


To live and Love in Pemberley Valley

by Snowflake19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 124,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19
Summary: Victorian AURebecca Mitchell appears to be the perfect lady - respected parents in a respectable profession, wealth, impeccable manners, and an air of something she can't quite lay her finger on. She is also engaged to Chloe's brother, by their parents' design. But if there is one thing Chloe is bound to learn, it is that Rebecca Mitchell follows only her own path.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Luke/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Jesse Swanson
Comments: 471
Kudos: 695





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got stuck on the chapters for my other stories, and accidentally ended up writing this.
> 
> I had this idea of Beca being a perfect lady, and Chloe being both envious and enamored with her - even if she doesn't know it herself just yet.  
> This is what rolled out when I started writing, and I'm already growing a little fond of it.
> 
> So yeah, let me know what you think in the comments, if you'd please!

“Oh Heaven above, Chloe, look at yourself,” her mother lamented the moment Chloe closed the door behind her, finding her standing atop the large, crested stairwell.

Chloe did not need to look at herself. She knew exactly what her mother meant – there was dirt under her fingernails, and her hands were smutched. There were a few scratches on her hand, her hair had gotten loose from her bun, and there was a small tear in the skirt of her dress – nothing she could not fix with a needle and some sewing thread.

“It is fine, mother,” she placated the older woman, who merely pursed her lips and frowned down at her.

“Go clean yourself up, Chloe. If you appear at the dining table like this, while we have the Mitchells over for dinner, there is no way we can continue your brother’s engagement.”

_Right_ , Chloe thought to herself. The Mitchells would be coming over for dinner for the first time. Chloe had never actually met them – nor had her brother Luke. Tonight would be the first time her big brother would meet his future fiancée – if her parents were to have their way, that is.

With a demure nod, Chloe excused herself, brushing past her mother, up another flight of stairs to her room on the second floor. It wasn’t that Chloe Beale didn’t know _how_ to be a proper lady. More often than not, it wasn’t even that she chose not to be one. She just ended up in situations where her propriety was less important – such as today, where she had saved a baby hedgehog from certain death.

Of course, she had to crawl under her father’s hedges to coax it to safety, and of course the innocent little cretin had scratched her hand, and the neighbour’s dog had torn her skirts, but that was a price she happily paid for seeing the beastie to safety.

Once she was safely ensconced in her room, she shucked off her dress and assessed her garments – very well, maybe it was a little more damaged than she had initially believed – before washing up, putting ointment on her hands, and working herself into a new dress.

Once she was done, hair pulled together into an elegant up-do again, she made her way to the window, watching the sun setting at the end of the valley. With their house having been built on a hill, Chloe could oversee the entirety of the valley, and the town below. Pemberley was by no means a major city, but it was a sizeable town nonetheless.

As far as she was aware, the town was mostly self-sufficient, and got very little visitors from outside the valley. They were a close community of mostly working class folks. The estates of the three wealthy families stood out clearly from the smaller buildings.

Down there, on the edge of the village, was the Swanson Manor. No one really recalled how the Swanson’s had amassed their fortune, and Chloe had heard it said they were living off ‘old money’ – inheritances and interest over their savings, presumably.

Then, there was the Beale Estate on one side of the town, built on a hill overlooking most of Pemberley and its surroundings. Chloe’s home. Chloe’s father was the physician, owning and operating a clinic down in the centre of town, alongside several apprentices. One of those apprentices was, of course, her brother Luke, who was expected to take over the business in a few years.

And, finally, there was the Mitchell’s, living on the exorbitantly large plot of land on the hill exactly opposite the Beale Estate. It was the only building in the area that was higher than their home, if only by a little bit. Lord Mitchell was a banker, having supplied the funds that started most of the businesses in the area. Very few could actually claim to have met the man, but he seemed to be a lenient, reasonable businessman, and was loved throughout Pemberley.

It only made sense for Luke to marry the daughter of Lord Mitchell. The two most powerful families in the region – and the wealthiest – would be connected through marriage, creating an ever-lasting bond.

Chloe had seen Rebecca Mitchell around town a few times – always looking as distinguished as her station required of her, moving about in elegant dresses, shielding herself from the sun with her umbrella. Like the rest of her family, Rebecca Mitchell was respected, a respect born out of kindness and the willingness to help people when needed.

Although Chloe could not imagine Rebecca rummaging through the garden to save a baby hedgehog from the clutches of an angry dog, and getting her dress torn in the process. No, Rebecca Mitchell was what every lady should aspire to be like.

When the doorbell chimed throughout the house, Chloe steeled her resolve and made her way downstairs. She had absolutely no desire to sit and be polite as her brother got to know the woman he would one day marry, but this, she supposed, was what was expected of her.

She came down the stairs just in time to see the door being opened, revealing Rebecca Mitchell, and a man she did not know. “Lady Mitchell,” her father nodded respectfully, addressing her by title rather than name, reverence almost evident in his voice.

Rebecca, for her part, lifted her skirts in a polite little curtsey. “Mister Beale, Mrs. Beale. My father sends his most sincere apologies – he was called out of town on urgent business. He did not want to inconvenience anyone else, and wonders whether it might be agreeable I dine here without him to chaperone me.”

“Yes, of course,” her mother smiled kindly. “Our son would have been very disappointed if you would not have been able to make it tonight.”

“Speaking of which,” Chloe’s father murmured, “where did our son run off to, now?”

“I’m certain he is already in the dining room,” her mother smiled, inviting Rebecca into the house.

“Thank you for escorting me here, James,” the brunette smiled to the man who had accompanied her. “I will be fine from here on out.”

The man gave a deferring nod, excusing himself and walking back down the part leading to the front gate. Chloe took the time to take a proper look at Rebecca Mitchell. She’d often seen her from some distance in town, but never up close.

She was a little small, Chloe realized, a few inches shorter than she herself was. Still, she projected an aura of confidence, with perfect posture, and a never-tiring, polite smile on her face. Her brown hair came down in lush ringlets, framing her pale face and cascading past her shoulders.

It was, however, her steel-blue eyes that struck Chloe most. On any other person, she would have considered the colour of her eyes cold, but somehow Rebecca Mitchell’s eyes exuded warmth.

“Would you mind leading the way to the dining room?” the woman asked with a polite smile.

Chloe was startled out of her observations – yes, she had been staring – to find that her parents had already walked down the hallway, undoubtedly certain they would follow. “Of course, follow me,” Chloe smiled tightly, lifting her skirt as she made her way to the dining room, Beca following closely behind her – smile just a smidge wider than it had been before.

When they entered the dining room, Chloe found the table set for five – one place setting already having been removed – and with their finest china and silverware, no less. Evidently, her parents had really wanted to impress the Mitchells.

Luke, however, was nowhere to be found yet.

Chloe sat down in the seat assigned to her, Rebecca on her left and her father on her right. Luke’s seat, across from the woman who is supposed to become the love of his life, remained empty for the time being. It wasn’t until they were all settled, and exchanged some idle pleasantries, that Luke burst into the room with a flurry.

“My humblest apologies,” he mumbled, smoothing down his hair and hurriedly taking his seat.

“It is bad form to keep people waiting, son,” their father admonished sternly.

“I know, father,” Luke sighed, turning his attention to the brunette across the table. “I _am_ really sorry.”

Rebecca continued smiling politely as she made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “No need for that,” she smiled easily. “I do believe it was me who was early, rather than you being late.”

And just like that, the matter came to an easy end. Chloe saw her father’s frustrations fizzle out at Rebecca’s words, her mother giving an appreciative nod and Luke silently letting out a relieved sigh. Conversation is light as dinner is brought out, touching upon the weather, the well-being of Rebecca’s parents, as well as her father’s business.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know anything about all that, Mr. Beale,” Rebecca smiled easily. “My father does not include me in his business, nor should he.” And then, before anyone could continue on the topic, she turned towards Chloe’s mother. “The food tastes wonderful,” she complimented kindly.

Chloe’s mother did not cook the food, of course, and everyone knows it. Yet, it is the polite thing to say, and Chloe envied Rebecca’s apparently inherent skills at appeasing everyone around her. She herself would not have thought to compliment the food, nor would she have been able to smooth over the tension in the room after Luke’s belated entry.

When dinner draws to a close, Chloe’s father cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “Shall we move to the drawing room?” he suggested, even though everyone knew it was not a suggestion. In truth, Rebecca would be the only one whose opinion on the matter could make any difference.

The brunette gave a dip of her head. “Might I powder my nose?” she asked politely.

“Naturally,” Chloe’s mother cut in. “Chloe, sweetheart, would you mind showing her the way?”

With a fake smile and a dip of her head, Chloe too rose from her seat, leaving the dining room with Rebecca in her wake, leading her to the lavatory. “Through this door,” she smiled, finding her fake smile replaced by a more genuine one, “I’ll wait out here.”

She had to wait for quite a while, but Chloe can’t blame Rebecca for it. She knows how much time it takes to do your business when you’re wearing a dress like that. The skirts, the shift underneath, the stockings, not to mention the unmentionables underneath.

So, no, Chloe does not blame Rebecca at all when she comes out almost ten minutes later. She honestly does not. Nevertheless, she believes something must have shown on her face, because Rebecca Mitchell smiles guiltily, eyes glinting and nose crinkling in a charming manner. “I do apologize for the delay.”

“No need,” Chloe smiled in return, setting off toward the drawing room.

“It seems a tad unfair you were tasked with keeping an eye on me,” the brunette continues, falling into step next to Chloe. “I imagine you have better ways to spend your time than waiting for your brother’s future fiancée to do her business.”

It is the first time tonight anyone made mention of the future engagement – it was still too early to speak of such matters, of course, but Rebecca Mitchell did not seem to mind. It was also a little startle for Chloe to hear Lady Mitchell speak about her ‘business’ so plainly, without flowery words to mask the baseness of toilet activity.

And for the briefest of moments, Chloe believed Rebecca Mitchell to be an actual person of flesh and blood, rather than a lady through-and-through. Before she could think of anything to say, however, they reached the drawing room.

Rather than mingling in the quiet conversation near the fireplace, as Chloe had expected, Rebecca made her way to the corner, where a half-finished painting of Pemberley Valley stood on an easel, painting supplies neatly tucked away on a shelf. “My,” the brunette breathed, “this is beautiful.”

“It’s Chloe’s,” Luke told her. “She’s the artistic one in the family. I am afraid I do not possess those talents.”

“It’s beautiful,” the brunette smiled, lifting her hand as if moving to touch the canvas, before thinking better of it and pulling back again. Turning around, she came to face Chloe. “Do you do portraits, too?”

Suddenly shy under Rebecca’s inscrutable gaze, Chloe gave a wavering nod. “From time to time, when someone asks me to.”

“Hm, good,” Rebecca smiled, before moving over toward the fireplace and taking a seat. Chloe joined them after a few seconds, attempting to shake the strange feeling that had come over her.

While it was still too early to speak of engagements, Chloe’s mother was determined to ensure a future outing for her son and Rebecca. She repeatedly nudged Luke, subtly at first, and with far less subtlety as time went by, until even Rebecca’s masker of politeness cracked into a knowing grin.

“Before,” her mother eventually started herself, “Luke was telling us how much he enjoyed your company. He had hoped to ask you to meet him again, but it seemed his courage has deserted him momentarily.”

Rebecca, whose knowing grin had been but a brief flash, was still smiling politely. “I see,” she murmured. “That is a shame. I suppose I shall have to muster the courage to be bold, then. My father’s gardens are a sight to behold, this time of year. If you would like, you could come over on Saturday and see for yourself. I would gladly show you around,” the brunette smiled with practiced ease.

“That would be grand,” Luke responded with a dip of his head. Chloe could, of course, not be certain, but his reaction did not give any indication of him actually thinking it was grand. Then again, she, too, knew what it was like to just comply with their parents’ wishes and desires.

She was startled out of her reverie when Rebecca turned to face her again. “What about you, Miss Beale? Any handsome beau in your life currently?”

Had she been given the chance, she would have responded in the negative. As it stood, her father spoke up before she could gather her thoughts. “Chloe will be marrying the Swanson boy,” he told Rebecca decidedly.

Chloe had, of course, been aware of this. Her father had discussed it with her at length – although that was somewhat of an overstatement, as it had not actually been a discussion.

“I see,” Rebecca told her. “Jesse is a kind soul.”

That was true, Chloe figured. And she liked Jesse well enough, what she had seen of him, at least. But she certainly did not love him, nor did she think she ever would.

Not that her parents cared much for that, one way or another.

Thirty minutes later, Rebecca rose from her seat. “Oh my, would you look at the time?” she muttered. “I really am sorry, but I must excuse myself. I had told my poor mother I would not be home too late.”

“Of course,” Chloe’s father nodded, rising too. “Luke, why do you not walk her home?”

“Of course, father,” Luke sighed, earning him a reproachful look from her mother.

“There is no need. My chaperone is waiting by the gates to your estate,” Rebecca smiled, politely ignoring Luke’s obvious reluctance.

“Then at least walk her to the door, Luke,” their father ordered.

Chloe excused herself as well, making her way up the stairs. She did not mean to spy on her brother, but she could not help it.

“I will see you Saturday, then?” Rebecca asked, voice polite, but also devoid of any amorous intent.

“Indeed you will,” Luke responded, sounding tired rather than enthusiastic.

“Very well,” Rebecca smiled with a nod, and Chloe could see her eyes narrowing. “I will see you at noon, then. Try not to be late, this time?”

The comment was so un-ladylike, Chloe almost stumbled down the stairs. Luke, however, chuckled quietly. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe watched Luke leave the house at eleven on Saturday morning. Last night, during dinner, their parents had drilled him on everything he had to do, and say, and _be_ to woo Rebecca Mitchell. While he had diligently nodded, Chloe had little doubts he had forgotten most of it before they had retired to bed.

She is a little jealous of her brother, she must admit. Not because he gets to have a walk with Rebecca in the Mitchell Flower Garden. Although, honestly, she would not mind that very much either, she heard the flower garden was very pretty, and Rebecca seemed… nice.

No, she was jealous because her brother was going out, and she would be cooped up in the house for the entire day. Earlier that week, her father had attempted to set up some sort of meeting between her and Jesse Swanson, who he dearly hoped Chloe would marry some day.

Jesse, however, had respectfully declined. Chloe had not minded much – she wasn’t vain, and her feelings were not hurt. Her father, however, had been fuming the rest of the day, going on about the Swansons’ audacity. As if it was not within their rights to decline an outing with Chloe.

He would, of course, not be so easily dissuaded.

Chloe was fairly certain she had nothing to worry about for the time being, though. Right now, all of her father’s attention was taken up by the Mitchells.

She most assuredly was _not_ jealous of the position Luke found himself in.

\--

Chloe had experienced her fair share of awkward dinners.

Their parents loved them. They really did, Chloe was certain of that. And they always wanted the best for them, because they loved them.

With that, however, came the expectations.

No one ever spoke of it, but they all knew it to be true. Their lives were so full of expectations, Chloe nor Luke ever had much of a chance to be their own person. When they had been young, they had rebelled against these expectations, but that had died down quickly.

The only thing they achieved was to make their mother sad, and their father angry, and the expectations never changed. Or, when they did, they only got bigger.

And not living up to those set expectations never failed to result in unpleasant affairs during dinner.

Today, all their attention was focused on Luke, who had returned from his stroll with Rebecca sometime late afternoon – he had been gone for _hours_ , and their parents had considered this a stellar sign.

“You have said nary a word, son,” their father started the conversation, and the sagging of Luke’s shoulders made it abundantly clear he had no desire to partake in it.

“What is there to say, father?” he asked, pushing the food on his plate around. “I went to meet her, we took a walk.”

“Well, how was it?” their mother now cut in, sharp glint in her eye.

“It was… fine.”

“Fine?” their father repeated, sounding baffled. “I should hope it was more than just ‘fine’ my boy. Did you at least steer the conversation towards your affections for her?”

“And did you compliment her complexion, like we told you to?” mother cut in, sounding exasperated. “Did she look like she enjoyed your presence?”

“You should have brought her a gift,” father continued. “I suppose we should have thought of that sooner. Elizabeth, dear, we must procure a gift before their next meeting. Perfume, perhaps?”

“I do not think-“ Luke attempted to speak up, but two stern gazes made him slink back into his chair.

Chloe was beyond relieved when a knock at the door interrupted them. “Come in!” her father called.

“A letter was delivered for Miss Chloe, sir,” the servant boy bowed, handing a dainty envelope to her.

“A letter? Whoever from?” mother asked suspiciously.

“Lady Rebecca Mitchell,” the servant responded demurely.

“You must not have made much of an impression, boy,” father told Luke with a scoff. “If your future wife is writing letters to your sister, rather than you.”

Chloe, meanwhile, stared at the envelope in her hand. It smelled, faintly, of lavender. She was, of course, aware of the habit of young ladies to perfume their letters – but she had been under the distinct impression it was only applied when sending letters to your beau.

This letter was most assuredly addressed to ‘Miss Chloe Beale,’ seeing as it was written on the paper in a dainty, looping handwriting.

“Don’t just sit there, girl, open it,” her father ordered. Using the steak knife, she gently cut the envelope open.

_Dear Miss Beale,_

_All day, I could not put you out of my mind._

_The beauty of Pemberley Valley, as depicted on the canvas in your drawing room, enraptured me. I write this letter, knowing I take the risk of impropriety, to ask you for your services in portraying me._

_Someone who creates such resplendence should be able to make something passable of my visage, and I should be ever-so overjoyed should you accept my commission._

_I admit to being unfamiliar with agreeable compensation for a task such as this one, but I remain assured we will come to an understanding on that point._

_Please send my warmest regards to your parents_

_Awaiting your response, I remain,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

Chloe allowed her eyes to wander over the letter, written in perfect hand-writing and form, several times. She was not entirely accustomed to receiving letters, and never had she received one as mind-boggling as this one.

Especially the first line could most assuredly be misconstrued.

“Well, what did she write?” her father asked.

“It isn’t proper of you to ask such,” her mother chided. “A lady should never be asked to tell about her correspondence.”

“It is fine, mother,” Chloe interrupted. “It is merely a commission for me to do a portrait of Lady Rebecca.”

“Splendid,” her father nodded. “You will take the commission, of course. You may be excused from dinner to begin writing your response.”

It was not a question, nor did anyone mistake it as a request. With a dip of her head, Chloe gathered up her skirts and set off towards her room to begin doing just that.

She read Rebecca’s letter four more times before finally taking a piece of paper from her drawers – the finest, of course, which she had meant to use when writing her beau, should she ever get one. Taking her best pen to hand, she began penning down the words.

_Dear Lady Mitchell,_

_I find myself humbled, and honoured, by your kind words and your praise._

_I would, of course, be glad to accept your commission. I must inform you, however, that a portrait requires posing, and I will need a fair few hours to acquire the desired result._

_Should this be agreeable to you, I am certain we can agree on the minutia at a later date – I am ready and willing to begin working on it whenever you find yourself available._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Chloe Beale_

With her writing done, Chloe slid the letter into an envelope and sealed it, writing the addressee on the front in her best handwriting. Eyes darting towards Rebecca’s letter again, Chloe wondered whether she should perfume her response. After a moments’ hesitation, she opted not to.

On her way downstairs, she handed her letter to one of the servants, to be delivered immediately. She arrived in the drawing room just in time to catch the end of an argument between her parents and her brother, and she instinctively knew it would have been about Rebecca.

When they noticed Chloe entering the room, both of their parents got to their feet, excusing themselves and announcing they would turn in for the night.

When they left, the tense atmosphere in the drawing room instantly evaporated, and Chloe lowered herself onto one of the seats. She and her brother had always been close, even if they had grown apart a little over the past few years. Nevertheless, they both knew the other to be there for them when needed the most.

“Are you alright?” Chloe asked, taking in her brother’s downtrodden expression.

“Yes,” Luke nodded. “If only they were not so…”

“I understand,” Chloe smiled. “They merely want the best for us.”

“I know that,” Luke nodded, running a hand through his hair. “But I do not think Rebecca Mitchell is what is best for me.”

The words came as somewhat of a shock to Chloe, for she had never considered Rebecca Mitchell _not_ being the best for anyone. “You do not like her, then?”

Luke laughed, no trace of humour to be found in the gesture. “I like her just fine, sister. But she does not hold my heart, nor I hers.”

“Maybe, if you give it time, you might grow closer to one another,” Chloe suggested feebly.

Luke gave her a weary smile. “I do not think so, Chloe. I really do not think so.”

\--

Every Sunday morning, the Beale household made their way to Pemberley Church, as every righteous, god-fearing family should. The church stood at the centre of town, and was spacious enough to house most of the inhabitants of Pemberley Valley – and every week, there were a few who would not attend.

The Mitchells, of course, were always there, sitting in front, on the right side. Chloe and her family would always sit front-left, with the rest of the townsfolk sitting behind them, never in the same spot like the two most prominent families.

Chloe did not mind attending church. Some weeks, she enjoyed it – those were the weeks with services filled with singing. Today, however, was a long-winded sermon regarding sin, and eternal damnation. When she had been little, these sermons had frightened her. Now, she knew them by heart, and would on occasion feel herself nodding off.

If Luke had not made it his business to keep her awake, she would have gotten into insurmountable trouble. They made it to the end of the service without any harrowing incidents, and Chloe had to supress a sigh of relief as the townsfolk began filtering out of the stuffy, warm building.

Of course, this did not mean they could retire to their home, yet. Sundays were the day for people to see and be seen, to exchange pleasantries and gossip, for acquaintances to meet up, for businessmen to discuss business, and for young men and women to make connections and fall in love.

There was no doubt in her mind that their parents would be pushing Luke to Rebecca Mitchell again. Thus, it came as a surprise when she realized her brother was not even near them anymore. Having lingered and fallen behind, he was now amicably chatting with the Father Posen and his daughter.

“Look, sweetheart, there are the Swansons,” Mr. Beale muttered with a discreet nod. Chloe needn’t look, she had already seen Jesse Swanson and his parents. “Why don’t you go and greet him.”

“Excuse me?” a faintly familiar voice sounded from behind them. Turning around revealed Rebecca, standing, pleasantly smiling at them with her hands folded in front of her. “Pardon my intrusion,” she apologized to Chloe’s parents.

“Not at all, Lady Mitchell, not at all,” her father said, suddenly all smiles. “If you are looking for Luke, I believe he is discussing the sermon with Father Posen.”

Rebecca’s face instantly turned apologetic, making her nose crinkle in a way that Chloe found entirely adorable. “I was actually hoping to speak to your daughter, for a moment?” she asked, smile never leaving her face. “I had written her, regarding a portrait commission, and was hoping we might work out some of the minutia?”

“Ah, yes, so we had been told,” Mr. Beale nodded. “I suppose that is fine, yes.”

“Thank you,” Rebecca smiled with a small dip of her head. “Would it be too much of me to ask if you could keep my father company while we talk?” she continued. “I know he has been worrying about mother’s health, but he has not yet found an opportunity to call on you.”

Chloe marvelled at the ease with which this woman, so small and fragile, managed to coerce her father into doing exactly what she wanted. He looked over to Lord Mitchell, clearly eager to be seen with him, and quickly excused himself. Her mother, of course, dutifully trailed after her husband.

Turning her attention back to Rebecca, Chloe realized something had changed about her. She was still maintaining her perfect posture and polite expression, but there was something about her smile that seemed to tell of a secret only she was aware of. “I do hope you do not mind? Me cutting into your time with the Swanson boy, I mean,” Rebecca smiled, and yes, that was most assuredly turning into a knowing grin right now.

“Not at all,” Chloe smiled back, remaining polite and having trouble reading Rebecca’s expression. “I had very little desire to seek him out.”

Rebecca’s smile grew a little wider, easily hooking her arm through Chloe’s and setting them off on a leisurely stroll around the square – far enough to be out of everyone’s earshot, but close enough that their parents never need wonder where they went. They’re almost halfway around the square before the brunette speaks again. “I was very pleased with your expedient response last night.”

Chloe had no idea where this was going. “It seemed rude to keep you waiting. I must say your letter came quite unexpected.”

“And here I was, under the impression I had adequately conveyed my interest,” Rebecca laughed lightly. “I do suppose I shall have to try harder in the future. Have you any plans for this afternoon?”

“I would need to confer with father,” Chloe responded demurely. “But I believe not.”

“Splendid!” Rebecca smiled brightly. “We might start right away!” For a brief moment, her smile dimmed a little. “That is, if you are not opposed?”

“I am not,” Chloe smiled, and then Rebecca easily led them towards their parents, who were animatedly discussing politics.

“Father, Miss Chloe has agreed to accept my commission. We had hoped I might visit the Beale Estate momentarily, so she can be started on the painting today.”

Lord Mitchell struck an imposing figure, Chloe realized. While he wasn’t exceedingly tall, nor did he have any outward displays that implied any kind of threat, she still found him rather an impressive appearance. Perhaps it was, she realized after mere seconds, because of that same noble air Rebecca always carried with her. “That is wonderful news, love,” he smiled at his daughter. “If Mr. Beale is not opposed, I see no harm in it.”

“Nor I,” Chloe’s father agreed easily. “I shall see to arranging a chaperone for you two, for I believe we will remain here for a while longer ourselves.”

Rebecca straightened her back, their linked arms forcing Chloe to follow in the gesture. “You needn’t concern yourself, sir,” she smiled, ever-so politely. “What trouble can two respectable women like ourselves get into on so short a stroll?”

“She is right, James,” Lord Mitchell nodded. “Leave them to their own devices. Your daughter undoubtedly knows the way, and they will be prattling about dresses and perfumes the whole way.”

Chloe could not believe her eyes and ears when her father readily agreed, and Rebecca excused them with a dip of her head, and turned away from them, easily leading them up the path towards the Beale Estate.

When they were sufficiently removed from the gathering of people, Chloe let out an incredulous laugh. “I cannot believe you convinced my father to let us wander off without an escort.”

Rebecca smiled at her. It was not the polite smile Chloe had seen so often now, this was more of a crooked grin, with a hint of smugness. “It is a matter of telling them what they want to hear. Our fathers were discussing important business, and to cease that discussion to find an escort for us appeared to be the last thing your father wanted. So, I provided him with a different option.”

Chloe merely hummed in response. She found she quite enjoyed their little stroll. It was a pleasant summer’s day, the sun was beaming down on them, but they were shielded from the harshest rays by the buildings and, when they left the town proper, the trees. Throughout the entire walk, Rebecca never once made a move to unlink their arms, and Chloe found that she quite liked that, too.

The staff at the Beale Estate was quite distraught when Miss Chloe returned home without the rest of her family, and having Lady Mitchell in her wake, no less. Had they known they would be receiving a visitor, they would have made the appropriate preparations. Rebecca, however, waved all the concerns away like it was nothing to her – and Chloe had begun to realize it probably really wasn’t.

Standing in the foyer, Rebecca patiently waited for Chloe to take the lead from here. “We should consider places for you to pose,” the redhead remarked thoughtfully. “Lighting is an important part of the process.”

“Well, I imagine the drawing room is out of the question, then,” Rebecca noted idly. “What would you say is the best spot?”

Chloe considered their options for a moment, before deciding on the best pick. “The best lighting is up in my room, near the bay windows,” she stated, belatedly realizing it was rather improper of her to be taking her brother’s future fiancée up to her bedroom.

“Taking me up to your room?” Rebecca smiled slyly. “How daring!”

“I didn’t mean-“

The brunette’s laugh cut through whatever excuses and apologies Chloe had at the ready. “No, no, by all means, lead the way,” the brunette laughed, sending a flush to Chloe’s cheeks.

They were halfway up the stairs when Chloe felt a dainty hand slipping into her own. “You do know I was merely teasing, right?” Rebecca asked. “If you are uncomfortable taking me to your room, we can work out someplace else.”

Chloe considered her words carefully, before giving a minute shake of her head. “I was not lying when I said my room boasted the best lighting. And for your portrait, we most assuredly mustn’t settle for anything less than perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beca is a manipulative little shit :)

It was rather a peculiar sensation, Chloe mused idly, to feel so entirely out of sorts in your own bedroom – the one place Chloe would always consider her private sanctuary. She had even convinced her parents to never enter it, nor were the servants allowed in to clean.

The entire reason for Chloe feeling so awkward, lingering in the doorway, was Rebecca Mitchell, who was taking an idle lap of the room, taking in the little baubles stored on the shelves.

Chloe bit her lip when Rebecca walked past her vanity, her dainty fingers idly tracking over the perfumed letter she herself had written. Chloe had noticed the brunette’s posture relaxing the moment they had been left alone. Rather than having her shoulders squared, her back straight, and her feet always neatly together, Rebecca now walked with a relaxed gait, and Chloe could see the muscles in her neck and shoulders relaxing.

“I like your room,” Rebecca told her, turning on the spot with a flourish. “It has character.”

“Character?” Chloe asked.

Rebecca nodded. “Yes. Your room reflects who you are,” the brunette explained with an easy smile. “Your collection of literature betrays your intelligence. Your art supplies tell of your artistic talents, but there is also sheet music, so I _know_ there is more to you than I have been led to believe so far. Your vanity tells me you care about your appearance, but there is not enough make-up and accessories for me to think you overly self-absorbed or vain. And, finally, your extensive collection of stuffed animals tells me… Never mind,” the brunette suddenly finished, eyes darting towards the window.

“A lady like yourself should know better than to fan the flames of curiosity and keep them burning,” Chloe accused, even if there was no bite to her remark.

To her surprise, Rebecca laughed, loud and free. “You really do not know me very well yet, if you consider me a lady.”

“I do not know what you mean,” Chloe objected. “You are… the very epitome of a lady.”

Beca grinned, and Chloe had to admit that, at that very moment, she did look more like a mischievous young woman than a prim-and-proper lady. “You’ll find out eventually, Chloe,” she smiled, before immediately frowning. “How improper of me, may I even call you Chloe?”

“Yes, of course,” Chloe nodded, eagerly. “But only if you finish telling me what you learned from my room.”

Beca turned towards Chloe’s bed, half of it covered with her collection of stuffed animals. “I was going to say that your stuffed animals show you have a loving, caring nature, but might not have anyone in your life upon whom you can express it,” Rebecca muttered, avoiding Chloe’s gaze.

The redhead did not miss the soft, reddish hue dusting the brunette’s cheeks and the tips of her ears. “I can see why you said your room has the best lighting,” the woman continued, ignoring the awkward tension in the room, and making her way over to the large bay windows, beams of sun bathing her in a soft glow.

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, taking the ornate upholstered chair from her vanity and sliding it over to the windows, before motioning for Rebecca to have a seat.

“So, how does this work?” the woman asked with an amused smile. “I have never actually posed for a painting before.”

“It is really quite simple,” Chloe told her, already busy positioning her easel and collecting her brushes and paints – even if she considered it unlikely she would get to that stage today. Finally, she took a small box with charcoals from one of the shelves. “You merely have to sit, and try not to move too much.”

“Must I be smiling the entire time?” the brunette asked.

Chloe shook her head. “Not at all. I will begin with the general outline today. It will be many more hours before I even start on your facial features.”

Rebecca moved around for a few seconds, before settling into a comfortable position that would still translate well into a portrait. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” Chloe smiled, twirling a piece of charcoal between her fingers as she took in the brunette’s shapes. Pressing the charcoal to the canvas, she began sketching out the shape of the woman’s shoulders and arms, all the way down to the hands resting in her lap.

Several minutes went by, Chloe entire consumed by the piece of art she was forming. She was just smudging some of the coal away to properly accentuate Rebecca’s wrists – they were very dainty and elegant – when the brunette cleared her throat. “Am I, um… allowed to speak?”

Chloe briefly poked her head around the canvas, giving the woman an encouraging smile. “Of course, Lady Rebecca,” she told her, before immediately returning to her work. If she had not, she would have seen the brunette roll her eyes, and she would have been quite shocked by it, too.

“You really shouldn’t address me so formally, Chloe,” she told the redhead. “Only strangers address me by my title.”

“What would you like me to call you, then?” Chloe asked, eyes not leaving the canvas.

“Rebecca would be fine,” her model responded dryly. “Or, if you feel comfortable enough, Beca.”

“Beca?” Chloe practically yelped, charcoal shooting a few inches too far to the side.

“Yes, Beca. It is short, and easy. Not as stuffy as Rebecca. It is what friends call me.”

“I do not think I have ever heard anyone address you as such,” Chloe mused out loud, making the brunette chuckle.

“That would be because I do not actually have friends.”

Chloe briefly put her charcoal down, sliding her stool sideways to look at Rebecca. “Surely, that cannot be right? Someone like you must have dozens of friends.”

“You would think that, would you not?” Rebecca smiled sourly. “But everyone I meet is too intimidated by either my money, or my station, or my parents, or just by me personally. No one ever allows themselves to unwind when I am around.”

“I can sort of see why,” Chloe admitted sheepishly. “All that being said, _Beca_ ,” Chloe continued, emphasis on her name, “I must insist you sit still. If you keep fiddling with your hands, I will never get this right.”

Guiltily looking down at her hands, the brunette stilled her fingers, before smiling up gratefully. “See, was that so hard?”

It had been, yes, Chloe reflected to herself. But she was not going to tell Rebecca how strange it was for her to consider them friends – even if she did feel the sentiment to be true. “How was your stroll with my brother yesterday?” Chloe asked instead.

She looked over the edge of the canvas when no immediate response was forthcoming, finding Rebecca – Beca – with her lips twisted thoughtfully. “It was… fine,” she ended up muttering.

Chloe could not help it. She knew it was wrong, and she had not intended for it to happen, but it simply slipped out. Her mother would have a fright if she had heard her daughter _snort_ at something Lady Rebecca Mitchell had said.

“Did I say something wrong?” Beca asked with an amused expression, sending Chloe into a brief fit of giggling hysteria.

“No, no, not at all. It is just… My brother said exactly the same when I asked him. I do not believe I have ever seen two people less enthusiastic about their courtship.”

Beca easily shrugged, sending Chloe a knowing grin. “Guilty,” she smiled. “Your brother has no desire to be courting me.”

“What about you?” Chloe asked, genuinely interested. “I mean, I could talk to him if you wanted?”

“That is a lovely sentiment,” Beca told her with a slow drawl, “but that will not be necessary. I was willing to give him a chance at courting me, but I have known I would not marry him from the moment your parents opened the door, that night I came to dine here.”

“How so?”

The brunette gave Chloe a long stare, but did not verbally respond to Chloe’s question. Just when the steely blue eyes became too intense for the redhead to bear, the brunette shrugged again. “Just a feeling, I suppose.”

“If you have no intention of marrying my brother, I do think you should tell him,” Chloe murmured timidly, feeling like she was treading on thin ice.

“I have,” the other woman responded plainly. “He is not yet ready to face up to your parents, so for the time being, we have a mutual understanding.”

“So,” Chloe started, gnawing her lower lip for a moment. “Your courting will just continue, even though neither of you has their hearts in it?”

“Pretty much,” Beca smiled. “It is for the best, for both of us.”

“How so?”

“That… That is not for me to tell, I fear.”

After that, they lapsed into silence for almost an hour. As happened often when she was working on a drawing, Chloe ended up humming something under her breath, attention entirely focused on the curve of Beca’s waist.

“What about your own courtship?” she suddenly asked out of the blue, startling Chloe somewhat. “You and Jesse Swanson do not seem to be very enamoured with one another?”

“We are not,” Chloe confided with a small sigh, putting her charcoal down again, fingers twisting together. “We have barely spoken ten words in private. He has, however, expressed that he was quite willing to propose to me.”

“He did?” Beca asked, clearly perplexed, “I thought that-“

“He also, um…” Chloe continued, hand coming up to wipe a strand of hair away and tuck it behind her ear. “He made it abundantly clear he would only marry me for the improvement to his station and financial situation,” Chloe finished with a blush.

“And they say romance is dead,” Beca drawled sarcastically, making Chloe gasp. “What?”

“I just did not expect… Sarcasm is unfitting for a lady,” she ended lamely.

Beca shrugged easily, grinning. “I did tell you I am not as much a lady as you believe me to be, Chloe.” Taking in the redhead’s serious countenance, she sobered again. “Can I ask how you felt? About his intentions?”

“I was not particularly thrilled,” Chloe muttered with a frown. “That being said, father made it very clear it did not matter. The courting is set to begin when you and Luke are engaged. Or, as it may be, break off the courting.”

“Do you…” Beca hesitated. “Want to marry him?”

Chloe shook her head with a sad smile. “I have no desire to do so whatsoever. But that, too, does not matter to father. He is determined, and there is no way I can change his mind.”

Beca gave her an indecipherable look, something glinting in the steely eyes. Then the corners of her mouth quirked upwards in the faintest of smiles. “I have no doubt the situation will sort itself out,” she smiled easily.

Chloe nodded, even if she could not see how that would be the case.

Focusing her attention back on the canvas, Chloe picked up the charcoal again. She felt her ears heating up as she began tracing the outline of Beca’s breasts. She thanked the Lord that Beca no longer appeared to be in a chatty mood. She did, in fact, look rather pensive.

Once her charcoal made its way to safer waters, Chloe spoke up again. “You look deep in thought,” she remarked idly.

“I was wondering how much work you had already gotten done,” the brunette responded easily, not caring whether Chloe knew it was a lie. And, for the record, she _did_ know.

“Why don’t you come and see?”

The brunette did just that, coming to stand closely behind Chloe, a warm hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “Oh, that is really good!” she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Chloe supposed she wasn’t wrong. Even though there were only charcoal markings as of yet, those who knew her would already be able to recognize Beca’s profile. “I think we should leave it at this,” Chloe sighed, taking a look at her timepiece. “It has been almost three hours.”

“It has?” Rebecca asked. “Oh, it has.”

Chloe rose from her stool, moving her supplies off towards the far wall, where there was no risk of damaging anything. “I shall see you out,” she smiled.

Then, without warning, the smaller brunette suddenly stood right in front of her, leaving mere inches between them. Chloe held her breath as Beca’s thumb came up, softly stroking her cheekbone. And, as quickly as it had happened, she stepped backwards again.

“What-“

Rebecca held up her thumb, stained by a faint grey smudge. “You had some charcoal,” she smiled bashfully. “From when you tucked your hair back… I um… Yes, I should go,” she suddenly chuckled, shaking her head. “I have no doubt we will see each other again soon.”

\--

Chloe almost had a nasty fall the following day during lunch, when Luke idly remarked to his parents that Rebecca would be joining them again for dinner. Their parents, of course, were over the moon. Chloe was mostly worried. Try as she might, she could not see how Luke was planning to bring this situation to a close, without greatly upsetting several people, not the least of which was their father. Or Lord Mitchell, for that matter.

She knew better than to involve herself in their courtship, of course. So, she dutifully took her seat at the dining table that night, fully expecting the night to unfold into something akin to a play of war.

The moment they were seated, her father asked Beca how their stroll in the garden had been. Chloe bit her lip, fearing this would be the moment everything would fall apart. Instead, Beca smiled radiantly.

“We had such a lovely time!” she practically gushed, before reigning her enthusiasm in. “I mean, Luke was a perfect gentleman, of course. I really enjoyed the time we spent together.”

“I am glad to hear that,” their mother smiled, clearly relieved her son had not yet botched it.

“You have raised a very attentive son, Mrs. Beale,” Beca smiled politely. And then Chloe watched her face suddenly fall. “Oh, my, how insensitive of me. Chloe, I am so sorry!” she suddenly rushed out. “How foolish of me to be gushing like this, while you must be heart-broken!”

“Heart-broken?” everyone but Luke asked at the same time.

Chloe frowned, utterly confused as Beca pressed her hand to her heart. “Yes… You were to marry Jesse Swanson, no?” she asked, eyes flitting between Chloe and her father – the latter confirming her statement with a small nod. “I mean… Have you not heard?”

“Heard what?” Mr. Beale asked sternly.

“Oh, dear… I had assumed you knew…” Beca muttered quietly. “It’s… It’s really not my place to tell. I should not have brought it up…”

“Lady Mitchell,” Chloe’s mother now piped up, “if there is something we should know about the Swanson boy, I would ask you tell us, propriety notwithstanding. We do not want to risk Chloe’s propriety being tarnished.”

“No, of course,” Beca nodded slowly. “I… Very well. Jesse Swanson has been found um… How should I say… He was found fornicating with the baker’s daughter.”

“Stacie Conrad?” Chloe asked, wide-eyed.

Beca gave a solemn nod. “I am so sorry, Chloe,” Beca smiled sadly. “I really did not want to be the one to tell you this…”

“How certain of this are you, Lady Mitchell?” Mr. Beale asked, fingers running through his neatly-trimmed beard. “Not that I doubt you, of course, but idle gossip-“

“I am quite certain,” Beca told him with a grimace.

“I have seen them around town together a lot,” Luke chimed in. “I mean, I did not know they were… you know… Or I would have said so, of course. But… I do not find it surprising.”

And then Chloe was proven right, and the entire dinner devolved into chaos. With both of her parents occupied – Mr. Beale with pacing across the room and ranting loudly, and Mrs. Beale with calming her husband – no one paid attention to the youngsters anymore.

Chloe was still taking all the news in when she felt a foot tapping her own underneath the table. Turning her attention to Rebecca, she found the brunette sending her a mischievous wink.

Needless to say, after that night, Chloe found herself without a prospective suitor.

And that suited her just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter - and if I'm like, on the right track here! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping in was not something Chloe often indulged in. Her parents would not stand for it on most occasions, stating that time was far too precious to be spending it in one’s bed. Most days, Chloe considered that sentiment to be at least partially true.

Today was not one of those days, however. And, after last night’s ‘heart-break,’ her parents had decided to leave Chloe alone this morning, and let her work through her feelings. In truth, there were very little feelings to work through – only relief, astonishment, and gratitude.

She had thought it entirely impossible for her father to change his mind about her union with Jesse Swanson. And then Beca had come along, and with a few choice words she had changed Chloe’s fortunes in one fell swoop. She was quickly beginning to realize Rebecca Mitchell was a force to be reckoned with.

It was almost noon by the time Chloe was dressed and out of her room, idly making her way to the dining room to see if there was anything left that could pass for breakfast. The servant smiled at her sympathetically, before declaring she would go and fetch breakfast instantly. She had been out of the room for all but two seconds when she returned. “I apologize, Miss Chloe. A servant came by earlier this morning to deliver this,” she declared, handing Chloe an envelope.

The redhead immediately recognized the handwriting as Beca’s. She took a seat the table as she waited for her breakfast to be brought out, fully intend to read the letter in the privacy of her bedroom after breakfast. Three seconds later, curiosity won out over patience, and she hooked her little finger underneath the edge, carefully opening the envelope.

_Dear Chloe,_

_Before anything, I feel I must offer my most sincere apologies for last night._

_I had not wanted to be the bearer of such horrible news for you, and your family. Had I not firmly believed you and yours to already be aware of Mr. Swanson’s torrid affair with Ms. Conrad, I would not have spoken of it._

_I realize last night’s revelations must have been a shock to your delicate sensibilities. In such a circumstance, I can only imagine one’s need for a close friend._

_I am uncertain of whether or not I might count myself as such – meaning a close friend – but I wish to extend my support nevertheless._

_Should you feel up for it, I would be most pleased to have you over for afternoon tea._

_You may or may not respond to this letter – I shall be at home all day._

_I would very much like for you to join me, but if you prefer to work through this situation by yourself, or with another by your side, I would very much understand, as well._

_It was, after all, I, who delivered this terrible news to you, and you could not be blamed for holding me accountable._

_Nevertheless, I remain,_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Beca_

Making sure there was no one around to see her, Chloe brought the letter to her nose, breathing in the familiar lavender perfume Beca had used on her previous letter as well.

Chloe was far from a fool. She was entirely aware of the fact that Beca _knew_ she had done Chloe a kindness, sabotaging the union between her and Jesse as she had. All of her apparent remorse in this letter was, by extension, only in case someone else’s prying eyes fell upon Beca’s immaculate handwriting.

Essentially, it was nothing more than an invitation, and a cause for Chloe to come over for tea. Armed with this letter, Chloe’s parents could hardly refuse to let her visit Rebecca, even if they might under normal circumstances.

Chloe polished off her breakfast faster than a lady should do in company, but with no company around to reprimand her, she could not find herself bothered to maintain her dignified air. It was dreadfully exhausting – she could not fathom how others, like Beca, or her mother, could ever maintain this for so long.

“Do you know where mother is?” Chloe asked as someone came by to clear the table.

“Your mother is working on her embroidery out on the terrace, Miss Beale,” the servant responded.

True enough, Chloe did find her mother out in the backyard, sitting in the sun, embroidery resting in her lap. “Mother!” she exclaimed.

“Ah, Chloe, you are awake,” her mother smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“I am well, thank you for asking,” Chloe nodded with a smile. “I received a letter from Rebecca this morning. She has invited me over for afternoon tea, by way of apologizing for last night.”

“Yes, quite a dreadful affair, that,” her mother frowned. “Still, better we know now, rather than later. I suppose Lady Mitchell did us a favour, even if she might not have been aware of it.”

Chloe bit her lip to keep from speaking her mind. Beca had been entirely aware of what she had been doing, but her mother needn’t be wise to that.

“I suppose that, if she means to apologize, you must go, Chloe,” her mother continued. “It might be nice for you two to get to know each other, seeing as you will be sisters before long.”

Again, Chloe bit her lip to keep from spilling too much truth. Chloe could not predict whatever Beca might have planned for the future, but she was most assuredly not going to spill any of the brunette’s secrets. “I suppose I shall go and clean up, then,” she smiled at her mother. “I can’t show up on the Mitchell’s doorstep looking like this,” she continued, gesturing at her rather plain dress.

“Finally, you’re learning,” her mother mused appreciatively. “Shall we expect you back for dinner?”

“I do not know, mother. I shall send word to you later, if that is not too inconvenient?”

“No, that would be fine, dear,” her mother responded, eyes already back to her embroidery.

Back in her room, Chloe went through her wardrobe, hoping to find a suitable dress to wear to the Mitchell Estate. Even though she was well aware she could never quite manage to be as regal as Rebecca, she still wanted to try and at least make an effort. She was not even entirely certain where this desire came from, but she felt it of the utmost importance she look her very best.

Her eye caught on to one of her finest dresses, only worn once during the Christmas morning service last year. It was a deep, emerald green with fine silver-and-gold stitch embroidery across the body. It was, perhaps, a little formal for afternoon tea, but then again, it was not that different from the dresses Beca always wore to church.

Before she knew it, she was dressed and had her hair pinned back neatly, already finding her father’s assistant waiting at the door to chaperone her. “Ready to leave, Miss Chloe?” he asked amicably.

“Indeed I am,” Chloe responded with a smile. “It seems to be a nice day for a stroll.”

Walking from one end of Pemberley Valley to the other would, generally speaking, take about thirty minutes. Being a lady with a chaperone, however, easily added another fifteen minutes to that, having to stop and greet acquaintances on occasion, take measured and equal steps, and arrive at one’s destination without being flushed and short of breath.

Almost fifty minutes later, they were stood before the gate that marked the beginning of the Mitchell Estate, a servant in fine-looking livery already waiting for them. “Miss Beale,” she smiled. “Lady Rebecca will be overjoyed you could make it. I shall escort you to her momentarily.” She turned towards her chaperone, then. “Lady Rebecca will ensure a chaperone for the way back, if that arrangement is agreeable to you?”

And then she was lead up the path, the Mitchell’s manor coming into view after a long bend in the road. Chloe was, of course, used to a certain amount of wealth. Nevertheless, the building in front of her never ceased to impress her, both in size and extravagance.

“The Lady awaits you in the gardens yonder,” the servant told her with a polite smile, gesturing down a little side-lane.

Without anyone accompanying her, Chloe almost felt as if she were trespassing in the Mitchell gardens. When the hedges stopped, she got found herself on a quaint little terrace, with a table and seats on one side, shaded by a large parasol, and a small fountain featuring dolphins and mermaids on the other. The only sounds around her were the chirping of summer birds, and the clattering of the fountain’s water.

And there, leisurely seated on one of the chairs, was Rebecca Mitchell, eyes firmly focused on the book resting in her lap. Chloe took a moment to observe her. She looked as regal as always, Chloe found, dressed in a navy blue dress, and with her hair loose in elegant waves. Yet, at the same time, she also appeared much less stiff than usual, her posture relaxed, back slightly hunched, and expression so neutral, it almost seemed grumpy.

Chloe found her feet automatically carrying her over towards the brunette, who only looked up when Chloe’s shadow fell over the pages she had been reading.

“Chloe! You made it!” she smiled radiantly, getting up from her seat and carelessly tossing her book aside. Before she realized what happened, Beca had stepped into her space and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“Of course I made it,” Chloe breathed, resting her hands on Beca’s back and enjoying the warmth of the brunette’s greeting. “You cannot seriously have thought I would not?”

Beca let go of her with a small smile, gesturing towards one of the seats. “I could not be certain,” she shrugged. “You were under no obligation to come, and after last night, I was uncertain whether you might want to, or not.”

Chloe sent a confused glance at the brunette, who was more tense now than she had been before Chloe arrived. “Why-ever would I not want to see you, Beca?” she asked.

Beca pursed her lips before responding with a sigh. “I thought you might be cross with me, after last night’s events.”

That stumped Chloe for a moment. “You were entirely aware of the fact I had no desire to marry Jesse Swanson, Beca. I do not see any reason to be upset with you. If anything, you have done me a favour.”

Beca gave a vague half-nod. “True as that may be, it was improper of me to meddle in your personal affairs like I did. Especially considering the fact I did not consult you beforehand. My intervention might have been unwanted.”

“I assure you it was not,” Chloe responded, letting her hand rest on Beca’s for a moment. “Like I said, you have done me a favour, and I will not soon forget it.”

Beca gave another nod, more certain this time, as her posture relaxed again. “In that case, I will only apologize for my inability to inform you of my plans beforehand.”

Chloe chuckled quietly. “Yes, you did catch us all quite off-guard.”

Beca grinned her usual charming grin. “Not all of you. Luke was entirely aware of my little ploy beforehand. It was the only reason I invited myself over for dinner. It most assuredly was not for his stellar company.”

Chloe smiled, too, remaining silent as servants brought trays with tea and biscuits. When they were alone again, she let out a brief sigh. “My only regret about last night is tarnishing Jesse’s reputation. He may have his faults, but he doesn’t deserve false rumours being spread about him.”

“I did not speak a single lie last night,” Beca countered. “Telling falsehoods is not a habit I keep, Chloe.”

“You mean he really did…?”

Beca scrunched her nose up, making her look infinitely younger. “Yes, he really did do the baker’s daughter. Repeatedly. I have no doubt he would court her, if his father were to allow it.”

Chloe hummed something under her breath, pouring tea for herself and Beca. “Father’s in this valley seem quite opposed to their children marrying below their stations.”

Beca shrugged, dividing the biscuits. “They merely want the best for us,” she sighed. “Though some of them tend to forget themselves, getting so into their little schemes that they forget to ask what their children actually want.”

“How are your parents in that regard?” Chloe asked. “If I am not too bold in asking such,” she quickly added.

“Not at all, Chloe,” Beca smiled easily. “Both my parents are quite happy to let me dictate my own life. They are entirely in favour of my union with your brother, but only because they believe me to be. I have no doubt they will take the news of our eventual falling out better than your parents – no offense, of course.”

“None taken,” Chloe told her. “My parents are so obsessed with propriety, and the improving of our station, they have no regard for our personal feelings.”

“Has your father found a new match for you, yet?” Beca asked with a sly smile.

“No, though not for lack of effort,” Chloe laughed quietly. “With Jesse out of the picture, there are no eligible bachelors left in Pemberley. And for the time being, he is quite busy. Too busy to be looking outside the Valley, at least.”

Beca smiled at her, sipping her tea. “I have no doubt an eligible party will be found. One you might actually be happy with. Your brother, on the other hand, him not so much…”

Chloe pursed her lips, carefully setting down her tea before levelling Beca with her most impressive glare. “Sometimes, Beca, I get the feeling you know something that you are not letting on to,” she accused with slightly narrowed eyes.

Beca, for her part, did not appear impressed whatsoever, leisurely nibbling on a biscuit, licking the crumbs off her lips before responding. “Well, maybe I do? But some secrets are not mine to spill, and some secrets are not yet ripe enough to be plucked. Besides, is it not much more rewarding to unravel the mystery on your own, rather than someone providing all the answers for you?” she smiled, before popping a finger in her mouth and licking the crumbs from it.

Chloe let out an amused huff, shaking her head fondly. “I really think you are the only mystery here, _Rebecca_.”

“Ouch, back to using my stuffy full name again, huh?” the brunette chuckled. “Does this mean we are no longer friends?”

“No,” Chloe laughed. “Though you really are vexing me with all these secrets of yours.”

“I promise you, everything will be entirely clear when the time is right,” Beca said, suddenly unusually serious, even going so far as to take Chloe’s hand and give it a soft squeeze. “You have my word on that.”

“Very well, Beca. I suppose I shall exercise patience, for the time being. Any indication as to how long these secrets of yours need to ripen?”

Beca gave her an awkward half-smile. “Oh, not so terribly long, I imagine.”

“Clear as mud, you are,” Chloe accused playfully.

“Come,” Beca told her, suddenly getting up and rounding the small table. “Let me show you our gardens. They really are a sight to behold, especially now that all the flowers are in bloom.”

“Um, okay,” Chloe agreed, allowing Beca to hook their arms together and lead her down a different path than the one she had come from earlier. It was not lost upon her that ‘showing the gardens’ was exactly what Beca and Luke had been doing on their first outing – it implicated a romantic undercurrent, and when that thought crossed her mind, Chloe nearly stumbled.

“You might want to take your shoes off,” Beca commented idly, lifting her skirt to show her bare feet.

“Walking barefoot?” Chloe asked with raised eyebrows. “If only my mother knew I was having tea with a heathen.”

“Better not tell her how much of a corrupting influence I am,” Beca grinned, kneeling down. “Lift your skirts?”

Chloe hesitated for a moment. Lifting her skirts while someone was kneeling in front of her was just about the most improper suggestion anyone had ever made her. Beca, sensing the hesitation, looked up at her and literally rolled her eyes. “I promise I shan’t look at anything other than your shoes, Chloe. You can accuse me of many things, but I’m nothing if not respectful.”

With only a twinge of hesitation, Chloe lifted her skirts, allowing Beca access to her shoes, which were quickly slipped from her feet. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt Beca’s fingers delicately touching her ankle, slipping ever so slightly up to her calves. “Those are decidedly not my shoes,” she yelped, startling Beca back to her feet.

“Right,” the brunette blinked guiltily. “I was just… you have very nice calves. It took me off-guard, my apologies.”

“It’s… quite alright,” Chloe responded hesitantly.

“It is absolutely not,” Beca groaned. “I have made you uncomfortable.”

It wasn’t a question. “Maybe a little,” Chloe muttered shyly. “You were right about the shoes, however. The grass feels nice beneath my feet.”

Beca smiled tightly, turning to move down the path again. “I really am sorry about that little slip-up, Chloe,” she sighed after a few steps. “I had not wanted to upset you.”

“I am not upset,” Chloe responded honestly. “I was surprised, certainly. But I think we may just have to move past it, now. No sense lingering on it. Come,” she smiled, holding out her arm for Beca. “I believe you wanted to show me the gardens.”

Beca’s words were proven truthful – the gardens really were a sight to behold. There were neatly trimmed trees everywhere, an orchard filled with apples and other fruits, pieces of art scattered here-and-there, and fields of flowers.

Sitting in one such field, side by side, Chloe realized that the Mitchell estate was much larger than she had anticipated. Her eyes were fixed on the magnificent fountain on the other side of the field, featuring the embodiment of a naked woman, water streaming from a pot on her shoulder.

Her breath caught when she felt Beca’s fingers fiddling with her hair, loosening the pins that were holding it together. She sat still as the brunette worked, until her hair came tumbling down to her shoulders in loose curls.

She was about to comment on Beca undoing her hairdo when the brunette twirled a single lock of red hair around her finger with a soft hum. “You really do have the prettiest hair, Chloe,” she commented, voice filled with something akin to wonder.

“Um, thank you,” Chloe responded, ducking her head to conceal her rather obvious blush.

“The Swanson boy really didn’t deserve you,” Beca commented, making Chloe’s blush all the more pronounced.

“Is this were you take all your sweethearts to compliment them?” Chloe joked, even if her voice sounded entirely too breathy for her liking.

Beca shrugged with a wide grin. “You are the exception, Chloe. I can’t say I have ever taken anyone here before.”

“I thought you said you showed Luke the gardens?” Chloe asked.

“I did say that,” Beca nodded.

“Sounds like a falsehood to me,” Chloe pointed out, tongue-in-cheek. “And you said-“

“I don’t tell falsehoods,” Beca nodded. “And I did show Luke the gardens. We spent three minutes strolling around the little terrace where you and I were having tea earlier. It’s part of the garden, is it not?”

“Fair enough,” Chloe sighed. Closing her eyes, she let the sun warm her face, all-too aware of the fact Beca was still playing with a strand of her hair.

“Will you stay for dinner?” the brunette asked. “I know I invited you over for tea, but I find myself enjoying your company too much to let you go yet.”

“I would hate to overstay my welcome,” Chloe murmured, limbs feeling heavy as she relaxed in the sunlight. “But if your parents do not mind…”

“They will not,” Beca promised. “You should lay down and take a nap,” she continued with a soft tug at the hair wrapped around her finger.

“I couldn’t be such poor company, Beca,” Chloe murmured now, struggling to open her eyes again.

“Do not be silly, Chloe. You could never be poor company,” the brunette chuckled. “Go, nap. I’ll be here to watch over you.”

\--

By the time Chloe woke up, there was a distinct chill in the air, and the sun was just beginning to dip behind the trees. Beca’s hand was gently jostling her shoulder, pulling her back to the realm of the living with whispered words and a caring smile.

“I slept away half the day!” Chloe exclaimed. “You should have woken me sooner.”

Beca got to her feet, holding out a hand to help Chloe up. “I could not. You looked entirely too peaceful. Had dinner not been about to be served, I would have let you sleep a while longer, even.”

Linking their arms together again, Beca led them back to where they had abandoned their shoes. Deciding to show she trusted the brunette, Chloe lifted her skirts before Beca could feel awkward. “Help me into my shoes?” she asked.

Beca did exactly that, her fingers skimming across the skin of her ankle, but never higher. With a grateful smile, Beca led them to the dining room, where they already found Lord and Lady Mitchell waiting at the table.

“Ah, Rebecca, Miss Chloe,” Lord Mitchell smiled broadly. “It is so nice to have you joining us, dear.”

“Thank you, M’lord,” Chloe curtseyed.

“So well-mannered,” Lady Mitchell smiled, waving for the servants to bring in dinner.

“Excuse our appearance,” Beca smiled easily. “We were in the garden all day.”

“Yes, so we had heard,” Lord Mitchell smiled. “Enjoyed yourselves?”

“Yes, most assuredly,” Chloe smiled politely. “Your gardens are exquisite, sir.”

“Ah, you should pay that compliment to my wife and daughter.”

“Enough talk,” Lady Mitchell interrupted. “Let’s say grace.”

\--

Two hours passed by rapidly, and Chloe found herself growing quite at ease at the Mitchell’s dining table. Currently, Lord Mitchell was entertaining them with an amusing anecdote about a business partner he had dealings with. Evidently, both Beca and her mother already knew the story, but they were smiling encouragingly nonetheless.

Compared to the mostly silent family dinners Chloe was used to, this felt decidedly less formal. And decidedly more like a family. While she would never admit it out loud, she was quite envious of Rebecca’s parents.

Which was not to say she did not love her own parents, of course.

“Ah, I suppose it is about time for me to return home,” Chloe smiled when the laughter subsided. “I have imposed upon you for far too long.”

“Nonsense, my girl,” Lord Mitchell beamed. “Any friend of Rebecca’s is welcome here any time.”

“I will escort her home,” Beca announced easily as they rose from their seats.

“We should really send a chaperone, dear,” Lady Mitchell countered gently.

“There is no need, mother,” Beca countered in turn.

“I know we allow you certain liberties, Rebecca,” her father now told her. “But it reflect poorly on all of us if Miss Chloe returned home without a chaperone.”

For a moment, Beca bit her lip, and then she shook her head. “I will handle it,” she declared decidedly. “Discreetly.”

With a theatrical sigh, Lord Mitchell consented.

And so they walked the forty minute walk, arms linked together. The sun having set some time ago, they encountered very little townsfolk, and those they did encounter did not appear to recognize them.

“I had a lovely time, today,” Chloe smiled as Beca led her up to the gate of her home.

“As did I,” Beca smiled in return.

“When will we meet again?”

“I shall write you soon,” Beca responded with an easy smile. “We do have a portrait to finish, after all.”

At the gate, they were greeted by a servant, eyeing them warily. “No chaperone, Milady?” he asked, sounding dismayed.

“I asked him to hang back a little,” Beca lied easily, motioning to a figure standing some distance away. Chloe’s brows raised as the man in the distance gave a wave of acknowledgement, and then the servant’s complexion cleared.

“I see, my apologies. I should not have assumed…”

“No, you should not have,” Beca responded in a clipped tone, before softening. “Still, I suppose your concern, while unwarranted, was not misplaced. I assure you, my father would never allow Miss Chloe or myself to be in any danger.”

“Of course not, Milady,” the servant muttered as he opened the gate.

“I will see you again, soon, Chloe,” Beca smiled, giving her a quick hug when the servant had his back turned.

When she walked into the mansion proper, Chloe was greeted by her mother. Only then did she realize she had entirely forgotten to inform her of the change in plans. Her mother had, in all likelihood, been worried sick.

“Ah, Chloe, you are home. Good, good. How was dinner?”

“Oh… Um, it was very lovely. Lord and Lady Mitchell were very kind and welcoming,” Chloe stammered.

Her mother nodded. “That is good to hear. I must admit I was a little surprised when the servant came calling, informing us you would be dining there. But I am glad you and Lady Rebecca get along well.”

“Yes,” Chloe smiled, probably too brightly. “So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, little note here: I have, unfortunately, fallen ill.  
> I think it's just the regular old flu, but my updates might be a little erratic nonetheless.  
> Writing fanfics while having a fever is a chore, let me tell you... :(


	5. Chapter 5

_Luke,_

_If ever we are to marry, we should see get to know each other better._

_We’ll meet at noon. I’ll have someone looking out for you at the gate._

_Rebecca Mitchell_

Chloe raised her eyebrows at the note, abandoned on the dining room table. It was Beca’s handwriting, but it still looked different from the handwriting in the letters she had written Chloe previously. Like she hadn’t bothered to craft every letter to perfection when writing Luke.

It was a strange thought to think, Chloe believed, that her brother’s fiancée had put more effort into letters to his sister than to him. Luke spending the day with Beca was also a strange thought – or rather, it dealt upon her a strange feeling. One she wasn’t entirely certain she enjoyed at all.

With no plans for the day, Chloe moved back to her room, where she came face-to-face with the outline of Beca’s portrait. Deciding to go over her collection of art supplies and do a quick inventory, she came to the realization she didn’t have all the necessary paints to do Beca justice.

She would need at least three pigments of blue to properly capture the colour of Beca’s eyes – so mysterious and stormy. And her hair was a deep chocolate, but would turn almost caramel-shaded, depending on how the light hit it. She’d need more browns, too. And then there was her porcelain complexion… Her current collection of whites, pinks and pastels wouldn’t suffice, either.

“Mother!” she called as she descended the stairs. “Mother?”

“Yes, dear?” her mother’s voice drifted from the reading room.

“I need more supplies for Lady Rebecca’s portrait,” Chloe declared as she turned the corner, before coming to a sudden halt at the sight of Beca’s mother having tea with her own. “Oh, Lady Mitchell. I hadn’t realized…”

“Afternoon, Miss Beale,” Lady Mitchell smiled. “My Rebecca was quite pleased with your work so far.”

“Thank you, you are very kind,” Chloe responded with a genuine smile. “Mother, I’d like to go into town to buy some extra paints and brushes.”

“Of course, dear,” her mother smiled, sounding like it did not interest het all too much. “Do you need money?”

“No, it is fine,” Chloe shook her head. “I imagine I need a chaperone, though?”

Her mother hummed thoughtfully, eyes flitting to the woman beside her. “Lady Mitchell was just telling me how she and her husband allow Rebecca certain freedoms. If you promise not to engage in any meaningful conversation with the local bachelors, you can run your errand unchaperoned.”

With a nod and a hop and a skip, Chloe found herself outside, bright sunlight beaming down on her as she made her way down the driveway, through the gate, and then down the path towards the town below her.

Townsfolk greeted her amicably as she strolled towards her destination. Mr. Mortimer, the old gentleman running the local arts-and-crafts store, beamed as she stepped in. “Ah, Miss Beale! I hadn’t expected to see you again so soon, after your bulk order two weeks ago,” he greeted her.

Chloe smiled bashfully. “I was commissioned for a portrait of Lady Rebecca. I need some rather specific hues of blue and brown, as well as some others.”

“Lady Mitchell, hm?” Mr. Mortimer nodded. “An ambitious project, to be certain. Well, you know your way around my little shop, so don’t let me keep you. I might be in the back, but just call out when you are done.”

Chloe spent almost an hour in the shop, collecting a pile of different paints, brushes, sponges, and pencils on the counter. “Mr. Mortimer?” she called when she finally felt she had found everything she needed.

“My, my, quite the collection,” the old man chuckled as he stepped back into the store. “I couldn’t possibly let you carry all of this home. Why don’t I have it delivered?”

“I’d be ever-so grateful,” Chloe smiled, taking the money she owed from her purse. “This should cover the expenses, I believe?”

“To the very penny,” Mr. Mortimer agreed. “I shall have it delivered before sundown.”

“Thank you!” Chloe called as she left the shop. Rather than going straight home, she decided to take a leisurely stroll in the summer’s sun. She turned down the street, intent to go and see the fountain on the main square. Birds usually gathered on the statue, and their chirping would mingle with the clattering of the fountain’s waters.

Just when it came into view, her eye was caught by something else – something unexpected.

Remembering this morning’s letter, she _knew_ Luke was supposed to be with Beca right now. It was, thus, quite the surprise to find Luke strolling across the square, arm in arm with none other than Aubrey Posen, the preacher’s daughter.

They had no idea of her being there, clearly, neatly tucked into each other’s side, heads ducked together as they spoke. At some point, Aubrey threw her head back in a fit of giggles, and Chloe saw her brother looking at the blonde with clear adoration in his eyes.

At least this explained why he wasn’t interested in marrying Beca.

\--

Sitting in her room, stationary laid out in front of her, Chloe fiddled with her pen. She was quite torn about her current course of action. On one hand, she owed loyalty to her brother and his secret. On the other hand, Beca deserved to know that Luke was prancing around town with another woman.

Her propriety was at stake, after all.

And she _knew_ the two had no intention of marrying one another, or even getting engaged. But it could still tarnish Beca’s name if people started realizing Luke preferred the preacher’s daughter – bless her soul – over Lady Mitchell.

But should she tell Beca? Didn’t she owe it to Luke to keep this secret? She’d confer with him, but he was yet to return, and dinnertime was almost upon them.

With a deep breath, she put her pen to paper.

_Dear Beca,_

_It is with a heavy heart I write you this letter today. I know better than to meddle in your affairs, and most certainly wish the best upon both you and my brother. Nonetheless, I have stumbled upon some information I feel I ought to share with you._

_I am loathe to put it in this letter, which may fall under the scrutiny of prying eyes. While I hate to be the cause of distress for either of you, I think it would be best for you and I to meet, so we can discuss this in person._

_I have not yet confronted Luke with the information I acquired, but will do so at the earliest convenience._

_Most Sincerely Yours,_

_Chloe_

Sealing the letter in its envelope, Chloe handed it to a messenger, urging him to deliver it to the Mitchell Estate post-haste.

Luke didn’t return in time for dinner.

Even though Chloe’s parents tried not to let on to it, they both appeared quite vexed. When, close to ten o’clock, the door finally opened to reveal her brother, tip-toeing in as stealthily as possible, all hell broke loose.

“Where have you been, Lucas?” her father practically growled.

“I was with Rebecca,” Luke lied, and Chloe was astounded at the conviction of it all.

“All this time?” their mother now questioned, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Yes,” Luke nodded instantly.

Her mother hummed quietly. “I cannot imagine Lady Mitchell entertaining company at this time. A virtuous young woman would bid her goodbyes well before sundown.”

Their father got up from his seat and stepped in front of Luke, and for a moment, Chloe was afraid their discussion was about to become physical. Mr. Beale, however, only bent down and sniffed in front of his son’s face.

“I smell the stench of alcohol on you, son,” he accused sternly. “Cheap beer, by the smell of it.”

Luke merely bit his lips, appearing to be holding his breath now, even if the damage was already done.

“Have you been in the pub?” their father questioned, and Luke’s breath escaped in a long exhale.

“I walked by the pub on my way back from the Mitchell’s,” he confessed. “I saw some of my mates, and figured…”

Chloe, of course, knew he was still lying. At least partially. He hadn’t been to the Mitchell Estate. She was quite certain of it.

“Go to your room, son,” father now sighed. “I’m disappointed in you. You should have known better.”

Luke excused himself with a mute nod. Chloe didn’t get a chance to speak to him about his lies, or the fact he was jeopardizing Beca’s reputation with his thoughtless actions.

\--

Everyone had long since retired to bed. Chloe had changed into her nightgown, and had been brushing her hair for almost thirty minutes by now, her mind endlessly wandering on today’s events. She still wasn’t sure what she should do – if she should do anything at all, even.

A faint tap drew her attention to the window. It was probably just the tapping of a branch against the glass. Returning her attention to her vanity, she put the hairbrush away. The tapping returned, louder this time. She would have to ask her father if the groundskeeper could trim the tree’s branches a little.

She had just lowered herself onto the side of her bed, taking off her slippers, when the sound changed, becoming sharper and more rhythmic, and not at all like tree branches scratching against the glass.

With a frustrated huff, she moved toward the window, unlocking it and opening it, letting the cool night’s air breeze into her room.

“Finally!” a hushed voice came from beneath her window, giving Chloe the fright of her life.

“Who’s there?” she called out.

“Quiet you!” a familiar voice answered, sounding amused. “Can I come up?”

“What?” Chloe asked, faintly recognizing the voice as Beca’s. But that couldn’t be, because Rebecca Mitchell was a _lady_ who wouldn’t be whispering underneath Chloe’s bedroom window at half past midnight.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” came the wry response, followed by a series of _very_ unladylike grunts and – if Chloe’s ears didn’t betray her – even a muttered curse.

And then Rebecca Mitchell was sat on the branch in front of Chloe’s window, grinning like this wasn’t the weirdest thing to ever happen in Chloe’s life.

“Beca?!” she hissed.

“Obviously,” the brunette smiled back. “Going to invite me in?”

Chloe wordlessly stepped aside to make room for her friend, checking her bedroom door to ensure it was locked. “If my parents find out you’re here-“

“That would raise a lot of annoying questions, yes,” Beca finished her sentence. “But they sleep on the other side of the house. We will be fine.”

“How are you even here?” Chloe asked, bewildered, running a hand through her perfectly brushed hair. “And why?”

“I snuck out, climbed the fence around your gardens, and then climbed a tree and clambered through your bedroom window,” Beca answered dryly. “It does sound bad, when you put it like that… As to why… You wrote we needed to meet, and it sounded urgent.”

“You’re crazy,” Chloe accused her, shaking her head as if to wake herself up. “You’re absolutely bat-shit crazy.”

“Rude!” Beca chuckled quietly.

“You just climbed through my bedroom window,” Chloe pointed out, “wearing _trousers_.”

Beca shrugged with an impish grin. “I’m not the one in my nightgown, so that’s something.”

Remembering her modesty, Chloe quickly grabbed a robe from the hook near her bed, wrapping it around herself to cover up. Beca, at least, had the decency to look a little apologetic about this entire situation.

“Have I shocked your delicate sensibilities, Chloe?” she asked, biting her lip briefly. “I know this is a little unconventional, and I might have gone a bit too far-“

“It’s fine,” Chloe rushed out. “I’m not angry. But I do not think the tone of my letter warranted you breaking into my room at midnight.”

“For the record,” Beca objected, “you let me in.”

Chloe could only hope her expression properly conveyed she was _not_ impressed by Beca’s cheeky response.

“And maybe I just didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to see you. Now, will you finally tell me what is so important?”

Chloe took a seat on the edge of her bed, wringing her hands together as Beca gingerly sat herself down in front of her vanity. “I was in town this morning to buy more paints for your portrait.” Seeing Beca was about to comment, Chloe raised her hand to cut her off. “And I saw my brother strolling with Aubrey Posen. Even though I _know_ he was supposed to meet you this afternoon.”

When Beca didn’t respond, Chloe continued. “I realize this looks like I’m betraying my brother, but… Well, it didn’t seem fair for him to be with another woman like that. They were getting quite… cosy. And I would hate for this to tarnish your reputation. And I know you said you two weren’t… involved. But I still believe you have the right to know there is another woman.”

To her surprise, Beca was actually grinning now. “I’m flattered you care so much about my reputation, Chloe,” she smiled. “And even more that you do not want to see my feelings hurt. But I was already aware of the dalliance between your brother and Aubrey. It’s one of two reasons we are still pretending to be in courtship.”

“I… don’t understand,” Chloe admitted slowly.

“Visiting me at my home allows your brother to spend time with Aubrey, without interruptions or scrutiny from your parents. He’s been smitten with her for a while, but has not yet found a way to disclose this to your father. You, more than anyone, know how much he values the plans he has for the two of you.”

Chloe nodded slowly. “So… you’re allowing him to use you as a front?”

“Exactly,” Beca confirmed.

“But… what do you get out of that?” the redhead asked.

“That’s the second of two reasons we are still pretending to be in courtship,” Beca smiled slyly. “But we will get to that some other time, I’m certain.”

“There you go again with the mysteries,” Chloe accused playfully, earning her a shrug from the brunette.

“I did tell you the time wasn’t right yet. And it is still not.”

“Then when?”

Pursing her lips, Beca eyed the mirror for a moment. “Soon, I hope.”

And then, suddenly, she got up from the stool. “I should return home. I have quite the walk ahead of me.” She was already halfway towards the window when Chloe grasped her wrist. “Don’t worry, Chloe. You’ll see me again soon.”

“Do I not get a hug, this time?” Chloe smiled fondly. She wasn’t exactly certain why it made Beca blush like it did, but she did find the colour to look quite appealing on the other woman’s cheeks.

“You’re only wearing your nightgown,” Beca pointed out. “It wouldn’t be proper.”

“Proper?” Chloe asked with incredulity. “Like climbing through my bedroom window was proper?”

“You raise a valid point,” Beca conceded with a smile, opening her arms for a hug.

Chloe smoothly moved into the brunette’s waiting arms. As they hugged, she was briefly taken aback by how much she could actually feel without the restricting bodice, and the cumbersome skirts of her dresses.

She realized they were both blushing as they stepped apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter.  
> In my defense: I still feel pretty horrible, and am still a long-shot away from being entirely well.  
> Nevertheless, I'm slowly trying to get back into writing, so I'm going to be trying to push out some chapters again with a sense of regularity (hopefully). This might mean the chapters aren't like, 5k words, for a little while.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy!  
> (Also, everyone, thank you for the get-well-soon messages! You really pulled me through this miserable and lonely period <3)

“Chloe!” came the harsh whisper from the other side of her bedroom door. “Chloe! Wake up!”

“I’m awake, mother,” Chloe called back, finishing up her hair. “What is so urgent?”

“You have a visitor!” her mother whispered frantically.

Chloe’s eyes darted to the clock, an amused expression forming on her face. “At eight in the morning?” she asked. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Yet it is the truth. Now come downstairs,” her mother ordered, and Chloe knew the discussion had ended by the sound of her retreating footsteps.

Chloe finished her morning routine, making sure to look her best for whomever was visiting her at this ungodly hour. When she carefully traipsed down the stairs, her ears picked up the low din of voices. When she turned into the tea room, she found Beca Mitchell, sipping tea in a chair next to Chloe’s mother.

This was an entirely different Beca than the one that had left Chloe’s bedroom, via the window, not even eight hours ago. Chloe was beginning to realize that may have been the _real_ Beca. This Beca, wearing a fine dress and nodding politely at the anecdote that was being told, seemed to be a means to an end for the brunette.

“Oh, Chloe!” she smiled when Chloe stepped into the room. “I am so sorry about coming by unannounced. I simply couldn’t wait to continue our work on my portrait, and I completely forgot the time. I’m an early riser, but I should have realized this wasn’t a suitable time to visit a friend.”

“That’s alright,” Chloe smiled, knowing her mother would have a heart attack if Chloe were to say it wasn’t. But, despite her dislike of mornings, she found she really didn’t mind the fact that Beca was here. “It’s good to see you again,” she continued, accepting the tea her mother handed her.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Beca smiled with a humble dip of her head. “It has been a while since we had seen one another. I simply couldn’t contain my enthusiasm.”

Chloe had to fight the gasp at Beca’s audacity, instead taking a sip from her tea to buy herself some time to come up with a suitable response. Before she could, her mother rose from her chair. “Well, now that Chloe is here to keep you company, I shan’t bother you any longer. Chloe, I will be out for most of the day. Should you and Lady Rebecca choose to leave the house, please leave a note.”

“Of course, mother,” Chloe agreed easily.

Once the older woman had left the room, Beca drained her tea with two large gulps, placing the cup back on the side table. “Shall we go to your room?” she asked, voice laden with teasing innuendo.

Even though she knew Beca was having fun at her expense, Chloe couldn’t help being flustered by the comment, a wave of heat rolling through her body at the words, spoken in an almost seductive tone.

Without saying anything, Chloe got up from her seat, making her way to the stairs. She cracked a small smile when she heard Beca chuckling as she followed her up the stairs. “You really are incorrigible, are you not?”

“I have no clue as to what you mean,” Beca responded, hands clasped behind her back, and her expression the very picture of innocence.

When they stepped into the room, Beca made a show of looking around. Chloe was painfully aware of the messiness of her room. She still had yesterday’s outfit, draped over the back of a chair in the corner. Her hair and make-up supplies were littering her vanity, and her bed had not yet been made.

“Your room looks very different in the daylight,” Beca grinned, sending another flush to Chloe’s cheeks.

“Beca!” she hissed under her breath, making the brunette laugh.

“I apologize,” she smiled after a few seconds. “I should not tease you like that. It was very rude of me to drop by like that last night, and to stake a claim on your time again now.”

Chloe sighed, shaking her head as she began to clean her room a little. “It is quite alright, Beca,” she told the other woman. “I didn’t mind much last night, and I don’t mind now. I enjoy spending time with you… You’re just…”

“Yes?” Beca asked, eyebrows raised as Chloe didn’t continue expressing her sentiments.

“You’re so… different. From other ladies. From the image I had of you, before I got to know you…” Chloe expressed softly, hoping Beca wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

Judging from the brunette’s expression, she wasn’t quite certain how to take Chloe’s words.

“I do not mean it in a bad way,” Chloe rushed to clarify. “Like I said, I enjoy spending time with you. That hasn’t changed. It’s just… climbing in through a bedroom window? That is something roguish lovers do in those periodic romance tales the Londoners are all about nowadays.”

Beca made a strangled little sound, which might have been a clearing of her throat, or a tamped down cough. When Chloe turned around to face her, however, nothing appeared amiss. “You may move the chair back over to the window and have a seat, Beca. I shan’t be long.”

A few minutes later, Chloe took up her spot behind the easel, watching Beca with a keen interest. She idly wondered how she was going to do justice to those gorgeous brown tresses, or those deep blue eyes, or that sharp cut of her jawline, or the elegant posture, or the gorgeous slope of her neck and shoulder. “You really are a beautiful woman,” came the unbidden words.

To her amazement, Beca ducked her head at the compliment, only partially managing to hide the reddish hue of her cheeks and ears at Chloe’s words. Only now realizing what she had just said, she quickly continued. “If that is not altogether too strange a thing for me to say.”

“No,” came Beca’s quiet voice. “It’s… Thank you.”

And without further words, Chloe took up her finest charcoal, setting out to map Beca’s delicate features.

She’d never admit it to anyone, out loud, but she secretly relished the opportunity to drink in Beca’s appearance without it being all too suspect.

\--

“Do you own breeches?”

They had been working on Beca’s portrait for almost three hours, having barely exchanged as many words throughout that time. Yet, it was never uncomfortable, and Chloe found she simply enjoyed Beca’s presence, and could only hope the feeling was mutual.

“I’m sorry, what?” Chloe asked, forgetting her manners for a moment.

Beca didn’t seem to mind, fondly rolling her eyes. “Riding breeches,” she clarified. “Do you own them? For horseback riding?”

“Um, yes, I do,” Chloe muttered, putting her brush down. She’d almost finished with the brunette’s dress. For her to continue with the highlights, the paint would need to dry first. She had intended to work on the backdrop next, but she could do that sometime when Beca wasn’t posing for her.

“We should go out riding,” Beca decided, eyes focused on the clear-blue sky outside. “It’s a nice day.”

“I don’t own a horse, Beca,” Chloe told the brunette.

“So we’ll walk to my stables. There’s four horses there to pick from,” Beca smiled in return, not at all deterred. “Unless you don’t want to?”

Chloe nodded eagerly, already tucking her art supplies back into their respective cases. “Can I get changed at your home? My mother would have a fit if I went around town wearing breeches.”

“Of course,” Beca nodded, getting up and exaggeratedly stretching her limbs, captivating Chloe’s attention. “Just pack of up what you need. I know a nice route we can take, away from the village and all of its judgemental stares and whispers.”

Chloe did as she was told, making sure to leave a note for her parents, clearly stating she was out with Lady Rebecca – neither of them would be opposed to that, she imagined. The walk through Pemberley Valley was a quaint and quiet one.

After only a few steps, Beca linked their arms together, their sides pressing up against each other as their skirts rustled together with every step. Chloe _knew_ this wasn’t uncommon behaviour for female friends, but nevertheless her mind had wandered to Luke and Aubrey, who had walked in a very similar manner when she had spotted them.

That thought made her skin prickle in a not entirely unpleasant manner.

Unready to study those feelings right at this moment, Chloe decided to shelf them for later, and simply enjoy the here and now.

\--

“You can change in here,” Beca smiled, opening one of the doors for Chloe. The redhead stepped inside, and only then realized this had to be Beca’s room.

One wall was lined with bookshelves, filled with an even larger amount of books than Chloe’s own room held. On the other side of the room was a large bed, with enough room to fit three people in, should one desire to do so. Beca’s vanity, twice the size of Chloe’s, was near the window.

The entire room smelled faintly of the letters Beca had written Chloe.

Deciding now wasn’t the time dawdle, lest she be accused of snooping, Chloe stripped off her dress, carefully draping it over the chair of Beca’s vanity. She took her riding garb from the wicker basket she’d taken with her, slipping into the shirt and breeches, before pulling on her riding boots. Checking herself in the mirror, and deciding she looked presentable, she stepped out into the hallway again, only to find it empty.

Before she had a chance to call out, the door opposite her opened, and Beca stepped out, having changed into her own riding gear. Chloe felt her cheeks heating up again when Beca’s eyes roved up and down her body, from her riding boots to her light sand-coloured breeches, to her plain white shirt with the top two buttons left undone, and up to her hair, now pulled back in a low ponytail.

“You should wear breeches more often,” came Beca’s breathy chuckle, after her eyes had continued the journey up and down her body for the third time. Strangely enough, Beca’s attention was flattering.

Taking in her companion, Chloe found her dressed much like herself. Beca’s breeches were a deep green, and she wore a black blazer over her shirt, making her look remarkably distinguished. “That isn’t such a bad look on you, either,” Chloe grinned, bursting into a giggle when Beca grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the stairs.

The stables were at the edge of the Mitchell Estate, on the other side from the gardens Chloe had been in before. They greeted several stable boys when they approached, and Chloe wasn’t oblivious to the _very_ interested looks she and Beca garnered from them.

Beca, however, ignored them fastidiously, leading Chloe to one of the horses in the stable. “This is Bella,” she told the redhead. “She’s the meekest horse you’ll ever find, and should give you no trouble whatsoever.”

Bella was already saddled, and Chloe took the reins to lead the mare outside, waiting for Beca to come out with a horse of her own. “Alright, Treble, be nice,” the brunette told her horse, placing her foot in the stirrup and pulling herself up.

Chloe followed Beca’s example, immediately realizing she had been right – Bella really was as meek as could be, not at all bothered by the sudden weight on her back. “So, where to?” Chloe asked with a wide smile.

“Eager, huh?” Beca grinned.

“Oh, bite me,” Chloe grinned back. “I haven’t been on a horse in ages!”

“Well, follow me,” Beca told her as she turned Treble down a path to the side.

Doing exactly that, Chloe lead Bella to follow Beca and Treble, past the gardens and off the Mitchell Estate in the opposite direction of the village. Once they had passed through the gates, the path widened enough for the two of them to ride next to each other, so Chloe kicked Bella into a trot to pull up beside her companion.

“So, where are we going?”

Beca shrugged, casually motioning around. “There’s absolutely nothing here. Just fields, forests, meadows, a few small ponds, one not-so-small lake, and a river. Whichever way we go, we’ll find nothing but nature.”

“That’s… incredible,” Chloe breathed, relishing the sunlight on her face and arms. It wasn’t long until the only sounds they heard were the hooves of their horses, the chirping of birds in the trees around them, and the gentle buzz of hundreds of insects humming in the air.

They would canter along the path for some time, occasionally stopping to point and look at a small group of rabbits running around in a field, or a deer, spying them from amidst the trees, ready to bolt at any moment.

They ended up taking a sandy path that ran along a stream, not quite large enough to be the river Beca had told her about, occasionally exchanging the warmth of the sun for the speckled shadows provided by the trees. All the while, conversation between them flowed easily, and Chloe told Beca all about her childhood friends, her tutors, Luke’s mischief, and her strict upbringing.

Beca, in turn, shared about the stuffed animals she used to sleep with, her mother tutoring her in every imaginable subject, her passion for reading and music, and the immense respect she had for her parents, for giving her the upbringing of a proper lady, without being overbearing or impeding her sense of freedom, like Chloe’s had.

Beca eventually halted in a small meadow. The water running through the creek next to it made a peaceful sound, and Chloe was so busy taking in the sight of hundreds of wildflowers, she didn’t even see Beca dismount her horse. “What are you doing?”

“I thought we’d eat?” Beca asked, opening a saddlebag Chloe hadn’t even noticed before. “I brought food, as well as tea. Sandwiches, biscuits, some fruit. I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I got a bit of everything.”

Chloe smiled warmly as Beca pulled a blanket from the saddlebag, too, spreading it out for them to sit. “A picnic? You did not strike me as the type, Beca,” Chloe laughed fondly.

Beca shrugged awkwardly. “Maybe you bring out a different side in me, then.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in the meadow, drinking orange juice and eating the freshly baked buns Beca had brought with her, Chloe felt a foreign sense of tranquillity and peacefulness washing over her. Her entire life, she had felt like she needed to do something, be someone, please someone. But here and now, she felt like she could just be herself, and her companion would not judge her for it.

Judging by her faint smile and closed eyes, head tipped back to lift her face towards the sun, Beca felt the same. She had pulled her hair free from the braid in which she had been wearing it when they left town, and Chloe had followed suit by undoing her own ponytail.

She hadn’t expected Beca to scoot closer and careful run her fingers through her fiery strands, untangling it and smoothing it out for her with more care and patience than any of her nannies – or even her mother – had ever managed to bring up.

It must have been a strange sight, Chloe mused to herself. Two young women in riding breeches, sitting upon a blanket, surrounded by their picnic, with their hair undone, their eyes closed, and silly grins stretched across their faces.

It was, all in all, a good thing there was no one around.

Opening her eyes, she found Beca sitting next to her. Her smile was still there, if somewhat less pronounced than it had been before. Her eyes were still closed, allowing Chloe the luxury of observing her features – the sharp jawline, her slender and elegant nose, her eyebrows – manicured so perfectly Chloe was almost ashamed of her own – and beautiful long lashes.

“What are you thinking about?” Chloe heard herself ask, startled by her own words breaking their peaceful silence. “If your thoughts are not too private.”

“I was thinking of you,” Beca smiled, only opening her eyes a few seconds later.

“Of me?” Chloe squeaked in response, hating the high pitch her voice took on.

Beca gave an affirmative hum, closing her eyes again. “Of how glad I am you accepted my invitation today,” the brunette continued with the smile never leaving her face. “How blessed I feel to have met you. Is it not strange? We have known one another for so short a time, yet I already feel more at ease around you than I do around anyone else.”

Chloe nodded, belatedly realizing Beca would be unable to see. “I know what you mean,” she responded softly, fingers picking at blades of grass. “I feel like I can be myself around you, without judgment.”

“I would never want you to be anything else,” Beca smiled in return. “Is it all too forward for me to consider you my best friend? Because I do, even if our friendship has had only so little time to develop.”

“I do not think that is too forward,” Chloe muttered softly. “I do believe I feel the same.”

“I cannot express how glad I am to hear you say so,” Beca beamed, opening her eyes again. “I do not think I have ever grown close to someone so readily.”

Chloe felt her cheeks flushing at Beca’s words, despite the fact she knew them to be true. She, too, had grown surprisingly fond of Beca in a startling short time. “To think we might not even have met, if you had not been intended to marry Luke.”

Beca grinned impishly. “We would have met, Chloe. I assure you, our paths would have crossed, somehow.”

“And if they had not?”

“I would have arranged that they would,” Beca shrugged simply. “I cannot believe there could be a reality where you and I would not meet. The thought alone gives me shivers.”

“You’re daft,” Chloe accused playfully, making the brunette shrug a single shoulder.

“Well, I did climb in through your bedroom window last night, so that might not be a falsehood.”

“Oh my, can we stop bringing that up?” Chloe muttered, slapping her hands across her face.

“Very well,” Beca grinned as Chloe peeked through her eyes. “We shall not speak of our secret midnight rendezvous.”

“When you word it like that, it sounds decidedly uncouth.”

Beca laughed quietly, letting herself fall onto her back, looking up at the clear-blue skies. “It _does_ sound awfully thrilling like that, does it not? Much more so than it really was.”

“I think it was thrilling enough,” Chloe huffed, lowering herself next to her friend. “I thought my heart would give out when I saw you sitting on that branch.”

“If that be the case, I shan’t visit you again like that,” Beca murmured. “I had not wanted to bring discomfort or displeasure.”

“I… didn’t say that,” Chloe practically whispered, barely believing her own eyes.

“Oh?”

“I do not think I would ever turn you away if you chose to seek me out, Beca,” Chloe sighed. “I do not know why, but there is something about you that makes me want to spend more time with you, even when I already take up inordinate amounts of your time as it is.”

“That is good to know,” Beca smirked next to her, ignoring Chloe’s inquisitive raised eyebrow.

They lay in the meadow like that in silence for over an hour, after which they mounted their horses again and set off down the path Beca had pointed out earlier, further away from the village. Before long, they reached a sizeable lake, and Beca steered them down a path that appeared to loop around it.

“Have you heard anything of your beau?” Beca asked after a few minutes of quiet.

“My beau? I imagine you mean Jesse?”

“Obviously,” Beca drawled with a sly grin.

“He wasn’t entirely happy when my father informed him there would be no courtship, but he also did not take it all too hard.”

“Peculiar.”

“How so? You yourself told us he had a fling with Stacie,” Chloe pointed out.

“True,” Beca conceded. “Still, I should think anyone would have to be devastated at losing their chances with you.”

“Jesse most assuredly did not seem devastated,” Chloe chuckled. “Nor do I think he ought to be. Our hearts were not in it, so it would never have worked out, regardless. I am not his special-someone.”

Beca’s expression morphed into a slight frown. “You sound disappointed at that,” she hedged carefully.

“Not exactly,” Chloe countered, trying to find the words to explain her sentiments. “I am disappointed at not having found my special someone, not at Jesse and I not working out.”

“I am confident you will end up where you belong,” Beca assured her gently.

“I can only hope,” Chloe shrugged helplessly. “I do not think any eligible bachelors fancy me, considering there are so few to choose from.”

Beca’s smile grew a little crooked. “Trust me, someone out there fancies you.”

Beca refused to disclose anything else, despite insistent badgering from Chloe. When the redhead finally let the subject go, Beca surprised her with the next words from her mouth.

“Do _you_ fancy anyone?”

Images of Beca flashed through her mind, which was to be expected with how much the young woman had dominated her personal life lately. Other than Beca, however, there was no one.

“No,” she admitted with a quiet sigh. “No one in the village holds my fancy.”

“I see,” Beca responded. “Do you have a type? I mean, what do you look for in a… partner?”

Chloe considered the question for a moment, wanting to provide Beca with a truthful and proper response. “They need to want me for who I am,” she started out carefully, finding the words coming to her easily. “They mustn’t expect me to be someone I am not. And in turn, they need to be honest and truthful. I would not want _them_ to be anyone they’re not, either.”

“That does sound like a very good start,” Beca nodded. “What else?”

“I would like my partner to be attentive, know what I like and dislike, they needn’t dote on me, but they would go out of their way to make me happy.”

“Hm,” Beca hummed, eyes on the body of water besides them. “And what about appearances? Any preferences there?”

Chloe put her mind to picturing her perfect husband, but she came up woefully short. “Truth be told, I do not think I have ever come across someone I found attractive,” she admitted thoughtfully. “As such, I couldn’t say to what I feel attracted, only that it can apparently not be found in Pemberley Valley. Or at least, I have not yet come across it.”

“Absolutely no one?” Beca asked, voice almost incredulous.

Chloe’s mind flashed to the portrait in her room, where she had so diligently slaved over the curve from Beca’s neck to her shoulder, the sharp jawline, the delight she had felt when sorting through myriads of paints to find the right hue of blue for her eyes. But no, surely, that would be altogether too strange a thing for her to speak of aloud. “No, absolutely no one. What about you?” she asked, both to deflect the attention, and out of genuine curiosity.

Beca gave her a tight smile, but remained silent for a long time. Chloe was on the verge of apologizing for making her uncomfortable with her question when Beca finally opened her mouth. “I like redheads,” she blurted out, flushed either form embarrassment or from the heat.

Chloe wracked her brain, going over Pemberley’s inhabitants. “I do not think I’ve seen any red-haired men in town,” Chloe mused softly.

“Neither have I,” Beca nodded.

“Oh… so you fancy someone from out of town?” Chloe asked. Obviously, Beca often visited larger cities in their surroundings.

“No,” Beca smiled easily, making Chloe frown in confusion. “You asked about my preferences, I answered. I never did say I fancied a specific someone, though.”

“I see,” Chloe grinned. “Any other non-specific traits you find enjoyable, then?”

“I’m agreeable to blue eyes,” Beca told her like it was obvious. “Proper dentals are a must. Freckles are optional, but I do find them very cute, especially when they are brought about by the sun.”

Chloe chuckled airily. “It certainly sounds like you have a specific someone in mind.”

Beca shrugged again, looking entirely nonchalant about it. “I also never said I didn’t.”

“Sometimes, you really do boggle my mind, Beca,” Chloe sighed with a faint smile gracing her lips.

“Hm, you’ll figure me out, eventually,” Beca told her with a wink, slowing her horse to a stop. “Let’s stay here for a little while?” she asked, motioning to a small beach-like patch of sand next to the lake. “Have something to drink? I’m parched.”

Chloe dismounted easily, wrapping the reigns around a nearby branch loosely enough for Bella to be able to move about a little. Beca spread the blanket out again, waving Chloe over to join her just as she was pouring their juice into cups.

Chloe lowered herself next to Beca, smiling as the brunette scooted closer the moment she was seated, their arms brushing against each other with every movement. Beca also unpacked a few boxes, containing small pieces of cheese and grapes. “You certainly are well-prepared,” Chloe remarked fondly.

“Well, I couldn’t have you leaving today and telling everyone our little outing was anything but a resounding success, now could I?”

“You really needn’t be afraid of that,” Chloe told the brunette brightly. “Just spending the day with you has been a joy.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Beca smiled at her, looking strikingly genuine.

“I only speak the truth.”

“The sentiment is wholly reciprocated… Just so you know.”

Following their mutual confessions of enjoyment, they settled in a comfortable silence, looking out over the water as they drank and ate. Every now and again, a fish would break through the lake’s pristine surface, and a variety of birds could be seen overhead and heard in the trees around them.

They sat like that for quite a long time, enjoying the tranquillity of nature. Eventually, their bubble was burst by a harsh whinnying from behind them. By the time they had gotten to their feet and turned towards the horses, Treble was long gone. Bella was still standing in her spot, lazily grazing around the knee-high grass.

“Something must’ve startled him,” Beca sighed, rubbing her neck. “He always was quite easily spooked. I suppose I should have tied him up a bit better.”

Chloe sighed. “Now what do we do? We’ve been riding for quite some time. Walking back to your estate would take quite some time.”

Beca rubbed her hands across her breeches for a moment. “Bella is strong enough to bring both of us home. I have no doubt Treble is already halfway there. We can ride together. That is… if you are not opposed?”

“I am not,” Chloe nodded easily, already packing up their belongings. “You’re certain Bella will be okay?”

“Yes,” Beca confirmed, patting the animal gently. “She’s done it before.”

Chloe tried very hard not to think who Beca would have taken out riding on a single horse, but apparently something showed on her face nonetheless.

“It’s the horse my father used to teach me,” Beca explained with a smile. “No need to pull such a face. Front or back?”

Chloe looked at the horse for a moment, deciding not to respond to Beca calling her out on whatever she had been feeling. “You are the more experienced rider, so you should sit in front.”

“You won’t be able to use the stirrups, then,” Beca pointed out. “We won’t go very fast, but you should hold on tightly, just to be safe.”

“Hold on to what, exactly?” Chloe asked wryly as she watched Beca hoist herself onto the horse.

Beca took one foot out of the stirrup, and extended her hand to Chloe to help her up. “Hold on to me, of course.”

Chloe allowed herself to be lifted up, settling behind Beca, with her front pressed flush to Beca’s back, and her arms wrapped around her waist. Once the brunette had assured herself Chloe was seated firmly enough, she spurred Bella into a slow canter, back down the path they had come from.

Chloe was entirely too aware of the feeling of her breasts pressing against Beca’s back. Without the sturdiness of her usual corsets, and with only a shift underneath her shirt, it did not leave much to the imagination. She could only hope Beca would not notice the feeling through the sturdier fabric of her jacket.

Judging by the very suspect clearing of her throat, that was an idle hope.

Still, Chloe was wont to call attention to it. Should Beca choose to do so, she would apologize and explain how she could not have foreseen these circumstances.

“This is… oddly pleasant,” Beca breathed when they were about halfway home. The words were barely more than a whisper, yet Chloe’s ears picked up on them easily, and she felt how the words drained the tension from her body. Beca wasn’t upset about the situation, she was still enjoying herself, despite everything.

Finally allowed herself to relax, Chloe had to admit that it was, indeed, far from unpleasant to ride like this. “Yes,” she murmured, mouth close enough to Beca’s ears she felt the brown hairs tickling her face. “It kind of is.”

They continued onwards in silence, and Chloe was almost disappointed when, after quite some time, the first signs of civilization became visible again. “Shall I bring you straight home?” Beca asked out of the blue. “I can arrange for your dress to be returned to you tomorrow.”

“Yes, thank you,” Chloe muttered, realizing she had lost track of time somewhere throughout their day.

It took them another half hour before Beca slowed Bella to a stop, not far from the gate of the Beale property. She steadied Chloe as she lowered herself off the horse, before following and smoothly landing next to her. Chloe could not help but notice how flushed Beca was, as if she had ran the way back home, rather than riding.

Before she could say anything about it, she was startled by Beca’s forward momentum. Without thinking, she extended her arms for a hug, allowing Beca to move into her personal space without any trouble. She had not expected the soft feel of Beca’s lips pressing to her cheek, barely two inches from the corner of her mouth.

Rather than a quick peck, Beca kept her lips pressed to the warm skin for several long seconds, before pulling back just a sliver. “I had the loveliest of times today,” she muttered, still so close to Chloe that her lips brushed the heated skin with every word.

Chloe found herself struggling to calm her erratic breathing. “I… wholeheartedly agree. We should do this again, sometime.”

Beca’s nose was still touching the side of Chloe’s face, allowing her to literally feel the way Beca nodded her head. “Very soon, if I have a say in it,” she muttered, lips still brushing over Chloe’s cheek, before pressing in for another lingering kiss.

Chloe barely smothered a disappointed whimper when she felt Beca’s arms loosening, followed by the brunette stepping back with a wan smile. “I shall write you?”

“Please do,” Chloe nodded breathlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe awoke with a start, bolting upright as she took several laboured breaths. Her chemise was stuck to her sweaty skin, and her undergarments were decidedly uncomfortable at the moment as well. Sitting in bed like that, with the blankets pooled around her waist, Chloe tried to remember the details of the dream she’d had.

Unfortunately, it was like trying to hold water in your hands, and Chloe was all too aware of the details slipping from her mind, until there was nothing left but the absolute certainty she had dreamt about Beca.

It had been a pleasant dream, she reasoned with herself. Otherwise, she would not have felt as good as she did now. Besides, how could a dream about Beca ever not be a good dream?

A brief glance out of the window told her daylight was already filtering in behind the curtains, meaning she might as well get an early start on her day. With a final sigh, she pushed the dream she couldn’t remember aside, got out of bed, and sat herself down in front of her vanity.

_I like redheads. I’m agreeable to blue eyes._

Beca’s words from yesterday suddenly sprang back in mind as she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. “Oh, Beca,” she sighed quietly. “If only I were a man, I might be exactly your type.” The mere thought brought a grin to her face, so silly was the thought.

Taking her hairbrush, Chloe began the arduous process of taming her hair, choosing to braid it, and curl the braid and pin it up. After washing her face, she applied a modest amount of make-up. Normally, she would not have bothered, seeing as she had no plans for today. Then again, nowadays, she never was quite sure how her day would turn out.

By eight, she was coming down the stairs, surprising both her parents and Luke when she joined them at the breakfast table.

“My, someone is up early,” Luke smiled.

“And looking presentable, no less,” her father added with an approving nod.

“Have you any plans for today, dear?” her mother asked, eyeing her with interest. “I scarcely remember the last time I saw you up and ready this early.”

“No, mother,” Chloe smiled, suppressing a roll of her eyes. “I woke early, and thought I’d try and make something productive of today. I might work on the backdrop of Rebecca’s portrait for a while,” she continued.

“How is that coming along?” Luke asked, appearing genuinely interested.

“Quite nicely,” Chloe beamed. “I think we will need two, maybe three more sittings to get it done.”

To her annoyance, her father let out a weary sigh. “If only you had such talents, Luke,” he grunted. “It would have made it easier for you to be around Lady Mitchell. I feel like your sister has spent more time with your soon-to-be-fiancée than you yourself.”

For a moment, Chloe was afraid Luke would spill the secrets about his relationship with Beca right then and there, but luckily, he seemed to swallow his initial response, instead nodding demurely. “It’s a temporary thing, father,” he muttered. “You know how busy we are at the clinic.”

“Hm, true,” their father nodded. “Speaking of which, we ought to get moving, boy. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Chloe joined her mother as they waved the two men goodbye, watching them heading towards the village, walking with quiet purpose. When they were about halfway down the path, they were crossed by a figure hurrying towards the Beale property. When the figure came closer, it turned out to be a messenger. “Letter for Miss Chloe,” he panted, holding the envelope out for Chloe to take.

As soon as he excused himself with a respectful nod, they retreated back inside. “I shall be working on my embroidery in the gardens,” her mother smiled. “It is shaping up to be another beautiful day.”

Chloe nodded distractedly. “I will be working on the portrait in my room for now. I might join you, later.”

Her fingers were burning with the desire to rip the letter open, already knowing who had written it. The handwriting, as well as the distinct scent of lavender, were tell-tale signs of Beca’s work.

As soon as she was back in her room, all alone, she sat herself down on the edge of her bed to read the letter.

_Dearest Chloe,_

_I write you today with no other reason than to thank you for your company yesterday, and to tell you how very much I have enjoyed myself._

_It has been a long time since I had someone with whom I could have outings like these, and never have I felt comfortable enough to have the deep, meaningful conversations we often find ourselves partaking in. Yesterday afternoon, surrounded by nothing but nature, for a moment, it felt like you and I were the only people on Earth, and I must confess I quite liked that._

_Even now, I am left with the sense you are the only person that actually matters._

_All that having been said, I think the highlight of my day was the horseback riding. You will undoubtedly be overjoyed to hear Treble made it back home safely, with no sign as to what might have startled him so terribly he had to abandon us as he did._

_Still, I am grateful. After all, the final stretch of our ride was, by far, my favourite part._

_Forever Yours,_

_Beca_

Letting her eyes go over each line a second time, Chloe felt a sense of something she could not quite name washing over her. She, too, had immensely enjoyed their day, of course. And, like Beca, she did feel like the two of them shared a special connection – by now, it seemed undeniable. It almost made her sad she and Luke would never be married.

She would like nothing more than to have someone like Beca in her life forever more. But, despite that, the thought of Beca and Luke marrying sent a feeling of unease to the pit of her stomach, where it sat heavily until she reminded herself that both parties involved had assured her this event would not come to unfold.

Honestly, she should _not_ be so relieved by that.

Returning her eyes back to the letter still resting in her lap, Chloe took in the final sentence, a reddish hue creeping up her throat and cheeks. The final part of their journey could only be the part they’d spent riding Bella together.

She closed her eyes, allowing her memory to replay it. It had been awkward at first, and Chloe had been more than a little worried about the feeling of her chest pressing against Beca’s back. Still, after Beca had told her how nice their ride was, she too had relaxed. The feeling of her arms, tightly wrapped around Beca’s midsection, her head resting on the brunette’s shoulder, and yes, even the way their bodies were pressed flush together… Chloe could not deny it was her favourite part of the day, too.

This was all too confusing to make sense of.

With a final sigh and a shake of her head, Chloe placed the letter on her desk, taking out a piece of stationary and her best pen, and setting out to write her response.

_Dear Beca,_

_Let me begin this letter by returning your sentiments: I too had a most marvellous day yesterday, and feel eternally blessed for having spent it in your company._

_I do hope we find ourselves able to go riding again sometime soon, if that be something you like as well, of course._

_Indeed, I am quite relieved to hear Treble is safe and well. Whatever might have startled him, you mustn’t be too harsh on him. After all, in the end, something good did come out of it._

_Yes, I too, very much enjoyed the final part of our ride, even if I cannot quite decide why that is._

_Sometimes, Beca, you make me think and feel things that make me wonder whether I am losing my sanity, if not my propriety._

_And, despite that, I cannot help but look forward to next time we see each other. How very strange is that?_

_Truly yours,_

_Chloe_

She sealed the envelope with a simple wax seal, before moving over to a small cabinet off to the side, rummaging through the glass bottles she kept there, until she found one specific vial.

It was a small vial of perfume her father had bought her when he had visited London for a gathering of medical professionals. He had told her it had been distilled from Chinese tea roses, and Chloe had gathered it must’ve cost quite a pretty penny.

The vial was still full, having only been used for last year’s Christmas soiree. A perfume like this one, she had decided, was only to be used for special occasions.

A letter to Beca should hardly qualify as such, but here she was, carefully perfuming the envelope, and fanning it through the air to dry, the elegant scent wafting through her room and towards the open window.

She had just taken her pen to hand again, set on writing Beca’s name in the most elegant cursive she could manage, when the doorbell sounded, soon followed by a servant calling for Mrs. Beale. Knowing there had been no plans for anyone to visit today, Chloe felt curiosity overtaking her, softly padding down the stairs. Her mother shot her a questioning look as they passed one another in the hall, but Chloe merely shook her head to indicate she had not been expecting anyone, either.

She wasn’t quite certain why she was so surprised to find Beca patiently standing in front of the door, joined by her mother, who mirrored her position perfectly.

“Lady Mitchell,” Chloe’s mother stammered, hand immediately moving to her hair, as if to ensure it was still properly done up. “I was not expecting a visitor today.”

Lady Mitchell gave an airy wave, which could be considered as either an apology or a dismissive gesture. “It was rather an impromptu decision,” the older brunette smiled. “Your daughter’s dress needed to be returned, and my daughter quite rightly argued it would be unwise to entrust a messenger with it. It seems quite expensive, and you never quite know who you can or cannot trust.”

“My daughter’s… dress?” Chloe’s mother stammered, eyes widening as they flitted to Chloe. Before she could assure her mother she hadn’t been running around naked or anything, Beca cut in.

“I invited her to join me yesterday. We went into the countryside on horseback. Chloe was wont to walk around town in her riding breeches, so she got changed after we arrived at our estate.”

“I see,” Chloe’s mother nodded, visibly relaxing. “That was good judgment, dear,” she smiled. “I would have liked to know you went out riding, but I suppose there has not been much time for you to regale me with your stories.” Turning her attention back to the visitors, she stepped aside. “Please, do come in. I’ll have tea brought to the terrace.”

“Perhaps we could continue working on that portrait?” Beca asked innocently, already making Chloe feel giddy with anticipation.

“I’m not sure-“

“Oh, come now, Elizabeth,” Lady Mitchell cut in easily. “What harm is there in letting the girls have their fun. As far as I am concerned, they can have their tea without us. Our topics of conversation would be a drag to them, I imagine, and vice versa.”

“Very well,” Chloe saw her mother nodding easily. “I shall have a servant bring tea and biscuits upstairs for you two.”

“Thank you, mother!” Chloe smiled, and then they were traipsing up the stairs and practically dashing into Chloe’s room.

Beca took a lap around the room, much like she had done the first time. “Did my letter arrive yet?” she asked, almost distracted as she perused the bookshelves.

“It did,” Chloe smiled.

“Have you responded to it yet?” Beca asked, turning around with a mischievous smile now.

Chloe shrugged airily. “No, not yet. Haven’t had the time, yet.”

Beca bit her lower lip, carefully choosing her next words. “You could, of course, just tell me what you intend to write, rather than actually writing it.”

“Oh, no, I could not,” Chloe smiled easily. “The charm of interacting through letters lies in the fact I do not need to see the reaction my words bring about. Some of the things I intend to write you, I simply couldn’t tell you in person.”

“I see,” Beca sniffed haughtily, before grinning again. Her eyes landed on the envelope on Chloe’s desk, and before Chloe could stop her, Beca was sniffing it. “You perfumed this letter.”

“I did,” Chloe smiled, even if it hadn’t been a question at all.

“You never perfume your letters to me,” Beca pouted with exaggeration, but for a moment, Chloe thought she saw a sliver of hurt in the brunette’s eyes.

“Indeed I have not,” Chloe confirmed.

“So…” Beca hummed quietly. “Is this a letter to your special someone, then?”

Chloe shook her head lightly. “I told you yesterday, Beca, I have not yet found my special someone. The letter is for someone who means a great deal to me. Someone I have not been able to get out of my mind for some time now.”

Beca gave her a tight smile. “That sounds like a special someone, Chloe,” she pointed out with a small frown marring her face.

Chloe gave a small shrug, uncertain how to respond to that. Fortunately, she was saved from having to do so by the servant, bringing them tea and a platter of biscuits. Chloe could barely contain her laughter when Beca sat down in the chair near the window, grumpily chewing one of the biscuits.

If she did not know any better, she would think Beca to be jealous of the person she imagined would be getting Chloe’s letter.

“Shall we work on your painting, or would you prefer just to talk for a while?” Chloe asked.

“I suppose we shall work on the painting,” Beca decided. “It would get altogether quite suspicious if we work on it so much, but never manage to actually get any work done.”

Chloe nodded, taking up her position next to her easel, taking in Beca’s form. Even with that frown marring her face, she was beyond beautiful. Chloe could not imagine why her brother would prefer Aubrey Posen over Beca. Not that there was anything wrong with the preacher’s daughter, of course, she was quite pretty in her own right.

But Beca was a different case entirely.

“I’m not an expert by any means,” Beca smiled tightly, “but I do think you actually need your paintbrush? And, maybe, to take your eyes off me for a moment?”

Chloe was glad to hear Beca teasing her again, having felt rather a bit guilty about the little fib regarding the letter. Taking her brush in hand and uncapping her paints, she smiled at the brunette. “But staring at you was such a pleasant way to pass the time,” she grinned, not blind to the blush her words brought about.

Nevertheless, she set to work, focusing specifically on Beca’s facial features, the kind of precision work that took a lot of time, and, if done right, really gave a portrait character.

An hour later, she had to stop, because Beca was slumping in her seat, head resting on the back of the chair as she let out adorable little snores. With a fond grin, Chloe put her art supplies down again and moved back to her desk, taking up her pen and finally writing Beca’s name on the envelope – even if it did take almost five minutes to carefully craft those four letters.

Deciding to let Beca nap, she looked decidedly too peaceful to disturb, Chloe picked a book she had been reading from her bedside table and settled in at the foot of her bed, surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals.

She was about four chapters into the story when Beca suddenly bolted upright, clearly having startled awake, looking around in disorientation for a moment before realizing where she was. “I’m sorry for being such poor company, Chloe,” the brunette yawned. “If you want we can continue working on the portrait, now.”

Even as she spoke the words, Chloe watched Beca’s eyes drooping again. Chloe smiled gently, shuffling about to get comfier. “Beca, you’re in no state to be posing for a painting. You can barely keep your eyes open. That being said, that chair is no place for you to be napping. Why don’t you join me on the bed? You can get comfy and nap for a while.”

“I couldn’t,” Beca objected, earning her a huff from Chloe.

“And yet you let me sleep in your garden. Why was I allowed to be poor company, but not you?” she grinned, a grin that grew even wider as Beca got up from her seat and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Are you sure you are not uncomfortable with me here?” the brunette asked, watching Chloe shake her head with certainty.

Chloe smiled as Beca lowered herself down, only to get back up again and try a different position. “Here, let me,” she told her gently, unpinning Beca’s hair and letting it fall loose, before pulling her down and settling Beca’s head into her lap. “Comfortable?”

“Yes,” Beca nodded. “I think I might have found my new favourite spot.”

“Well, I’m glad my lap is agreeable to you. Now close your eyes and sleep, pet,” Chloe murmured, startling herself with the term of endearment. Beca, however, let out a happy sigh, wiggling for a moment before stilling. It was not long after when her breathing evened out, deep and rhythmic.

With the certainty the brunette was asleep, Chloe allowed herself to tangle her fingers into the brown tresses splayed out across her lap. Her nails scratched at the brunette’s scalp as her eyes flitted from line to line, devouring her book at a rapid pace.

Chloe would be hard pressed to tell exactly how long they sat like that. By the time she put her book down, the sun was already beginning to lower in the sky outside her window, and Beca’s eyes were awake and clear, no traces of sleep remaining in the blue pools.

“You’re awake?” Chloe asked, fingers stilling against her scalp.

“Have been for a while,” Beca smiled. “But I felt quite at peace, and I have a fondness for having someone play with my hair.”

“Oh, do you now?” Chloe grinned.

“Mhm,” Beca hummed. “I used to love it when my mother brushed my hair out in the mornings. She hasn’t done that in years, of course, but I just figured out my fondness for the feeling still remains.”

Chloe looked down, finding Beca’s peaceful face looking up at her with an endearing smile, brown hair strewn across Chloe’s lap in haphazard tresses. “Come, get up,” Chloe nudged her, watching Beca groan as she hoisted herself upright again. “I made a mess of your hair. Come, sit in front of the vanity.”

Beca did as she was told with an indulgent smile, and Chloe realized she hadn’t smiled this much in a long time. It seemed impossible not to be smiling when Beca looked at her with quiet expectation as Chloe picked up her hairbrush and took up spot behind the brunette, keeping eye contact through the mirror.

Never breaking eye contact, Chloe brought the brush up, gently pulling it through Beca’s hair, from the top of her head, all the way down to the ends of her hair, before repeating the motion, over and over, until Beca’s lush tresses were smoothed out, shining in the light of the afternoon sun. Sometime during the brushing, Beca had closed her eyes with a pleased smile.

“You really do have such pretty hair,” Chloe smiled as she put the hairbrush away again. Running her fingers through the hair, she parted it in three bundles, setting out to braid Beca’s hair in a single French braid, before tying the end up with one of her own ribbons. Once she was done, Beca took a hold of the braid, and ran it through her hands.

“How do I look?”

“Pretty as ever,” Chloe smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Beca’s head. “We should be headed down soon, I think. It’s beginning to get late.”

“Right,” Beca sighed, getting to her feet and moving towards the door.

“Hold up, you’re forgetting something,” Chloe smiled. At Beca’s raised eyebrow, Chloe nodded towards her desk, where the envelope was lying in wait.

Beca gently ran her finger across the paper, before lifting it to her nose and inhaling deeply. “I thought you said this was for a special someone…” she muttered.

“I said it was for someone who meant a lot to me, and whom I could not get off my mind,” Chloe countered with a cheeky grin. “None of that was a lie.”

With a roll of her eyes and a smirk, Beca tucked the letter away, and then they were headed down the stairs. By pure coincidence, they found their mothers standing in the hallway, saying their goodbyes just as they came down.

“Ah, there you are,” Lady Mitchell smiled. “You’ll be glad to hear Mrs. Beale has accepted the proposition.”

“Proposition?” Chloe asked, worried for a moment she misheard the word ‘proposal.’

“You have not asked her yet?” Chloe heard her mother ask, drawing a guilty smile from Beca.

“It seemed cruel to get her hopes up before getting consent,” Beca explained, before turning to Chloe and taking her hands into her own. “My parents and I will be traveling to London next week. Father has business to attend to, there. It seemed like a good opportunity for me to look for a wedding dress,” she continued, winking at Chloe with her back turned to their mothers. “Seeing as you are Luke’s sister, and will probably be Maid of Honour, it seemed like a good idea to invite you along.”

It felt strange for Chloe, to hear Beca speak as if this wedding was still going to happen. And, for a moment, she considered the possibility Beca might have changed her mind. Or, she had not changed her mind, but could not get out of the arrangement, despite her earlier confidence in the matter.

“You want to take me to London?” Chloe asked, making sure she understood the request for what it was.

“Indeed,” Beca smiled brilliantly. “We will be there for three or four days, and we will travel by carriage. I would very much like for you to come.”

Chloe gave an easy nod of agreement. After all, how could she ever decline an opportunity like this? Visiting London _and_ spending three or four days in Beca’s company seemed like paradise to the young redhead.

“Grand,” Beca smiled in return. “I shall write you, okay? There are a few things we need to arrange before leaving, but I’ll write you to see when you are available to meet.”

Chloe was about to blurt she was _always_ available to meet Beca, but figured that might not be so well received by her mother. Instead, she nodded again, squeezing Beca’s hands. “I look forward to it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe was no stranger to the whims of time. During her lessons, time would always slow to a crawl, whereas time spent in Beca’s company seemed to speed by in the blink of an eye. Still, she had never quite experienced time going as agonizingly slow as it had been for the past week.

It had been akin to torture to wait for their departure for London. All week, she had been downplaying her enthusiasm for the trip, not wanting to raise suspicion – even if she herself was uncertain what people would be suspicious of.

Making matters worse, she had not been able to spend as much time with Beca as she would have liked. The brunette had come by, alongside her father, to discuss the specifics of the trip with Chloe’s parents – it was only sensible that they know minutia such as when they would be leaving, where they would be staying, and when they would return.

That had, unfortunately, been the only time she’d seen her friend this week, and they had not even been able to get away from their parents to get some quality time with just the two of them.

Quite frankly, Chloe was hoping for Beca to come clambering through her bedroom window again, at this point. But, seeing as their departure was scheduled for tomorrow morning, Chloe figured there wouldn’t be much use for Beca to come visit her anymore.

Nevertheless, she felt her excitement peak as she heard a knock to her bedroom door. “Come in!” she called, supressing a sigh of disappointment when Luke carefully stepped into her room.

“Can we talk for a moment?”

Chloe gave a silent nod, watching her brother close the door as he stepped into her room. She moved away from the portrait with some reluctance, since she’d finally started working on the backdrop of the painting. Still, it seemed rude not to give Luke her full attention.

“So, you’re leaving in the morning,” Luke started reluctantly, seeming to consider every word carefully.

“I am, yes,” Chloe smiled, folding her hands in her lap as she waited for Luke to get to the point.

“Do you not think it is strange?” he asked after a moment’s consideration.

“Do I not think _what_ strange?”

“Rebecca, asking you to join her on a trip to London, looking for a wedding dress for a wedding we all know is never going to happen.”

Chloe pursed her lips. The thought had crossed her mind, she couldn’t lie about that. “She needs to keep up appearances,” Chloe pointed out. “After all, the three of us are the only ones who know. Unless you told Aubrey.”

“I did,” Luke admitted sheepishly. “I’m sorry you had to find out about her and me the way you did,” he added after a few seconds.

Chloe shrugged. “That is alright,” she responded honestly. “It helped explain how you could not show any interest in Beca.”

“Beca?” Luke asked, eyes narrowing.

“Rebecca,” Chloe clarified.

“You said Beca,” Luke countered immediately.

“I did. So?”

Luke remained silent for a long time, eyes flitting to the window while he rubbed his chin, clearly deep in thought. “I came here tonight to warn you.”

“Warn me? Whatever for?”

“Rebecca Mitchell,” Luke replied, looking so serious Chloe didn’t even dare laugh at the absurdity of it. Still, her mirth must have been visible on her face, because Luke let out a frustrated sigh. “She’s… You should be careful around her, Chloe.”

“I have no idea what you are on about,” Chloe remarked, a sharp edge creeping into her voice.

“I’ve had a few long conversations with her,” Luke explained. “She’s not an easy person to read, Chloe, but there is something very peculiar about her. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“If you know something, tell me,” Chloe snapped at her brother. “And if you don’t, don’t go making baseless accusations.”

Luke ran a hand through his hair, clearly not liking the turn this conversation was taking. “I don’t _know_ anything specific,” he muttered in placating tones. “But don’t you think the readiness with which she agreed to keep up the charade of our courtship suspect? And don’t think I do not know how often she comes here, even if I am not here. Or the way she sabotaged your chances with Jesse.”

Chloe took a deep breath, only managing to quell her anger partially. “I never had any chances with Jesse, because neither of us wanted to marry the other. Beca _knew_ this because I told her so myself. If anything, she did me a favour that day.”

Before Luke could speak again, Chloe continued. “The fact she is willing to cover for you and Aubrey tells me she is a good person, who deserves better than to have someone like you, who should be grateful, accuse her of some abstract wrongdoing. As for the time she and I spend together: we’re friends. That is what friends do.”

Luke sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I did not come here to argue with you,” he told her, smiling tiredly. “I just want you to be careful. She has secrets, Chloe. I do not think she has been entirely upfront with you.”

Chloe crossed her arms, eyes narrowed dangerously. “Beca has been perfectly honest about the fact she has secrets, thank you very much. But so do you, and so do I. Having secrets does not make one a bad person.”

“You’re right,” Luke nodded. “I just have this… feeling. Like I said, I’m just trying to look out for you, Chloe. I know you do not have many friends, and I do not think I’ve seen you bond with someone like this before. I would hate for it to not be what you think it is.”

Taking another deep breath, Chloe took care to keep her emotions in check. “I appreciate your concern, however unwarranted it may be. But I am not a child anymore, Luke. I am capable of handling my own personal affairs just fine. So, thank you for trying to look out for me, but I think it is time for you to retire now.”

“Right,” Luke said, getting up from the corner of her desk. “Just think about what I said, okay?”

“Goodnight, Luke.”

“Night, Chloe.”

\--

The fact Chloe wasn’t a morning person was rather a well-known one, especially around the Beale household. Servants who had been in their employ for _years_ could count on one hand the amount of times they had seen Chloe out of her room before nine.

For Chloe to be standing in the entryway, fully clothed and impatiently looking at the clock, at six in the morning, was so uncommon it bordered on absurdity. The two voluminous suitcases next to her made it look as if the woman was leaving home to move in with her husband.

Mister Beale and his wife were up, too, of course, and looked more presentable than the time would generally warrant, even if they were still wearing their slippers, rather than shoes. Ten past six, a servant announced that a carriage was coming up the driveway, and another group of servants started moving the suitcases out the door.

The Beale’s owned a carriage, of course. Nevertheless, the Mitchell carriage was a sight to behold. Easily twice the size of their own, it would be able to comfortable house four people during a long journey, racks on the roof allowing for plenty of luggage to be carried along.

Chloe recognized the two horses drawing the carriage as Bella and Treble. As they drew to a stop, Chloe stepped up to pet their heads, Bella bristling in recognition.

“Good morning,” came Lord Mitchell’s heavy baritone. “Looks like you are about ready, Miss Beale,” he smiled as he stepped out.

Beca followed right behind him, immediately gravitating towards Chloe, drawing her in for a quick hug. “I’m so happy you’re coming!” she smiled, remaining the absolute picture of sophistication the world believed her to be.

Chloe smiled in return, before moving back over to her parents, who were standing near the steps leading to the front door, side by side. “Well, I guess this is goodbye,” she smiled bashfully, hands folded behind her back.

She was surprised when her father reached out and pulled her into a hug. “Be safe, my love,” he told her. “London is a big city. Remember it is nothing like Pemberley, okay?”

“I will be careful, father,” she nodded as he let her go with a final kiss to the top of her head. Her mother was next to pull her into a hug. “Remember to have fun, too, sweetheart. Opportunities like these do not arise very often. Make the most of it, but like your father said, be safe.”

“Yes, mother,” Chloe nodded, giving her hands a final squeeze before she stepped back. “I will be back in a few days. And I will write you when we arrive.”

Her father gave an approving nod, exchanging a few words with Lord Mitchell as Beca dragged Chloe toward the carriage and into the vehicle. Chloe’s assessment of it being able to comfortable house the four of them was proven correct as Beca gently steered her towards one corner, where she could sit without Beca’s mother even stirring from her sleep.

“My parents are usually asleep for most of the journey. They aren’t entirely fond of mornings.”

“Neither am I,” Chloe admitted with a smile, taking Beca’s hand in her own. “But it’s been so long since I’ve seen you, I scarcely think I would be able to sleep.”

Beca grinned impishly. “You have seen me barely three days ago,” she pointed out.

“That did not count. Our fathers were present the entire time.”

“Fair enough,” Beca nodded. “Six days ago, then. Still, not that long.”

“Well, I missed you terribly,” Chloe admitted with a playful huff and a crossing of her arms. She leaned in as Beca leaned closer.

“I’ve missed you terribly, too. I would have visited via the window, but I was not certain you would appreciate that very much at all.”

Chloe felt herself blushing again. “I would have,” she admitted shyly. “I would just have been happy to see you.”

Beca leaned back into her own seat as her father entered the carriage, giving the servant up front the sign to leave. “I will keep that in mind,” she smiled wickedly, only intensifying Chloe’s blush.

The carriage shook for a moment as it jolted into movement. Lord Mitchell regarded them for a moment, before letting out a very deep sigh. “It shall be quite a long journey, girls,” he smiled at them. “We might as well get comfortable.”

Following those words, he took a newspaper from a compartment affixed to the door, unfolded it and then his entire form was hidden from view.

“Have you ever been to London?” Beca asked, easily shuffling sideways to sit closer to Chloe.

“I have not,” Chloe confessed, eyes looking at the landscape as it rolled by. “Never been outside of Pemberley Valley, even.”

“You’re going to love it,” Beca assured her, brimming with excitement.

“I’m sure I will,” Chloe smiled. After all, Beca would be there, so how could she not?

Before she knew it, the carriage rattled past the village, the few citizens who were already up and about stepping aside and cheerfully waving at them. The Mitchell’s trip to London was hardly a secret.

By the time they left the village behind them, Lord Mitchell had put his newspaper away, and was slumped sideways, leaning against his wife as he softly snored. Beca had scooted even closer the moment her father had closed his eyes, and was now snuggly pressed up against her side, with her head leaning on Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe’s eyes were still on the fields behind the window when Luke’s words from last night suddenly flashed through her mind. Focusing her attention back to her traveling companions – two of them soundly asleep, and the third leaning up against her humming something under her breath, Chloe couldn’t possibly see what she would need to be careful about.

“What’s on your mind?” Beca suddenly asked, voice quiet enough not to disturb her parents. “You were looking so serene, and then you were… not.”

Chloe shuffled in her seat for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell Beca. “It was just something my brother said last night,” she eventually sighed. “He came by my room to warn me about you.”

“Warn you about… me?” Beca asked slowly, voice taking on a cautious edge. “Whatever for?”

“Nothing specific, really,” Chloe murmured quietly. “He just talked about you like… like you had some hidden intentions for me. Like you were not really my friend, but wanted something else… It did not make sense, really, but he did not appear to trust you.”

She could hear Beca’s teeth grinding together for a moment, before she let out an aggravated sigh. “How very impolite of him.”

“I trust you, though,” Chloe told her softly. “You know that, right?”

“That means a lot to me, Chloe,” Beca smiled from her side. “And I do swear I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.”

“I know that, Beca,” Chloe told her softly, pulling the smaller girl back against her side. “I do think Luke was just being protective. But enough about this, tell me about London?”

\--

The journey did, indeed, seem to last forever. Beca regaled her with stories about London for about half an hour, after which she had begun yawning, and drifted off to sleep, leaving Chloe the only waking occupant of the carriage.

She hardly minded, entirely content the watch the fields, forests, and villages pass them by as the carriage rattled over the roads, sometimes smoothly, sometimes shaking back and forth. There was a peacefulness to it that she found altogether rather unexpected.

She had to shift her position slightly, allowing Beca’s head to rest most comfortable against her, now in the crook of her neck, rather than resting against the bony part of her shoulder. Beca sighed happily in her sleep, shifting even closer and practically blanketing Chloe with her body.

Chloe, meanwhile, looped her arm around Beca’s waist. While born out of practical necessity – she needed to keep Beca from sliding off her seat when the carriage shook back and forth on the less well-kept roads – she found she actually rather enjoyed the physical closeness.

Even through the dresses they were wearing, Beca felt warm and soft.

Lady Mitchell was the first to wake up, with a wide yawn and some idle stretching, apparently forgetting they had a guest. When she eventually opened her eyes, she smiled sheepishly, reminding Chloe of her daughter. “Chloe, dear, so lovely to see you. Beca was over the moon you agreed to join us.”

“I was very honoured to be invited,” Chloe smiled with a polite dip of her head.

“I see my daughter has made herself comfortable at your expense,” Lady Mitchell chuckled. “You can shuck her off, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“There is no need,” Chloe smiled, angling her head to look at Beca fondly. “It is not the first time she has used me as a pillow. I really do not mind.”

“That’s good,” Lady Mitchell smiled easily, not batting an eye at Chloe’s confession. Instead, she reached for the discarded newspaper and folded it open, her eyes flitting over the printed letters with intent. “I must warn you, though, she has been known to drool.”

\--

Unfortunately, Chloe found Lady Mitchell’s words were proven to be quite true. It wasn’t long until Chloe felt something warm and wet on her collarbone, which slowly dribbled downwards into the valley of her breasts.

Chloe knew that she should find this incident rather repulsive. Yet, silly enough, she did not. The fact Beca drooled in her sleep made her more human, more normal, and Chloe happened to find it endearing in an odd way. Had it been anyone else, she would most assuredly be entire put off by this affair. Now, it did not faze her one bit.

They stopped around midday, their driver stopping their carriage near a small meadow with several picnic tables, allowing them to stretch their legs and enjoy lunch in the fresh air. Lord and Lady Mitchell took the basket with their lunch toward the table, but Chloe hung back a little for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Beca asked, noticing her reluctance even though she was still sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

“Would you happen to have some wipes for me?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, of course, I think so,” Beca muttered, rummaging around in the carriage. “What do you need them for?”

“Oh, just to… Clean up real quick.”

“You look fine,” Beca smiled over her shoulder, still searching for wipes. “Not even a hair out of place.”

“That’s not…” Chloe began, trailing off as she shyly bit her lip.

“Go on, tell me,” Beca urged playfully.

“You may have drooled a little in your sleep,” Chloe admitted bashfully, vaguely indicating the area.

To her surprise, Beca slapped her hands across her face. “Oh, the mortification,” she muttered, barely audible. “I am so sorry, Chloe. You should have woken me when it started. I swear I did not mean to-“

“Beca, calm yourself,” Chloe chuckled, softly taking a hold of the brunette’s wrists and pulling her hands from her face. “I am not angry, nor does it bother me terribly. I merely need a wipe to clean up for a moment.”

Beca nodded, face still beet-red, finally finding some wipes and handing them to Chloe. Turning away from her friend out of modesty, Chloe dipped the wipe in her cleavage, cleaning up the wetness there, before crumpling the wipe and tossing it in a nearby bin. When she turned back to Beca, the brunette was intently studying the canopy above them, face even more blushed than before.

She took Beca’s hand in her own, leading her towards the table where a small pile of sandwiches was now splayed out.

“These look quite delicious, Lady Mitchell,” Chloe smiled politely, eyes widening when the older woman waved her hand dismissively.

“You may call me Barbara, dear,” she smiled. “There really is no need for formality amongst family.”

Chloe nodded, not having the heart or courage to tell her she was not, and would not be, family. That was a matter for Beca and Luke to sort out, and Chloe had every intention of not getting into the middle of that mess. Nevertheless, she would lament the moment their little charade came to an end.

Lunch was an altogether lovely affair. They mostly ate in silence, occasionally interspersed with requests for a specific sandwich to be passed over, or an idle remark about something or other they might want to do when in London.

When they had al eaten their fill, and taken the opportunity to stretch their legs a little, they piled back into the carriage, where Beca and her mother began exchanging gossip about some of the other townsfolk. As if a thought suddenly struck him, Lord Mitchell piped up. “Oh, I almost forgot. We received word your father had reconsidered promising you to the Swanson boy.”

“Yes,” Chloe responded demurely, not entirely certain how much Beca had spilled about the subject in question. “When they heard about his dalliance with Ms. Conrad, my father was quite upset.”

“I can imagine,” Lady Mitchell nodded. “Hardly behaviour befitting a man of his station. Was your heart into the arrangement?”

“Not really, sir,” Chloe shook her head. “Nor was his, evidently.”

“Hm,” Lord Mitchell mused quietly. “I imagine your father was quite disappointed with this turn of events. Still, if your heart was not in it, perhaps this is for the best.”

\--

Chloe must have dozed off at some point during their journey, because Beca gently nudged her awake after what only felt minutes later. “Hey sleepyhead. We’re entering London. I thought you might want to be awake for this.”

Opening her eyes, Chloe’s attention immediately went to the buildings on either side of the paved road, rising several stories above them on both sides. In the distance, she noticed the tower housing the Big Ben, the clock tower London was so well-known for.

She was amazed by the business around them. Carriages like their own were traveling up and down the road on either side, with crowds of people milling around on the sidewalks. Some minded their own business, others travelled in groups or stopped to talk to others. Amidst them all were paperboys, shoe-men, and town criers.

Their carriage stopped near a large, luxurious building not long after they had crossed over the river Thames. They exited as young men in livery swarmed around their carriage to take their luggage, and a matronly woman led them into the foyer. “You must be the Mitchell party,” she told them with an accent that was entirely new for Chloe.

“Indeed,” Beca’s father nodded.

“Your rooms are up on the third floor,” the woman told them. “The boys are bringing your luggage up at the moment. We assumed the young ladies will share a room?”

“Yes,” Beca nodded a split-second after the woman finished talking, and Chloe saw her words confirmed by Lady Mitchell’s nod.

“That was the idea, yes.”

“Excellent,” the woman smiled, clasping her hands together. “Breakfast is served in our parlour, every morning from seven to eleven, immediately followed by our selection of lunch, which is available until half past one. Dinner is available from five to half past seven. From eight onwards, the bar is open for anyone of legal age,” the woman explained. “If there is anything you need, our staff is entirely at your disposal.”

“I think, right now, all we want is to freshen up,” Beca’s mother told the woman, who nodded hastily.

“I can have the girls draw baths for you – both rooms have private bathrooms, of course.”

“Of course,” Lord Mitchell repeated with a nod. “Baths for the ladies would be much appreciated. We will be having dinner at seven. I will need a newspaper brought to my room every morning, preferably as early as manageable.”

“I will take note of that, m’lord,” the woman nodded. “Anything else?”

“Not at the moment, I think,” Lady Mitchell responded.

“If anything arises, the staff and I are here to accommodate. Lisa here will show you to your rooms whenever you are ready.”

“Lead the way, please.”

The woman led the four of them up the stairs, where they were shown two rooms on opposite sides of the corridor. “Which one is which?” Lord Mitchell asked, earning him a raised eyebrow from the woman.

“The rooms are identical, m’lord. As was specified in the letter,” the woman told them, which earned _her_ a raised eyebrow from Beca’s father.

“I am rather certain I asked for one room with a double, and one room with two singles,” he muttered, fingers scratching at the stubble on his chin.

“I… I could have sworn the letter specified two rooms with a double bed,” the woman muttered. “I might have mistakenly… but no, that’s… Well, I can see to getting another room for the ladies,” she told them, looking entirely flabbergasted.

“No, no,” Beca cut in, “that really won’t be necessary. I’m certain it is a simple misunderstanding. We really do not wish to be a bother. Chloe and I can make do.”

Lord Mitchell regarded his daughter for a moment, before looking over at Chloe. “If Chloe does not mind, I suppose you could.”

“It’s fine, sir,” Chloe nodded, barely having an idea of what was going on here. “I mean, she already drooled on me, so…”

“Chloe!” Beca hissed as Lord and Lady Mitchell erupted into laughter, and Chloe shrugged innocently. The woman seemed relieved that no one was upset with the miscommunication, and excused herself with a final assurance that she would be available to cater to each and every need.

Beca took one of the keys from her father and opened the door, beckoning Chloe to step inside before she followed through the door, which clicked shut behind them. Chloe took a look around the room, finding it quite a sight to behold.

She was, of course, used to a certain degree of luxury. Her family was the second wealthiest in Pemberley Valley, only being kept from the top by the Mitchells. The room certainly reflected such wealth, with a massive two-person bed sitting comfortable in the middle of the room, covers folded back. In the corner was a small round table, with two easy fauteuils sitting next to it, crème-coloured.

On the wall was a shelf with books, apparently classics, from what Chloe could tell in her haste to inspect the rest of the room, and beside it stood a sizeable vanity that put her own to shame. Through the door was a relatively spacious bathroom, with a tub sitting snuggly against the far wall, and a stack of fluffy towels perched above the sink.

“I do think we can be quite comfortable here,” Beca hummed, clearly pleased with the accommodations.

“What was all that about the rooms back there?” Chloe asked airily, belying her actual interest.

“Hm?” Beca hummed. “Oh, that. I am certain it was nothing. Merely a miscommunication, I would think.”

“Your father does not appear the type to be vague in making a reservation,” Chloe observed idly as she opened her trunk and began to hang her dresses in the closet.

“Indeed,” Beca nodded. “Perhaps the hotel staff got it wrong.”

“Yes… Perhaps.”

\--

After having freshened up, Beca and Chloe met with the brunette’s parents in the foyer, where the matron was waiting to lead them to their table. They were seated at a large table near the back, where Lord Mitchell ordered a bottle of wine for them to share. “That is, Chloe, if you want, too. You can get something else, of course.”

“No, wine is perfectly fine,” Chloe smiled. Her own parents hardly ever let her have wine, so her experiences with it were limited to holidays only.

A waiter brought their drinks and left the menus for them to peruse. Chloe idly noticed Beca fidgeting around in her seat. When she studied her over the brim of her menu, she realized that Beca’s confident exterior was hiding her nervous disposition.

She did not need to wait long to discover why that was. The moment everyone had placed their menus back on the table, Beca cleared her throat.

“Before we order dinner, father, there is something I need to tell you.”

“Is that so?” Lord Mitchell hummed. “Well, let us hear it, then.”

“I am not going to marry Luke Beale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear updates for my other stories are in the works too, folks! Please, don't riot!  
> It's just... I'm working on some new stuff, too, and then there's my three running stories, and um... Animal Crossing is a bit of a thing, too.  
> But, like I said, working on it!   
> Thanks for the support, everyone! Your comments mean the world to me <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before we start off: I swear I have not forgotten my other stories!  
> I know I have been updating this story much more regularly as of late than the other two - the reason for this is the fact that switching eras, and thus switching in register and linguistic settings, is really messing with my writing flow. So, right now, this story comes rather naturally, while writing The DJ and the Babysitter is proving to be a bit of a trial - it takes days to get back into it, and when I finally manage, both of my other stories suffer for it.  
> So yeah, I'm not saying I'm not working on it anymore, it's just going to take a little more time.   
> As always, thank you all for the amazing support!! Your comments, kudos and subscriptions mean the world to me!! <3

The silence that followed Beca’s statement seemed to drag on forever. Silence was, of course, a relative term in this situation. Most of the restaurant’s patrons went about their dinner and conversation like the world had not just shifted on its axis.

Chloe’s world certainly had made such a shift following Beca’s words. And while Lord and Lady Mitchell were stunned into this dragging silence, Chloe kept her eyes downcast, studying the lines in the wooden table as if her life depended on memorizing them.

She couldn’t believe Beca was doing this, here and now, on their first evening in London. Did she not see this would ruin the entire trip? Most assuredly, her parents would be furious – had Luke so casually made this announcement during dinner, Chloe would not have been surprised if a beating had followed.

She barely dared lift her eyes to take in Lord Mitchell’s countenance, which was pensive, if anything. Lady Mitchell looked more intrigued than her husband. Neither of them appeared to be outraged, which was at least somewhat of a good sign.

Beca, meanwhile, appeared entirely calm and at ease. It was as if all of the nerves she had harboured before were gone now that she had spoken the words on her mind. Now she was just sitting there, patiently waiting for her parents’ response.

After an eternity of silence, Lord Mitchell cleared his throat, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the table. “I see,” he spoke at long last. “And how, if I might inquire, did you come to this decision? What is the reasoning behind it?”

Beca nodded as if she considered that a very reasonable response from her father. “Well, for one, I do not fancy him, and he does not fancy me.”

“Men are not always good with expressing their emotions, dear,” Lady Mitchell offered carefully. “He might fancy you, but find it hard to express it?”

“If he fancied me, he would not have a dalliance with Ms. Posen going,” Beca offered up in dry tones. “To his credit, he did inform me of that on our first evening together.”

“So you have known about this for a while, then?” Lord Mitchell asked. “Yet you have only decided now?”

Beca shook her head with an apologetic smile. “I made my decision on that first evening,” Beca told them slowly. “But I wanted Luke to have a chance to inform his parents on his own, before they might hear it from someone else. Honestly, I had planned to uphold my discretion for a while longer for his sake, but due to some developments, I thought it better I at least inform you.”

Lord Mitchell gave a few slow, measured nods. “I imagine his father will not be pleased. He had very much wanted his son to marry you.”

“I am aware,” Beca nodded, too. “But I do think they will find Aubrey Posen a suitable wife for him, when they get to know her.”

“This does put us in a bit of a difficult situation, Rebecca,” Lord Mitchell sighed. “We more or less promised them your hand.”

“My hand was never yours to promise,” Beca countered, a sharp undertone creeping into her voice.

“No, no, of course, we know that. But we thought you liked the boy, so we implied…”

Beca took a deep, calming breath, before nodding. “I understand, father. Worry not. Upon our return to Pemberley, I will personally see this matter put to bed, without anyone being any worse off.”

“I know you have a knack for diplomacy,” Lord Mitchell started.

“Not to mention subterfuge,” Beca’s mother cut in with a glint in her eyes. “But are you certain you can bring this entire affair to a proper close?”

“Quite, mother,” Beca nodded. “I already have a plan as to how.”

“I do not even want to hear it,” her father shook his head. “We will leave it to your discretion, then.”

“Poor Chloe,” Lady Mitchell suddenly piped up. “This must be terrible for you, as well. For this news to be delivered and discussed so casually…”

Beca waved the concerns away with ease. “Chloe has been aware of the pretence between her brother and me since the beginning. Admittedly, I had not forewarned her of tonight’s announcement, and for that, I do apologize…”

“It is fine,” Chloe smiled weakly. “It is not my business, regardless.”

“Well, since no one’s feelings are hurt, can we finally order us some food?”

\--

“You have been terribly quiet all throughout dinner.”

The words came from Beca, of course, the very moment the door to their shared room clicked shut behind them.

“Yes, well, I rather think you might have expected as much,” Chloe responded peevishly.

“Oh dear,” Beca muttered. “I appear to have done something to upset you.”

“Yes,” Chloe huffed with her hands on her hips. “Yes, you have! Did you not consider how this decision of yours impacts me?”

“My decision?” Beca questioned carefully. “Chloe, you have been aware of this decision for weeks. You did not seem to have any problem with it before, if I am not mistaken.”

“Not _that_ decision,” Chloe clarified. “I don’t care one ounce about you and Luke not getting together. I mean the decision of you telling your parents today!”

Stupidly, that only seemed to confuse Beca more.

“Have you really not considered how this would impact our friendship?” Chloe asked, voice softer now. “We were pushed together because we were to become family. Now that the charade is over…”

To her amazement – and annoyance – Beca began to laugh quietly. “What, if I may ask, is so funny?”

“Chloe, please, be seated for a moment and let me talk,” Beca smiled gently, patting the bed beside her. Reluctantly, Chloe took a seat next to her dear friend.

“Did you really believe, even for a moment, that I would let anything stand in the way of our friendship?” Beca asked tenderly, cradling Chloe’s hands in her own. “You are far too precious for me to give up.”

“Honeyed words,” Chloe smiled tersely. “But you do not know my parents-“

“Chloe,” Beca interrupted. “I like to think you have gotten to know me quite well by now. Far better than most ever do. So, let me ask you this: have you ever known me not to get what I want?”

“No,” Chloe admitted slowly, “but-“

“No buts about it,” Beca interrupted again. “I want you, Chloe,” she intoned, and Chloe could not ignore the way her stomach flipped at those words, the implications of it rattling around in her brain. “I want you in my life, and nothing, no one, is going to take us apart,” Beca continued, dedication and honesty dripping from every word. “Not my parents, not your parents, not Luke, or Jesse, not anyone. The only person who has the power to break us apart, is you.”

Taking a deep breath, Chloe finally relaxed. Beca, with all of her wily ways, had surely thought ahead. To have thought otherwise had been folly. “If I am the only one who can break the two of us apart, you and your future husband better keep a room available, because you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

To her surprise, Beca gave an easy shrug. “I was sort of planning on keeping you around, anyway,” she winked, giving Chloe’s hands a final squeeze before she let go. “I do apologize about not informing you of tonight’s course of events beforehand.”

“No more about that,” Chloe decided, rising to her feet and moving over to the vanity. “Come, pet. Have a seat.”

She noticed Beca’s shy grin and faint blush at the term of endearment, and found herself quite liking the sigh before her. Once Beca was seated on the stool, Chloe began undoing the ribbons and removing the pins from her hair, letting it all fall down in an unruly mass.

Hairbrush in hand, Chloe smiled at Beca’s eager expression. Her eyes were closed, she could see in the mirror, and her mouth stretched in an easy, relaxed smile. The moment Chloe began pulling the hairbrush through the auburn tresses, the smile grew a little wider.

When Chloe was about halfway, Beca was literally purring with delight. The trembling sound set every fibre of Chloe’s being alight with a strange, foreign sensation, as if billions of little butterflies were fluttering around inside of her.

“Honestly, Beca, you sound like a cat,” she chided playfully with a little tug at Beca’s hair. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson when, in reaction to the little tug, Beca let out an honest to God moan.

Judging by Beca’s eyes, now wide open, she was as shocked at the sound as Chloe had been. Still, she recovered so quickly, Chloe would not even have been certain she had interpreted the expression correctly, had she not known Beca so well by now.

“Well, if that meant you’d be patting and stroking me all day,” Beca trailed off with a sly grin. “I’d be all for it.”

“Good grief, Beca!” Chloe laughed. “You most assuredly cannot say such things!”

“I stand by my words,” the brunette grinned as she rose from the stool and pressed a quick kiss to Chloe’s cheek. “I shall go and get dressed into my nightgown in the bathroom. You can change in here while I am gone, I shall knock before I come back in.”

And just like that, she was gone, the lock clicking shut before Chloe could even properly register Beca’s words.

Chloe was quick about changing into her sleepwear. It was hardly a surprise that the servants, or her parents, had packed her best nightgowns for this trip. Personally, she would not have gone through the trouble – a nightgown was, after all, just a nightgown.

When a soft knock sounded on the bathroom door, she called for Beca to step in. When she turned around, she practically swallowed her tongue.

Beca’s nightgown was… barely a nightgown.

Chloe’s nightgown was white as fresh snow, with sleeves down to her elbows and the seam of her gown coming down halfway to her calves. The buttons below her throat protected her modesty, even if she had left the top two undone for comfort.

Beca’s nightgown was black as coal. It left her arms free from the shoulders down, the brunette’s pale skin a stark contrast to the dark fabric of her nightwear. It was not buttoned up like Chloe’s, rather it had a plunging neckline, stopping just shy of the valley of Beca’s breasts, managing to show just a hint of the swell of her breasts. The skirt barely reached her knees, again displaying a rather unorthodox amount of skin.

“Cat got your tongue?” Beca asked with a knowing grin.

“If we are still going with the analogy of you being the cat,” Chloe smiled in a surprising bout of confidence. “Then yes.”

Beca grinned, stepping closer, until there were a scant few inches between them. “Does that mean I’m going to get patted and stroked tonight?” the brunette asked in a sultry tone, looking up at Chloe through her eyelashes.

To such an obvious innuendo, Chloe could do little else but stammer and blink. Evidently, Beca was all too aware of having won this round, turning on her heels and skipping towards the bed with a self-satisfied smirk that was entirely unfit for a lady.

Settling on the other side of the bed, Chloe fondly shook her head. “Really, Rebecca Victoria Mitchell,” she told her in stern tones. “Sometimes I honestly do not know why I put up with you.”

“Oh, you love me,” Beca shrugged, before her eyes narrowed. “How do you know my second name?”

“It was… um… It was in your room,” Chloe smiled awkwardly. “I wasn’t snooping, though. It was-“

“On the plaque above my desk,” Beca nodded. “Right.”

Chloe carefully rested her head on the pillow, eyes staring at the ceiling, only illuminated by the candle on Beca’s nightstand. “Have I made you uncomfortable?” Beca’s voice came from the darkness, immediately after she’d extinguished the candle. “With my words, or my garb?”

“No,” Chloe responded, immediate and honest. “It’s just…”

“Sometimes I make you think and feel things that make you wonder whether you have lost your sanity, if not your propriety?” came the familiar words, delivered in Beca’s knowing tone of voice.

“You read my letter,” Chloe stated. “Yes, I do suppose tonight has been one of those moments. I am unaccustomed to… Well, to a lot of things, really. The obvious innuendo, the daring nightgown – if we are even calling it such, mind you – it just…”

“If it is too much, you merely need say the word, Chloe.”

“No, pet, you never need change yourself for me,” she responded, finding and taking Beca’s hand under the covers. “I would not want you to be anyone you are not. Not when you are with me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Chloe repeated, giving the hand a squeeze. “Now go to sleep. Tomorrow, you must show me all of London, so you will need your energy.”

“All of London is rather a bit too much,” Beca laughed softly. “Still, I will show you the best of the city. I would think you need the energy more, though, with all the new experiences.”

“It will involve a lot of walking, no?” Chloe asked, already grinning into the darkness.

“I suppose, why?”

“Then you will most certainly need the energy more.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Beca asked, and some jostling told Chloe she was pushing herself up on her elbow.

“Just that I have seen your legs,” Chloe grinned. “They’re tiny.”

“Oh, that so?” Beca growled playfully, and the sound was immediately followed by a kick against her own leg, and then another, and another. “How’s that for my tiny legs, huh?”

“Alright, alright, I relent. Have mercy!”

Beca huffed, before dropping back down onto the mattress. “Much better. How dare you mock my smaller stature?”

“I was most assuredly _not_ mocking you,” Chloe breathed softly, turning to face Beca on her side. “I like your stature just fine. You are very… cute.”

“Cute?” Beca balked. “Did you just call me cute?”

“Yes, and I meant it in the nicest of ways, so no more kicking like a mule,” Chloe warned the woman beside her. “Now come over here and let me make it up to you.”

“And how did you plan to do that?” Beca asked, already shuffling toward the middle of the bed.

“I think my pet needs some head scratches,” Chloe smiled, feeling around until she found Beca’s hair, and tangling her fingers into it to scratch at her scalp. “How’s that?”

The sound that followed was enough to set Chloe’s face ablaze again.

Yet, it was not enough to still her fingers.

\--

Chloe was pulled into the waking world the following morning by the many unfamiliar sounds coming from outside the window. Back at home, her window looked out over her father’s garden, and only the chirping of birds could ever be heard.

Now she heard the whinnying of horses as they pulled rattling carriages through the streets, newspaper vendors calling out to any and all potential customers, the ringing of bells from the shop doors lining the street outside, and the soft snores of Beca, closely pressed to her back.

The brunette had her arm slung over Chloe’s waist, clutching at the fabric of her nightgown where it covered her stomach. Her face was buried in Chloe’s neck, and she was amazed by the fact Beca could sleep like that, half-smothered by the unruly red strands.

Quite frankly, she was amazed _she_ had been able to sleep like this, with Beca touching her from head to toe. Her breasts were pushed against Chloe’s back, her hips firmly pressed to Chloe’s buttocks, and even their feet were huddled together underneath the blankets.

Chloe’s first instinct was to untangle herself from the mass of limbs they had ended up in. After all, this felt entirely too intimate. The largest problem, however, was how much she _didn’t_ mind Beca holding her like this. She felt warm, safe, and cared for, even if she knew they should not be lying like this. Any outsides would be affronted, and their propriety permanently tarnished.

Still, with not outsiders present to judge them, and a very high potential of waking Beca up if she were to try and wrestle free from her hold, Chloe decided to just enjoy it for what it was: two friends comfortable sharing their bed.

She could pinpoint the exact moment Beca woke up, some forty minutes later. There was a brief tensing of her muscles, followed by her entire being relaxing and the release of a soft sigh, breathed into Chloe’s neck.

After a few more silent minutes, Beca finally spoke up. “Does me holding you like this make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Chloe responded honestly. “Why do you ask?”

“I was merely wondering,” Beca murmured. “Testing the waters, so to speak.”

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe asked hesitantly.

“Of course. Anything…”

“The reservations for the rooms… Was there really a miscommunication?”

The silence that fell between them answered Chloe’s question, even before Beca spoke up. “No,” she admitted after several long seconds of silence, voice barely even a whisper. “I swapped my father’s letter with one I had written myself.”

“I thought as much.”

“Does that upset you terribly?” Beca asked, voice still quiet. “All I wanted was to spend as much time with you as possible… I had not considered you might be opposed to the idea…”

“I am not opposed, nor bothered,” Chloe told her with a smile, wriggling around to face Beca, the woman’s arm still across her waist, and nimble fingers now scratching at her back. “I was merely curious…”

They were now practically nose-to-nose, Beca smiling at her shyly. Chloe thought, for a flicker of a moment, she saw Beca’s eyes dart downwards. But then she was looking back into Chloe’s eyes, and her smile shifted into a more relaxed one. “We should get out of bed. My parents will no doubt be waiting for us downstairs.”

Beca turned over and hopped out of the bed with more energy than Chloe could manage. Frankly, she quite lamented having to leave the bed, and even though she had a full day of exploring London ahead of her, she was already looking forward to tonight.

When she and Beca would be retiring for the night again.

\--

When they reached the foyer and looked around, they were quick to discover Beca’s parents were not around. Taking a seat at the nearest table, Beca easily accepted the folded note one of the waiters delivered to her. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the text, after which she put it down on the table.

“Father is already out on business, and mother is visiting a friend. They bid us to have a good day, and not get into any trouble.”

“That should not be a problem, as long as I get to spend the day with you,” Chloe smiled easily, thoughts already focused on what she would like to have for breakfast.

Breakfast was delicious, as could be expected of an establishment such as this one. Immediately after, Beca practically dragged Chloe out the door, eager to show her around. “So, I had been thinking – would you prefer seeing the cultural highlights, or would you prefer to go to the shopping district?”

Chloe smiled a crooked smile. She had taken a small part of her savings on this trip with the very intention of spending it all. She could allow herself such an indulgence for just this one time. “I would like to do both,” she told her friend. “Why do we not go shopping today, and you can give me the tour tomorrow?”

Beca nodded with a brilliant smile, linking their arms as she set off down the street. In Pemberley, they were known by everyone, and it was a strange thought for Chloe to be anonymous for once. Here, in the big city, they were just two girls out on their own business, without anyone knowing what that business was, or who they were.

She found she quite liked the anonymity the big city provided her.

It took them some fifteen minutes of walking to reach their destination. Chloe stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as they travelled down the road they had just turned into. There were stores lining the street on either side, as far as Chloe’s eyes reached, and people were milling about, everyone minding their own business.

Pemberley was only a small community. They were able to live comfortably, having a blacksmith, a bakery, several tailors, and every other amenity a community needed to sustain itself. Here, on this street, Chloe found more shops than she could ever have imagined in one place. She noticed three fashion boutiques, right next to one another. She also saw a confectionary, a hairdresser, a bookstore, several jewellers, and a perfumery.

“So, where shall we visit first?” Beca grinned, clearly pleased with Chloe’s awed reaction.

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, eyes roving up and down the street. “I would say that boutique over there,” Chloe indicated, giggling as Beca immediately set off into the direction of Chloe’s choice, leading her into the boutique.

The shopkeeper was polite enough to let them browse on their own, waiting for them to ask her if they wanted assistance. Chloe idly perused the racks with clothing, not entirely intent on buying anything. She was not in need of new dresses, and while she liked fashion as much as any other young maiden, it was not usually at the forefront of her mind.

“What do you think of this one?” Beca asked, holding a wine-red ball gown in front of her.

“I would think it a little long for your cute stature,” Chloe grinned, cackling at Beca’s affronted expression. “I am sure that a tailor could see to that, though. I am not entirely certain red is your colour, though.”

“But I have grown so very fond of the colour,” Beca lamented as she hung it back on the rack.

A previous comment about redheads shot through Chloe’s brain like an errant hare through the woods. With a shake of her head, she dismissed it again. Beca took her arm again, leading her out of the boutique when it became apparent they were not interested in their selection. Without question, Beca led them into the boutique next to it.

Chloe went through the many racks of dresses. Her eye got caught on a piece of black fabric, which she pulled out to inspect closer. It was entirely more modern than anything she had ever owned, she realized. It even left her shoulders bare! God forbid her father would ever see her in this, he would most assuredly have a stroke.

Still, she inspected the dress closer, holding it in front of her body to gauge its size, which seemed to be a nearly perfect fit.

“I am quite liking this view,” Beca grinned from down the aisle, making Chloe blush.

Still, Chloe checked the price tag, before quickly hanging it back on the rack. “Alas, these prices are a bit too steep for me,” she smiled awkwardly. Beca darted over, inspecting the tag as well, before whistling softly.

“Indeed they are,” she nodded, taking Chloe’s arm and leading her outside again. “Would you terribly mind a visit to the bookstore?”

“You have been in my room, Beca,” Chloe smiled. “You know I would not mind.”

They entered the bookstore, where an elderly gentleman welcomed them and offered his services. Beca was her ever-so-polite self when she thanked him, but informed him they would just be browsing his selection for now, and would call if they needed anything.

Chloe spent a good while perusing the books in various sections of the store, eventually settling on a thrilling detective story. Her father, of course, would disapprove, but he had long since accepted his daughter had peculiar tastes.

She paid for the book and took the little bag containing it from the shopkeeper. When she turned around, Beca came walking from the back of the store, smiling mischievously as she placed a book on the counter. Its cover was bare, and Chloe could not make out the title. Clearly, the man behind the counter recognized the book though.

He eyed Beca warily, nose turned up as his eyes narrowed. Beca, clearly foreseeing what he was about to say, raised her hand. Her lady-persona was out in full force, Chloe noticed, and the man was stopped from speaking before he even began.

“If you do not wish to sell it, you should not have it in your selection,” Beca told him haughtily. “My money is as good as anyone else’s.”

“But-“

“Tsk!” Beca interrupted, placing her money on the counter. “I refuse to be discriminated because of my gender, sir. Either you sell me this novel, or you do not sell it at all.”

The man’s lips pursed together in the most sour expression Chloe had ever been witness to. After several tense seconds, he took Beca’s coin from the counter, and slipped the book in a bag much like the one Chloe was holding.

Chloe dared not ask about it until they stepped out into the sun again. “What was all that about?” she asked, intrigued. “Where did you find that book, anyway?”

Beca’s sly grin, Chloe knew by now, spelled nothing but trouble. “The adult section,” the brunette grinned wickedly. “Oh, did you see his face!”

Chloe chuckled, too, admiring Beca’s confidence. She would have been mortified if someone had seen her with such a novel, and here Beca was, demanding it be sold to her, even if they were most certainly not meant for women of their age. Or women at all, really.

“Oh, Beca,” Chloe sighed as the laughter tapered off.

They spent the next hour moving in and out of various stores, hardly ever leaving each other’s side. Chloe stocked up on some more art supplies, Beca bought them a box of luxury chocolates, and they bought sandwiches from a little shop, nestled between two jewellers, for lunch.

“Come,” Beca beckoned Chloe the moment they had finished lunch. “I haven’t been to a proper jeweller since the last time I visited London.”

“What need could you have for a jeweller anyway?” Chloe asked. “Looking for a wedding band?”

“You are so funny!” Beca told her in a tone that dripped with sarcasm. A passing lady, probably in her early fifties, eyed them with obvious displeasure.

They entered the little shop, and Chloe was immediately drawn in by the display cases containing bracelets, earrings, necklaces and pendants. One glance revealed that a single piece of jewellery here would cost her about a year’s allowance, but they were so gorgeous, Chloe did not mind staring at them with awe.

When she snapped back to reality, she realized Beca was no longer at her side. She turned around just in time to see Beca sliding two boxes into the bag hanging from her arm, the salesman behind the counter looking extraordinarily pleased.

“Ready to go?” Chloe asked, trying to peer into the bag without being too obvious.

“Someone is being entirely too nosy,” Beca accused her with a playful nudge. “Come, let us leave before I am enticed into spending even more money here.”

They walked back down the street in the direction they had come from, apparently having reached an unspoken agreement to head back to their room for the time being. Just when they were about to turn out of the shopping district, a door next to them opened and a floral scent washed over them.

“Mind ducking in here for a moment?” Chloe asked, watching Beca’s face scrunch up.

“You go ahead, I will wait here,” the brunette smiled. “Perfumeries are not really my cup of tea. Too many scents mixed together makes me rather nauseous.”

“You do not mind?”

“No, not at all. Go ahead,” Beca smiled.

Chloe did as Beca bid, immediately greeted by a saleswoman, who took her to a table with dozens of tiny glass vials. She led Chloe through an endless amount of samples, spritzing them on cotton wads and allowing Chloe to smell them.

Breathing in through her nose for what felt like the millionth time, Chloe’s eyes shot open wide. “This is amazing!” she breathed reverently.

“It is called _Mitsouko_ ,” the saleswoman informed her. “Bergamot catches your attention first, of course. If you smell again, you will notice the hints of peach, rose, jasmine, and iris. It is a beautiful chypre, very fruity. Citrusy, some might say.”

“I want it,” Chloe decided boldly.

The saleswoman rummaged around for a while, before coming back with an elegant glass bottle, the perfume’s name engraved onto its front. The price was somewhat outrageous, but Chloe happily deposited the required amount of money on the counter. She had, after all, decided to indulge on this trip.

“Thank you for your patronage,” the woman smiled with a dip of her head. “We hope to see you again!”

Chloe was mighty pleased with herself when she stepped outside, but found herself frowning in confusion when Beca was nowhere to be found. For a moment, she feared the worst, but then she saw the brunette stepping out of the stupendously expensive boutique they had visited before.

“Ah, you are here,” Beca smiled as she crossed the street and linked their arms together. “Found something to your liking?”

Chloe hummed in the affirmative. “What were you up to, back there?” she asked.

Beca gave an idle shrug. “Just killing some time, so to speak.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe looked around and could not help feeling perfectly content. She could not recall a moment in her life where she had been happier than she was right now.

It was a beautiful day. No, it was a _perfect_ day.

Her eyes lazily skimmed over the trees in the distance, gently waving in the soft summer breeze. The grass beneath her feet was green, but there were so many flowers growing around her that it almost felt as if she were standing in a field of gold. The sky was blue, and there wasn’t a single cloud in sight.

Everything was exactly as it ought to be today.

“Are you ready, dear?”

She turned around the find her father, looking stately in his new suit, extending his arm to her.

“Yes, father,” she beamed, linking their arms and following him across the field. The grass tickled her bare feet, and the ground beneath her was firm and dry – meaning she needn’t worry about it smudging the seam of her dress.

They arrived at their destination so abruptly, Chloe was almost startled. “I am so proud of you,” her father smiled down at her, patting the arm she had looped through his.

Chloe smiled and diverted her attention to the chairs in front of them. She saw many familiar faces in the crowd, everyone looking happy, chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their arrival. Over there, on the left, was Mr. Mortimer from the art store, animatedly chatting with Jesse Swanson and his parents. Stacie sat one row behind them, her arms looped around Jesse’s shoulders as she listened to their conversation.

On the right were Aubrey and Luke, apparently exchanging pleasantries with several of the townsfolk, and her mother was exchanging embroidery patterns with Lady Mitchell, both of them seated at the front of the crowd, on opposite sides of the little aisle.

And there, in front of the crowd, underneath the arch of white lilies and roses, stood Father Posen, holding his Bible under his arm as he nodded at something Lord Mitchell was murmuring.

She was still wondering how blessed she felt that all these people had gathered here when the music started and her father started walking to the front. Their arms still linked, Chloe had no choice but to follow. She had only taken two steps before she faltered, her eyes landing on Beca, standing next to her father, in a beautiful dress.

It was a beautiful arrangement of white lace, with a pattern of flowers embroidered across the corset. Rather than a wide skirt, she had opted for one that clung to her legs, ending just under her knees. Like Chloe, she too was barefoot.

Chloe’s heart swelled with the love she felt for this woman. She could not believe how extraordinarily lucky she was to be able to marry Rebecca Mitchell, here on this perfect day, with all of their friends and family members gathered to bear witness to the event.

Your wedding day, she realized, really _was_ the most beautiful day of your life.

Music continued to play as her father led her down the aisle. Naturally, Beca had noticed them by now, and Chloe’s heart somersaulted at the look of pure adoration and love Beca regarded her with. She knew, with every fibre of her being, that she was loved by her as much as she loved her in return. Today would be the first day of their lives together, and nothing, no one, would be able to take that from them.

She had just stepped onto the dais, about to take Beca’s hands into her own, when a chiming bell behind her drew her attention. She turned around to see who had the audacity to disturb their ceremony, but found nothing but peaceful nature.

When she turned back around, Beca was gone.

Her eyes snapped open, and for a long moment, Chloe was entirely disoriented. Just a second ago, she had been in a field just outside Pemberley, about to marry Beca Mitchell, and now she was suddenly here, in bed.

The realization it had been a dream washed over her like a rumbling thundercloud. It had been nothing but a ridiculous dream – of course – but she still _felt_ the happiness she had experienced while she lived that dream.

She was still excited for her wedding, she still felt blessed, and, worst of all, she still felt, in every fibre of her being, how very much she loved Beca.

Beca, who was huddled up to her back, softly snoring, entirely unaware of everything that transpired in Chloe’s brain.

With an annoyed huff, Chloe moved Beca’s arm from her waist and sat up, slipping her feet into the slippers waiting beside the bed and moving into the bathroom. She was not even certain where to direct her annoyance, for no one was to blame for her current situation. She just needed to clear her head, so to speak. These confusing thoughts and feelings would, undoubtedly, wane if she only started her day.

By the time she had changed out of her nightgown, freshened up, and dressed into one of her dresses, half an hour had gone by. She quietly stepped back into their shared room, finding Beca sitting on the edge of her bed, expression a mix of confusion and disappointment. “I woke up and you had gone,” she murmured, clearly still struggling to wake up properly.

“Yes,” Chloe nodded. “I woke some time ago.”

The words seemed to confuse Beca even more, Chloe thought, even though they had been true, and could hardly be misconstrued. With a furrowed brow, Beca got to her feet. She made her way to the vanity, sitting down on the stool and surveying her reflection. “My hair looks like it has a bird nesting in it,” she sighed.

Chloe glanced over. “It is not that bad,” she commented. It _was_ that bad, though, and Chloe longed to rush over there, take her hairbrush and work Beca’s hair back into smooth tresses, and maybe even braid it for her like she had done before. But, with her thoughts and emotions still muddled from her dream, she thought better of it and instead set to work on her own hair, working it into an elegant, albeit somewhat effortless, bun.

She was not blind to Beca’s faltering expression, nor deaf to her sigh, as the brunette picked up the hairbrush and began tugging at her own hair, attempting to work out the tangles. Evidently, this would be taking some time, Chloe surmised.

“I am feeling rather a bit faint,” Chloe fibbed. “I think I shall head down to breakfast and eat something. Will I see you down there?”

She was not at all hungry, but some time apart from Beca would undoubtedly help clear her mind of tonight’s phantoms.

Beca, for reasons unbeknownst to Chloe, looked shocked at Chloe’s suggestion, turning on her stool with her hairbrush dangling limply in her hair. She had her mouth opened for a remark, but no sound was forthcoming, and after a few seconds, she nodded mutely.

Downstairs, Chloe found Beca’s parents already seated at a table, apparently halfway through their breakfast. For some odd reason, they appeared surprised to find her joining them. Nevertheless, they were the epitome of welcoming.

Chloe had just filled her plate with delicious breakfast foods when Beca entered the room. The very moment Beca sat down opposite her, she _knew_ something was wrong, even if she could not put her finger on it. “Good morning Father, Mother,” Beca smiled, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. “Slept well, I hope?”

Chloe watched as the two adults shot each other a quick glance, after which Lord Mitchell cleared his throat. “Indeed. You as well?”

“Yes, I slept wonderfully,” Beca nodded, unnecessary emphasis on the word ‘slept.’ “Chloe, would you pass me the salt, please?”

Chloe did as she was asked, and Beca dipped her head in a gesture of gratitude. “Have you had a productive day yesterday, father?” she continued seamlessly. “You went to meet Mr. Atkinson, from the carriage company, did you not?”

“Yes,” Lord Mitchell nodded, slowly. “It was a good meeting, but I shan’t bore you with the details. How did you two spend the day?”

“Chloe and I went shopping in Main Street,” Beca informed them, as if she were reading the weather forecast. “I do believe we had fun.”

“We did indeed,” Chloe nodded.

“How is Mrs. Crawley doing, mother?” Beca continued, barely acknowledging Chloe’s words.

Before Lady Mitchell could respond, Chloe figured out what was bothering her. This was not Beca, who had joined them at the breakfast table. This was Lady Rebecca Mitchell, being the perfect socialite.

“She is doing well,” Lady Mitchell responded with a tight smile, putting her half-eaten bagel down on her plate. “Come, husband of mine, we must be off.”

“Indeed,” Lord Mitchell nodded, dropping his fork into his unfinished portion of scrambled eggs.

“Very well,” Beca smiled easily. “Shall we meet each other for dinner tonight?”

“No, I think not,” Lord Mitchell responded gruffly, rubbing his chin. “Your mother and I will be dining out, so I suggest the two of you find a nice place to eat as well.”

“I am certain the food here will be just fine,” Beca smiled, and Chloe shivered as she realized Beca’s smile did not reach her eyes the way it normally did.

Her parents let out wary sighs, before excusing themselves and leaving Chloe and Beca in a tense, awkward silence. A silence unlike anything Chloe had experienced with Beca up until now. With a start, she realized that, even during their very first meeting, Beca had never treated _her_ with her distant lady persona. Chloe had seen it directed at countless others, yes, but Beca had always been entirely herself when it came to interactions between the two of them.

Longing for a sense of normalcy, Chloe tried desperately to think of something to say. “Will you show me the city today?” she asked when the tense silence became unbearable.

“That depends,” Beca responded, daintily wiping her mouth with her napkin. “Will you tell me why you have been acting so very strange this morning?”

“I hardly think I have,” Chloe defended herself. If anything, Beca was the one acting out of sorts.

With a sigh, Beca folded her napkin, depositing it upon her plate. “You must excuse me, but I do believe I have lost my appetite,” she murmured, getting up from her seat. “I think I shall retire to my room for some light reading.”

Chloe was so stunned by the announcement, she forgot to reply until Beca was long gone. Not feeling comfortable continuing breakfast by herself – and not feeling very hungry anymore at all – she got up to and walked towards the stairs. She was halfway through the foyer when Lady Mitchell stepped up next to her.

“Well, that was about as pleasant as scarlet fever,” she commented airily.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Chloe admitted slowly.

Lady Mitchell smiled empathically. “I am quite certain you do not, child,” she told her. “My Rebecca is a very peculiar girl. She always has been. Far too clever for her own good, sometimes, with peculiar hobbies and even more peculiar tastes…” Her smile turned a little rueful at those words. “I do think it has made it more difficult for her to find people with whom she can be herself. She has grown very fond of you, I believe…”

“I thought so, too,” Chloe admitted with a nod. “But today…”

“Today, she shut everyone out,” Lady Mitchell nodded. “It is her way of distancing herself, to keep herself from being hurt. I do not know what transpired between you, and I would hate to presume…”

Chloe’s mind flashed over her morning. Her dream. Leaving the bed before Beca even awoke. Her distant remarks. Her refusal to assist Beca with her hair. When realization hit her, she groaned, only lifting her head when she heard the woman next to her chuckle.

“I see you have worked it out. That is good. Rebecca needs someone who can handle her. Go, child, I have no doubt you know what to do.”

Chloe nodded, rushing up the stairs, entirely ignoring the affronted looks of the men and women she passed. She practically tumbled into their shared room, finding Beca sitting in one of the fauteuils, her book resting in her lap. It was not entirely unexpected when Beca did not even lift her eyes from the pages at Chloe’s entrance.

During her flight up the stairs, Chloe had already accounted for Beca’s behaviour, and plotted a corresponding plan of attack – even if she was reluctant to name it as such in her head. After all, she would never want to attack Beca.

She carefully made her way over to Beca. The fact that the brunette’s eyes were not moving indicated she was not actually reading. That meant Chloe did not have to feel guilty as she knelt in front of her friend, took the book from her lap and snapped it closed.

Depositing the book on the side table, Chloe found she had at least managed to get Beca’s attention. Studying her face, she realized Beca was still stubbornly being a lady, even if, somewhere deep in her eyes, Chloe could surmise the true Beca.

“Would you prefer to apologize first, or rather wait until I’ve given you mine?” she asked.

The furrow of her brows was barely perceptible, but at this point, Chloe knew Beca’s face almost as well as her own. Still, the brunette refused to speak, so Chloe opted to continue herself. “I truly am sorry for my behaviour this morning, Beca,” she spoke softly, taking Beca’s hand.

Relief flooded over her when Beca let her, even if her expression had not shifted. “I acted distant and withdrawn, and you have every right to be upset about that,” she continued, smiling guiltily as Beca’s expression shifted ever-so slightly. “The truth is… I had the most peculiar dream. Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real, that you were left with the thoughts and feelings of that dream, even after waking?”

Beca’s nod was a small one, but it was yet another step in the right direction. “Well, I had one such dream,” Chloe told her softly. “And it left me terribly confused about a great many things when I woke up. I had not meant to push you away, only to clear my head.”

“Was it a bad dream?” Beca asked, voice carefully neutral.

Chloe chuckled quietly. “No, it was not. It was, perhaps, the most beautiful dream I have ever experienced. When I woke up and realized it was a dream, I was quite distraught for a while.”

“Will you tell me more about it?” Beca asked, facial expression finally softened enough to resemble _Beca_ , rather than Rebecca.

“Not right now,” Chloe smiled sadly, squeezing Beca’s hand when the brunette’s face fell again. “Not because I do not trust you, or want it to be a secret. To be frank, I am still in the throes of my dream, and to speak of it now would only confuse me further. I shall tell you about it, when it has left my system.”

Beca gave an understanding nod, finally smiling again. Chloe’s heart clenched at the words she was about to speak, but she knew they needed to be spoken. “Your turn to apologize, pet,” she murmured softly.

Beca pursed her lips in disapproval, and for a moment Chloe worried Lady Rebecca would reappear. Deciding she needed to do something to keep Beca from drawing away again, she continued. “I know I have been withdrawn this morning, and you were right to be upset about that. But I most assuredly do not appreciate the way you went about resolving the situation. You could have asked me why I acted the way I did, rather than…”

“Yes?” Beca asked with dangerously narrowed eyes, when Chloe did not continue.

“Rather than acting like a petulant child,” Chloe finished her thought, braving Beca’s glare to the best of her ability. She waited endlessly as Beca continued glaring, but smiled when the brunette’s expression cracked and a small guilty grin blossomed upon her beautiful face, which eventually evolved into a light chuckle.

“You are right,” she admitted after a short while. “I am sorry for the way I behaved. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but I could not help it… I must say I admire you for calling me out on it. Not even my father has had the courage to do so for a long time, now…”

“I do think communication is paramount. If we cannot be honest and open with one another, can we really call ourselves friends?”

“You are my truest friend, Chloe,” Beca whispered as she squeezed their joined hands. “And I shall endeavour to remain your truest friend for as long as I live.”

“You need not be trying very hard,” Chloe smiled, settling in the other chair. “I may have said this before, but I only want you to be yourself.”

They lapsed back into silence, but Chloe found this one to be much more comfortable than the previous silences. “You are free to continue your reading, if you wish,” Chloe smiled over at her companion, the book discarded where Chloe had left it before.

“No, I can read back in Pemberley,” Beca smiled, getting up. “I should go and get ready to head out. I have a promise to keep, after all…”

As Beca ducked into the bathroom, Chloe took a seat in front of the vanity, procuring the small bottle of perfume she had bought yesterday. She carefully applied a modest amount, rubbing it on her wrists and her throat, before applying a dab behind both of her ears.

She turned as Beca stepped back into the room. It was amusing to see her back to her old self, only for her to stiffen with wide eyes as she breathed in. Chloe could barely contain her laughter as Beca inhaled through her nose a few times, taking a few steps in Chloe’s direction with every sniff of her nose.

She could not help the squeak that escaped her as Beca pressed her nose to the junction of her neck and shoulder, her warm breath washing over Chloe’s skin as she slowly slid her nose upwards, towards her ear, never breaking contact.

With her nose pressing against the shell of her ear, Chloe could literally feel Beca’s expression morphing into a smile. “You smell something wonderful.”

Beca did not move her nose from Chloe’s skin, which was beginning to feel a little flushed. “New perfume,” Chloe managed to stammer.

“Hm, I most certainly approve,” Beca grinned, finally straightening. “Ready to set out on your grand tour of the City of London?”

\--

They had been walking for hours.

While Chloe loved every minute of their tour – Beca proved herself to be a very enthusiastic and very knowledgeable tour guide – she was just about ready for it to be over. Had Beca not already declared their next stop to be the last, she would have demanded a break.

She was pleasantly surprised when Beca stopped them in front of a restaurant, indicating it to be their destination. “This,” she smiled radiantly, “is where my father met my mother!”

“Really?” Chloe asked, peering through the window. It certainly looked like the sort of establishment the Mitchell’s would frequent.

Beca nodded, leading them inside, where they were greeted by the host. “Mitchell, party of two,” Beca smiled as a woman moved in to take their coats and purses. Surprisingly, Beca declined her services. Neither of them were wearing coats, and only Beca had her purse on her, but it was still odd for her to hold on to it during dinner.

“Ah, yes, follow me, please,” the host smiled, leading them to the back of the restaurant, where a small table was set out. “Someone will be with you shortly.”

Dinner was perfect, and conversation flowed easily between the two of them. Chloe hardly noticed the passing of time, and before she knew it the sun had long since set, and more and more tables went unoccupied. It was that moment Beca bit her lip thoughtfully, before placing a small rectangular box on the table in between them.

“I got you a gift, yesterday,” she admitted softly. “This seems like a good moment to give it to you…”

“You really did not have to,” Chloe objected, even if her hands eagerly reached for the box and pulled it closer. She instantly recognized it as one of the boxes from the jeweller they had visited, and slowly unwrapped it, before lifting the lid from the box.

Inside it, resting on a bed of black velvet, she found a beautiful silver bracelet, adorned with blue and red gemstones. It was a most elegant piece of jewellery, and Chloe barely dared lifting it from its box. “Oh, Beca…” she sighed as her eyes took in the beautiful object resting in her hands.

“The colours reminded me of you,” Beca smiled softly. “Blue for your eyes, and red for your hair.”

“Please tell me these are fake,” Chloe laughed nervously, running her finger over the bracelet.

“They are not,” Beca smiled guiltily. “Real silver, real sapphires and real rubies.”

“This must have cost you a literal fortune,” Chloe pointed out. “I cannot accept this, Beca. It is too much.”

“Nothing is too much,” Beca told her. “I want you to have it. You deserve it, and so much more…”

Looking up from the bracelet, Chloe’s eyes found Beca’s face, and as they did, a shockwave was sent rippling through her entire being.

The way Beca was looking at her right now, with those eyes and that soft smile, was exactly the way Beca had been looking at her in her dream. That look, which had made Chloe absolutely certain Beca loved her with all of her heart…

“Well, you two certainly seem to have made amends,” Lord Mitchell suddenly spoke, standing next to their table.

“Richard!” his wife chided. “Did I not tell you to leave them alone?”

“You did, dear,” he nodded, eyes downcast. “I am sorry.”

“Well, nothing we can do about it now, can we?” Lady Mitchell sighed. “I swear it is like men do not possess an ounce of tact in their entire being.”

Beca made use of the fact that Chloe was distracted, reaching out to unclasp the bracelet and place it around Chloe’s wrist, easily fastening it again. It all happened so quickly, Chloe only realized what had happened when Lady Mitchell cooed. “Oh, that is a beautiful piece you have there, Chloe!” she smiled, taking her hand to inspect it closer. “I am glad to see my daughter has good taste…”

\--

“What are you doing, pet?” Chloe asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

The answer, of course, was glaringly obvious. Beca sat frozen in front of the vanity mirror, hairbrush halfway towards her hair. “I am… getting ready for bed?” she responded, making it sound like a question.

Chloe practically skipped to the other side of the room, snatching the brush from Beca’s fingers. “This is my hairbrush,” she stated primly, “as such, I should be the one to use it.”

With those words, Chloe set to work, smoothing out the gorgeous hair, using her hands and the hairbrush in equal measure. The action was almost a ritual, calming both of them. Beca closed her eyes, humming some melody under her breath, while Chloe grew pensive.

She had been so certain of the fact her leftover feelings from the dream would fade throughout the day. Yet, with every action, every gesture, every word and every smile, Chloe had grown more and more fond of Beca. It was ridiculous to think that, even now, she very much wished for the union of her dream.

With a shake of her head, she collected her thoughts and resumed brushing. Beca’s eyes had opened, most likely when Chloe had stopped brushing, and now she was looking at her through the mirror. “Are you alright?”

“I was… I was just thinking about my dream again,” Chloe smiled.

Finishing up Beca’s hair, they migrated to the bed, huddling under the covers. “You looked so sad,” Beca spoke out of the blue. “Just now, when you were thinking about your dream. Are you certain it was not a bad dream?”

“Yes,” Chloe nodded. “If I looked sad, it was only because the dream ended…”

“Will you… tell me about it?”

Chloe had half a mind to object. Still, speaking of it might enable her to process it properly, and leave the confusing feelings behind.

“I dreamt I was in a beautiful field, on a beautiful day, and everyone I knew was gathered there for my wedding,” she began, voice barely a whisper. “My father walked me down the aisle, told me how proud he was of me…”

“That does not sound like such a confusing dream,” Beca murmured, voice almost as quiet as Chloe’s.

“That is only because I haven’t finished yet,” Chloe smiled tersely. “What made it confusing is that I was so happy, I think the happiest I have ever felt. I could not wait to be married, for I felt that I loved this person with my entire heart, my entire being, even… And in my dream, I knew beyond a sliver of doubt, that she loved me just the same…”

With the words finally spoken, Chloe felt herself growing anxious. Were her thoughts too strange for Beca to accept them? Had she crossed a line with these deviant feelings of hers? She lamented the use of the female pronoun for a few long seconds, before Beca spoke.

“I do see how that could be very confusing, yes,” she offered up sympathetically. “It does go against everything we have been taught is good and righteous, does it not?”

“Yes,” Chloe nodded. “And when I woke up, I still felt I loved this woman very much. Even awake, I lamented the lost chance for our union to become reality… I was unable to separate my own thoughts and feelings from those of my dream-self, if that makes any sense?”

“It does,” Beca confirmed. “Have you managed to do so, yet?”

“Yes,” Chloe lied, the words leaving a sour taste in her mouth. “Mostly,” she added after a few seconds.

“May I ask…?” Beca began, trailing off into silence.

“Yes, Beca,” Chloe whispered, knowing the brunette would hear her because of their close proximity. “The woman in my dream was you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter ever, I know, I know.  
> I promise things will be speeding up in the next few chapters. This one is more of an in-between bit...  
> Thanks, as always, for all your support! <3

Chloe had made her confession with the knowledge Beca had already known. Surely, the brunette had been able to surmise as much from the way Chloe had spoken, the way she had acted. There was not a single doubt in her mind that Beca knew Chloe had dreamt of marrying her specifically, rather than some abstract woman.

Still, the silence that now stretched between them made her uneasy. She desperately wanted Beca to say something. To say… anything. Maybe even to laugh, and to dismiss the entire conversation as a jest, something two friends could laugh about.

The fact Beca had not yet recoiled, or subtly shifted away from her, seemed a good sign. She had taken the confession of Chloe dreaming of marrying a woman rather well, but she had no way to know how Beca felt about Chloe marrying _her_.

“Would it make you uncomfortable if I hugged you?” Beca asked. “With you still working to sort through your feelings and all…”

Chloe felt so relieved she could have cried. “No,” she murmured, her voice cracking even on that one small word. “I really do think I would like to be hugged, now.”

Beca shuffled closer, jostling the bed a little, and managed to wrap her arms around Chloe’s waist, pulling her in close. One hand moved to her head, softly stroking through her hair as Chloe took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

“I know you fibbed before,” Beca told her quietly. “When you said you had worked through those feelings.”

“I did,” Chloe confirmed weakly. “But only because I did not want to upset you.”

“No honest word coming from you could ever upset me, Chlo,” she heard Beca murmur. “And you have done nothing wrong. One is not in control of what she dreams, and even if you _had_ chosen to dream of me as such… I think I should primarily feel flattered.”

“You are not disgusted with me, then?” Chloe asked, hating the way she sounded like a child, looking for Beca’s approval.

“Disgusted?” Beca balked. “Oh, my dear, sweet, lovely Chloe… How could I ever feel such a thing for you?” Beca hummed sweetly. “I do think I am the very opposite of disgusted with you. How are you feeling right now?”

Chloe snickered quietly. “Still very much like I might want to marry you,” she confided, trying to inject some levity into their conversation. It seemed to work, judging on Beca’s quiet chuckling.

“I should only be so lucky, Chlo,” she murmured, after which they lapsed back into silence.

It did not take long for Beca’s breathing to turn into a steady rhythm. It was not quite the snores she had grown accustomed to, but still she felt quite certain Beca was soundly asleep. Not feeling even a trace of tiredness herself, Chloe was left to ponder over her dream again and again.

Each time she would relive it, she would experience the feelings the dream had brought about. Her love for Beca, which in the dream had been irrefutable, had not seemed to wane one bit throughout the day. Still, it could easily be explained, considering they had spent the entire day in one another’s presence. Back home in Pemberley, these feelings would, most assuredly, diminish, and eventually disappear.

Stupidly enough, that thought made her sad beyond reason.

“Have you ever considered it before?” Beca asked out of the blue, startling Chloe so terribly she shrieked and bolted upright.

In response to her shriek, Beca shrieked too, only to grab her elbow and yank her down onto the bed. “For the love of God, woman, you frightened me half to death!”

“You were asleep!” Chloe accused Beca with a soft poke to her ribcage.

“I most certainly was not,” Beca countered. “I was deep in thought. There _is_ a difference.”

With her heartbeat finally slowing down again, she crawled back into Beca’s side. “Have I ever considered what, before?” she eventually asked, referring back to the brunette’s earlier question.

“Marriage,” Beca clarified. “With another woman.”

At those words, Chloe bolted upright again, staring down at Beca, who looked up at her with a serious expression. Had she been wearing any other expression, Chloe would have laughed the question away, thinking it made in jest.

“Will you stay down here?” Beca groaned, pulling Chloe back down with an aggravated sigh. “You’re letting in the chill.”

“Why would I ever have considered marriage with another woman?” Chloe asked, voice feeble. They were now making their way into a very peculiar area of discussion. And a very dangerous one, if they did not mind their words.

Beca shrugged. “I do not know,” she admitted blankly. “But you, more than anyone, know how I have rebelled against needing a man to chaperone me, to dictate my life… The idea of spending my entire life with a husband is not at all appealing to me. Nor is the idea of spending it on my own…”

“You are not making any sense, Beca,” Chloe pointed out.

After a few quiet seconds, Beca let out a deep sigh. “No, I suppose you are right. I have no doubts those feelings and thoughts of yours will be gone by morning, replaced by a new dream. And it is already rather late, so I do think we should try and sleep now.”

Chloe could not help feeling like she might have said the wrong thing. She had not been opposed to continuing their conversation for a while longer, even if it had taken a turn for the strange. Still, Beca’s words left no doubt as to the end of it. Ultimately, she had just put the entire matter to bed.

Even if Chloe felt like there was still a lot left unspoken.

\--

When she woke the following morning, Beca was pressed up to her back, as had become their usual way of waking up lately. She tried with all her might to remember what she had dreamt about, but to no avail. The only thing that would come to mind was her imagined wedding day, with all the confusing feelings, thoughts and emotions that came with it.

The fact that Beca had accepted the strange feelings born from her dreams made that she could remain in this embrace without worrying much about it. In the faint morning light, she decided to take the time to reflect upon these feelings for a while.

The main question she kept asking herself, even if she did not want to, was whether feelings still counted as your own feelings if they were brought about by such a strange dream. All this time, she had been telling herself these feelings belonged to dream-Chloe, and not the real-world-Chloe. Nevertheless, she could not deny that _she_ was the one to feel them, and even now, the feelings had not diminished one bit.

If anything, they had only grown stronger. And this development had happened while she had been awake… So did that mean she could no longer discount these feelings and emotions as those of someone else?

Oh, it was all so terribly confusing!

She had felt, just for a moment, like she had been nearing some sense of clarity last night. But, just then, Beca had ended their conversation, and all the progress they had made seemed to have evaporated in an instant.

It had, perhaps, been her own fault, discounting Beca’s words so casually. Then again, the brunette had made so little sense, speaking of a life without a husband, yet not on her own… How was such a thing even possible? If not a husband, then who-

The realization hit her like out of nowhere, but she dismissed it instantly. Surely, Beca could not have considered… No, that was folly.

Still, if it was something Chloe’s mind could conjure up… who was to say Beca had not, at some point, thought of something similar?

She could not quite explain why, but the idea of Beca spending her life with another woman made much more sense than her being subservient to a husband.

It was still frightfully early, so Chloe closed her eyes again and allowed herself, just for a moment, to imagine what her life might be like if she really could spend all of it with Beca.

It did not surprise Chloe when the images came easily and rapidly, and before she knew it, she was lost in a lifetime of love and care.

“Hey sleepyhead, wake up!”

Chloe’s eyes snapped open, finding Beca hovering above her with a fond smile, her hand stroking Chloe’s fiery strands. Chloe blinked blearily a few times, eyes shifting toward the clock on the far wall. She must have dozed off again, having slept away another hour of the morning.

Closing her eyes again, Chloe grabbed Beca’s shoulders and pulled her down, enveloping her in a tight hug and rolling them around to end up on top of her, with her nose buried in Beca’s hair. The brunette laughed freely, hands coming to rest on Chloe’s back. “What has gotten into you?”

Truthfully, Chloe could not quite tell what had gotten into her. She only knew she had once again dreamt of Beca, of a shared life, and she felt so overjoyed even now that she was awake, she could not help wanting to feel Beca close.

Speaking such words seemed for too bold, though. First, she needed to be certain of her own feelings, and only when she was completely certain of her own feelings could she think about the future. For all she knew, she’d fall madly in love with a man upon her return to Pemberley.

“I do not know, Beca, but I have dreamt something wonderful again, and it has left me in extraordinarily good spirits!”

“Better than your wedding day?” Beca asked with a smile that appeared a little apprehensive, as if she was afraid bringing the subject up would upset Chloe.

“Better than my wedding day?” Chloe hummed. “Yes, and no. In the end, it does not matter, since both of my dreams featured you,” she admitted softly. Deciding to take it one step further, she righted herself to look at Beca. “I am beginning to think maybe it is just you who makes me so very happy. I am lucky you have chosen to make me a part of your life.”

Beca’s hand softly caressed Chloe’s cheek. “It was never a choice, Chlo,” she whispered. “And seeing you happy makes me feel so very blessed, too.”

They were quiet for a while, after which Beca smiled fondly. “My making you happy is a good thing, too, since we will probably be forced to spend the day indoors.

Only now did Chloe hear the pattering of rain against their window. Judging by the sound of it, it really was raining cats and dogs out there. “Spending the day inside with you is hardly a punishment,” Chloe grinned. “Come, take a seat at the vanity so I can do your hair.”

Beca acquiesced without a word, only taking a little time to pull the hem of her black nightgown back down to her knees. Chloe, meanwhile, pointedly tried _not_ looking at the pale skin of Beca’s thighs. She giggled to herself when she remembered accusing Beca of impropriety for admiring her calves, once, when her own attentions were now being drawn so much higher.

“What is so funny?” Beca asked suspiciously.

“It’s nothing, pet,” Chloe smiled, standing behind her and accepting the offered hairbrush. Pulling it through Beca’s hair had a calming effect on her, even if it did not entirely eradicate the strange, tingling sensation Chloe was experiencing through her entire body right now.

She took her time with the task at hand, but after fifteen minutes of brushing, she had to admit Beca’s hair would never get any smoother than it was now. “Would you like me to pin it up for you?” she asked instead. “Or would you rather keep it down?”

Beca hemmed for a bit, before shrugging. “Since going out will probably not be an option today, I think keeping it down is fine.”

With a nod, Chloe set to work, easily braiding Beca’s hair in a single, thick braid, which hung over her shoulder with an elegant grace that seemed entirely fitting for Beca. The brunette ran her hand over the length of it with a wide smile. “I shall go and get dressed, and then we can go and have breakfast?”

“That sounds marvellous, pet,” Chloe smiled, applying the affectionate term more liberally now than ever before. “I shall get ready as well.”

Beca retreated into the bathroom, allowing Chloe to quickly wriggle herself into her dress for today. She effortlessly worked her own hair into a simple chignon. Reverently, she took her new bracelet from the vanity, studying the little gemstones for a moment before she clasped it around her wrist.

While she still believed the gift to be extravagantly expensive, and felt Beca really should not have, she was also eternally grateful. The idea that Beca had spent such a ridiculous amount of money on a gift for her made her feel… special.

With a timid knock, Beca signalled her arrival back in the room. “You look like you are ready to go down?”

Chloe nodded and followed Beca out of the room and down the stairs. The Mitchell’s had already finished their breakfast. Lord Mitchell was going over some papers, a permanent frown marring his face, while his wife was thumbing through the newspaper. “Ah, you have awoken,” Lady Mitchell smiled as she noticed them. “The weather does not appear to be on our side, today. You might have to look into ways of entertaining yourself inside, today.”

“Not to worry,” Chloe smiled. “Beca and I both bought ourselves new novels yesterday. Those should get us through the day.”

“Hm, that is good,” Lord Mitchell remarked. “According to the forecasts, it will be raining all day, and possibly tomorrow as well. Chloe, I have already sent a letter back to Pemberley, informing your father of our probably delay in returning. With all this rain, the carriage will not be able to make the journey back. I am sorry if we are keeping you from anything back in Pemberley.”

Chloe shook her head, firm and certain. “Everything I need is right here, sir,” she smiled. Everyone returned their attention back to their own business, and Chloe found she rather enjoyed being a part of the Mitchell family, temporary as it may be.

“Um, excuse me?” a young gentleman coughed near them. “I bring a letter for Miss Chloe Beale?”

Chloe extended her hand with a polite smile, and the man handed her a simple sealed envelope. The moment she accepted it, she recognized her brother’s handwriting. The man excused himself, with the message that he would be around the establishment for an hour or so longer, in case she wanted to write a response.

_Dear Sister,_

_I do not like the way we left things on the eve before your departure._

_I realize I may have spoken out of term where it concerned Rebecca – you were right in saying everyone has secrets. Still, I am under the impression this woman might harbour secrets that may be harmful to you, and therefore I write you again, risking impudence, to warn you._

_When you read this letter, you have, more than likely, already spent days in her presence, and you yourself might have come to the conclusion something is amiss._

_I want nothing more than to be wrong about her, but I do not think I am._

_Chloe, I am telling you, as your brother, be wary of Rebecca. She has a hidden agenda, and it spells nothing good for those close to her. I did not want to tell you before, but she is a most peculiar character. Eccentric. Wily. And, perhaps worst of all, egotistical._

_I know you brought up my debt to her for keeping our charade going, but I really do think she only did so because she herself got something out of it. Now, I ask you, what could that be?_

_Please, do be on your guard._

_Your ever-loving brother,_

_Lucas_

Chloe pursed her lips, turning her attention to the courier, who had only made a few steps away from them. “I shan’t need your services for responding,” she told him, endeavouring to keep her voice in check.

Beca eyed her warily. She, of course, would know something was wrong. Still, not even she could guess the depth of Chloe’s seething anger at that moment.

Obviously, no one asked about her correspondence. To do so would be a social faux-pass, and the Mitchell’s were most assuredly above such matters.

Chloe made short work of her breakfast. She wanted to show the letter to Beca, even if she thought she maybe should not. Still, her friend deserved to know, did she not?

When she swallowed her last bite, she was surprised to find Beca already having emptied her plate. She was just trying to think of an excuse to leave the table when Beca spoke up. “Chloe, shall we go to our room? I am rather intrigued to find out how my novel ends…”

Chloe dipped her head and followed Beca back to their room. The moment the door clicked shut, she took the letter and handed it to the brunette.

“It’s from Luke,” she announced. “I think you should read it.”

“Are you quite certain?”

Chloe gave a grim nod, watching Beca take the letter from her grasp. It was fascinating to watch Beca’s expression, going from intrigued, to aggravated, to downright angry. She began grinding her teeth when she seemed about halfway through the letter. By the end of the letter, there was a little spasm in her left eye.

She closed her eyes then, and with a deep breath, placed the letter down on the vanity. She then turned towards the window, staring out at the rain washing down the glass.

With a soft sigh, Chloe moved behind her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist and pulling her flush against herself. “You know I don’t agree with what he wrote, right?” she told her softly. “You said it yourself, no one can come between us.”

“I know, my sweet,” Beca smiled, turning around in her embrace. “I know… But to see those words, so casually penned down by someone who has barely scratched the surface of my being… It still hurts.”

“I understand,” Chloe nodded, tightening her hold on the brunette. “I assure you I will give him a sound of piece of my mind upon our returning home.”

“You needn’t,” Beca shook her head.

“If you think I will let _anyone_ talk about you like that, you are sorely mistaken, pet,” Chloe groused out, pressing a kiss to Beca’s temple.

“You mustn’t fight with your family for my sake, Chloe,” Beca sighed.

“I most certainly will, though,” Chloe huffed. “And nothing you say will change my mind in that regard.”

“If that be the case, I shan’t squander our time with my attempts to change your mind,” Beca smiled back at her, before untangling herself from the embrace and stepping over to the nightstand. She rummaged around in the drawer for a while, before returning with a small box.

“I bought these for us,” Beca smiled, looking a little apprehensive.

“Another gift?” Chloe asked as she eyed the little box. “You _really_ should not have.”

“It _is_ a gift,” Beca nodded. “But this is just a little something for both of us.”

She opened the box to reveal two identical lockets. They were made out of silver, and shaped like a delicate rose dangling from a fine silver chain. Beca carefully lifted one of them, softly pressing it into Chloe’s hand. “Open it?”

Chloe did as Beca suggested. She was uncertain as to what she should expect, but was still surprised to find a small lock of brown hair, neatly curled into the little crevice.

“I… I quite liked the idea of you carrying that on your person as a reminder to me,” Beca smiled bashfully. “You are, of course, free to decline the gift. Or not to wear it. Or to remove my hair and… replace it with… well, whatever.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Chloe closed the locket again and fastened the chain around her neck. The cool touch of the silver rose against her sternum was a foreign sensation, but one she could get used to. The idea of carrying Beca with her at all times was strangely appealing.

She pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek, before turning around and sitting in front of the vanity without another word. She took a pair of scissors from one of the drawers and extended it to Beca. “Cut mine?”

“Are you-“

“Of course,” Chloe nodded halfway through Beca’s question.

Beca took great care cutting a small lock of hair from Chloe’s neck, having picked a spot where no one would be any wiser as to it having been cut. With some effort, she managed to capture the hair inside the locket, fastening it around her own neck.

The idea that a piece of her was now dangling from Beca’s neck, just above her cleavage, brought a warm feeling to Chloe’s insides, and for a moment, her thoughts were drawn to her imaginary wedding again.

_I should only be so lucky,_ Beca had said when Chloe had confided she still felt like marrying her. And then there conversation about marriage… Suddenly, Chloe was overcome with a feeling of regret, born from the fact she might never find out where their conversation might have gotten them if she had not cut it short.

With quiet resolve, Chloe decided she would leap at the earliest opportunity to bring the subject up again.

\--

Chloe frowned down at the pages of her book. She had curled up in one of the sofas. From the blurb, this novel had appeared rather a thrilling detective story. And while it started out strong, about halfway through it got decidedly more philosophical than thrilling.

Beca was seated opposite her, apparently completely engrossed in her own novel. They hadn’t spoken for almost two hours, both of them content to work through the stories in their lap. At Chloe’s airy sigh, Beca’s eyes shot up.

“Your novel not as enjoyable as you imagined?” she asked sympathetically.

Chloe fondly rolled her eyes. “What gave it away?”

“You, huffing and puffing like an angry ox,” Beca grinned with a wrinkled nose.

Again, Chloe rolled her eyes. “I was expecting a thrilling murder mystery, instead I’m being badgered with philosophical discussions.”

“Hm, I never shy away from a discussion,” Beca smiled, “but if I suppose it isn’t much fun if you were hoping for something else.

Chloe hummed. In truth, the matter being discussed reminded her a little too much of her own situation. The matter at hand was ‘if you believe yourself to be happy, does that mean you are?’ For Chloe, this seamlessly translated into ‘if you believe yourself to be madly in love with your very female best friend, does that mean you are?’

“The novel is going on and on about the question whether, if you believe yourself to be happy, does that mean you _are_ happy?”

Beca pursed her lips in thought, before nodding. “I believe so yes. Happiness, after all, is an emotion. You either feel it, or you do not. It isn’t a rational process, and as such it should not be thought about too much.”

Chloe nodded, gears in her mind turning and clicking. If that was Beca’s belief when it came to happiness, did that mean she felt the same about love? And if that were the case, how did she feel about her revelations about still feeling like she’d want to marry Beca?

“Judging by your expression, you disagree?” Beca chuckled, making Chloe shake her head.

“No, I was just thinking…”

“Hm,” Beca hummed. “You seem to be doing a lot of thinking on this trip, Chloe. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for you to think a little less. Live in the moment.”

“Perhaps you are right,” Chloe sighed. “If only it was as simple as pulling a lever. What about your book, what is it about?”

“Oh, you know, just your average love story,” Beca smiled bashfully. Chloe didn’t miss the way Beca, apparently unconsciously, tucked the novel away underneath her skirts. Not wanting to put her on the spot, Chloe decided to drop the subject with a small nod of her head.

They both returned their attention to their own novels, but it wasn’t long until Beca closed her book with a long, drawn-out breath that was not exactly a sigh. She shifted in her seat for a moment, drawing Chloe’s attention, before smiling sheepishly. “I am thinking of taking a bath, if you do not mind me being such poor company?”

“You could never be poor company, Beca,” Chloe smiled. “I do not think there has been a moment spent with you I did not enjoy…” She let her words hang in the air for a while before grinning. “Well, there was that drooling incident, of course, but-“

“How dare you bring that up?” Beca drawled sarcastically. “Do you not know ladies don’t drool?”

“You yourself told me you were hardly a lady,” Chloe pointed out with some mirth. “Back then, I doubted your words. Now, I know better.”

“And here I was, thinking you wanted to marry me!” Beca laughed teasingly.

Chloe decided to roll with it, nodding enthusiastically. “I do, very much so,” she laughed in return. “But not until you bathe, Lady Mitchell. You stink.”

Beca half-heartedly swatted at her as she passed her by, and Chloe found herself still laughing and smiling even as the door clicked shut behind Beca. A few minutes later, the sounds of splashing water could be heard.

Curiosity piqued, Chloe’s eyes were drawn to the novel, which Beca had left discarded in her chair, with a worn leather bookmark sticking out from between the pages. It wasn’t really snooping, Chloe argued with herself. It was not like she was about to read Beca’s diary or anything.

Taking the book in hand and opening it on the marked page, Chloe quickly let her eyes skim over the text.

_Rain pounded against the window, but Emily hardly noticed it. Her attention was focused wholly on the body underneath her own. With the shift gone, they were both finally devoid of clothes. Fully disrobed, her eyes drank in the smooth expanse of the stomach below her, not a single blemish to be found. Her eyes roved northwards, where they spend a great amount of time enjoying the sight of Jane’s beautiful breasts._

_Like her stomach, they were pale and smooth. Two modest mounds, heaving with every breath. In the cold air of her bedroom, she could see the twin peaks on the mounds stiffening, and her heart soared with delight as much as her stomach dipped with arousal._

_“Emily… Em, please!” came the broken whine of her companion, hands reaching for her own._

_“What do you want, Jane?” she smiled down at the woman below her, eyes finally reaching her face._

_Jane’s cheeks were rosy, and her blonde hair, normally impeccably curled, was tousled and matted. As their eyes met, Jane let out a soft whine._

_“Touch me,” she begged, averting her eyes in a display of bashfulness._

_Emily did not need to be told twice. She placed her hand on Jane’s stomach and slowly let it drift upwards, until her fingers were caressing the swell of her breast. A second later, she was holding the weight of those lovely mounds in her hands, her fingers applying pressure to the supple flesh._

_The sounds coming from Jane’s mouth were nothing if not sinful. But then again, their entire encounter was nothing but sin, so it was fitting, Emily thought to herself._

_Her breath faltered when Jane brought her own hands up, bringing them to rest upon Emily’s breasts in return. Her usually docile partner now surprised her, fingers pinching at the sensitive flesh of her nipples in a way that send a flood of arousal to her crotch._

_Without thought, her hips began moving back and forth, rubbing herself against Jane’s bare thigh. It only took a fair few rocks of her hip for Jane’s thigh to be slick with Emily’s arousal, spurring her to move her hips faster and faster._

_Never faltering in her rhythm, Emily took one of her hands from Jane’s breast, sliding it across her stomach and down to the apex of her thighs, where she found as much wetness as Jane would undoubtedly feel between her own legs._

_“Yes, my love,” Jane panted, throwing her head back in ecstasy. “I want to feel your fingers inside me.”_

Chloe snapped the book closed, eyes wide as saucers. Frantically, she positioned the book back the way she had found it. Hopefully, Beca would be none the wiser as to Chloe having sampled her literature – if you could even call it that!

Why on God’s green earth would Beca be reading… _that_?!

Chloe’s mind whirled with a thousand thoughts, ranging from Beca’s motivation to be reading an erotic story of this particular nature, to Chloe’s own feelings about what she had just read. As much as she might want to, she could not honestly deny the appeal of what she had accidentally stumbled upon.

She couldn’t possibly tell how long she had been sitting like that, random thoughts whizzing in and out of her mind without Chloe exercising an ounce of control. So consumed was she by her thoughts, she visibly startled when Beca opened the bathroom door, stepping out in a fluffy white bathrobe.

“Are you alright?” the brunette asked, still towelling at the ends of her hair.

“No!” Chloe blurted, far too quickly and far too loudly.

Her eyes shot to and fro, but she did notice Beca’s eyes briefly landing on the book. Following the brunette’s gaze, Chloe almost groaned out loud when she realized she placed the book upside down in her hurry to reposition it. Beca, being as observant as she was, would undoubtedly know what had transpired.

She prayed, for all she was worth, Beca would not call her out on it. As much as she wanted to talk to Beca, about matters much like these, she very much wanted to gather her own thoughts before doing.

Beca smiled that infernal, knowing smirk of hers, with raised eyebrows and a mischievous glint in her eyes. For a moment, Chloe feared the worst, but then Beca shook her head with a small grin, before pointing her thumb over her shoulder. “If you want, you can take a bath too. There’s plenty of hot water left.”

\--

“According to the forecasts, we should be able to leave for Pemberley tomorrow, sometime late afternoon,” Lord Mitchell announced that night during dinner. “Should you have any business to attend to here in the city, you should get it out of the way by noon at the latest.”

“I think we’ve done everything we wanted,” Beca smiled, the feature widening as Chloe nodded in agreement.

“That’s good to hear, girls,” Lady Mitchell smiled, too. “And how did you pass the day?”

“Oh, we just did some light reading,” Beca responded, grinning at Chloe, who instantly blushed at the memory of Beca’s novel. There was no doubt Beca knew she knew, but so far she had not called Chloe out on it yet.

“Anything we know?” Lord Mitchell inquired with genuine interest.

“I doubt it,” Beca responded again. “Chloe’s reading a philosophical murder-mystery. Mine’s just a plain old romance story.”

“Ah, I do love a good romance,” Beca’s mother nodded. “Perhaps I can read it when you are done?”

“Um, sure mother,” Beca smiled, the red hue colouring her face now too. Chloe had no doubt the book would be exchanged with another upon their return to Pemberley. There was no way she would allow her mother to read the Sapphic romance novel that was tucked under the brunette’s pillow upstairs.

If anyone, other than Beca, took notice of Chloe’s heated complexion, they were kind enough not to make mention of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards to the next chapter! :3


	13. Chapter 13

By the time the carriage rolled up to the Beale estate, the sun had already dipped behind the hills of Pemberley. Chloe had slept away most of the journey, Beca’s head resting in her nap as she too slept away the majority of their day.

Chloe was surprised to find both of her parents, as well as her brother, waiting for her when she stepped out of the carriage. Her mother rushed in for a hug, exclaiming how very happy she was that Chloe had returned. Her father rested his hands upon her shoulders the moment her mother released her, smiling at her with unprecedented warmth. “You look like you’ve had a good time, girl,” he smiled.

“I did, father,” Chloe smiled back.

“Good. Why don’t you go and say your goodbyes to the Mitchells,” he nodded, gently pushing her toward the carriage.

The Mitchells assured her they would see Chloe again soon. Beca moved in for a brief hug, and Chloe was surprised when she felt her press an envelope into her hands. “I wrote you a letter, but I couldn’t have you read it while I was present, so I will give it to you now.”

Chloe sent her a questioning glance, but Beca only winked, before pressing her lips to Chloe’s cheeks. “Your brother is giving me quite the nasty glare, so I shall keep our goodbye short today,” she whispered, before pulling back and climbing back in the carriage.

Moving into the house, Chloe was led to the lounge, where her parents listened to her animated re-telling of everything she had done in London. Her mother fawned over the bracelet she had been given, as well as the perfume she had bought for herself.

“That bracelet is the sign of a life-long friend, Chloe,” her father nodded with a stern expression. “One you must, most assuredly, treasure.”

“I intend to, father,” Chloe nodded.

Not long after, her parents retired for the night, and Chloe followed their example. She already had her hair down and brushed, and was about to change into her nightgown, when there was a knock at her door. “Come in, Luke,” Chloe called.

“How did you know it was me?” her brother asked as he stepped into her room.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Chloe sighed, not bothering to hide her frown.

“What are you giving me that look for?” Luke asked, lips drawn together in a purse.

“You have got some nerve, brother,” Chloe responded, voice cold but calm.

“This is about the letter I sent you,” Luke nodded. “I am glad it reached you well.”

“You should not be,” Chloe countered his words. “How dare you write such nonsense about Beca?”

Luke ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. “I had really hoped that, by now, you would have come to see things my way, Chloe.”

“Your way being what, exactly?”

Again, Luke let out an aggravated sigh, but words did not appear to be forthcoming. In a sudden flash of irrational anger, Chloe threw Luke’s letter in between them.

“Go on, Luke, tell me! Clearly you had no qualms about expressing your concerns before. You even put them to paper. Please, do say what is on your mind!”

“You should stay away from her, Chloe,” Luke told her firmly.

“And why, pray tell, should I listen to you?” Chloe drawled.

“I… I can’t tell.”

“Can’t?” Chloe asked sharply. “Or won’t?”

“Either,” Luke shrugged. “Both.”

“Then I see no reason to heed your supposed warnings,” she decided, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Luke dragged his hands through his hair again, before sitting down on the edge of Chloe’s bed. “Listen, Rebecca and I… we’ve talked. Quite a lot, actually. You know, while we were pretending to be madly in love. And… She’d said things, told me things…”

“Enough with the riddles, Luke!” Chloe exclaimed, probably too loudly. “Either tell me what you suspect, or drop the matter altogether!”

“Did you know Rebecca decided she was not going to marry me that very first night she visited us? The very moment father opened the door, her decision was made.”

“Yes, she told me.”

“I wasn’t even there, then.”

“Maybe that is why she decided not to marry you. Tardiness is-“

“It was not my absence. Rather, it… No, I cannot say it.”

“If you cannot say it, you should not have come here!” Chloe told her brother, the volume of her voice steadily rising.

“All I will say is that she is a bad influence on you, Chloe. Rebecca is an unnatural woman.”

“How dare you,” Chloe spoke, voice suddenly deathly quiet, and cold as ice. “How dare you come in here and insult my _only_ friend? Without anything to support your arguments!”

“It’s-“

“No,” Chloe cut in. “I asked you once before to mind your own business-“

“And now you’re asking me again,” Luke grunted with a sigh. “I get it.”

“No, I’m not asking,” Chloe pointed out sharply. “I’m _telling_ you to stop butting in.”

“And if I don’t?” Luke asked, challenge evident in his voice.

“If you don’t,” Chloe sighed. “Things are going to be rather unpleasant around here.”

“Are you… threatening me?” Luke asked, clearly bewildered.

Chloe shook her head with a wan smile. “Threatening? No, not at all. It was intended as a warning.”

“I see,” Luke sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “I do hope you’ll realize I was right before it is too late… But I shan’t involve myself in your affairs any longer.”

“I appreciate that,” Chloe told him with a firm nod. “Now, if you do not mind, I would like to retire for tonight.”

Once she was alone again, Chloe took Beca’s letter, sliding it from its envelope and eagerly taking in the words the brunette penned down for her.

_My Dearest Chloe,_

_I write this letter as you sleep beside me, here in our room in London, and it feels strange to entrust these words to paper, instead of speaking to you directly with you so close._

_So much has happened these past few days! Words cannot express how very much I have enjoyed the time we spent together, nor the sadness I feel when I think that, tomorrow, we will return home to Pemberley._

_Is it silly, that I long for our time together, away from the rest of the world, to go on forever? I know, in my head, we will continue seeing each other as oft as we can… But it is not the same, is it? It is different in Pemberley, where everyone knows us. Ah, but such is the reality of our lives, I fear!_

_As much as I wanted to tell you all of this, it was not the actual reason I took up pen and paper._

_Chloe, my sweet, I know you read from my novel._

_I wanted to tell you the moment I came out of the bathroom, but you looked so mortally embarrassed I thought better of it. After all I would never want to upset you!_

_Still, there was so much I wanted to say, and so much I wanted to ask… Hence my writing this letter._

_I cannot help but wonder what you thought of the bit you read? Did you… perhaps enjoy it?_

_I find myself quite intrigued by these kinds of stories, even if society believes it so terribly wrong for me to be doing so. Still, I wonder, not only what you thought of the story, but also what you think of me now. Has my taste in literature upset your sensibilities? You hardly seemed offended, or worse, disgusted with me these past few hours… But sometimes I find it very hard to tell what you think._

_I also wanted to inquire after a more personal matter – namely the feelings your recent dream has brought up. We spoke of them a little, and I am left wondering whether you have managed to rid yourself of those pesky feelings, or still find them lingering in your system?_

_While I do hope you will respond to this letter, I could also wholly understand if you would rather not. After all, there are a fair few subjects in here you might prefer to avoid altogether._

_Whatever you decide, I remain,_

_Forever Yours,_

_Beca_

Biting her lip, Chloe folded the letter and placed it on her desk. She’d write her response tomorrow, when she’d had some time to think about what she would respond with, exactly.

\--

Sitting at her desk, Chloe’s attention was drawn from her letter – or rather, the stationary that would contain her letter once she started writing it – by the sound of a rattling carriage coming up the driveway.

She moved to her window, instantly recognizing Treble and Bella. She frowned in confusion – father and mother were both out today, so there was little reason for Lord or Lady Mitchell to visit now, and even less to do so unannounced.

Chloe let out a surprised yelp as the carriage came to a halt and Beca stepped out of it, garbed in one of her extravagant dresses. She watched her friend move up to the door and out of her view, and impatiently waited for one of the servants to come and call upon her, to announce the visitor.

When, after a few minutes, there was no sign of anyone coming to fetch her, Chloe huffed and left her room. She was halfway down the hall when she heard the voices. She didn’t _want_ to listen in on a conversation that was not meant for her ears, but she really could not help it.

“I thought we had an agreement, Rebecca,” came Luke’s voice, whispered and frantic.

“We did,” came Beca’s voice, calm and cool. “We agreed to keep this farce going for an undetermined length of time, the end of which to be determined by either one of us. I’m deciding that time is now.”

“I know, I know,” Luke sighed, and Chloe pressed closer to the door to listen in on the quiet voices. “I just thought… I thought there was more time.”

“There would have been,” Beca responded drolly, “had you not written your sister about your _suspicions_ regarding my secrets.”

“Ah, so she told you about that,” Luke grunted.

“I read your letter. What were you thinking, Luke? I thought we were allies in this… endeavour.”

“I appreciate what you have done for me, Rebecca,” Chloe heard her brother say. “But you cannot expect me to let you do whatever you please. I must look out for my little sister. But I don’t expect _you_ to understand that.”

To her surprise, Chloe heard Beca chuckle. The sound sent a shiver down her back, so devoid was it of humour. “I can appreciate you looking out for your sister,” came Beca’s voice. “But the idea that you know what is good for her, better than she herself, is preposterous.”

“I can’t let you continue taking advantage of her, Rebecca. Your unnatural-“

“This would be a good time to stop talking, Lucas,” came Beca’s sharp response, still calm as could be. “I know your intentions are good, Lucas. You clearly care a great deal for your sister, and do not want to see her hurt. But I care for her a great deal, too, and I do think you should let her live her own life.”

“Not if that means-“

“I told you to stop talking,” Beca cut in again. “I, too, do not want to see Chloe hurt. That being said, I must _insist_ you keep your nose out of our affairs.”

“Affairs?” Luke snorted. “Affair, you mean.”

“I must warn you, Luke. If you keep this up, and keep meddling in business that is not your own… I am unaccustomed to not getting my way, and I have been known to be precocious and strong-willed. I have also been known to go to extremes to get my way… After all, I’m nothing if not spoiled.”

“What are you saying, Rebecca?” Luke asked, voice strained.

“I’m saying it would be such a shame if your father’s clinic would lose its funding… But I’m sure it won’t come that far, right?”

“… Right,” Luke sighed.

“Remember, Luke… I can be a powerful friend to have. Or… I can be your worst enemy. The choice is up to you. You have three days to tell your parents about us. Tell them you fell out of love with me, or that I scorned you, or I turned you away. I do not care. But our arrangement ends, three days from now.”

Chloe heard the chairs scraping over the floor and dashed down the hallway and out of sight. The last thing she needed was to be caught eavesdropping. She had just repositioned herself at the door when she noticed an envelope sticking out from under her door.

_You must think so very poorly of me now, having eavesdropped on my conversation with your brother. I realize how it must have sounded – I am writing you this quick note to assure you. Your father’s clinic will befall no harm – an empty threat, for I really have no such power over my father. I merely said it because I grow ever so tired of your brother’s veiled insinuations at my expense. I very much look forward to reading your response to last night’s letter, but even more so to seeing you again in a few days. –Beca_

Chloe sat herself down at her desk, taking up her pen and staring down at the immaculate stationary in front of her. There was so much she wanted to tell Beca, both in a letter and in person, that her mind had trouble pinpointing where to begin exactly.

_Dear Beca,_

_First of all, allow me to apologize for listening in on your conversation with Luke. I noticed your arrival, but was surprised when no one came to inform me. When I went to investigate, I heard your voices and, well, I could not help myself. I do hope you forgive me._

_I would, of course, never think poorly of you. I myself had a markedly similar conversation with Luke just last night, in which I attempted to convey my displeasure at his continued meddling in my affairs. I do not know what he has against you, or what terrible secret of yours he could possibly know, to make him act quite the way he is._

_As for my response to your letter – you needn’t wait any longer. It is a strange thought for me, too, that you were writing a letter to me while I was sleeping beside you. Still, with its contents now known to me, I can see why you did not speak of these matters personally. I was, indeed, mortally embarrassed._

_You are right, of course, in claiming I read a part from your novel. In my defence, you were acting quite suspicious, which piqued my curiosity. I told myself that, if you really hadn’t wanted me to look, you would not have left the book out the way you did. Never, in my wildest dreams, could I have imagined you were reading something like that, however!_

_While I was indeed shocked at what I read, I find some mirth in you asking me whether I would be disgusted by you now. Of course, my pet, I am not. How could I ever? As for the novel itself… I scarcely dare admit it, but… I do think I enjoyed reading the bit I did. It was such a strange experience for me, for I have never read anything of the sort. I found my eyes glued to the page, taking in sentence after sentence as the temperature in the room seemed to increase with every word I consumed. I… I find myself having trouble putting my thoughts and feelings into words regarding this matter, and even as I write this, my cheeks are red with embarrassment at the memory._

_Do you think we might, perhaps, take a ride out into the countryside again sometime soon? I feel like we have so much to talk about right now, and so much of it not meant for anyone’s ears but our own._

_Before ending this letter, I shall touch upon your final inquiry – namely the feelings brought about by my dream several nights ago. Honesty compels me to tell you they are still here, and do not seem to have diminished one bit. You call them ‘pesky,’ but to be frank, I am quite content feeling the way I am, even if that might seem so very strange, both to myself and to others. Of this, too, we can speak more when we meet one another again. Hopefully soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Chloe_

Sealing the envelope, and applying a modest amount of _Mitsouko_ , Chloe asked a servant to deliver the latter at the earliest convenience. With a sigh of finality, she sat back down in her room, staring at the half-finished portrait of Beca.

With a smile, she brought out her painting supplies and set to work on the backdrop of the portrait.

\--

Three days passed by quickly. Chloe was yet to receive a response to her letter, but she had come to accept Beca might forego a response in lieu of their, as of yet, unplanned meeting.

Luke continued to grow increasingly agitated as the days went by. Every night during dinner, Chloe expected him to bring up the news of him and Beca having fallen out of love. It was impossible to say whether she was relieved or disappointed when, night after night, Luke seemed to think it wiser to keep quiet.

On the day that marked the third day after Beca’s visit, Luke kept pacing through the house in an endless route throughout the house. Several times, he walked to their father’s study with a determined expression, only to slink away seconds later, unable to go through with his actions.

Shortly before dinner, the doorbell rang. Chloe and Luke both knew who it was, of course, and she was about halfway down the stairs when she heard Luke telling one of the maids that he would answer the door. When he opened it, Beca stood on the doorstep.

“Did you tell them?” she asked without preamble.

“Not yet,” Luke whispered harshly. “It’s not that easy. I need a little more time to-“

“I have given you three days, Luke,” Beca sighed, stepping past him and into the foyer. “Since you did not manage to get it done, you get to sit back and watch me handle things my way.”

“Rebecca, don’t,” Luke pleaded. “If you go through with this, you’ll ruin my life!”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Beca smiled. Just then, their mother entered the foyer, spotting Beca and thus ending their little argument before it could properly start.

“Lady Rebecca! What an unexpected pleasure,” she beamed. “Luke hadn’t told us you would be by.”

“It is an unplanned visit, I’m afraid,” Beca smiled politely. “I’m so sorry to be a bother.”

“Nonsense,” Mr. Beale now countered, stepping up behind his wife. “Shall we set an extra plate out for dinner?”

“Oh, no, it really is better if you do not,” Beca smiled sadly. “I am afraid I come with rather unfortunate news…”

“Shall we move to the drawing room?” Mr. Beale suggested, and at Beca’s nod, everyone followed. No one made mention of Chloe joining them too, even if she really did not have much reason to be here. Luke, meanwhile, looked like a lamb being led to the slaughterhouse.

“Well then,” their father began once they were all seated. “To what do we owe your visit?”

Beca took a deep breath, looking around the room apologetically. “I… I am here to tell you your son and I will not be getting married. We are breaking off the courtship.”

The silence that stretched on after Beca’s announcement was deafening. After almost half a minute, Chloe’s father cleared his throat. Everyone looked as awkward as could be, with the exception of Beca, would patiently waited for the response.

“Might I ask why? Did our son do something to bring this decision about?”

Beca smiled sympathetically, eyes glancing towards Luke, who looked a combination of horrified and terrified. “No, Luke has been nothing but marvellous these past few weeks. But, as wonderful as he has been, he does not hold the key to my heart, not through any fault of his own.”

“That is unfortunate news, indeed,” Mrs. Beale sighed. “We had really hoped the two of you would get along.”

“The problem was not that we do not get along,” Beca supplied. “We get along just fine, I suppose. But he is not what I need in a partner, and I do not think I am the right woman to be his wife…”

“If not you, I could not say who,” Mr. Beale sighed, rubbing his chin.

Beca smiled her usual polite smile. If Chloe had not known her so well, she would not have realized Beca was up to something. Judging from the glint in her eyes, this conversation was going exactly where she wanted it to go.

She shrugged with an air of nonchalance. “That is not for me to say, either,” she told them with a wan smile. She turned her eyes toward Luke, and despite everything that had happened between them, she managed to look genuinely remorseful. “I am certain you won’t find any trouble finding a suitable wife, Luke. You’re handsome and sweet and kind…” She chuckled weakly, shaking her head in apparent amazement. “Aubrey is going to declare me certifiably insane for letting you slip through my fingers…”

“Aubrey?” Luke stammered.

“Yes,” Beca smiled, turning her eyes downward. “Father Posen’s daughter? We’ve been friends for a long time… She has envied you for a while now.”

The moment the words left Beca’s mouth, she looked so genuinely shocked even Chloe fell for it, as if Beca had said something she had really not meant to. “I… Forget I said anything, please? It was really not my place to tell you that…”

“Of course,” Mrs. Beale nodded. “We will forget you ever spoke of it.”

“Thank you,” Beca nodded, getting up and smoothing out her dress. “I should take my leave, now. I have taken up enough of your time.”

She stepped toward Chloe, surprising her by taking her hands. The redhead was surprised to see tears welling up in Beca’s eyes. “Chloe, I wanted to tell you that your friendship has meant the world to me these past few weeks. I lament that we might not get the chance to culminate it further…”

Chloe felt her own eyes tearing up as well as Beca’s words. She had known, of course, that this would make everything more difficult, but she had expected Beca would find some way to ensure their bond would never break, even after Luke and Beca had broken their courtship off.

“I…” Chloe stammered, unable to find words.

“I know,” Beca smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “I will miss you terribly, too.”

“Nonsense!” came the booming objection from Chloe’s father. “There is no reason you girls can no longer be friends. Despite everything that has happened, Lady Rebecca, you will always be welcome here. Luke and Chloe have always spoken very fondly of you, and we would never ask you to break off your friendship with our daughter, merely because you will not be marrying our son.”

With her back still to Chloe’s parents, Beca wiped away the tear, sneaking Chloe a quick wink. “You are too kind, Mr. Beale. I value your words more than I can express. You truly have raised two wonderful children.”

“Luke, Chloe, why don’t you go and show Rebecca out, and meet us in the dining room when you are done?”

“Yes, father,” Luke nodded, leading the way as the two girls followed him.

Outside, away from their parents’ prying eyes and ears, Beca grinned wickedly. “I’d say that went splendidly.”

“What you said about Aubrey and you being friends?” Luke asked. “Was that true?”

“Not in the slightest,” Beca shook her head. “We hardly ever exchanged more than idle pleasantries. Still, it served the purpose it needed to.”

“You planted the seed for my father to consider marriage to the preacher’s daughter,” Luke smiled hesitantly. “I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude.”

“Hardly,” Beca countered. “Knowing you, you undoubtedly believe I have done this out of some selfish motivation, rather than the goodness of my heart.”

“Did you?” Luke asked with narrowed eyes.

“Does it make a difference?” Beca shrugged. “With a bit of luck, you will get to marry the woman you love. What do you care about my motivations?”

Luke gave a grim nod, mouth set in a firm line. “Thank you, then. But don’t think this means I will let you hurt Chloe.”

“Oh, would you stop it already!” Chloe hissed, punching Luke’s arm with more force than strictly necessary. “She hasn’t hurt me, she won’t hurt me, and I don’t need you to protect me from her!”

“Fine, fine!” Luke conceded with a final glare in Beca’s direction. “We should get back inside, before our parents get suspicious.”

“I agree,” Beca nodded. “Chloe, I quite liked the idea of going horseback riding again soon. Are you free tomorrow?”

“For you?” Chloe smiled. “Always.”

\--

The moment they sat down at the dining table, their father cleared his throat, the way he always did when he had an important announcement to make. “Children, we have some matters we need to discuss before we eat.”

“Of course, father,” Luke nodded.

“We tried very hard to bind ourselves to the Mitchells, but that did not work out the way we had planned. Still, everything might be working out better than we had anticipated.”

“How so?” Chloe asked.

“It has not escaped our attention that you and Rebecca have formed an unusually strong friendship, Chloe,” her father told her. “We will be counting on you to remain close to her. It is not quite as good as being bound by marriage, but it is better than nothing at all. The Mitchells are powerful friends to have, after all.”

“So… You’re asking me to remain friends with Rebecca? Chloe asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes. Is that a problem? We were under the impression you two were quite fond of each other.”

“Of course it is not a problem,” Chloe smiled. “I was just surprised, that is all.”

“Good,” Mr. Beale nodded, signalling the end of the matter at hand. “Luke, my boy… We cannot say what went wrong in your courtship of Rebecca, but it can’t be helped anymore. Your mother and I think Rebecca might have been on to something when she mentioned Miss Posen, though… A preacher’s daughter would make an exceptionally respectable wife for a young lad like yourself.”

“I agree, father,” Luke nodded slowly. “I have spoken to her a few times. She seems like a lovely young woman. I would not mind a chance to court her.”

“Then it is settled,” their mother finished the conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

“You are up early.”

Chloe barely so much as turned her head at Luke’s words. She felt him step up beside her, and the thought struck her they had to look ridiculous right now. Standing in front of the door, both of them staring straight ahead and not giving any sign of acknowledging one another.

“So are you.”

She hated the fact that they behaved like this nowadays. She and Luke had not been exceptionally close before all of this, of course, but they had always gotten along well enough. Now, their faces were stoic and their voices cold and distant.

“Father has given me the day off to visit Aubrey.”

Chloe hummed. She could tell Luke she would go out riding with Beca, but then he would undoubtedly have something to say about that, and she really did not feel much for dealing with his misplaced concerns right now.

“You should be more grateful, you know,” she said instead. “Beca could have told father she was ending things between the two of you because you had been seeing Aubrey behind her back… I imagine father would have been none too pleased about that.”

Now it was Luke’s turn to hum. “Perhaps I should be more grateful,” he conceded slowly. “But you should be-“

“Luke…” Chloe interrupted. “Don’t.”

“You don’t know what she is like, Chloe.”

“I know her far better than you,” Chloe pointed out wryly, finally turning her head to look at her brother. “There is not a thing you can know about her, that I do not know too.”

“If that were the case, you would not go see her today,” Luke sighed. “And I am not saying that to ruin your friendship with her. I swear I only want the very best for you, and I do not think Rebecca could say the same.”

Chloe turned her head back to face the door again. “Perhaps I am going to see her today _because_ I know…”

And with those words, she opened the door and stepped outside, basket with riding clothes swinging with every step she took. She had taken exactly twelve steps when she heard her brother’s footfalls behind her.

Chloe considered him very wise for not even trying to catch up to her and continue their conversation.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard his footsteps take a different turn, headed down to the centre of the village, where Aubrey and her father lived in a little cottage next to the church. She herself strolled along the outer edge of the village, before turning unto the road that would lead her to the Mitchell estate.

It was shaping up to be another beautiful day, the sky a canvass of blue, interspersed with woolly white clouds every here and there. It was yet to heat up, leaving the temperature comfortable for Chloe’s walk, which took her almost an hour. By the time she arrived at the gate, the clock in the village below had just struck nine.

“Ah, Miss Beale,” a portly man sitting near the gate smiled. “We had been expecting you.”

“I wasn’t sure,” Chloe smiled. “Rebecca and I did not actually decide on a time, or even any arrangements in any detail.”

“Oh, I assure you, Lady Rebecca will be very pleased you are here. She has been up for two hours now, and had her father not forbidden it, she would have stood at your doorstep at _her_ earliest convenience. She was told to wait until noon, at the very least, before disturbing you.”

Chloe grinned fondly as the man opened the gate for her and led her toward the house. They were just walking up the steps leading to the front door when it opened and Lord Mitchell stepped out. “Ah, Miss Chloe, you have arrived. Good, good. Rebecca has been crawling up the curtains all morning. If you are not tired of her company yet, after all these days together, please do go and see her. I worry she will drive her mother out of the house as much as she has done to me.”

“I would have arrived sooner, had I known,” Chloe grinned.

“An exercise in patience was not unwarranted,” the older man sighed. “She has so very little of it, one wonders how we have put up with her all this time.”

“You’ve raised a most wonderful daughter, sir,” Chloe smiled earnestly.

“Ah, you are right, of course. Well, do not let me keep you. Please, do go on in.”

Chloe did as she was bid, entering the house, finding herself slightly anxious when her escort remained outside to cater to his master’s needs. Even if they were friends, it felt strange to wander through the Mitchell’s home without supervision.

She did not need to wander long, though, as it only took her a few steps before she could make out Beca’s voice. “Surely, now that father has gone, I can go see Chloe?”

“None of that, my dear,” came Lady Mitchell’s dry response. “You have been with that girl for three days straight. I do think she deserves some respite.”

“What if she does not desire respite?”

Her mother’s sigh could be heard even from down the hallway. “Rebecca, you mustn’t force your presence upon her as you are wont to do.”

“I would never!” Beca objected loudly.

“Oh, you most assuredly would,” her mother chuckled. “You would be perfectly polite about it, of course. But we both know that, when you decide you want to spend time with someone, you do not offer them a way to escape.”

“I hardly think I am _that_ bad, mother,” Beca told her primly.

Chloe turned the corner, finding Beca facing away from her. Lady Mitchell immediately smiled upon seeing Chloe. “Well, if that be the case, why do we not ask Chloe?”

Chloe could not help smiling as Beca whirled around, immediately moving in for an embrace. As Beca’s arms wrapped around Chloe’s waist, she found Lady Mitchell sending her a wink behind her daughter’s back.

“I do think your mother is quite right, Beca,” Chloe grinned. “While I have certainly never minded your company, I also do not see how I could have turned you away without being severely impolite.”

“Oh, marvellous,” Beca drawled sarcastically. “Now the two of you are conspiring against me!”

Chloe gave Beca’s hand a fond squeeze, smiling apologetically.

“No, I do think Chloe would ever choose your side, my dear,” Lady Mitchell smiled as she got up from her seat. “And now that she has arrived, I shall make myself scarce.”

“I am so glad you came!” Beca smiled widely, leaving Chloe no choice but to mirror her expression. “I realized too late we had not made arrangements at all.”

Chloe shrugged bashfully. “I could not wait to see you again, so I thought I’d come over and see what happened.”

“Would you like to go out immediately?” Beca asked, eyes flitting to the large windows. “Or would you rather eat first? I have a picnic prepared for lunch, but have you had breakfast yet?”

“I have eaten, yes,” Chloe grinned. “Before we leave, I do need to change,” she continued, gesturing to her dress.

“Yes, of course, of course,” Beca nodded, taking Chloe’s hand and leading her up the stairs.

Moments later, Chloe once again found herself in Beca’s room, the brunette rummaging in the closet for a few moments before leaving her alone again. As she stripped out of her dress, Chloe’s eyes fell on the book resting on Beca’s nightstand, cheeks flushing as she recognized the novel.

Shaking her head, as if to clear the cobwebs from her mind, she shimmied into her breeches, pulled her shirt on and pulled her hair into a ponytail – entirely unfitting for a lady, of course, but far more practical for their activities today.

Fully clothed once more, Chloe’s eyes flitted back to the novel. Judging from the bookmark’s position, Beca had been doing rather a fair amount of reading since last time she had seen the book. She was just about to reach out and open it when a knock at the door startled her.

“Are you decent?” Beca asked through the thick wood. “Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Chloe called in return, stepping away from the nightstand just as the door opened and Beca stepped inside. “I am ready to head out when you are.”

Beca nodded enthusiastically, grabbing a basket from the desk, taking Chloe’s hand into her own and leading her down the stairs, out of the house, and toward the stables. When they arrived, they already found Bella saddled, meekly waiting in the morning sun.

“I thought… we could ride together?” Beca asked, suddenly looking uncertain. “But if you would rather not, I can have Treble saddled in just a minute.”

“No, we can ride together,” Chloe smiled, giving Beca’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Beca mounted the horse as easily as could be expected of a woman with her stature, before extending her hand for Chloe to join her. The moment Chloe was seated, she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, holding her tightly.

Last time they had done this, Chloe had been rather self-conscious about her front pressing against Beca’s back. This time, she purposefully pressed herself against her friend’s back, enjoying the warm sturdiness, and not missing the hitch in Beca’s breathing as Chloe’s chest pressed against her back.

Beca set Bella off in a slow canter, and after mere minutes they found themselves surrounded by nothing but nature once again. “Any particular spot you’d like to visit?” Beca asked after a few minutes.

“Any place where I am with you will do,” Chloe hummed softly, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.

“You really do say the sweetest things,” Beca chuckled.

“Only for you.”

Beca steered them further from the village, and deeper into the natural parts of Pemberley Valley. After almost an hour of riding, neither of them speaking, Chloe realized they weren’t even following a clear path anymore – nothing surrounding them reminded her of the fact that there were people here, or a village. It seemed as if they were in an entirely remote part of the country, where no humans had treaded before.

“There’s a little spot next to the river up ahead,” Beca spoke after a while, voice soft and timid, as if she was afraid of startling Chloe. “It is quite secluded, and even if there were anyone out here, they would not find us there.”

“Trying to get me alone, hm?” Chloe hummed against Beca’s neck. “I wonder what my father would say about that…”

Beca snickered softly. “I wonder, too,” she mused softly. “Though, after last night, I would think he wants you to continue being my friend. It is, after all, the only connection to my father he has left.”

“However did you get so good at reading people, Beca?” Chloe laughed quietly.

“I pay attention,” Beca responded immediately. “You would be surprised how easy it is to read people.”

“Quite frankly, I have never met anyone who has mastered that craft quite the way you seem to have,” Chloe told her. “Is there anything you have wanted, but never gotten?”

“Yes,” came Beca’s response, quick and easy. “Though something tells me that is merely a matter of time.”

“I bet it is, yes,” Chloe laughed delightedly, just when Beca led the horse to a stop. They dismounted, and Beca tied the horse to a nearby branch, fondly rolling her eyes as Chloe made sure to check the reigns. “Just making sure. Now that we rode here together, it would be quite unfortunate if we had, say, a runaway horse.”

“You are _so_ funny,” Beca drawled.

“You think I am hilarious,” Chloe pointed out with a sly grin. “It’s one of the many things you love about me.”

Rather than responding, Beca motioned for Chloe to follow her. They walked for hardly two minutes, and Chloe raised a single eyebrow as Beca led her through a veritable jungle. Her sceptical expression turned into one of delight as they reached a small patch of grass, interspersed with wildflowers.

Behind her were only the bushes they had just come through, and on both of her sides the little patch of grass was surrounded by high stalks of reed. And in front of her was the river, water peacefully flowing, sparkling in the sun. Occasionally, a fish would break the surface of the water to snatch up a small insect, only to disappear into the depth again.

“How did you ever find this spot?”

“Went swimming in the river,” Beca shrugged, as if that was not the most unladylike thing to be doing. “I found this spot and used it to rest and dry off.”

Chloe could only smile as Beca splayed out the blanket for them to rest upon. As she watched the brunette setting up their little picnic site, she realized she never did quite as much smiling as when she was with Beca.

Once they were seated, they both stared out at the water for a long time, neither woman speaking. Eventually, Chloe began chuckled quietly to herself.

“What is so funny?”

“We are, pet,” Chloe giggled. “Here we are, riding all the way out here to talk with absolute privacy… only to sit here silently and not talk at all.”

“I am perfectly content sitting by your side all day, not uttering a single word,” Beca shrugged.

“As am I,” Chloe smiled, dropping down onto her back. “But I think that is all the more reason why we _should_ be talking.”

She heard the thud of Beca laying down beside her, followed by the brunette’s hand taking her own and their fingers lacing together. “Well, if that be the case, let us talk.”

With a huff, Chloe pulled herself upright again, tugging Beca along with her and turning to face her. She left their fingers laced together, revelling in the bit of contact while she searched for words to express herself.

“Ah, I scarcely know where to begin,” she lamented after a few seconds of tense silence.

Beca bit her lower lip for a moment. “I saw the way you looked at the book on my nightstand,” she started after another moment, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Chloe nodded. “For a moment, I was quite tempted to read it.”

Beca gave a few slow nods. “I suppose that is something I understand all too well. It is not the first novel of its kind I have acquired, although I must admit they are frightfully hard to come by, especially for a woman of some reputation.”

“Why do you, then?” Chloe asked. “Read them, I mean.”

“Because they appeal to me,” Beca told her, soft but certain. “Their contents… The scenes and events described… I know it is considered wrong for me to take enjoyment out of something so… unconventional. But I cannot help that it appeals to me so much more than regular romance novels.”

“I do not think it wrong,” Chloe told her friend.

“Have you ever thought about matters like these?” Beca asked carefully. “Before our visit to London, I mean?”

Chloe took a deep breath, after which she shook her head. “Not really, I think. I mean… I told you before I never thought anyone in the village exceptionally attractive… I never really fancied anyone, certainly never fallen in love. Not… I mean… Oh, never mind!”

“Come now, Chloe,” Beca smiled encouragingly. “You can tell me. There is nothing you can say that will make me think any less of you.”

“I never really fancied anyone until recently,” Chloe blurted out, scarcely able to believe she actually spoke the words she had known to be true for a while now. “You must forgive me for what I am about to say, Beca, for I myself hardly know where this is all coming from. But… that dream I had, about you and I getting married? That was certainly the moment I started to consciously think about all of this… But even before that, I took an inordinate amount of pleasure from working on your portrait… It allowed me to look at you as much as I wanted, without anyone judging me for it. And I know you must think-“

“Shush,” Beca interrupted gently. “I hardly think you know what I think, Chloe. You have, after all, been thoroughly dense for such a very long time.”

“I beg your pardon?” Chloe huffed, half-offended.

“Chloe, my sweet… Must I really spell it out for you to understand?”

When Chloe did nothing but look at Beca questioningly, the brunette sighed with a roll of her eyes. “The very first letter I sent you, Chloe… I literally started with the words ‘all day I could not get you out of my mind.’ Back then, I thought I was taking incredible risks… It took me some time to realize you were really oblivious. I honestly thought you would understand my intentions when I told you I had a preference for blue-eyed redheads with freckles.”

Gears were turning in Chloe’s mind, all of the moments she spent with Beca running through her mind, pieces falling together like a puzzle. “You mean to say…?”

Again, Beca sighed, fondly this time. “When you dreamt of marrying me, you started thinking of me in a romantic sense,” Beca told her softly. “I mean to say I have been thinking of you that way since that first night I came to dine with you and your family, Chloe. The moment your parents opened the door, and I saw you standing on the staircase… From that moment on I knew how I felt about you.”

Chloe felt dizzy with the realization. She couldn’t speak, simply because the meaning of Beca’s words was still sinking in, firmly nestling into her brain.

Beca, apparently, took her lack of reaction quite differently. “Chloe, please talk to me,” she pleaded, her hand slowly retreating from Chloe’s. “Did I go too far? Did I… did I misunderstand your words? Did you… do you not feel the same?”

“No!” Chloe exclaimed, taking a firmer hold of Beca’s hand and vigorously shaking her head when Beca looked absolutely horrified for a moment. “I meant yes!” she corrected. “I mean, I mean… I don’t even know what I meant to say!”

“Please just…” Beca pleaded, looking lost for words – which was so uncommon for the brunette, Chloe had to force herself to gather her wits about herself and reassure her.

“I very much still feel like I want to marry you, Beca Mitchell,” she smiled anxiously. “While I cannot say I am as familiar with these feelings as you apparently are, that is one thing I am very certain of. The thought of you with anyone that is not me sends a cold shiver down my back.”

Her words seemed to set Beca at ease again, the tenseness in her shoulders easing and her worried expression morphing into one of subtle delight. “I cannot express how very happy I am to hear you speak those words, Chloe.”

“This is all so very new for me,” Chloe lamented quietly. “Have you felt like this before… Before me?”

Beca bit her lip for a moment, looking at the river as she composed her response. “I have known I am attracted to women for quite some time,” she nodded after a while. “Although I have never felt as smitten with someone as I feel with you.”

“Have you ever…?” Chloe asked, hoping Beca would understand the meaning of her words.

“No,” Beca shook her head. “The world being the way it is, I never felt comfortable enough to tell anyone about my preferences… There is, after all, a lot to lose for women like me – us, I suppose – and no one I have ever known was worth that risk. Not until you…”

“Does Luke know?” Chloe asked, all of his previous warnings suddenly making sense.

“I never told him outright,” Beca sighed warily. “But I suppose I might have grown a little careless in my desire to get closer to you. He might have gleaned the truth from my words and actions over the past few weeks. I did, after all, have to grow quite bold.”

Chloe smiled guiltily. “I am sorry for the inconvenience?”

“Oh, you most assuredly ought to be,” Beca grinned. “Though it was all worth it. I cannot express how happy I was, back in London, when you told me of your dream…”

They lapsed back into silence, staring out at the fish in the river, gently leaning into each other’s sides. After a while, Chloe gathered her courage and asked the question that kept burning in her mind. “So, where does all this leave us now?”

She felt Beca’s arm stiffen against her side, just for a moment. “I am left wondering the same thing,” Beca admitted slowly. “I very much want to pursue you, romantically,” she confessed. “But I do not know whether you would be appreciative of that. I suppose we could remain friends, and see if these feelings go away with time, but-“

“I have tried ignoring these feelings,” Chloe interrupted. “Back in London, when I thought it was just that one dream messing with my thoughts and feelings. I tried to stomp it all down, keep a lid on it and make it go away. Needless to say, it did not work out, and I do not think more time will make me feel any different about you.”

Beca remained silent beside her, so Chloe continued. “I do not know how it would work if you were to pursue me romantically. There can be no courtship, no marriage, between two women… We would have to keep it a secret from everyone, and that is not what I envisioned for my life… But I cannot stand the thought of letting this slip through my fingers, either…”

“I…” Beca began, mouth opening and closing without sound repeatedly. “You are giving me rather mixed signals, Chloe.”

“I am sorry for that,” Chloe sighed. “What I am trying to say is… I trust you with all my heart, and I know how very inventive you can be… If you think we can be together… If you think we can make it work… Then I would be very lucky to have you courting me.”

“You just said-“

“Not the traditional sense of courting,” Chloe interrupted. “Obviously, that cannot be. But I know you will find a way to make things work for us. Don’t you always get what you want?”

“That depends,” Beca told her, beginnings of a smile gracing her lips.

“On what, exactly?” Chloe asked, eyes narrowed but smiling as well.

“Remember that one thing I wanted but didn’t get?”

“The one that was a matter of time?” Chloe questioned, playfully thoughtful.

“Exactly,” Beca nodded. “I want you, Chloe.”

Chloe finally allowed the smile to form on her face. “If that be the case, pet, you needn’t worry. I… I am yours.”

“And my heart, in return, belongs to you,” Beca smiled, pressing her lips to Chloe’s cheek in a soft, lingering peck.

Chloe closed her eyes at the feeling of Beca’s soft lips pressing against her skin. Slowly, hesitantly, she lifted her hand, running it up the side of Beca’s throat until her hand cradled the brunette’s jawline. Ever so carefully, she shifted their positions, until there was scarcely an inch between their lips. At that point, her courage fled from her system, leaving them frozen in time and place for several long seconds.

Chloe almost startled when she felt Beca move again, closing the final vestige of space between their lips. The puff of air that left her nose did not deter Beca, though, who remained in place, their lips touching so softly it was hardly any more than a brushing together.

Still, even such a fleeting contact sent a warm feeling from Chloe’s lips to the rest of her body, a happy tingling filling up her entire being at the feeling – at the very thought of kissing _Beca_ , of all people.

That exuberant feeling was enough for Chloe to muster her courage and push forward, and turn the brushing of their lips into a proper kiss. Beca’s lips were soft and pliant against her own, and Chloe revelled at the feeling with every shift of their mouths. She allowed her hand to move a little again, coming to rest at the back of Beca’s head, fingers tangling into the brown tresses as Beca’s hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Their kiss, innocent as it was, seemed to last forever. Every time either of them would move backward, the other would follow, bringing their lips together again and again in soft presses. After their eight kiss, Chloe pulled back a little further. Beca literally pouted at the lost contact, making Chloe break out in a fit of giggles.

“Oh, I feel so very naughty now!” she giggled, falling unto her back.

Beca burst into soft laughter as well. “That certainly exceeded expectations,” she chuckled, dropping onto her side, facing Chloe. “I do hope you enjoyed it, because I plan to be doing a lot more of that.”

“Oh, most assuredly!” Chloe exclaimed happily, rolling onto her side as well and surprising Beca by ducking in to steal another quick peck.

The move seemed to embolden Beca, who pushed herself up onto all fours and hovered over her, pressing their mouths together more firmly, and drawing a keening whine out of Chloe when she captured the redhead’s lower lip between her own and gave a soft tug.

The sound, unintended as it might have been, only seemed to spur Beca on further, her hand coming to cradle Chloe’s jaw as she softly dug her teeth into her lower lip and gave a firmer tug. The moment she let go, Chloe herself surged upwards, capturing Beca’s lip between her own and tugging her back down.

They traded tugs and teases like that for a long time, until Beca eventually rolled sideways and ended their intimacy, earning her a whine from Chloe. “Where’d you go?”

“I thought I would check in with you,” Beca smiled up at the sky. “Make sure you are comfortable with everything that has happened…”

Chloe sighed, a long, drawn out release of air. “Honestly, Beca, I was much more comfortable with you on top of me.”

Beca groaned loudly, slapping her hands over her face. “Good lord, Chloe, you cannot say something like that!”

“Why ever not?” Chloe laughed exuberantly.

“Because it makes me want to do things decidedly less innocent than kissing you,” Beca confessed, voice suddenly soft and vulnerable.

Chloe turned to face the brunette, lacing their fingers together again. “I will not lie to you and say I am quite ready for that,” she smiled hesitantly. “Tempting as it does sound… I would most certainly not be opposed to more kissing, though?”

\--

Chloe returned home just before dinnertime, saying goodbye to Beca with a soft press of her lips to the brunette’s cheek. They had spent hours kissing, out next to the river, and had spoken briefly about the need to keep the change in their relationship a secret for everyone but the two of them.

Dinner was spent with Luke, extolling them with – undoubtedly fictional – stories of his day with Aubrey. He claimed they had taken a walk through the village, and spent hours talking inside Father Posen’s church.

When he finally finished, and their parents seemed content with the progress he made in courting his future wife, their father turned his attention to Chloe. “You seem happy, too, Chloe,” he remarked.

“Yes, father,” Chloe nodded. “We went horseback riding, out into the woods behind the Mitchell Estate. It was very calming.”

“That’s good,” he nodded.

No more was spoken of her day with Beca, and that suited Chloe just fine. It kept her from having to make up lie after lie.

She wasn’t blind to Luke’s suspicious glances, though, and his visit to her room later that night did not come unexpected.

She was just unpacking her riding garb from the wicker basket when he knocked at her door. “Something about you seems different,” he remarked the moment she let him in.

“I do not know what you mean,” Chloe fibbed, turning her back to him.

“So, she still has not told you,” Luke remarked, voice dripping with disdain.

“Did not tell me _what_ , Luke?” Chloe spat in return.

“Chloe…” Luke groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think… I am almost certain Rebecca fancies women, Chloe!” he hissed under his breath.

His words were, of course, not entirely unexpected, but they still shook Chloe to her core. “Whatever makes you say that?”

Luke shrugged, lowering himself on the chair next to Chloe’s desk. “Little things she has said. Things she did, while we were pretending to be interested in each other.”

Chloe knew she had to respond, give a properly shocked reaction, but she could not bring herself to do so. Luke, evidently, noticed. “You do not seem as surprised as I had imagined,” he muttered suspiciously.

“No, I suppose not,” Chloe shrugged. “I did tell you there was nothing you might know about her that I did not know myself, did I not?”

“So you knew?” Luke asked, voice carefully measured.

“Yes.”

“Do you know she fancies you?” Luke followed up, clearly intend on throwing Chloe for a loop.

“Obviously,” Chloe responded dryly, rolling her eyes for good measure.

“And that does not bother you?”

Chloe was all too aware of the fact she was treading on thin ice, but since Luke had already sussed out the truth, there was not much use beating around the bush anymore. “It does not.”

Luke nodded a few times, apparently going over things in his own head. After a few nods, he opened his mouth again. “Has she done anything inappropriate?”

Anger flared up at the insinuation, but Chloe bit her tongue. “I do not know what you mean, Luke.”

“Oh, come on. You know she fancies you!” he groaned as if Chloe were an imbecile. “You would tell me if she made any… unwanted advances, right?”

Chloe did not, usually consider herself to be mean, or vindictive. But after Luke’s recent behaviour, and his careless assumption Beca’s way of experiencing the world was the wrong way, she could not help wanting to see him shocked.

“Unwanted advances?” she asked innocently, before chuckling lowly. “There were certainly no _unwanted_ advances…”

“That is good to hear,” Luke smiled, momentarily oblivious to Chloe’s tone of voice. The moment it did sink in, his eyes widened comically, his jaw unhinging to leave his mouth hanging open. “Wait, what does _that_ mean?”

“Just what I said, brother dearest,” Chloe smiled overly sweetly. “Now, I think I shall retire for the night. Mind closing the door on your way out?”

“Chloe!” Luke hissed quietly.

“Goodnight, Luke,” Chloe tittered, making a show of undoing her hair.

Making good use of the vanity mirror, Chloe watched Luke’s expression shift from shock to quiet, fuming resignation. With a firmly set jaw, he got up from his seat and turned toward the door.

Chloe hadn’t been aware of holding her breath until the door clicked shut, and she finally let the air out in a long, shaky breath.

“What did I do?” she asked her reflection, who looked back as helplessly as she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, finally getting somewhere, aren't we? :3  
> Let me know what you all think!  
> And, as always, thanks for all the comments and support - you guys making writing worth it <3


	15. Chapter 15

Sunday morning saw the entirety of Pemberley congregating at church again, with the Beales and the Mitchells occupying the front rows. Normally, Chloe did not mind church much, but today’s sermon was one of those dark, heavy ones, about sin and damnation.

Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, but it felt as if Father Posen’s eyes found her own more often than they should, as if he wanted to express his opinions of Chloe’s sins, even if she was fairly certain he could not know what those sins might entail.

Luke, who kept clearing his throat as he nudged her and sent her sideway glances, did not make the experience any better. By the end of the service, Chloe felt as if the entire village was staring at her, knowing of her secret rendezvous with Beca near the river.

She knew, of course, she was being paranoid. Still, if Luke wouldn’t keep his mouth shut, it might become a reality soon enough.

As everyone filtered out of the church, Chloe excused herself from her parents’ company, making her way towards Beca as expediently as proper manners allowed her to. She was quick to realize Beca had strayed from her parents as well, and was now talking to a man Chloe did not know, even if she had seen him around town from time to time.

“That is a good question,” Beca hummed to the man. “I’ll get back to you on that, hopefully before you leave town again.”

“Lady Rebecca!” Chloe interrupted. “I am so sorry to interrupt, but there is a matter of some urgency I must discuss with you.”

“Of course,” Beca nodded, thoughts and emotions hidden by her mask of politeness. “Would you excuse us, please?” she smiled at the man, looping her arm through Chloe’s and walking off, leaving the small crowd of people behind them as they migrated to the outer edge of the square. “You gave me quite a fright, Chloe,” she sighed. “What is so urgent?”

“Luke knows.”

“You mean…?”

“I… I was so stupid, Beca. I’m so sorry, but he was implying you would make unwanted advances upon me, and I just had to put him in his place… I know I should not have, and now I have ruined everything.”

“Calm down, my sweet,” Beca shushed her, patting their joined hands. “Calm down and give me a moment to gather my wits.”

Chloe bit her lip to keep quiet, her need to speak growing with every step they took. Beca shushed her three times just as Chloe was about to burst into a rant of words again. By the time they had made their way around the square four times, still without saying so much as a word, Beca gave a decisive nod. “You have not ruined anything, Chloe,” she assured her. “I will, admittedly, need to change my plans a little. Who knows…? This might even turn out to be for the best.”

“I do not see how that could be, Beca,” Chloe lamented quietly.

“Come, let us seek out your brother,” Beca hummed, easily steering towards the church entrance, where Luke was speaking with Aubrey.

When they came close enough to be noticed by the two of them, Beca’s expression slipped into an easy smile. “Luke, it is good to see you again,” she smiled with a dip of her head. “Miss Posen, you look lovely as ever.”

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Aubrey smiled in return. “I was very sad to hear about you and Luke…”

“Now, now,” Beca tittered with a mirthful expression. “We mustn’t tell lies, Miss Posen. We all know better than that, do we not?”

“Very well,” Aubrey conceded. “In that case, I would express my gratitude. Luke told me you convinces his father he should court me. How you managed to get that idea into his head, I’ll probably never know, but…”

“Quite alright,” Beca shrugged. “I merely want the two of you to be happy. As for Mr. Beale… He is prone to, um, let’s call it re-direction. Now, I hate to impose, but might we borrow Luke for just a moment?”

“Yes, of course,” Aubrey nodded. “I need to go and help father, anyway.”

Beca and Chloe stepped away, letting Luke and Aubrey say their goodbyes in private. A few minutes later, Luke joined them at the edge of the square, where there was no trace left of the earlier pleasantries. Luke didn’t speak, merely eyeing them warily, face looking like a thundercloud.

“You mustn’t look at us like that,” Beca smiled icily. “Lest the entire village will know something is up.”

“So it’s true?” Luke asked with an up-turned nose.

“Contrary to popular opinion, I cannot read minds,” Beca replied easily. “So you will need to be more specific.”

Luke took a deep breath, his face contorting even more as he began speaking. “So it is true you have corrupted my little sister with your unnatural desires?”

“Now we are getting somewhere,” Beca responded, voice even. “Although I do think you could have formulated your thoughts a little better. Personally, I do not think I have corrupted Chloe at all, nor do I think my desires for her any less natural than your desires for Miss Posen.”

“Don’t bring her into this,” Luke spat.

Beca’s eyes narrowed. “I do not see why not, Luke. I practically handed her to you on a silver platter, did I not? Yet here you are speaking ill of me, and of your own sister. Now, you may think of me what you want, but I will not have you besmirch Chloe’s reputation. So I must ask: what do you intend to do now that you know?”

Luke’s mouth opened, but it appeared he could not find the words to express himself. After a few seconds, Beca sighed. “What I am asking, Luke, is whether you intend to tell your father.”

“I might,” Luke nodded. “I have not yet made up my mind.”

“I would advise against it,” Beca replied sharply.

“Why?” Luke scoffed. “Afraid he’ll keep the two of you apart?”

To Chloe’s amazement, Beca actually laughed at that.

“Ah, that is quite amusing,” she laughed. “As if your father could. I think I have adequately shown how easy it was to wrap him around my finger, Luke. No, I would advise against telling him for an entirely different reason. I’m not afraid for myself, or even for Chloe. I’m afraid for you.”

“I don’t… understand what you mean,” Luke admitted after a short silence.

“Of course you do not,” Beca sighed. “I shan’t lie to you, Luke. I am not a nice person, and I get especially unpleasant when someone attempts to keep something I desire out of my reach. Should you make moves towards such a goal… Well, let’s just say I could exercise my influence to see you discredited in the medical community, and then what would you do? And let’s not forget your liaison with Miss Posen…”

“You wouldn’t-“

“Why not? You clearly would keep my from the person I love,” Beca interrupted, voice cold as ice. “Why should I not return the favour?”

Despite the fact that Beca still looked immaculately polite, Luke visibly shrunk back. A moment later, the brunette was smiling pleasantly again. “But it needn’t come to all that unpleasantness. I really _want_ to like you, Luke. I think we could be friends, if circumstances permitted it.” Her smile grew a little wider. “I still think we can be, actually. You’re very clever, after all. I have faith you will make the right decision. I must say, I’m ever so glad we had this talk.”

And then, with a dip of her head, she excused herself and tugged Chloe with her as they walked back towards the crowd, which was thinning out by now. “Well, that was decidedly unpleasant,” Beca sighed. “I do think I put in just enough venom to make him back off, though. Hopefully, in time, he will come to see you and I make each other happy. For now, I can only hope you do not think too poorly of me.”

“Why would I?” Chloe asked. “It is true you said some nasty things, but so did he. And the last thing I would want is him to tell father about… about us.”

Beca hummed softly. “Trust me, I have got everything under control.”

Chloe grinned. “I never doubted that, Beca. Even if you did take your sweet time gathering your wits.”

“What can I say?” Beca scoffed quietly. “You provided quite the conundrum. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Chloe responded instantly. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I have some ideas, and they will impact you as well.”

“I trust you,” Chloe reaffirmed. “Without a sliver of doubt.”

When they came to a stop at the centre of the village, Beca turned them around. With narrowed eyes, the brunette watched Luke trudging towards Aubrey and Father Posen again.

“Looks like he decided to keep quiet,” Beca hummed softly.

“How can you tell?”

“He’s not looking angry anymore,” Beca explained. “See his face? And his shoulders are slumping, rather than the aggressive way he pulled them up before we spoke. If I were to name it, I would say we are looking at resignation.”

For a moment, it was as if Chloe was seeing the world through an entirely different set of eyes. Looking at her brother, she realized Beca was right, even if the changes were so minor, you would have missed them if you were not looking for them. Luke really did look like he had been thoroughly beaten.

When she turned her head to look at Beca, it was as if she was seeing her in an entirely new light as well. Those blue eyes were brimming with adoration as she looked at Chloe, and the redhead felt her heart swell at the realization. Beca’s mouth was quirked in a soft, lopsided smile, as if she would love nothing more than to keep looking at Chloe for the rest of the day.

And, behind all of that, Chloe realized with some intrigue, was a quiet kind of mirth. As if Beca knew something Chloe did not know yet herself.

When she blinked, all that was gone, and Lady Rebecca was looking back at her, every tiny secret safely locked away again. “Mr. Beale, Mrs. Beale,” she smiled brilliantly. “What did you think of today’s service?”

\--

The knock at her door did not come as a surprise. With a weary sigh, Chloe put her book down and got up to open the door. With another sigh, she stepped aside to let Luke step into the room. “What is it now?” she asked tiredly.

Luke looked terribly uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one side to the other as he stood in the middle of the room. “I have come to… apologize.”

“Is that so?” Chloe asked sceptically.

“Yes. I won’t say I had a sudden change of heart. You’re too intelligent to fall for that. I still do not trust Rebecca.”

“Luke-“

“But I do trust you,” Luke carried on. “And if you can look at me right now, and tell me you are not in over your head… That you know what you are doing, and that you want this… Want _her_ … Well, then I won’t stand in the way of that.”

Chloe stepped closer to her brother. “I know you mean well, Luke,” she smiled up at him. “But I know what I am doing. I am not in over my head. And yes, I want her, more than anything I have ever wanted.”

Luke gave a firm nod, stepping towards the door. “I don’t understand, Chloe. But I don’t need to.”

Chloe gave him a sad smile. “You are right. You do not need to understand.”

With Luke gone again, Chloe picked up her book and read a few more chapters. When her eyes started drooping – the book really was not that interesting – she snapped it closed and placed it on her nightstand. She was standing in the middle of her room, ready to get undressed, when a faintly familiar sounds came from her window.

She pulled the curtain aside, not at all surprised to find Beca sitting astride the branches of the tree. With an amused smile, she unlocked the window and stepped aside to let her in. “Come in, before someone sees you.”

“The only one who could see me out there is the moon, my sweet,” Beca smiled charmingly as she climbed through the window. “I do apologize for disturbing you at this time, but I just wanted to see you again.”

“You are always welcome, pet,” Chloe smiled, taking her hands and pulling her close. Moments later, she wrapped an arm around Beca’s waist, bringing the other up to cup her face and guide their mouths together.

The press of Beca’s lips was, by now, a familiar feeling. Nevertheless, it was also exhilarating, and the sound Beca made in the back of her throat – half surprised, half delighted – only made it better. “I have wanted to do that all day,” Chloe smiled bashfully as they pulled apart.

“As have I,” Beca grinned, connecting their lips again for the briefest of moments.

“Luke came by just now,” Chloe told the brunette as they settled on her bed, backs resting against the wall. “He promised to keep out of my business. Our business.”

“I thought he might,” Beca smiled. Chloe smiled as Beca took her hand, entwining their fingers. A moment later, she lifted their hands, pressing a kiss to the back of Chloe’s. Overcome with the need to show Beca how she felt, Chloe took her hand back, bringing it to rest on the back of Beca’s neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

Beca’s lips stretched into a smile against her own. Chloe’s mouth, however, turned into a pout when Beca pulled back, taking Chloe’s hand from her neck and resting it in her lap. She idly played with Chloe’s fingers, bending and stretching them, eyes so focused on their hands she did not even notice Chloe’s pout.

“What are you thinking, pet?” Chloe asked after a brief silence.

“I was just looking at your hands,” Beca smiled sheepishly. “You have very elegant fingers.”

“Hm,” Chloe hummed suspiciously. “And did you come here tonight to study my hands, or would you rather kiss some more?”

Those words drew a blush to Beca’s cheeks, and for a moment she looked uncomfortable. Before Chloe had time to analyse that, however, she smiled sweetly again. “Why choose if I can do both?”

Moments later, Chloe wasn’t thinking anything anymore. Beca was kissing her with so much fervour and passion, all conscious thoughts slipped from her mind as she responded on instinct.

She felt Beca’s hand give a gentle push at her shoulder, and without a second thought Chloe shifted and let herself drop backwards onto the bed, with Beca leaning over her, resting her weight on her knees and elbow.

Had she not already been melting under Beca’s attentions, she most certainly would have the moment she felt something warm and wet run across her bottom lip. The first time, it caught her entirely off guard, and she felt Beca pulling back, undoubtedly with an apology at the tip of her tongue.

She wanted nothing more than to keep kissing, so she tightened her grip on Beca’s hair, keeping her firmly in place. Seconds later, she felt Beca’s tongue running across her lip again, and this time Chloe made sure to eagerly part her lips.

Despite their eagerness, the first brush of their tongues was a timid one. The moment it happened, they both retreated with a gasp, and then they both broke out in laughter, silent and muffled so as not to be discovered.

“Should we…?” Beca asked, trailing off.

“Keep going?” Chloe finished the question. “If you suggest we stop now, I’ll personally throw you out of the window, Rebecca.”

Instead of a response, Beca ducked her head again, lips slightly parted as their mouths found each other again. Chloe surprised herself by being the bold one this time, meeting Beca halfway, and slipping her tongue over Beca’s with an ease that appeared born out of practice, but most certainly wasn’t.

Beca uttered a deep, rumbling moan, returning Chloe’s passion in kind. When Beca’s tongue slipped into Chloe’s mouth, it was her turn to moan, a soft, keening sound at the back of her throat that only seemed to spur Beca on.

When their tongues both retreated for a second, Chloe felt Beca’s teeth taking a hold of her bottom lip and giving it a soft pull, and then her tongue lavished the same spot to chase away the sting from her earlier action.

All this was so new for her, and the idea of doing this in her own bedroom, without anyone knowing, and with a _woman_ , was so strange, Chloe wondered how this could all feel so natural. And then Beca’s tongue was in her mouth again, twisting against her own in a way that made Chloe think of the novel that was, probably, still on Beca’s nightstand, and all other thoughts melted away until there was only Beca.

“We need to stop,” Beca breathed some time later. Chloe wanted to protest vehemently. She opened her eyes, which had slipped closed sometime during their making out. Beca looked absolutely gorgeous, with tousled hair and swollen lips and hooded eyes.

Instinctively, Chloe’s eyes flitted to the clock, making her gasp. It had felt like such a short time, but they had been here, on Chloe’s bed, for well over an hour already.

“If I stay much longer, I might not be able to return home unnoticed.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Chloe pouted, knowing Beca had to, but still finding herself resisting.

“Neither do I,” Beca assured her with a kiss that was decidedly innocent compared to their earlier kisses. “But I must, unfortunately.”

“When will I see you again?”

“I will have a letter delivered in the morning,” Beca told her. “It will be an invitation to have dinner with me and my parents. We should be able to have some time to ourselves, before and after dinner. That is, if you chose to accept the invitation.”

“Of course I will accept!” Chloe giggled. “Are you entirely daft?”

They traded a few more innocent pecks, and then Beca clambered out of the window and down the tree again. A minute later, Chloe could no longer see her, frowning at the darkness that had swallowed Beca’s retreating form.

\--

In the morning, a servant came to deliver a letter from Lady Rebecca Mitchell, addressed to Chloe. It contained an invitation for dinner, if Miss Beale had no other plans. Fact of the matter was that Chloe _did_ have other plans – namely her weekly piano lesson. Mr. Beale, however, decided Chloe would forego the lesson this week and go spend more time with Rebecca.

Chloe, of course, did not argue. Chloe immediately excused herself to write out her response, to her father’s immense approval.

Two hours after she had sent her letter to be delivered, another messenger came at the door. He told them he had been sent by Lady Rebecca to deliver a package, which he held in front of him as if it were the most important object in all of England.

Chloe accepted the package with a smile and a nod, taking it with her to her room, where she eagerly opened it. Once the wrapping paper came loose, she found a flat, square box with a small note taped to the lid.

_I would very much like for you to wear this tonight_ , _love Beca_ , Chloe read.

She carefully lifted the lid and set it aside. A single glance at the fabric in the box was enough for Chloe to realize what she was holding. It was, of course, the dress she and Beca had seen in London. The one that had been so ridiculously expensive, it had literally made Chloe flee from the boutique.

Eagerly, she stripped down to her underwear, only to lock the door and dress down until she was entirely nude. She shimmied into the dress with some effort, and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The dress was tailored to fit snuggly, she noticed, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. The skirt did not flare out, like most skirts she was used to, rather clinging to her legs in a way that was both exciting and frightening. She could barely imagine her father’s reaction if he were to see her in this!

Biting her lip in thought for a moment, she opened her bedroom door and called for her mother. It took a few minutes, but eventually her mother made her way up, finding Chloe peeking through the crack of the door. “Mother, I have a problem,” she sighed.

“What is it, dear?”

“Rebecca sent me a dress,” Chloe murmured, eyes flitting everywhere but her mother’s face. “It’s…”

“Is it hideous?” her mother smiled, not unkindly.

“No, quite the opposite,” Chloe assured her. “But… well, you should see for yourself,” she finished lamely, opening the door a little wider to let her mother step in.

“Oh,” her mother muttered as she surveyed her daughter. “I see what you mean, dear.”

“She asked me to wear this to dinner tonight,” Chloe murmured quietly. “But surely I cannot?”

To her surprise, her mother chuckled softly. “We better ensure your father does not see you leaving the house tonight.”

“You mean for me to wear this?” Chloe gasped.

“Why, yes. I was young once, myself, dear,” her mother smiled fondly. “And I do know a thing or two about fashion. I have seen dresses like these in the magazines. Personally, I prefer more traditional dresses, but fashion is ever changing, and you cannot be blamed for moving with it. Which is something your father would never understand, so I will distract him when it is time for you to leave.”

“Luke, too, please,” Chloe smiled awkwardly. “I would never hear the end of it.”

\--

The dress’ skirt being as it was, Chloe had some minor difficulties clambering out of the Mitchell’s carriage, which had come to pick Chloe up, exactly as Beca had promised. A maid hurried to lend a hand, leading Chloe to the front door, which was opened by Beca herself.

Chloe watched in amazement as Beca’s eyes grew a little wider, roving up and down her body. It was a great boost to her self-esteem, but if they were to keep their attraction to each other a secret, Beca should really learn _not_ to look at her like that.

She felt the brunette’s hand clasp around her wrist before she was pulled inside, the door firmly slamming shut behind her. Before she realized what happened, Beca had her pulled up against the wall, her tongue easily slipping past Chloe’s parted lips.

Chloe allowed herself a brief moment to indulge in Beca’s kiss, which was heated and frantic and desperate, before pulling away. “Beca! We’re standing in the foyer!” she hissed as they stepped apart. “Have you gone mad?”

“I’m sorry,” Beca whispered in return. “I could not help it! But there was no one here to see, anyway. I gave almost all our servants the day off.”

“Still!” Chloe argued. “What if your father had seen us? Or your mother?”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Beca conceded frantically. “It won’t happen again. I promise. You just look… You look… I mean, it is not often someone renders me speechless…”

Smiling, Chloe gave Beca’s hand a squeeze, pressing an innocent kiss to her cheek at the same time. If anyone were to see _this_ kiss, they would see two very close friends, and nothing more.

“My parents are already in the dining room,” Beca breathed out slowly. “You ready?”

With a nod, Chloe was led to the dining table, where Lord and Lady Mitchell were already seated. They put the papers they had been reading away upon Chloe’s entrance.

“Welcome, Chloe,” Beca’s mother smiled. “It’s good to see you again.”

Lord Mitchell nodded at a man standing in the corner, and moments later, their food was brought out and placed on the table.

Three servants took up position against the back wall when they were done setting out the food, and Chloe and the Mitchell’s said Grace.

They were already holding their cutlery when Beca cleared her throat. “We won’t need your services for the rest of the meal,” she decided, watching the servants nod and leave the room.

For a moment, no one moved. Then, as if mechanically forced to do so, both of Beca’s parents put their cutlery back down, sat up straighter, and regarded their daughter for a moment.

“What is it?” Beca asked innocently.

“You tell us,” Beca’s mother smiled. “You never send away the help, unless you have something to tell us and do not want to be overheard.”

“Well, don’t keep us waiting,” her father added good-naturedly.

Beca bit her lip for a moment, eyes flitting to meet Chloe’s for just a second, before flitting away again. “I really do not know how to tell you this,” Beca started slowly, clearing her throat before continuing. “So I suppose I should just say it.”

There was a long, tense pause, in which Beca said absolutely nothing.

“Well, out with it, then!” Lord Mitchell huffed.

“Right,” Beca nodded. “Okay… So-“

“Rebecca,” Lady Mitchell cut in. “We love you, okay?”

Those words seemed to have a magical effect, and Chloe watched Beca’s shoulders relaxing, the anxious fidgeting of her hands stopping as they came to rest on the table, and her breathing slow down.

“Thank you, mother,” she smiled. “I wanted to tell you Chloe and I… We are sweethearts.”


	16. Chapter 16

Beca really needed to stop doing things like these with every meal they shared, Chloe reflected. She felt as if she had disconnected from her body, looking at the scene from an outsider’s perspective. She herself looked completely shocked, she was certain. She was aware of her mouth hanging open and her eyes being the size of saucers.

What had Beca been thinking? Had she completely lost her marbles?

Still, she mused idly, there was no screaming yet. Lord Mitchell looked at them quizzically, as if Beca had made her announcement in a foreign language he did not understand. Lady Mitchell looked like she  _ did _ understand, but the frown on her face told her she was none too pleased with Beca’s most recent display of disregard for societal norms.

The silence dragged on and on, making everyone even more uncomfortable than they already were. Beca looked at her parents defiantly, even going so far as to take a hold of Chloe’s hand, limply resting on the table, and squeezing it tightly.

After a veritable eternity, Lord Mitchell let out a nervous chuckle, scratching his beard. “Rebecca, sweetheart, I do not think that word means what you believe it to mean.”

“Father-”

“I know you and Miss Chloe are very fond of each other, but the term sweethearts is not as innocent as it sounds.”

Beca opened her mouth to speak up, but her father continued on without giving her a chance to interrupt. “Now, I fully support the bond you two have fostered, and I am very glad to see you have made such a good friend, but-”

“Father!” Beca exclaimed loudly, shutting him up. “What I am trying to say is that I am intimately familiar with the taste of Chloe’s tongue.”

Had Chloe not already been so shocked, she would most certainly have been at this point. But, matters being as they were, the words hardly made a dent. She could simply not be any more shocked than she already had been.

“Now, now, dear,” Lady Mitchell chided. “No need to be crass about it.”

“He would not understand, or let me explain,” Beca huffed. “At least now I have his attention.”

“That you do,” Lady Mitchell conceded with a dip of her head. 

“You mean to say,” Lord Mitchell breathed heavily. “The two of you… Rebecca, is this the reason you declined marriage to her brother?”

“It played a part,” Beca nodded. “But the main reason I did not want to marry him is the fact I do not have any feelings for him. Chloe, on the other hand…”

Lord Mitchell looked absolutely bewildered, eyes flitting through the room as if he were looking for someone to support him, to make sense out of this sudden revelation. When he realized no such person would be stepping out of the shadows, he sighed, deep and weary. 

“I do not know what to say, Rebecca,” he admitted finally. “I must admit you have thrown me for quite the loop, here.”

“How is that even possible?” Lady Mitchell sighed in response to his statement. “How did you not see this coming from miles away? It has been glaringly obvious.”

“You mean to tell me you knew?” Lord Mitchell gasped.

“Honey,” Lady Mitchell smiled tiredly. “I have been making veiled comments about their budding relationship for weeks. Of course I have known. The marriage, Rebecca’s behaviour these past few weeks, her insistence on bringing Miss Chloe to London with us. My God, how do you think they ended up sharing a room?”

“Veiled comments? Sweetheart, you know those go right over my head!” her husband exclaimed, frustration giving his voice a sharp edge. 

“That, they do,” Lady Mitchell snickered, before sobering again. “But back to the matter at hand, love.”

“Right,” Lord Mitchell nodded, growing even more serious. Then, without another word, he got up and left the room. For once, Beca was the one who looked genuinely shocked.

“I really thought he would take it better than that,” she sighed.

“Give him some time, dear. He needs to clear his head, and walking in the gardens helps him to do so. He will be back momentarily.”

“Perhaps,” Beca conceded. “So you’ve known for a while, then?”

“Unlike your father, I am not blind,” her mother smiled, albeit in a sad way. “I saw the way you two looked at each other, that night Miss Chloe dined with us.”

“You do not appear to approve, though,” Beca stated carefully, taking in her mother’s expression. Chloe did the same, and found the woman frowning at the two of them, expression looking almost… pained.

“It is not that I do not approve,” Lady Mitchell began carefully. “If you are certain this is what is right for you, I will support you, regardless of your father’s decision.”

“Then why do you look so… troubled?”

“It is because, unlike you, I see how difficult this romance will make your life. Living in the shadows, always lying, even to those you care about. You would be unable to marry before the law, or before the Lord, and you could never be open about your relationship. It is not an easy life you will face.”

Chloe still had her head bowed. Feeling the older woman’s scrutiny, she lifted her chin, sending Beca a small smile of support as they met Lady Mitchell’s eyes. “Then again,” the older woman sighed. “I can see your minds are made up. And I would not dissuade you, if this is truly what you want.”

“Chloe is worth it, mother,” Beca sighed, albeit with a fond smile.

“I do believe you may be right,” Lady Mitchell nodded, after which the room fell silent again. They sat like that, in the slowly darkening room, for about twenty minutes. They all looked up, still silent, when the door was opened and Lord Mitchell stepped in, somewhat timidly, and took his seat again.

He didn’t look angry, Chloe realized as she looked at the man. Mostly, he just looked very tired right now.

“I am sorry for leaving like that,” he started speaking. “I needed to clear my head, and get my thoughts in order before I could continue to speak of this. It would not do for me to say something hurtful, or something I might otherwise regret, merely because I was confused.”

“I understand, father,” Beca murmured quietly.

“To ensure there are no misunderstandings,” he spoke again, “you are telling me you and Miss Chloe are romantically involved?”

“That is correct,” Beca confirmed. As Lord Mitchell’s eyes darted to Chloe, the redhead gave a quiet dip of her head.

“And you are both consenting to this? Neither one of you-”

“We are consenting adults, and we both want this, father,” Beca interrupted. “There has been no coercion or manipulation.”

“Except for your efforts to open Chloe’s eyes to the truth,” Lady Mitchell smiled.

“Well, there was that, yes,” Beca conceded reluctantly.

“But I, too, am entering into this with open eyes,” Chloe spoke up, braving Lord Mitchell’s examining eyes. 

“Rebecca, you have undoubtedly considered the societal implications of the situation?”

“Naturally,” Beca smiled gracefully. 

“And you have a plan?”

“I do,” Beca nodded. “It requires your support, though.”

Again, there was a long silence. After a while, Lord Mitchell let out another sigh. “Yes, I suppose it would. You have my support, of course. Rebecca, there is nothing more precious in this world than your happiness, and if loving Chloe makes you happy, then how could I not support it? The same goes for you, of course, Chloe. You have changed my daughter considerably in the short time you’ve known her, made her happier, less distant… If you two stand behind this decision, I would of course welcome you into our family with open arms.”

“Thank you, sir,” Chloe murmured with another dip of her head. “That means a lot to me.”

“Do your parents know?”

“They do not,” Chloe sighed. “My brother does. He’s not enamoured with the idea, but he has come to accept that it is my life, and thus my decision.”

“Rebecca, may I inquire how you intend to proceed?”

Biting her lip for a moment, Beca shook her head in the negative. “Now is not the time, father,” she responded demurely. “I have minutia I need to work out, questions I need answered, and matters I need handled. In a few days, perhaps, I can explain everything.”

Lord Mitchell gave a slow, tentative nod. “And you are entirely certain you have the situation under control?”

“I have plans, yes,” Beca nodded.

“Do you not always?” Lady Mitchell chimed in mirthfully. 

“Generally, yes,” Beca smiled in return. “Never quite on this scale, though.”

“Contingencies?”

“Of course,” Beca confirmed easily. “For every scenario I have been able to foresee.”

“Hm,” Lord Mitchell hummed, scratching his beard. “Then I shall not involve myself in your affairs unless you ask me to,” he decided. “It will take me some time to get used to the idea of you two being… sweethearts,” he continued. “And as such, I might not always respond as favourably as you might hope. For that, I apologize in advance.”

Beca shrugged. “It is to be expected. I am sorry if I have disappointed you in some way.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, love,” Lady Mitchell smiled, patting Beca’s hand. “The fact we need to get used to the idea does not mean you have disappointed us.”

“Now, I think dinner was over before it started,” Lord Mitchell sighed. “I need some more time to think and will retire to my study. I’ll have the help bring me something to eat there. I imagine you may wish to do the same.”

With a nod and a smile, Beca got up from her seat, taking Chloe’s hand into her own. “Come my sweet, I am certain you and I have a lot to talk about,” she smiled sheepishly, before turning to her parents. “I may, or may not, have foregone telling Chloe of my intention to out us tonight,” she winced comically.

Lady Mitchell let out a chiming laugh. “Well, you best retire to your chambers then and make it up to her.”

“Barb!” Lord Mitchell gasped, affronted.

“Oh, come now,” the woman chortled. “They are both adults, and it is not like they can wait until they are married, now can they?”

“Mom!” Beca hissed, more embarrassed than affronted.

“Suit yourself,” Lady Mitchell shrugged as she got up from her seat. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be out on the terrace.”

Face still beet-red, Beca pulled Chloe out of the room. Once they had ascended the stairs, she broke loose in a torrent of words. “I can’t believe her!” she almost yelled. “The implications she made! Doesn’t she realize how improper she was!”

“Beca, pet, calm down,” Chloe laughed, pulling Beca to a stop so she could wrap her arm around her waist. “You should be happy she supports us as she does. And she  _ was _ right, we really cannot wait until we are married, since we never will be.”

“I know I should be grateful!” Beca breathed harshly. “But still, she needn’t have said those things…”

“I really think it bothers you a lot more than me,” Chloe grinned. “Come, lead me to your room, pet…”

“Oh, god, not you too!” Beca groaned, but Chloe saw her smile breaking through before it actually did, and she could only giggle as Beca took a firmer hold of her hand and led her down the corridor and through the heavy, oaken door that secluded Beca’s bedroom from the rest of the world.

The moment the door thudded closed behind them, their light-hearted mood seemed to melt away, and instead Beca regarded her with a somewhat anxious expression. “Are you terribly mad with me for telling my parents?”

Chloe was a firm believer in honesty. If you could not be honest with someone, you could never build anything real with them. And, because of that sentiment, she took a moment to consider Beca’s question, before shrugging. “Not terribly…”

“But still a little?”

She led Beca to the bed, sitting down on the edge and watching Beca sit down next to her. “I… I know you have been scheming and plotting for a long time, Beca,” she started softly. “And it’s a charming quality. But matters like these… You need to confer with me before you make such decisions. I would have agreed, probably, but I don’t like being caught off-guard like this…”

“You’re right,” Beca sighed. “I considered it, but I was afraid you would tell me not to. And if you had, I wouldn’t have done it, and then mother’s vision of our future would become a reality: we would always be living in the shadows.”

“We still will be, pet,” Chloe sighed. “Luke knows, and your parents, but the rest of the world can’t find out. You said so yourself, back at the river. People wouldn’t understand.”

“I’ve done a lot of thinking since then,” Beca began slowly. “And I agree, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“Mostly,” Beca nodded.

“Are you going to tell me what that means?”

“Mostly generally means for a large part, but not entirely,” Beca responded dryly, earning her a slap to her shoulder. 

“You dolt! You know that’s not what I meant,” Chloe chided.

“Yes. You’re right, I knew.”

“Will you tell me?”

“I can, if you really want me to,” Beca sighed, eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown. “But I would rather keep it a surprise, for now. Besides, at this point in time, I can’t say anything with any degree of certainty… only that I have a plan, and I hope it is one you will find agreeable.”

“I won’t be able to tell, if I don’t know the plan, won’t I?”

Beca nodded, but her expression remained stubborn. “True. But I’m hoping to roll it out step by step. If at any moment you disagree with me, you are free to speak up, of course.”

“Very well,” Chloe conceded with a sigh. “I will let you do it your way.”

“Thank you,” Beca smiled gratefully. “That means a lot to me…”

“I trust you,” Chloe whispered, pulling Beca in closer to bring their mouths together in a soft, chaste kiss. The moment her lips met the soft flesh of Beca’s, she felt the brunette leaning in to deepen the kiss. 

“Have I mentioned how very ravishing you look in this dress?” Beca asked with a raspy voice the moment they pulled apart.

“No,” Chloe hummed thoughtfully. “I seem to remember you could not quite find the words,” she continued cheekily. 

“Still can’t,” Beca grinned. “But I think I can show you.” 

And with those words, she ducked in again, connecting their mouths and letting her tongue slip into Chloe’s mouth, where it immediately engaged with its companion, twisting and turning. Within moments, their kiss turned into something downright dirty, a kiss belonging in a torrid romance novel, Chloe thought idly.

Then Beca scooted her further upon the bed, bringing a hand to grasp at Chloe’s hip. Even through the fabric of the dress, Chloe could feel Beca’s warm fingers digging into her skin, just above her hip bone. It was hardly an overtly sexual or erotic position, but it also was not a place where people generally touched her, and Chloe felt her mind fluttering at the touch.

As their kiss continued, Beca’s hand slowly drifted north, caressing Chloe’s ribs, until it reached just below her armpit, and started back down the same way. Chloe’s temperature was increasing with every touch of Beca’s hand, and every flick of her tongue, and within minutes she was reduced to a whimpering mess under the brunette’s attentions.

She let out a quiet whine when Beca pulled out of their kiss. Inhaling deeply, she realized she needed the oxygen, too, but when she wanted to move back in, Beca ducked sideways and started peppering kisses along her jawline.

On instinct, Chloe tilted her head back, giving Beca more room to work with. The brunette continued kissing, sometimes nipping or licking, down Chloe’s neck, never staying in one spot for longer than a few seconds. Eventually, she reached low enough to come to the edge of Chloe’s dress, just above the swell of her breasts.

When she planted her mouth on the skin there, Chloe felt a wave of heat rolling through her body. Beca’s attentions were firmly on this spot now, biting, licking and sucking the skin. When, after a few minutes, she pulled away, Chloe was breathing heavily.

Beca was studying the spot she had just been nurturing, so Chloe looked down as well, seeing an angry red mark just above her breast. “That’s going to bruise,” she noted wryly.

“It’s underneath the corset of your usual dresses,” Beca responded quietly, biting her lower lip. “I kept that in mind. Should I not have left a mark? Was it even okay for me to kiss you there?”

“If it had not been okay,” Chloe smiled, pulling Beca up for a quick peck, “I would have stopped you. Still, I suppose I should be grateful you had the presence of mind to avoid the more obvious spots. I do not think I would have…”

“That would have been hard to explain,” Beca chuckled awkwardly. “Are you hungry, by the by? I can have someone bring up some food…”

“The only thing I want in my mouth,” Chloe grinned impishly, “is what is currently in yours.”

Beca’s utterly shocked expression was nothing less than priceless.

\--

There was absolutely no reason for her to be sneaking right now.

It was a perfectly acceptable time to return home, Chloe argued with herself as she closed the door as quietly as possible. 

She squeaked when she turned around and found Luke sitting on the steps of the stairs, arms crossed and eyes dark. “You’re trying very hard not to be seen,” he muttered. “I guess I can see why when you’re dressed like a common harlot.”

Chloe bristled at the venom in his voice. “I thought we had left this behind us, Luke?” 

Luke snorted loudly, getting to his feet and swinging to and fro for a few seconds. “What do you think it’s like for me? Huh? To know my sister is fornicating with that succubus!” he snarled, far too loudly for Chloe’s liking. “To see you dressed like… like… Like a prostitute!”

“Have you been drinking?” Chloe asked, eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“What’s it to you?”

“You’re drunk, Luke,” Chloe sighed, hands now on her hips. “Go sleep it off, before you say something you’ll come to regret in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Luke snorted. “I bet you’re trembling in fear for what I might end up saying, huh? What if I went to father’s study right now and said some things? Huh, what then, huh?” he taunted her.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed even further, face contorting into a sneer. “Go ahead and try, Luke. Go ahead and try if you must.”

And with those words she brushed past her brother, who dropped back down upon the steps. She was seething with anger, and at that moment she could not care less whether Luke, indeed, seek out their father and tell him everything. Drunk as he was right now, his words would, probably, not make too much of an impression…

Reaching her room, Chloe shucked out of her dress and slipped into her nightgown, throwing on a robe for some added modesty, in case someone would come to seek her out. With a heavy heart, she set down at her desk and started writing a quick letter to Beca. A quick glance at the clock told her a courier would be able to deliver it tonight, if she was quick about it.

She made short work of writing everything that had transpired, sealing the letter and addressing it. Minutes later, a courier was on his way to the Mitchell’s to deliver it.

\--

Chloe dreaded leaving her room the following morning. She had no way of knowing what would be awaiting her downstairs. Luke might have fallen asleep on the steps, where she had left him, or he might have dragged himself to the study, to spill all of his little sister’s sordid secrets…

When she finally gathered the courage to go downstairs, she found she had worried for nought. Everyone was sitting at breakfast, Luke looking quite a bit worse for the wear. Their father smiled his usual, tight smile, greeting her with a solemn nod.

The moment she sat down, he instructed her and Luke to head into town and run some errands for him. That was how they found themselves, thirty minutes later, walking down the road into Pemberley, side by side without even acknowledging each other’s presence. 

The fact that, even after having sobered up, Luke refused to apologize, stung more than the words he had uttered the night before, Chloe found. Still, nothing she could do about that now. 

The moment they walked into town, Chloe realized something was wrong. Very wrong, by the looks of it. They had barely entered the village when she noticed people sending them odd looks. And the more she observed, the more she saw - people where pointing at them, whispering behind their hands.

Chloe was about to turn tail and run back home when she realized people weren’t looking and pointing at  _ her _ . Their attention was entirely fixated upon Luke, for some reason.

He, apparently, realized around the same time Chloe did. Chloe could only watch on as he turned on his heels, marching towards a group of young men, a few years younger than they themselves, who had been snickering on the corner of the street. 

“What is going on, guys?” Luke asked, getting only stupid grins and supressed laughter in response.

When he opened his mouth again, a ferocious scream echoed through the street. “You pig!”

Chloe turned around to see Aubrey Posen storming down the street, skirts billowing behind her as she practically charged at Luke. There was no doubt in Chloe’s mind the blonde would have slapped him squarely across the face, had Luke not restrained her just in time.

“What is going on here?”

“I was wondering the same thing…” came another voice, all-too familiar. Chloe turned around - again - to find Lady Rebecca leisurely strolling down the street. “Chloe, Luke,” she nodded. “Miss Posen.”

When everyone just gawked at everyone else, Beca smiled a little wider, raising her eyebrows innocently. “No one is willing to tell us what this is about?” she asked, voice light and airy. With striking speed, her mood shifted to something sharp and edgy as she looked at the boys who had been laughing. “Is this about the new rumour going around town?”

The boys, clearly intimidated by Beca’s presence, nodded weakly. 

“What rumours?” Chloe and Luke asked in unison.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know, you filthy swine!” Aubrey screeched. “I thought-”

“Miss Posen!” Beca cut in sharply. “I do think that is quite enough. We mustn’t cause a scene out here.”

Aubrey took a few deep breaths, before stepping away from Luke, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Beca sighed airily, her lady persona never faltering. “I’m afraid the rumour around town is that you have the tendency to visit… ahem… ladies of the night. Especially during supposed trips to London for your studies.”

“What?!” Luke bellowed, turning on the boys behind him. “Is that true?”

“Yeah,” one of them nodded, rather bravely, Chloe figured. “I heard you did three of them at the same time, man. Nice going!”

The sound of Beca clearing her throat shut everyone up again. She smiled, a sweet, innocent smile that hid so much venom - something only Chloe, and maybe Luke, could be aware of, of course.

“The thing with rumours,” she sighed, “is that there is never anyone who can confirm the most atrocious among them. The lot of you probably never left Pemberley,” she smiled, not unkindly. “I doubt you would know what such a lady would look like?”

“Of course not, M’lady,” one of them agreed with a deep nod of his head. 

“Then perhaps you should be more careful spreading rumours. Luke is a dear friend of mine, a good, god-fearing young man. Next time you hear the rumour, you can tell people you know it to be a lie. You can take my word for it. I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?”

“Of course not, M’lady,” the same boy nodded again. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know!” he continued, looking at Luke, who merely waved them away.

When it was just the four of them, Beca took a few steps closer. “You mustn’t be cross with him, Miss Posen,” she smiled carefully. Nothing in her expression betrayed her act. “I think that, deep down, you know these to be torrid lies, as much as I do.”

“But…” Aubrey sputtered weakly.

“It was probably brought into the world by someone who was jealous of Luke courting you,” Beca shrugged simply. “Half the village would love to trade places with him, after all…”

“They would?” Aubrey asked, wide-eyed. “I mean, maybe when he was courting you…?”

“Me?” Beca gasped, surprisingly convincing. “Dear lord, no. I may be rich, but look at me! I’m tiny, my hair is mousy, my complexion pale… I’m afraid I do not have much to offer for a man’s eye.”

Even if they all knew that to be a lie, Aubrey still looked mightily pleased. It was as if Beca’s explanation had been so sensible, enforced with the flattery, there could no longer be any doubt in Aubrey Posen’s mind about Luke’s faithfulness. 

“You’re right, of course. Luke would never, would you Cuddles?” she asked with a sweet smile.

“I most certainly would not,” Luke agreed, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Will I see you later?”

“I’ll be at church all day. Come by whenever,” she nodded, before pattering down the street.

“What the hell was that?” Luke asked, voice deathly quiet once it was just the three of them. 

“That,” Beca smiled, no longer even resembling sweetness, “was me, showing how easy it would be for me to take  _ everything _ away from you. After all, last night, you insinuated being quite familiar with the way _ harlots _ look, did you not?”

“Oh my Lord,” Luke sighed, slapping a hand over his face. “I was drunk!”

“Then I suggest you refrain from drinking,” Beca responded acidly. “I do think this was your final warning, Mr. Beale.”

“Noted,” Luke groused out. “It… It won’t happen again.”

“No, I should think not,” Beca nodded decidedly. “Have you apologized to your sister?”

“I am sorry, Chloe,” Luke told her. “And I am not just saying that because she is forcing my hand… I really  _ am _ sorry. I guess I am not as okay with all this as I led you to believe before… But I am working on it.”

“Apology accepted,” Chloe frowned. “But only barely.”

“That’s fair,” Luke nodded. “And Rebecca?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you… For bailing me out with Aubrey. I… I know you didn’t need to… Or probably want to…”

“You’re quite mistaken,” Beca sighed. For the first time, Chloe realized, she looked tired. “I do not  _ wish _ to be your enemy at all, Luke. But I cannot stand for your recent behaviour…”

“Yeah… I get that,” he nodded. “Chloe, you go and spend some time with your beau. I’ll take care of the chores.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes,” Luke nodded. “Consider it an apology.”

With nods, they parted ways. They were only a few steps away when Luke’s voice sounded again. 

“But no more love bites where I can see them!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an in-between chapter, I guess.  
> Things are going to heat up soon, though! >:3


	17. Chapter 17

Arm in arm, Beca and Chloe walked down the main street. The redhead marvelled at her luck - she had gone from a day spent doing her father’s chores to a day spent with Beca. Maybe Luke really had seen the error of his ways, finally, she thought to herself.

“Now, my sweet, how shall we spend our day?”

“I had not given that any consideration yet,” Chloe responded with a smile. “After all, I had not counted on seeing you today.”

“How very silly of you,” Beca chuckled. “Surely, you did not think I would let a day go by without seeing you?”

Chloe hummed quietly, because she certainly would not put it past Beca to visit her every day, if the brunette so desired. It was, after all, Beca - the woman who, apparently, always got her way somehow.

“And what if I did not want to see you every day?” Chloe asked, hypothetically.

She felt Beca tensing, her entire arms stiffening as she jerked to a stop. Chloe was surprised to see shock and worry on the brunette’s face. “Do you not?” she asked, voice deathly quiet, trembling. “Have I been… too enthusiastic? I have not forced my presence upon you, have I?”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Chloe cooed, hands coming up to cradle Beca’s face. “Pet, no! Of course you have not!” When Beca smiled tightly, but the tenseness did not yet leave her body, Chloe continued. “Where is this coming from, pet?”

Beca shrugged, and even that one movement seemed stilted. “I do not know… I thought perhaps… I know I tend to push until I get my way… But I do not want it to be like that with you…”

“Oh, Beca,” Chloe smiled gently. “You could never. Have I not clearly displayed that I do not tolerate nonsense, back in London?”

“I remember…” Beca admitted with a faint smile, some of the tenseness finally leaving her muscles. “But-”

“No,” Chloe cut her off. “None of that. You mustn’t think me some meek lamb that will follow you around at all times, Beca. I know what I want, and I will not be afraid of letting you know when necessary.”

“And what is it you want, then?” Beca asked, finally relaxing entirely, a crooked grin gracing her face.

Chloe’s eyes darted around quickly, ensuring they were alone. “Your tongue in my mouth would be a good start.”

\--

By the time they reached Beca’s room, Chloe was out of breath. Partly because of the rather quick-paced walking they had done to get here, and partly because of the constant giggles that had plagued her at Beca’s sudden hurry.

As they traipsed down the hallway, Chloe felt so delightfully wicked… It felt entirely natural for her to go into that room and make out with Beca all afternoon, but she could scarcely imagine the reaction other people would have when they found out. 

While a part of her wanted to scream it off the roofs, and tell everyone… A part of her enjoyed the sneaking around, the secrets, the intrigue and the ensuing tension. Right now, she definitely did not have a problem living the rest of her life like this.

The moment she stepped into Beca’s room, half a step behind the brunette, Beca suddenly whirled around. The door slammed closed behind her, and seconds later Chloe felt herself pressed up against the wood, Beca’s tongue slipping past her lips and over her own in the blink of an eye.

It was a good thing there had not been anyone in the hallway behind the door, because they would most assuredly have heard Chloe’s moan, as well as Beca’s response. Suddenly, there were hands at her neck, and in her hair, and cupping her cheek, and back in her hair.

Chloe frantically pulled away from the kiss, bringing her hands up to unpin her hair, allowing Beca to properly run her fingers through the red tresses. Her blunt fingernails scratched at Chloe’s scalp and she gently fisted a handful of hair, using it to keep Chloe from moving out of the kiss again.

Pressing her hand to Beca’s breastbone, Chloe softly but insistently pushed the brunette backwards, their tongues never abandoning their playful little game as they shuffled through the room. By sheer luck, they ended up near Beca’s bed, where they lowered themselves, mouths still connected.

With her tongue still in Beca’s mouth, Chloe let out a low moan when she felt the brunette’s hand grasping at her hip. Even through the fabric of her skirts, she could feel the fingers digging into her skin with urgency. Uncouth as it might be, for a long moment, Chloe wished she could just shrug out of her dress, and feel Beca’s hands on her skin directly.

When Beca finally pulled away, Chloe’s lip snared between her teeth, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes lidded, and her hair appropriately ruffled. “As much as I would love to keep doing this all day long,” Beca breathed heavily. “There were actually some things I would like to talk about, if we might?”

The first thought shooting through Chloe’s head was Beca, wishing to end their relationship before it even fully began. A moment later she shook her head, realizing how silly she was being. Beca had waited for this - for  _ her _ \- for such a long time, she would not be so quickly inclined to end it. “Of course, pet. Tell me what is on your mind…”

“It is… It is about the future. Our future, specifically,” Beca began slowly. “What I am hoping to find out is… what do you want from this? How do you envision the future?”

Chloe pursed her lips, considering the question with great care. “To be quite honest, I had not given that much thought at all,” she admitted after a few minutes of thinking. “Mostly, I think I am content to let you work your machinations, and shape our life in whatever way you think is best… The one thing I know for certain, is that I want to spend it with you…”

Beca gave a few slow nods, eyes focused on nothing in particular. Chloe knew the look to be one of contemplation, and allowed the brunette a moment to gather her thoughts. 

“I would marry you,” Beca eventually spoke up, voice soft and quiet, barely more than a whisper.

Chloe took in a sharp breath, feeling tears prickling at her eyes. She was all too aware of the fact this was as close to a proposal as they would ever get. That fact made her sad, but she also felt blessed that Beca felt so strongly about her, was so certain of her feelings she would say such things, knowing how carefully one needed to consider such statements.

“Oh, Beca,” Chloe sighed forlornly. “If it were possible, I would marry you today, and I would be the happiest wife on the continent, spending the rest of my life with you… But you know we cannot.”

Beca sighed too. “Alas, life is oft cruel… Still, were it a possibility, you would accept my proposal?”

“Of course I would,” Chloe nodded earnestly. “We may never be together that way, but it is the deepest desire of my heart, for me to be yours, and you to be mine.”

“For that, we needn’t marry,” Beca smiled, cupping Chloe’s cheek. “I am, after all, already yours.”

“And I yours, pet,” Chloe cooed, easily licking into Beca’s mouth in a way that was quickly becoming familiar, even if that familiarity did nothing to diminish the excitement.

“Calm down, my sweet,” Beca chuckled as their kiss drew to a close again. “I still have more things I wish to know.”

“Then ask, before I get distracted again,” Chloe grinned slyly.

“Would you be willing to leave Pemberley?” Beca asked, worrying her bottom lip, eyes darting to and fro. 

Chloe took a hold of Beca’s chin, forcing her lover to make eye contact. “Beca, you mustn’t fret. I would follow you to the end of the world if you asked me to.”

“I hardly think we need travel that far,” Beca smiled, clearly put at ease now. “But if we want to spend our lives together, Pemberley might not be the best place for us to do so. After all, everyone here knows who we are, and a certain degree of anonymity would make things infinitely easier…”

“You seem to have given this a fair amount of thought,” Chloe remarked, snuggling into Beca’s side, resting her head in the crook of Beca’s neck. She blinked a few times, before grinning slyly. In her current position, she found herself having a marvelous view of the swell of Beca’s breasts, able to peek down just the slightest bit down her dress.

“I have wanted this for so long, Chloe,” Beca sighed, running a hand through Chloe’s hair. “I have given this so much thought, every night… I was either planning our future, or scheming ways to make you mine…”

“And now here we are,” Chloe mused softly, resting her hand atop Beca’s thigh and rubbing softly. Judging by Beca’s sudden shift, she, too, felt every movement through the skirts of her dress. Judging by her body heat, she too wanted the dress gone. “Was there anything else you wished to know?” she asked, trying to keep their conversation going.

“Not at this moment, no,” Beca smiled. “For now, I know all I need to know…” She shifted again, trying to change their positions, and before she realized what she was doing, Chloe pressed down, keeping Beca from moving. “Are you… Chloe, are you looking down my dress?”

“Possibly,” Chloe muttered, barely audible. “Would you be terribly upset if I was?”

Beca huffed out a short laugh. “No, I would not. After all, there is not much for you to see - I think you could see more when I wore my nightgown.”

“I’m still of the opinion that was  _ not _ a nightgown,” Chloe pointed out wryly, ears burning at the memory. “That being said, I would not mind seeing you in it again…”

“Hm, we should organize a sleepover sometime,” Beca smiled. “Although I am uncertain if my parents would agree to my beau sleeping over.”

“If at all possible, I’d much rather sleep here than at home,” Chloe pointed out dryly. “Luke would stay in it if we had our sleepover in my room. And my parents… Well, you know how they are.”

“I will see what I can arrange,” Beca promised. “Now, I think it is time for some more kissing?”

\--

Chloe returned home shortly before dinner. When she opened the front door, her father greeted her, before freezing in his tracks and eyeing her warily. Moments later, he was joined by Chloe’s mother, who also studied Chloe with a sharp glint in her eyes. 

“Care to tell us something, Chloe?” her mother asked, voice stern and full of warning.

“Nothing of consequence,” Chloe tried to smile, not knowing what it was that had her parents so on edge all of a sudden. “May I ask what is the matter?”

“What is the matter?” her father repeated, eyes narrowing. “That is rich. I send you out to run a few errands, and you return home far later than your brother, with your make-up all smudged, like someone who has used her mouth for decidedly non-verbal matters.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she felt the blood drain from her face. She had been in somewhat of a hurry when she left the Mitchells, having lost track of time. She had forgotten to check her reflection, and in her hurry, Beca must have forgotten as well. Tears began welling up when she began to realize everything would be damned to hell because of such a simple oversight.

“Come, Chloe, tell us who you have been gallivanting with,” her father continued, voice sounding cross.

“Come now, father,” came Luke’s voice from the top of the stairs. “Must you think so poorly of her?”

“This is none of your business, Lucas,” Mrs. Beale cut in.

“I am afraid I must disagree, mother,” Luke smiled. “You see, I was the one who offered to run all of our errands today. We encountered Rebecca shortly after we left the house, and I told Chloe she could spend the day with her - as repayment for that time I was ill and Chloe took such good care of me.”

“That does not explain-”

“You know how women are, father,” Luke interrupted with a helpless gesture. “They probably spent all afternoon trying on all of Rebecca’s make-up - I imagine a lady like her has quite the collection.”

“Is this true, Chloe?” 

“Yes, father,” Chloe nodded. “I thought I had cleaned everything up adequately, but it appears Rebecca’s high-end products-”

Her father waved his hand, making Chloe shut her mouth. “I am sorry for jumping to conclusions,” he told her gruffly. “Now go get cleaned up for dinner. You look like that Conrad girl.”

Chloe nodded and dashed up the stairs, making her way to her room to do as she was bid. In the mirror of her vanity, she noticed Luke lingering just outside her door, which she had left ajar. “Thank you,” she exhaled softly.

“You’re welcome,” Luke nodded, before smiling. “I take it you enjoyed yourself, then?”

“If you are going to make an issue out of me and Beca making out all afternoon-”

“I wasn’t,” Luke interrupted. “And that was not an image I needed in my head.”

“Oh, please,” Chloe snorted. “As if you and Aubrey are so innocent.”

That made Luke chuckle, too. “No, we did a lot more than making out this afternoon,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, and earning him an affronted gasp from his little sister.

“Luke!” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t-”

“Sure did,” Luke grinned.

“But you’re not… You’re not even married yet!”

Luke cocked his head sideways, giving her an amused expression. “And I am to believe you care much about  _ that _ ? You, who… well, you know…”

“I just…” Chloe trailed off, wondering why she had reacted the way she had. “You are correct, of course. I do not mind. I think I was just… surprised. Aubrey always seems so… proper.”

“So does Rebecca,” Luke pointed out dryly. “Now come on, before dinner gets cold.”

\--

They had barely finished dinner when a servant came into the dining room to deliver two letters. The first letter went to Mr. Beale, who regarded the envelope curiously before tearing it open. The second letter went to Chloe, who recognized the handwriting immediately.

_ Dearest Chloe, _

_ Regarding the matter we discussed before, I have posited the idea to my parents, and they were surprisingly amenable. I had prepared quite a few different arguments, but ended up without a need for them.  _

_ Father has even agreed to make the matter a little easier for us. As I am writing this, he too is writing a letter, addressed to your father. He shall request for you to stay over, under the guise of needing someone to keep me company while he and mother leave town for two nights. _

_ If all goes well, we shall have the house to ourselves for two entire days. I can scarcely imagine all the trouble we could get up to! I cannot wait to discuss the new novel I am reading with you - I think you might find yourself quite intrigued by it as well. I am certain we will find other ways to entertain ourselves as well - it would be interesting to see what common interests we discover! _

_ Now, I will go and assist father with his letter - he does not appear to possess the talent to play with words quite the way I do, if you understand what I mean! _

_ I shall see you again soon, _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Beca _

When Chloe put her letter down, she found that her mother was now holding the letter that had been addressed to her husband. Seconds later, she handed it back, with a small shrug. “I see no harm in it. It seems like a good idea, as far as I am concerned.”

“Yes, I think we must agree to it,” Mr. Beale nodded. “Chloe, you will need to pack your bags tomorrow.”

“I will?” Chloe asked, blinking innocently. 

By way of response, her father handed her the letter. 

_ Mr. Beale, _

_ I apologize for bothering you at this hour, but I find myself in somewhat of a bind. _

_ My wife and I are being called out of town on a matter of some urgency. My daughter Rebecca cannot join us, and I am loath to leave her at home without company. _

_ My wife brought up the idea that your daughter might enjoy staying over here to keep our daughter company - they do seem to find each other’s company agreeable. _

_ I would consider it a great favor if you were to agree to it. Of course, if it inconveniences you, or otherwise poses a problem, I will entirely understand.  _

_ Awaiting an expedient response, I remain, _

_ Lord Henry Mitchell _

Chloe had to suppress her smile. She could, quite easily, pinpoint Beca’s influence on the letter. Especially the part about ‘considering it a favor’ was a stroke of genius, she realized. There was no way her father would have disagreed.

“I see,” Chloe nodded demurely. “Thank you, father. I think it will be lovely.”

Luke sent her a questioning glance, and Chloe shook her head ever-so slightly. She really did not need him asking questions - or spewing judgment - at the dinner table.

\--

“So, Rebecca has used her considerable persuasive talents to arrange you a slumber party,” Luke remarked with a faint smile, leaning against the door of Chloe’s room as she placed her prettiest dresses into her suitcase. 

“She has,” Chloe confirmed. “You do not sound like you have a problem with that.”

Luke shrugged. “The idea is still rather strange to me… But I am growing to accept that this is what you want. You did not judge me when I told you about Aubrey and I… I am trying not to judge you, either. Not anymore.”

“I appreciate that,” Chloe smiled earnestly.

“Just be careful, Chloe,” Luke frowned.

“I thought-”

“Not for Beca,” he interrupted her. “Be careful when you come back home. I am not certain I would be able to spring you out of trouble again, should the need arise.”

“I will make sure not to trip up again,” Chloe nodded. “We need to be more careful…”

“It cannot be easy,” Luke sighed, looking like he actually cared about Chloe’s predicament. “I will do what I can to make things better for you, but I fear it shan’t be much.”

“It’s the idea that counts,” Chloe smiled, giving her brother a quick hug before she pushed him out of the room. “Now get out. I need to pack my unmentionables.”

“Be sure to pick the prettiest!” Luke cackled as he ran down the stairs.

Closing the door shut harshly, Chloe idly wondered whether she preferred this new, teasing Luke over the grumpy, hostile Luke she had experienced a week ago.

She did, she concluded eventually. If only barely.

\--

As always, the carriage picking her up appeared right on time, rattling through the gates a few minutes before two in the afternoon. Chloe was already standing outside, two suitcases resting on the ground next to her.

As the servants heaved her luggage into the carriage, Chloe overheard their excited conversation. 

“Can’t believe we’ll have two days off after this.”

“Yeah, man. And the weather seems to be holding up, too. Since the boss and his family will be in Lambton anyway, I will be spending the entire time fishing out yonder, by the riverbend.”

The carriage was quick to deliver her to the Mitchell Estate, where her luggage was unloaded and brought upstairs before Chloe could even make it into the house. When she did, she was confronted by a dozen men and women filtering out of the house. “Enjoy your time off!” Lady Mitchell waved at them. “We will see you all again when we return from Lambton in two days.”

“Ah, Chloe,” the woman smiled when she noticed the younger woman coming up to the front door. “Rebecca will be over the moon. We have been making preparations all day. The last servants will leave in a few minutes, and my husband and I will set off for Lambton not long after.”

“I am sorry you had to go through all this trouble,” Chloe smiled apologetically. 

“Nonsense. Rebecca has orchestrated most of it. We are just happy we can help out,” the older woman smiled, before waving Chloe inside.

As she ducked through the door, she had to step sideways to make room for the servants who had finished bringing her luggage upstairs, and were now eager to begin enjoying their free time. Moments later, Beca came running down the stairs, smiling brightly. “And that,” she called with a grand motion, halfway down the stairs. “Was the last of them!”

“Well, if that be the case, we shall make ourselves scarce as well,” Lady Mitchell smiled, moving in to hug her daughter, before turning around and - unexpectedly - hugging Chloe as well. “You two enjoy yourselves. Try not to get into any trouble. I know the house is empty, but please do not forget to be at least a little careful, alright?”

“We will, mother,” Beca nodded seriously. “Father?”

“Yes, love?”

“Please do not forget to pick up that package in Lambton. The one I told you about?”

“Of course,” Lord Mitchell nodded.

“It’s important, father.”

“I said, of course,” Lord Mitchell reiterated with a small, knowing smile. “It has been paid for, I assume?”

“Naturally,” Beca responded with a roll of her eyes. “What do you take me for?”

“Well, then we shall be off,” Lord Mitchell nodded decidedly, linking his arm through his wife’s - a motion so familiar to Beca and Chloe they both found themselves smiling at it. “Like your mother said, enjoy yourselves, but try not to make the village burn down.”

“We will be fine, father,” Beca drawled.

Then they stepped outside, closing the door behind them, and Chloe and Beca found themselves alone in the foyer, the air around them still, and only the ticking of the clock on the wall breaking the silence.

“When you wrote we would have the house to ourselves, I did not imagine you sending away all the help, too,” Chloe smiled demurely. “Seems like a lot of trouble.”

“I wanted you for myself,” Beca shrugged with a smile. “And it could not possibly be more trouble than you are worth, my sweet.”

“So…” Chloe smiled. “About those common interests…”

\--

As it turned out, they found a common interest in one another’s tongues, and complaining was the last thing on Chloe’s mind as they spent the entire afternoon lazily trading kisses on the divan in the Mitchell’s lounge. 

Complaining only entered her mind when Beca pulled away, lifting her body weight from Chloe’s, and climbed off the divan. “I do not know about you, but I am beginning to feel like dinner.”

“Dinner sounds nice,” Chloe smiled, before smoothly shifting into a pout. “Kissing sounds better.”

“You, my love, are incorrigible,” Beca remarked pointedly. “But we can do that after dinner, I suppose,” she continued with a wink, before skipping off towards the kitchen.

“Please tell me you know how to cook,” Chloe called after her, bursting into giggles when Beca countered it with a very unladylike profanity.

Following Beca to the kitchen, Chloe was pleasantly surprised to find that Beca  _ did _ seem to know her way around the kitchen. She easily navigated from cupboard to cupboard, gathering a variety of products and spices on the counter, before taking a knife from a drawer and dangerously spinning it around.

“Please don’t,” Chloe remarked weakly. “I’d hate for this little get-together to come to an end because I had to call on father to come stitch you up.”

Beca merely smiled, looking entirely in her element as she began chopping up vegetables. “Either come over here and help me, or go and entertain yourself elsewhere,” Beca remarked good-naturedly, spurring Chloe into action, washing the vegetables Beca handed her.

She could get used to this, she realized very quickly. 

\--

Chloe had excused herself for the briefest of moments to get cleaned up before dinner. When she returned, she found that Beca had drawn the curtains, and lit candles, and rather than setting the dining room table, she had moved everything to a smaller, more intimate setting in the corner of the lounge.

The atmosphere was decidedly romantic, and Chloe would have been lying if she had claimed not to be swooning at the sweetness of it all. Not to mention Beca, who was awkwardly wringing her hands next to the table, waiting for Chloe’s response. 

“Beca…” Chloe smiled brilliantly, moving to capture her hands and stop the fidgeting. “You’re the best, you know that?”

They took their seats, Beca telling Chloe all about the chicken salad she had prepared for them, before making a veiled comment about having stocked up on fresh fruits for dessert. They were amicably chatting, while enjoying their dinner, when a sudden thought made its way into Chloe’s head, halting her fork halfway up to her mouth.

“Beca…?” she asked carefully. 

“Yes?” Beca asked, clearly picking up on Chloe’s sudden shift in mood.

“Am I correct in assuming we will be sleeping in your room tonight?”

“I… imagine so?” Beca responded slowly. “I assumed that would not be a problem, with us already having shared a room and bed before… If you want, I can prepare the guest room for you, though?”

“No,” Chloe shook her head. “That will not be necessary.”

“Then what is the matter, my sweet?”

“I was only wondering… If we sleep together tonight… Will we… I mean to ask if…”

Letting out a frustrated groan, Chloe found herself suddenly unable to speak the words she had intended to utter. Beca was looking at her patiently, but did not appear to have caught on to the question Chloe was yet to ask.

“You see, I was um… questioning what you expected of tonight?”

For a few long seconds, Beca looked confused, before her eyes widened with realization. “Oh!” she stammered, before quickly shaking her head. “No, no, I’m not expecting  _ that _ .”

“Oh…” Chloe muttered, uncertain whether she was relieved or disappointed.

“Which is not to say I am not interested,” Beca continued, somewhat hesitantly. But only when we are both ready for it. I would never ask you to do something you are not comfortable with.”

Chloe found herself nodding, still trying to figure out her own feelings regarding the matter at hand. 

“I am having some trouble reading your thoughts,” Beca chuckled nervously. “Would you mind helping me out? We… I mean, we  _ were _ talking about sex, right?”

The use of the actual word snapped Chloe out of her thoughts, stilling her nodding in the blink of an eye. She figured she had to look like a startled deer right about now. 

“Or were we not?” Beca backtracked, misreading Chloe’s expression.

“We were,” Chloe confirmed with a nervous laugh. “I am sorry, Beca. This is all… very new to me.”

“It is new for me, too, Chloe,” Beca admitted softly, squeezing her hand. “But I still have no idea how you feel about all this…”

“Neither do I,” Chloe smiled weakly. “Everytime we kiss, I feel like I just want to tear your dress off. But when we are not, I find myself… daunted by the prospect.”

“That is entirely understandable,” Beca nodded wisely. “I just want you to know that there is no hurry, no need to do anything you might not be ready for… I would be very happy to just snuggle up to you tonight and hold you in my arms. I would also be willing to… maybe try a little more. But it is up to you.”

Chloe gave a few more slow nods, letting the matter turn around and around inside her mind. Eventually, she took a deep breath and let the air out again in one long, steady sigh. “I suppose we shall just have to wait and see what happens, then,” Chloe smiled. 

\--

Chloe took a long look at herself in the mirror, critically studying her reflection while Beca was getting changed in the hallway for modesty’s sake. Her nightgown, of course, was not as daring as Beca’s black one had been back in London. Still, she had opted for a far less traditional nightgown too, this time.

The white satin reached a little past her knees, leaving a good deal of her legs on display - more than she was used to showing, that much was certain. It was also sleeveless, and the front dipped low enough to offer just a teasing hint of her cleavage for Beca’s eyes.

For good measure, she had foregone the short stay she would normally wear at night to cover her breasts, leaving their shape and outline more visible than she had allowed anyone to see since… Well, since she’d had breasts, basically.

When the door behind her slowly opened, she called for Beca to come in. She was not at all surprised to find the brunette wearing the same black ‘nightgown’ she had worn in London, stopping just shy of her knees and leaving a tantalizing amount of cleavage on display.

Despite that, Chloe found Beca standing near the door, open-mouthed, and staring. “Are you going to stand there all night, or shall I brush out your hair?” she asked sweetly, smiling as Beca moved towards the vanity, eyes never leaving Chloe.

“You look…”

“Hm?”

“Um… Very nice,” Beca finished lamely. 

Taking the hairbrush and starting to tidy Beca’s hair, Chloe chuckled breathily. “As opposed to my normal, hideous appearance?”

“No,” Beca drawled slowly. “I was just expecting a more… conservative look, I suppose.”

Chloe only hummed in response, taking as much delight in brushing Beca’s hair as the brunette seemed to take from it. When, ten minutes later, she reluctantly told Beca there was absolutely no use in continuing her work with the hairbrush, the brunette took her hand and led her to the bed.

Lying on their sides, facing one another, Chloe was suddenly struck by a bout of shyness. Perhaps it was the lack of her usual attire, which functioned as an armor of sorts, warding off curious eyes. Or perhaps it was because this was the first time they were in bed together, after they had confessed their feelings to each other. Whatever the reason, Chloe found herself looking away, biting her lip.

“Would you like to maybe kiss a little more?” Beca asked, voice a soft whisper in the darkness. 

“I would,” Chloe confirmed, bringing her hand to Beca’s cheek to ascertain her position in the darkness, after which she smoothly captured the brunette’s lips in a soft and sweet kiss. It only took a few soft pecks for Beca to scoot closer, deepening their kiss and inviting Chloe’s tongue to come out and play.

Chloe felt the hairs on her arm rise up as Beca’s hand smoothed over her skin, from her shoulder to her elbow, and then running over her side before coming to rest at her hip. Without the heavy skirts of her dress, she could feel the brunette’s fingers all the better, and it was everything she had wanted, and more.

She must’ve made a sound of encouragement, for Beca shifted their positions, urging Chloe onto her back and hovering over her, their mouths never parting for more than a few seconds. Chloe felt her temperature rising with every stroke of their tongues, every squeeze of those strong, slender fingers at her hip.

It was impossible to tell how long they kissed like that. Long enough for Beca to gain some courage, it appeared. Chloe felt the hand at her hip giving another squeeze, before trailing upwards along her ribs, following the curve until the tips of Beca’s fingers bumped the underside of Chloe’s left breast, making both of them gasp.

The moment it happened, Chloe felt Beca’s hand - and mouth - retreating. In a flurry of movement, she grasped Beca’s wrist, her other hand coming to rest on Beca’s neck to urge her back down. “It’s okay,” she whispered, tugging Beca’s hand a little higher, allowing it to rest atop her breast fully.

She let out a sinful moan at the feeling, and another when Beca’s hand shifted just-so, palm rubbing over Chloe’s sensitive peak, which quickly came to stand at attention. With a gasp, Beca disconnected their mouths, staring down at her hand in wonder.

“Can I…?” she asked, never finishing her question. There was no need, however, as Chloe was already nodding her assent. The moment she felt Beca’s finger grasping her soft flesh, Chloe threw her head back with another moan, and she was surprised to hear Beca echoing the sound.

“You look so beautiful,” Beca whispered, voice reverent. 

“You make me feel so good,” Chloe whispered in return. “No one’s ever… touched me there.”

To her surprise, Beca let out a snort at that confession. “I should hope not,” she grinned playfully. Another soft squeeze of Chloe’s breast followed, after which Beca’s other hand tentatively came to rest over Chloe’s other breast, mirroring its counterpart. 

Chloe used one hand to pull Beca back down into a bruising kiss, more frantic than their kisses had been up to now. Very slowly, uncertain whether she was treading upon forbidden grounds, she let one hand run down Beca’s shoulder, fingertips just barely bumping the side of her breast.

That little touch was already enough for Beca to moan into Chloe’s mouth, both hands taking a firmer hold of Chloe’s flesh, which resulted in another moan, this one coming from Chloe. Emboldened by Beca’s response, Chloe allowed her hand to shift just-so, taking the comfortable weight of Beca’s breast into her hand. She marvelled at the softness in her hand as she applied a little pressure, feeling the pliant flesh dip under her fingertips.

She continued her explorations, testing the weight of Beca’s breast, which was somewhat larger than her own were, and even being so bold as to run the pad of her thumb over the stiffened peak, which resulted in a particularly loud groan being ripped from Beca’s throat.

Resting their foreheads together, Chloe gave a weak, uncertain smile. “Beca, pet, would you be terribly upset with me if I put an end to this now?”

Beca had her eyes closed, a smile gracing her lips, and shook her head, foreheads still pressed together. “I would only be upset if you told me you regretted what we have done so far.”

“I do not regret a thing, Beca,” Chloe smiled, running her fingers through the brunette’s hair. “Tonight has been amazing - you have been amazing. I merely want to take some time to digest this, and to make sure we do not move forward so quickly that one of us might end up having regrets after the deed.”

Beca gave a soft nod, pressing a kiss to the tip of Chloe’s nose. “You are the most beautiful, kind, and amazing person in the world, Chloe.”

Feeling her heart swell with adoration for this woman, Chloe wiped the tear that was forming at the corner of her eye away. “I am also the luckiest woman in the world,” she smiled, “to be allowed to be with you in this way.”

With a final, lingering kiss to Chloe’s cheek, Beca shifted, coming to rest next to Chloe again, rather than hovering over her. With a subtle nudge, she urged Chloe onto her side, and seconds later Chloe felt Beca’s front pressing up against her back.

The brunette’s arm came to rest across her waist, hand precariously resting inches below Chloe’s breasts. “Goodnight, my sweet,” Beca whispered to the back of her neck.

“Goodnight, pet,” Chloe returned.

Moments later, she felt Beca’s fingers twitching. With a roll of her eyes that no one could see, she took a hold of Beca’s wrist, pulling the hand upwards so it rested over her breast. 

“But no funny business, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, for some reason.  
> I hope it doesn't show - if it does, let me know, and I'll try to learn from it and not make the same mistakes in the next chapters! :3  
> As always, thank you all for your support, your comments/kudos/faves, and your patience with my dodge update schedule!  
> xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little stuck in the first part of this chapter. Writing such scenes kind of requires a certain mood, if you know what I mean.  
> So, can we like, get a round of applause for Anna Kendrick, and in particular that one scene in PP3, where they perform Cheap Thrills? That outfit, that choreography, that lipstick... That scene alone helped me write this chapter :3

Chloe woke up sinfully late the following morning, and there was not a single fibre in her body that cared. Lying on her back, and feeling Beca’s fingers tracing idle shapes across her stomach, Chloe kept her eyes closed. 

“If you are pretending to be asleep, you ought to stop smiling, my sweet,” came Beca’s voice, still croaky from sleep, as if these were the first words she’d spoken today. With a rush of affection, Chloe realized they probably were.

“I am not pretending to be asleep,” Chloe murmured. “I just did not want you to stop.”

“I had no intention to,” Beca chuckled quietly, and indeed her fingers continued drawing figure-eights and other shapes across Chloe’s stomach. 

Still smiling, Chloe languidly stretched her limbs, before succumbing back into full relaxation. Beca’s ministrations were already lulling her back towards sleep. She would undoubtedly have given in to the urge, had she not been all-too aware of Beca’s fingers, skimming just the tiniest bit higher with every passing figure. She estimated it would only take a few more for Beca to reach the underside of her breasts.

And she was just about dying to find out what the brunette would do when she did.

She was vaguely aware of the fact she was holding her breath, which meant Beca was probably aware of it as well. It seemed to take the brunette forever for her fingers to make the trek upwards, but eventually Chloe felt them skirting the underside of her breast. Beca’s fingers moved softly, uncertainly, like the downy feathers of a newly hatched bird.

Beca’s fingers traced the underside of Chloe’s breasts twice, moving from armpit to armpit, and still Chloe barely felt their presence. She smiled as Beca awkwardly cleared her throat. “Is… Is this alright?”

“Hm, very,” Chloe responded, voice almost a purr.

“Can I-”

“Please.”

Chloe groaned softly as Beca’s fingers moved further upward, caressing every inch of her breasts through the fabric of her nightgown. The barely-there touches set her skin to prickling, and she felt her peaks hardening as the brunette’s fingers skirted around them playfully.

“You are so beautiful,” Beca’s reverent voice sounded, fingers of one hand moving to tickle across Chloe’s throat, then past her jawline, over her cheek and then her forehead before softly running through her hair. “I cannot believe this is real…”

“It is, pet,” Chloe hummed, the sound turning strangled as Beca’s hand took a somewhat firmer hold of her breast, Chloe’s hardened nipple pressing into the palm of the brunette’s hand, making her let out a pleasant little gasp.

“Should I stop?” Beca asked tentatively.

Smiling, Chloe pulled her down into a passionate kiss, accepting the brunette’s tongue into her mouth with a soft, keening sound. Seconds later Beca echoed the sound, sinking into Chloe with an eagerness that didn’t exactly surprise the redhead, but still sent a pleased flutter through her system.

“I love you,” Chloe breathed softly, the moment their mouths parted. “So, so much.”

She was surprised to find Beca looking down at her with tears in her eyes, urging her to bring her hands up to cup the brunette’s face.

“This has to be a dream,” Beca whispered with a strangled voice. “Life cannot possibly be this perfect.”

“I love you,” Chloe repeated, bolder this time.

“I love you too, Chloe. With all my heart and all my soul,” Beca sniffled in response, before burying her head in the crook of Chloe’s neck, embarrassed at her display of emotions. Chloe gave a good natured huff, ruffling Beca’s hair softly as she gave the other woman a moment to compose herself.

She knew when Beca was fully composed easily enough when the brunette’s hand started caressing her breast again. Rather than softly tickling, the brunette applied more pressure now, kneading Chloe’s breast and shifting the weight from side to side.

Moments later, Beca sat up straighter, straddling Chloe’s thigh with both of her hands on Chloe’s breasts. “Still okay?”

“Absolutely,” Chloe smiled up, stretching her arms out sideways and relaxing under Beca’s ministrations. With a grin, she noticed how very focused Beca was, eyes firmly trained on her hands and the flesh underneath.

“Like what you see there, pet?” she asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.

She was almost affronted when Beca shrugged casually. “I mean, I suppose it’s nice.”

“ _Nice_?!” Chloe asked in mock-anger. 

“Yes,” Beca nodded, eyes still solely focused on Chloe’s breasts. “Nice.”

Eyes narrowing, Chloe brought her hand up. Beca’s eyes flitted to the movement for half a second, before returning to focus on what her own hands were doing. Rather than touching Beca in return, Chloe ran a single finger over the flesh of her throat, and then further down along the edge of her nightgown, pulling the fabric to the side just a little, revealing an inch of skin Beca hadn’t previously seen yet.

“Just nice?” Chloe asked, and even if Beca couldn’t see her smirk, she could probably hear it in her voice. She wasn’t blind to the sudden tension in Beca’s arms and fingers, and the way her eyes were following the path of Chloe’s finger.

“Really, really nice,” Beca amended, voice barely a whisper.

Chloe let her finger wander back up along the edge of her nightgown. For a moment, disappointment flickered over Beca’s face, before she hid it behind one of her many masks. Feeling emboldened by Beca’s sheer focus on her body, Chloe hooked her finger underneath the strap running over her shoulder, pushing it down her arm little by little. With Beca’s eyes back on her breasts, and only her breasts, she had not yet noticed any change.

Letting her finger trail back down, Chloe pulled the fabric further aside, until it covered only half her breast, her hard peak now at the very edge of the fabric. There was an exciting tension lingering in the air, and all hints of teasing banter had melted away in mere seconds.

With a deep breath, she pushed the fabric away even further, baring her entire left breast for Beca’s eyes. Chloe was certain the entire church choir could come marching into their bedroom right now, and Beca still would not have shifted her attention.

With a rush of something new and exciting, Chloe realized how powerful she felt right now. Beca wasn’t moving, did not even seem to be breathing, but she was worshipping Chloe with her eyes, and Chloe could make out a myriad of emotions and feelings in those steel-blue eyes. Adoration. Affection. Love. And something darker, more sinful, but no less welcome.

Feeling the brunette’s finger twitch against her ribs, Chloe took another deep breath. “You can touch me, Beca,” she whispered, taking a hold of the brunette’s wrist and giving a soft tug, only meant to embolden her words. “I want you to.”

There was a brief moment of hesitation, but then the darker part Chloe could see in Beca’s eyes took over, and the redhead felt warm, elegant fingers crawling across her skin, tickling the sensitive flesh no one had touched before, and easily coaxing a throaty moan out of her.

Without further ado, Chloe pulled the other shoulder strap down her arm as well, leaving her torso entirely bare for Beca to do with as she pleased. The brunette’s fingers began softly, caressing and tickling, before gaining courage and turning into more insistent pushes and kneading. 

When the brunette let the pad of her thumb circle the pebbled flesh of her nipple, Chloe gasped. When the pad of her thumb brushed over the sensitive peak, slowly, Chloe heard herself moaning Beca’s name.

“You…” Beca’s voice broke their spell, “are beyond perfect, Chlo…”

Beca ducked forward, and Chloe was fully prepared to accommodate the brunette tongue when it slipped over her lips, heatedly writhing against her own, before teeth clamped down on her bottom lip and gave a soft pull. She whined when Beca pulled away, but it turned into a different sort of whine when she felt the brunette pressing kisses along the side of her throat, slowly moving further down.

Both women knew where Beca was headed, but it still surprised Chloe to feel those warm, moist lips against the swell of her breast. To feel the flick of Beca’s tongue at the side of her breast, followed by a nudge from the brunette’s nose. And then a chaste peck atop her stiffened peak.

Tangling her fingers in Beca’s hair seemed to spur her on. After another innocent peck, Chloe felt Beca’s warm tongue running across her nipple, after which the brunette took it in her mouth and suckled lightly, making Chloe arch her back off the mattress.

“Oh my Lord, I cannot believe this is happening,” Chloe breathed heavily.

Immediately, Beca sat back upright, hands back to Chloe’s ribs, biting her lip. “Are you alright? I realize I did not ask consent for…”

“You needn’t,” Chloe assured her with a fond smile. “I appreciate your concern, but did I, at any point, give the impression I was not thoroughly enjoying your affections?”

Shifting her weight, Beca smiled down at her, softly shaking her head. With the shift in weight, however, Chloe’s eyes widened. 

She felt a foreign warmth pressing down on her thigh, and it was distinctly _not_ dry. Her face turned into a study of confusion for the briefest of moments, before her eyes widened with realization. 

Beca seemed to have noticed, too, eyes wide in what appeared to be panic, or maybe terror. 

“Is that…” Chloe asked with a tiny voice.

“God, this is so embarrassing,” Beca cried out, hiding her face behind her hands as she rolled off Chloe, ending up on her side with her back to Chloe. “Can we forget this ever happened?”

Chloe realized that, for all of Beca’s social skills and bravoure in her day-to-day life, in the bedroom she was as inexperienced as Chloe herself was. With a tug to the brunette’s shoulder, she rolled her onto her back, but she failed to remove Beca’s hands from her face.

“Hey, pet, come now. There is nothing to be ashamed about.”

“That is easy for you to say!” Beca murmured from behind her hands. 

“Beca, please,” Chloe pleaded softly. “You need not be ashamed of being aroused after what we did. I find it rather flattering that fondling me got you so aroused… Frankly, I would have been offended if it had done nothing for you at all.”

Beca’s fingers spread, allowing her to peek through her fingers. The sight was so adorable, Chloe could not help but giggle. “Besides, pet, I know for a fact that I find myself in a very similar state of arousal.”

“Really?”

“Most assuredly, yes.”

Finally moving her hands away, Beca reached upwards to accept the kiss Chloe pressed to her lips. “We should probably leave it at this for now,” Chloe suggested softly. “It is all a lot to take in.”

Beca nodded in agreement. “I shall get cleaned up and dressed. Then I will make breakfast while I let you use the bathroom?”

“Sounds like a plan, pet.”

\--

After breakfast, the two women settled in the lounge. Chloe had been somewhat surprised to find a torrential downpour when she had taken a peek out the window, though she did suppose they had been enjoying the beautiful summer days for far too long without a rainy day here in Pemberley. 

There was something very calming about the patter of rain against the glass panes of the window as they sat on the divan, Beca idly looking at the grey sky as Chloe pulled the hairbrush through her brown tresses again and again. Honestly, she had finished brushing Beca’s hair fifteen minutes ago, but she knew they both found pleasure and comfort in the ritual, so she had continued nonetheless.

“You did not touch me this morning,” Beca spoke out of the blue.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You let me touch you, even bared yourself for me… But I did not return the favour.”

“I seem to recall we were both somewhat occupied,” Chloe argued slyly.

“Still, it hardly seems fair, does it?”

“I cannot deny that I would very much like to see your… to see you,” Chloe breathed softly. “But I also feel there is no rush. I want to spend the rest of my life like this, with you… And as long as you want that, too, we will have all the time in the world.”

“I want nothing more than that,” Beca nodded, wincing as the hairbrush caught on her hair. 

“Sit still, pet,” Chloe admonished gently. 

“I simply cannot believe that all this is real,” Beca smiled over her shoulder. “You and me, here… It is everything I dreamt of. And I know I always say I get my way no matter what… But for a long time, I thought you entirely out of my reach…”

“How so?”

“I made so many advances, but you always brushed them aside. I wanted to believe you were really oblivious, but my head kept telling me no one could be quite _that_ oblivious.”

“Are you just going to insult me for the rest of the day?” Chloe chuckled.

“No,” Beca told her with a squeeze to her wrist. “I just want you to know how very happy you make me.”

“In hindsight, I think I have always been yours,” Chloe smiled. “Since that first night… I just needed some help to see it.”

“Do you really want the rest of our lives to be like this?” Beca asked, voice suddenly much less dreamy, and far more business-like.

“I do,” Chloe confirmed, wondering where this conversation would be taking them.

“You would want to live under one roof with me?”

“If there is a way for us to do so, certainly,” Chloe nodded. “But I do not see how it could be.”

Beca hummed under her breath. From the way her jaw was clenched, Chloe knew there would be at least one more question. Bringing the hairbrush up again, she patiently waited for Beca to work through the matters in her head.

“Would you be willing to run away with me?” the brunette asked. “To leave Pemberley behind without looking back. To… To leave your family, and build a life somewhere else? With me?”

Chloe remained quiet for a while, but never ceased to brush Beca’s hair. She knew Beca realized all too well that Chloe needed to turn this matter over in her head, just like Beca had done before she posed the question. “I would, if you asked me,” Chloe eventually sighed. “I want to spend my life with you, more than anything. But… But I do not enjoy the prospect of abandoning my parents, and Luke, like that. It does not feel… right.”

“Then we won’t,” Beca nodded firmly.

“Won’t… what, exactly?”

“Run away,” Beca clarified. “It would be the easiest way for the two of us to live together. But I will find another way for us to be together.”

“I am sorry…” Chloe murmured quietly.

“Whatever for?”

“For being difficult,” Chloe explained. “I feel like you do so much for us to be able to be together, and I only keep making things more difficult for you… For us.”

“You mustn’t see it like that,” Beca countered with an easy smile. “I want us to have a life together in which we are both happy. If there was an easy way for us to be together, but it would leave you unhappy… Well, in such a case I would always continue looking for another way. A better way.”

“And then you say _I_ am the perfect one,” Chloe smiled, nudging Beca.

“I was never really planning for us to run away like that anyway,” the brunette shrugged. “I already have something else entirely planned. Hopefully, I can give you more details next week.”

“Next week?” Chloe asked. “What’s next week?”

With a teasing grin, Beca gave a mute shrug. For the rest of the afternoon, she refused to speak of it again. And every time Chloe would pout about it, Beca would cheer her up with kisses, meaning there was a lot of pouting.

\--

“Sweetheart, I would love nothing more than to sleep on the couch all day with you as my blanket,” Beca grinned, nudging Chloe’s side, “but we have plans for tonight.”

“We do?” 

“Most assuredly,” Beca nodded. “Which means I need you to get up and go make yourself even prettier than you already are.”

Taking a look at herself, Chloe grinned. She had her hair down and in tangles, had not applied any make-up, and was wearing her nightgown, with one of Beca’s jackets over it. “Prettier than this? That should not be all too difficult.”

Beca got up and pulled Chloe in close, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I, for one, love seeing you like this. And I think you look perfect all the time. But we are going out tonight, and polite society might not take kindly to seeing two young women like ourselves in their nightgowns.”

“Hm, I imagine not. Where are we going?”

“That is a surprise.”

“Then how do I know what to wear?” Chloe questioned, still with a cheeky smile.

“We’ll be amongst lords and ladies,” Beca smiled in return. “So it would probably be best to look your best. I’ll retire to the room across my own and do the same. I was hoping we could leave in an hour?”

“I will be ready in thirty minutes,” Chloe assured her, before skipping up the stairs and into Beca’s room, where her suitcases were neatly placed in the corner. She did not want to repeat herself, but she also knew that the black dress Beca had bought for her was the prettiest one she owned. 

After freshening up, she shimmied into the dress, before remembering it was tight enough for her not to wear any undergarments with it. Shucking them off and tossing them onto the bed, she pulled the dress on, before taking up position in front of the vanity. 

She honestly had no idea where Beca planned to take her. Pursing her lips in thought for a moment, Chloe decided on a modest amount of make-up. Enough to ensure everyone could see she tried to look nice, but not so much she would no longer feel like herself.

She pulled her hair up into an elegant bun, taking the time to curl a few strands and let them frame her face. Silver earrings complemented well with her silver necklace and the bracelet Beca had gotten her. Slipping her feet into her modest heels, Chloe took a look at herself in the mirror, and decided this was her prettiest.

She opened the door of the bedroom and stepped into the hallway. She was about to turn toward the stairs when she heard her name called from the room Beca used. Carefully opened the door, she refused to peek in without making sure she had indeed been called. “Becs?”

“Chloe, I need a hand,” came Beca’s voice from the other side of the room.

“Can I come in?” 

“Well, you certainly can’t help me from all the way over there,” came Beca’s amused response.

Stepping inside, Chloe felt the breath knocked from her lungs. She could definitely see why Beca needed help. She had opted for a black dress as well, with little stones sewn onto the skirt. It closed with a zipper on her back, and right now it dangled limpy just above her hips. She kept the fabric flush to her front with both hands, looking over her shoulder. “Could you maybe zip me up?”

Stepping closer, Chloe wordlessly took a hold of the zipper. She pulled it upwards, inch by inch, letting the fingers of her other hand trail over the soft, smooth skin of Beca’s back, just in advance of the zipper, until they reached Beca’s neck, where her hair came down to cover the zipper entirely.

Turning around, Beca’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Chloe smiled crookedly. “And mess up our make-up? We better not, pet.”

“No, we definitely learned that lesson,” Beca nodded, head whipping sideways as a bell sounded from outside. “Oh! The carriage is here!”

“Carriage?”

“Yes,” Beca nodded. “Mother sent it back when they reached Lambton, so we could use it. It’ll bring us to Pembroke and back, and then it will go to Lambton again, where it will pick up my parents for their trip back.”

“Sounds like a lot of trouble,” Chloe smiled as they descended the stairs. 

“Just enough trouble for a lady like you, Chlo.”

\--

The carriage ride to Pembroke took up almost an hour. Chloe had visited Pembroke a few times when she was little, but she had few memories of it. It was too big to be considered a village, and it had more restaurants and other amenities than a village like Pemberley could boast.

Still nowhere as many as London, of course, but by the time they rolled into the city, Chloe had a fairly good idea of where they would be going. Her suspicions were confirmed when they pulled up in front of the theatre, where Beca climbed out and extended her hand to help Chloe. 

Linking their arms together, Beca led them inside, smiling winsomely at the woman at the counter. “Rebecca Mitchell, my tickets should be ready?”

“Of course, Lady Mitchell,” the woman nodded, handing them two slips of paper and telling them to enjoy the show. Beca effortlessly navigated the building, bringing them to their seats within minutes. Seats, Chloe noticed, that were quite probably the best in the house.

“So, pet, what are we watching?”

“Shakespeare’s _Midsummer Night’s Dream_ ,” Beca smiled as she laced their fingers. Chloe worried for a brief moment, but realized that the room was dark enough no one would be able to see it. And even if they did, they had no idea who they were or where they came from, so there was hardly any danger. 

A few minutes later, the curtains opened and several figures stepped onto the stage.

“ _Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace - four happy days bring in another moon; but, oh, methinks, how slow this old moon wanes!”_ came a booming voice Chloe knew to belong to Theseus. “ _She lingers my desires, like a step-dame or a dowager, long withering out a young man revenue.”_

Smiling broadly, Chloe wiggled around in her seat, getting comfortable for the show, and giving Beca’s hand another fond squeeze for good measure.

\--

Almost three hours later, they emerged from the theatre building, sucking in the fresh air with eager breaths. As they climbed into the carriage, which promptly set into motion as the door closed behind them, Beca collapsed against her side, her head resting on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Immensely,” Chloe nodded. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“My parents go to the theatre together all the time,” Beca confided. “I thought this was a nice idea for an outing. Romantic enough to suit us, but not so much so that it would arouse suspicion in others.”

“You really do think of everything, do you not?” Chloe smiled.

“Hm, I try,” Beca mumbled in response, eyes drooping. 

“Go to sleep, pet. It will be a while before we arrive home.”

“I couldn’t be such poor company,” Beca argued weakly.

Nevertheless, a few minutes later, Beca’s head slumped further, and Chloe wiggled around to get more comfortable with Beca’s weight bearing down on her from the side.

The ride home did not seem to take nearly as long as it had taken them to get to Pembroke, but Chloe wasn’t entirely certain she had been awake for the entire journey either. By the time they rattled through the gates of the Mitchell Estate, however, both of them were wide awake.

They thanked their coachman, who seemed happy enough to be doing his job, before darting into the house. By some unspoken agreement, they immediately ascended the stairs and darted into Beca’s room, where the brunette came to a very sudden stop.

“Chloe… Why are your undergarments on the bed?”

Internally, Chloe groaned at her forgetfulness. Outwardly, she just shrugged and smiled, before motioning at her dress. “Does this look like the sort of dress under which I’d wear those?”

“You mean to say you’re not…”

Chloe gave a small nod, marveling at the shift in Beca’s expression. Just now, she had been somewhat awkward, but now all Chloe could see on her face was passion, and that darker, more sinful trace she had seen that morning.

Lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Check out my new oneshot, Costume Party, if you haven't already. It's dorky and fun!


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe’s heart soared at the way Beca was looking at her. The brunette had her lower lip caught between her teeth, her eyes were wide and dark, and her gaze was focused on Chloe so intensely, she felt like she was the only thing in the entire world that mattered to Beca.

And all that because she had, somewhat off-handedly, remarked she was not wearing her undergarments. 

Beca hadn’t spoken a single word yet, and Chloe could see her thoughts racing through her head. Beca, like she herself, was wondering whether this was something she wanted to act on. Chloe had, unwittingly, invited Beca’s amorous advances. And Beca was now considering the implications.

Chloe, for her part, had already decided she wanted to act on this. Even if they would not take it all the way, she wanted to be close to Beca. _Physically_. And judging by the expression on Beca’s face, she too wanted that. Still, the brunette was holding back.

With a tilted smile, Chloe hooked a finger under the strap running over her shoulder. “Would you like to see?” she asked, having decided to spur Beca forward just a little.

Wordlessly, the brunette nodded, eyes following Chloe’s finger as she slipped the strap off her shoulder. As she tugged at the second strap, Beca’s eyes snapped toward her other shoulder as well. Chloe took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and then, with a little shimmy and a soft tug at the fabric, it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet and leaving her entirely naked, in the middle of Beca’s room.

Surprisingly, Beca wasn’t looking at her body, though. Beca was looking at her face, expression guarded, eyes never darting lower. “Are you…”

“Yes.”

“You do not even know what I was going to ask,” Beca pointed out wryly.

“You wanted to ask if I was certain I wanted this,” Chloe responded immediately.

Beca gave a non-committing shrug. “Either that, or ask if you were okay.”

“Yes to both, then.”

“Can I… Can I look at you?”

Standing there, entirely nude, Chloe thought it ridiculous for Beca to even ask that question. Still, it was also adorable Beca felt the need to ask, and it showed how very much she respected Chloe. And for that, Chloe was grateful beyond measure.

“Yes, please,” she whispered softly. “I want you to.”

The moment she gave permission, Beca’s eyes began wandering. Chloe wasn’t surprised to find the brunette’s eyes fixating on her breasts - even if Beca had done quite a thorough study of that area before. Paying close attention to the brunette’s expression, Chloe saw nothing but admiration and adoration. 

That, and a very pronounced blush when Beca’s eyes flitted even lower.

Having a fairly good idea what Beca was looking at, Chloe shifted her feet a little further apart, revelling at the breath she could hear Beca take in. 

“You are… Good Lord, Chloe, you are _everything_.”

“What I am, pet, is _yours_ ,” Chloe breathed softly, taking a careful step forward. She reached her hand out, immediately finding Beca’s and lacing their fingers together. Without a second’s hesitation, she brought the brunette’s hand up and placed it over her breast.

Leaving Beca’s hand there, Chloe stepped even closer, finding her lover’s other hand coming to rest on her hip, warm fingers digging into her flesh. With their nose practically touching, Chloe closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together.

“I very much want to unzip your dress,” she whispered. “But if you are not ready for that, I can wait.”

“I don’t want you to,” Beca murmured in return. “To wait, I mean!” she immediately added, wincing at her choice of words. 

Nudging Beca’s face slightly upwards with her nose, Chloe easily found the brunette’s mouth, groaning as their tongues found each other. Her groan turned into a strangled sound as Beca’s hand gave a testing squeeze on her breast, and then Chloe had the little piece of metal of Beca’s zipper between her fingers, slowly pulling it downward.

Stepping even closer, Chloe deepened their kiss, her tongue now making itself very familiar with Beca’s mouth as the brunette’s dress started to slacken and fall away. Immediately, Chloe’s fingers began making short work of the little hooks keeping Beca’s brassiere in place, and five quick motions later, that fabric slackened too.

She was about to step backwards to take all the offending clothing off when Beca’s hand slipped from her hip to the firm flesh of her behind, taking a handful and using it to pull Chloe even closer against her own body. Seconds later, Chloe felt Beca’s other hand landing on her behind as well, both hands pulling them firmly together.

She was vaguely aware of the rapid escalation of their night, but she found it very hard to focus - or care - right now, with Beca’s strong fingers squeezing her flesh. Smiling into their kiss, she let her fingers tickle down the sides of Beca’s throat, over her clavicles, and over the swell of her breasts, marveling at the softness of her skin.

“Is this okay?” she breathed heavily as their mouths parted, both of them panting now.

“Yes,” Beca practically hissed. “I want this so much, Chlo,” she whispered, voice laden with emotion.

With a few sharp tugs, Chloe managed to take off Beca’s dress and brassiere, smiling to herself as the brunette’s hands immediately landed on her buttocks again as soon as the garments were discarded, grasping at the plump flesh.

Looking down, Chloe took in the sight of Beca’s breasts. They looked incomprehensibly soft, and Chloe longed to run her fingers over the smooth pale skin. Finding no reason not to give in to the urge, Chloe brought her hands back up, fingers smoothly sliding over Beca’s breasts, taking their weight in her hands and carefully massaging them.

It was a sight to behold, when Beca closed her eyes and leaned her head back, jaw unhinged as she let out a long, sinful moan at being touched like this. Stepping out of her dress, Chloe urged Beca backwards.

“Bed,” she mumbled, before pressing her mouth to Beca’s again, reveling at the ease with which their tongues moved against each other. As Beca pitched backwards, haphazardly landing on the bed, Chloe looked down at her, taking in the way her breasts swayed, and the eagerness with which Beca crawled further onto the bed. And, after that, the desperation with which she reached for Chloe to join her.

Chloe was quite eager to do so herself, and crawled over the brunette on all fours. She would have felt ridiculous, had Beca not been looking at her with darkened eyes, tongue darting out to wet her lips. Slipping a single finger under the side of Beca’s last remaining piece of clothing, she carefully pulled at it. “Can we… take this off?”

Chloe pouted as Beca lifted her hips and speedily stripped down until she was nude. “What?” Beca asked, clearly confused. “You asked!”

“I…” Chloe began, before trailing off in embarrassment. “I wanted to take it off of you…”

“Oh,” Beca muttered. “Next time?”

“Definitely.”

And with that, their conversation was over, and Chloe pitched forward so she could lick into Beca’s mouth again, her hand taking a hold of Beca’s breast again, moaning as the supple flesh dipped under her grasp, and she felt the stiffness of Beca’s pink nipple pressing into her hand.

Realizing they were, basically, in the same position as they had been this morning, only mirrored, Chloe consciously pressed herself down on Beca’s thigh, gasping at the friction of her crotch moving up against Beca’s leg. “See, pet? Nothing to be embarrassed about,” she murmured against Beca’s lips.

“You’re…” Beca stammered, wide-eyed. “You’re…”

“It’s all for you, Becs,” Chloe whined, rocking her hips a few inches, and feeling her wetness against Beca’s leg. “That is what you do to me.”

Biting her lip, Beca took a hold of Chloe’s free hand, placing it low on her stomach, before tugging it lower at an agonizingly slow pace. Chloe took a sharp breath as her fingers moved through the coarse hair on Beca’s mound, and then they suddenly dipped down into Beca’s wet heat, and the brunette’s made a sound so strangled, Chloe feared she had hurt her.

“Oh lord, Beca, you’re so-”

“Don’t say it,” Beca grimaced, slapping her hand over her face. 

Pressing her own crotch firmer against Beca’s thigh, Chloe smiled through her gasp. “I think we can dispense with the embarrassment, pet.”

Chloe closed her eyes, throwing her head back as Beca took a hold of her breast with one hand, and her buttocks with the other. She let out a surprised groan when Beca’s hand pushed and pulled at her hips, setting her off in a slow, rocking motion over her thigh. “You feel so good, Chlo.”

Placing her hand back on Beca’s breast and squeezing firmly, while her other hand was still covering Beca’s crotch, Chloe let out a series of soft moans. “This is… I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she muttered to the ceiling. “I can’t believe it.”

With her head tilted back, Chloe was unprepared for Beca’s sudden jerk, sending her pitching forward. She was only just able to catch herself before she fully landed in Beca. She let her head hang limply as she felt Beca’s tongue flick over her nipple, before the brunette took it in her mouth, bathing it with her tongue and suckling it softly. 

Her hips were still rocking to the rhythm Beca’s hand dictated. And then, suddenly, Beca shifted her leg just-so, and Chloe’s entire world shifted on its axis. Lights exploded behind her eyelids, and she could not help the shriek that tore from her throat as her insides seemed to explode and a warm wave of pleasure washed over her, filling up her entire being, tensing her muscles, and forcing her hips into short, quick jerks.

The moment lasted forever, and yet was over far too quick, and then she felt warm and tingly, and so entirely content she let her full body weight rest on Beca’s. “That was… I cannot express how good that felt, Becs. Thank you, thank you.”

She felt Beca’s hands running through her hair, now disheveled and sticky with sweat of her exertion, and smiled against the brunette’s bare shoulder. With the plump flesh of Beca’s breast still in her hand, and the fingers of her other hand still feeling slick with the moisture from Beca’s crotch, Chloe felt like the entire world belonged to her.

Smiling widely, she shifted her weight to lie next to her lover, her mouth easily finding Beca’s nipple. She repeated the motions Beca had gone through, licking and suckling the brunette’s nipple, while gently caressing the other with her hand. Her other hand carefully pattered down Beca’s abdomen, and when she did not meet any objections, through her pubic hair and into the wetness below.

Chloe considered it an advantage, being with someone her own gender. At least she wasn’t met with body parts she was entirely unfamiliar with. Still, she had to find out how to deliver such immense pleasure to Beca as she herself had felt just now. 

The wetness she found was strangely flattering - and Chloe was rather certain they would need to wash these bed sheets - and preferably themselves, rather than letting the maid do it. She let her finger gently run up and down the narrow strip of wetness, paying close attention to Beca’s movements, sounds and expressions, hoping to find the perfect way to please her. 

It only took her a few strokes to discover the little nub that seemed to incense Beca the most. Carefully, she ran little circles over it with her finger, and immediately she felt Beca’s muscles tensing, her hips moving in rhythm with Chloe’s fingers, looking for more friction.

Sucking Beca’s nipple a little harder, Chloe pressed down on Beca’s crotch a little firmer too, earning her a loud, throaty moan of her name. “Please keep going, Chlo. Don’t let this stop, please, please.”

“Shush, pet,” Chloe responded as Beca’s nipple slipped from between her lips. “Just enjoy it. I promise it will be good.”

Beca was writhing on the mattress, her hand gripping at the bed sheets as she threw her head back. “I love you,” Chloe mused out loud, before taking Beca’s peak back into her mouth. 

She could sense when it happened - it was as if a spring had been wound too tight inside of the brunette, and it suddenly uncoiled. Unlike Chloe, Beca was entirely silent, mouth opened wide in a soundless scream of pleasure, and then she slumped back down onto the bed. Seconds later, she curled into a little ball, pushing Chloe’s hand away. “No more, No more, please,” she giggled, before hiding her face into her pillow. 

Taking her hand from between Beca’s legs, Chloe smiled at Beca’s hidden face. Her pointer finger was coated in Beca’s wetness, and for a moment, Chloe wondered what to do about that. Wiping it on the bed sheets seemed the most straight-forward thing to do, but for some reason, Chloe found herself slipping her finger into her mouth.

Her curiosity was rewarded as she ran her tongue over her finger, taking in the foreign, musky taste of Beca’s juices. She decided she actually quite liked the taste - but there was no way she was _ever_ going to tell Beca that, because that would obviously be far too weird.

Letting herself drop down onto the bed, she curled herself around Beca from behind. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Beca’s soft skin, pressing up against all of her own still-heated skin. Wordlessly, Beca pulled the thin sheet over the both of them, before wiggling around in Chloe’s arms to come face-to-face.

“Tonight has been a dream come true.”

“This is our life now, pet,” Chloe whispered quietly, playing with Beca’s hair. “We can live our dream together.”

\--

The sun was beaming in through the window - making Chloe regret they had forgotten to close the curtains the night before. Still, with the sun beaming this strongly, it had to be nearing noon, and she was not entirely unaware of the fact Beca’s parents would be returning sometime today - as well as most, if not all, of the servants.

But Beca’s bare breasts were pressing up against her own, and the brunette’s warm breath tickled her throat, and she had her arm slung over Chloe’s waist, hand resting just above the swell of her behind. And there was no amount of gold in the world that would get Chloe to move right now.

With a content sigh, she closed her eyes again, drifting back off to sleep.

She woke again with a start when there was a harsh rapping at the bedroom door. The clock on the wall told her it was two in the afternoon. “Ladies, are you in there? Well, listen to me, of course you are, I heard you. Are you proper? Decent?”

Chloe very much did _not_ want Lord Mitchell to come into the room and find her naked, with his very naked daughter sprawled atop her, and the sheets kicked all the way to the ground.

“Honestly, darling, you are such a dullard. We’ve left them alone for two days, of course they are not proper or decent,” came Lady Mitchell’s amused voice, making Chloe blush, even if they could not see her.

“This can very easily turn into a very awkward situation,” Beca whispered against Chloe’s sternum, startling the redhead.

“Oh, hear that? They are awake!” Lord Mitchell’s voice came from the hallway. “Rebecca? Are you dressed?”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Beca responded sharply. “Most certainly not, father!”

Chloe winced at the implication of those words.

“Oh.”

“Told you so, darling,” came Lady Mitchell’s dry response. “We should give them a few minutes to get cleaned up, so they can join us for lunch. We will tell the cook to prepare something breakfast-y for them.”

\--

Joining the Mitchell’s in the dining room was, perchance, the most mortifying thing Chloe ever had to do. There was not even a shadow of doubt about it - they were entirely aware of their bedroom activities. Yet, when they took their seats, they just smiled amicably, as if nothing was amiss.

“Enjoyed your time to yourselves, then?” Lady Mitchell asked after swallowing a sip of tea. 

“Yes, mother. Very much,” Beca smiled carefully - apparently, not even she knew how things stood.

“Good to hear,” Lord Mitchell nodded. “I will travel to Oxford for business in three weeks time, and shall be away for about a week. I am thinking of bringing your mother with me. Chloe is free to keep you company during our absence, if her father is amenable to the idea.”

“That’s… Thank you, father,” Beca smiled, dipping her head to hide her blush.

“Not at all,” Lord Mitchell waved their gratitude away. “I have the package you wanted me to pick up, by the by. Do you need it now?” he asked with a mirthful expression.

“No!” Beca practically yelled. “Most certainly not now.”

“Then when?” Lord Mitchell asked.

“Best not wait too long, dear,” Lady Mitchell added.

Beca took a long look out the window before responding. “This afternoon, then. If you have not changed your mind?”

“We have not,” Lady Mitchell answered for the both of them. “Anything else you need?”

Beca pursed her lips in thought. “Can Geralt prepare something light for a picnic? And I will need Bella, of course. That should be all.”

“May I ask what we are talking about?” Chloe inquired, unable to follow their current conversation.

“I had planned to take you out riding this afternoon, if you do not object?” Beca smiled sweetly. “I may have a surprise for you.”

“Well, now I certainly cannot decline, can I?” Chloe smiled in return. 

“I should hope not,” Lord Mitchell guffawed, before being silenced by a soft slap from his wife. 

\--

Chloe, as so often, marveled at the ease of their interactions as Beca hoisted her atop of Bella, and she easily pressed herself to Beca’s back, making both of them comfortable atop the horse. “Where are we going, pet?”

“To our spot,” Beca smiled, kicking Bella into motion.

“Your parents are watching us leave,” Chloe noted idly. “Have they been acting a little strange today?”

“Hm, perhaps,” Beca shrugged. 

Noticing Beca’s hands, awkwardly fiddling with the reins, Chloe realized Beca’s parents weren’t the only one to be acting rather strangely. Beca had been… twitchy and nervous all afternoon. “What is going on, pet?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Beca chuckled nervously.

“Oh, you do know what I mean,” Chloe drawled. “But I am guessing it has to do with the surprise, so I shan’t needle you about it now.”

“I appreciate that,” Beca breathed. “You will understand soon enough.”

‘Their spot,’ apparently, was the spot by the river, secluded on all sides, and far away from any signs of life. It was fitting Beca considered this their spot, Chloe thought. It was, after all, where they had first confessed their feelings to one another, and where they had first kissed.

Where their lives had changed so irrevocably, and their futures had become entwined to each other.

Chloe opened her mouth to make a teasing remark, but Beca noticed it and held up her hand. “If you make one comment about me not tying the horse up well enough, I am riding off and leaving you here, surprises be damned.”

“Well, that is not very nice of you,” Chloe huffed with a grin. “And here I was thinking you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me!”

With a roll of her eyes, Beca hoisted the saddlebag off Bella’s back, motioning for Chloe to move on up ahead. It was a bit of a hike to get to their spot, where Chloe stopped to look at all the nature around her. “I’ll miss this, if we ever end up leaving Pemberley,” she mused softly.

When Beca did not respond, she turned around. At first, she thought Beca was taking something from the bag, or maybe from the basket, but then she realized Beca was looking up at her.

Beca was sitting in front of her, on one knee, looking up at her, holding a little black box. Chloe’s eyes immediately zoomed in on the ring resting on the black velvet, her eyes widening as her breath remained stuck in her throat. 

“Bec-”

“Chloe, I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe had dreamt about this moment - and many moments like these - innumerable times by now. Beca was literally on her knees, asking Chloe to marry her.  _ Proposing _ to her, like a real gentleman. This was everything Chloe wanted, and she desperately wanted to say yes.

By the Lord, did she want to say yes.

But right now, looking down on the woman she loved with all her heart, the only emotion she felt was anger. 

“This…” Chloe breathed out harshly. “This  _ isn’t _ funny, Beca.”

Beca, silly idealistic, romantic Beca, looked at her with genuine confusion, which only made all of this worse.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe steeled herself. “You know I would want this, more than anything. To dangle it in front of me, knowing we can never have this… It’s cruel!”

“I’m entirely aware of this not being funny,” Beca hedged carefully. “To me, this is a situation of some importance. Chloe, I am genuinely asking you to be my wife…”

“Would you stop!” Chloe snapped, her heart clenching at the pained look flashing over Beca’s face, the briefest of moments, immediately after which it was replaced with a mask of careful neutrality.

“This is not… entirely how I had envisioned my proposal to unfold,” Beca sighed, snapping the box closed and getting to her knees.

“Beca, I’m sorry…” Chloe tried to repair what damage she had done. “Please, don’t-”

Beca raised her hand, and for a moment Chloe believed she had messed everything up for the both of them. But, when Beca brushed her hair back, Chloe saw a small, genuinely caring smile. “I am not upset,” she told the redhead, before frowning. “Actually, I am. But not in the way you seem to think.”

“Then…”

“Please, let us sit,” Beca gestured. “In my desire to be romantic and make you happy, I may have acted too hastily. We should talk.”

Joining Beca on the blanket she had spread out, Chloe folded her hands in her lap, demurely waiting for the brunette to speak. 

Beca took position beside her. For a moment, it looked as if she wanted to take Chloe’s hands into her own, but she seemed to think better of it, mirroring Chloe and folding them in her own lap. She looked out over the water for a few long seconds, before sighing airily and regarding Chloe with evident fondness. “Firstly, allow me to apologize. I wanted to make a grand gesture, and it did not quite work out as planned. I most assuredly did not mean to upset you in any way.”

“Beca,” Chloe sighed, anger having subsided but still feeling irritation prickling under her skin. “I get that. But for you to propose to me, knowing we cannot-”

“But that is exactly the point,” Beca interrupted, finally taking Chloe’s hands into her own. “I am not accustomed to someone telling me there is something I cannot do. I want to marry you, and I am not letting anything or anyone stop me.”

“But-”

“Please, let me finish?” Beca interrupted again, biting her lip as Chloe nodded shakily. “I  _ know _ we cannot be married before the Lord. That angry bastard would probably smite us with lightning if we tried,” she jested with a roll of her eyes. “And I  _ know _ we cannot officially be married in the eyes of the Crown, either.”

“My point exactly,” Chloe huffed, irritation bubbling to the surface again.

Beca squeezed her hands tighter, smiling anxiously. “But that is not what marriage is about for me. I think marriage is a promise we make to one another - not in front of God, or the Crown, but in front of those we love. Our parents, siblings, and closest friends. A promise to cherish each other and the bond between us, a promise to stick together, even when things get difficult. A promise to continue putting in the work, to make each other happy…  _ That _ is what I propose.”

Halfway during Beca’s explanation, Chloe had felt her irritation flowing away, being replaced by tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Biting her lip, she found herself unable to speak.

“And I realize I should have explained this to you before I proposed. I should have shared my vision. But, to be entirely frank, I think by now you may have discovered that is not exactly my strongest skill.”

“I do not love you any less for it,” Chloe sniffled, frantically wiping at her eyes. “I love you, and I love your vision for our future. I love the way you look at marriage… But, and I need you to be entirely honest with me now… Do you really think we can do this?”

Beca did not waver one second, nodding with a serious and determined expression. “I would move heaven and earth for you, Chloe. If you accept my proposal, I  _ will _ make it happen, no matter what.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Chloe shook her head, taking her hands from Beca’s and turning around. “That is not how we are doing this. You need to propose to me again, properly!”

Getting up, she turned towards the water again, biting her lip as she heard Beca shuffling around behind her. She gave her a steady count of five seconds before she turned around, finding Beca in front of her again, on one knee, holding out the ring.

She had been too upset to even look at the ring before. It was a delicate silver ring with three small sapphires captured in the band. It was not the kind of ring that immediately screamed engagement - for all people know, it could have been a random piece of jewellery.

“Chloe Beale,” Beca breathed softly. “I love you with all my heart, and want to continue doing so for the rest of my life. You mean the world to me, and every day I pray that you feel the same - now, and in the future. There is nothing I want more in life than to spend it all with you, so today, I come to you with this question… Will you do me the honour of marrying me, and becoming my wife?”

Even if she had known the question was coming, Chloe still felt a tear rolling down her cheek. The fact that they had grown enough to get over the little mishap just now, and do it all over, and still have it a meaningful proposal, made her feel like her heart had grown three sizes larger all of a sudden.

She was already nodding before she could even manage to croak out a watery response. As she watched Beca slip the delicate ring around her finger, she had to stifle a sob. The implications of that one, simple act were so staggering, so daunting, that Chloe could hardly believe this was actually happening. 

Taking the brunette’s hands into her own and pulling her upwards, Chloe crashed their mouths together passionately, her tongue immediately seeking out Beca’s while one hand snaked around her to take a firm hold of her buttocks through her breeches. 

“This,” Beca panted as they parted, “was more how I envisioned today playing out.”

“I love you, Beca,” Chloe whispered against the other woman’s lips, sniffling again when she felt Beca’s thumb tracing the path of her tears and wiping them away. “So much…”

“I promise you, we  _ will _ spend our lives together,” Beca intoned gravely, resting their foreheads together. “I will make this happen. For you… For us.”

Taking a deep breath, Chloe captured the brunette’s mouth with her own again, revelling in the series of mostly-chaste pecks they exchanged. “I very much want to have you right now,” she admitted somewhat shyly. “But I do not think we should do it here…”

“Let us go home,” Beca nodded immediately, not letting go of Chloe as she began to shuffle backwards towards the tree they had tied Bella to. 

“Beca, look where you’re going, or you will get us killed before we even get a chance to marry!” Chloe giggled, stepping out of their embrace and resorting to only holding Beca’s hand as they made their way through the foliage.

The ride home was a tense one. Chloe was entirely too aware of the feeling of her breasts pressing up against Beca’s back, and the constant motion and jostling of the horse was certainly not helping any. She did not mean to make it more difficult for Beca, but she simply could not keep her hands to herself.

Beca never objected to Chloe’s fingers, tickling the insides of her thighs, higher and higher, until her hand was pressed up against the seam of the brunette’s riding breeches. “You look so delicious in these,” Chloe whispered into her ear hotly.

“Chlo…” Beca whined. “Please wait until we get home to say such things.”

“Or else?” Chloe smiled against her ear.

“Or I will dismount us both now and drag you off into the woods to have my way with you.”

“I might like that,” Chloe grinned, daring to press her hand up against Beca with a little more force.

She almost fell off the horse when Bella suddenly stopped her comfortable gait. With surprising grace, Beca slid off the horse, practically pulling Chloe down and catching her in her arms when the redhead stumbled.

“What-”

“I did warn you,” Beca hissed under her breath, eyes shooting in every direction, before setting off into the bushes at a brisk pace. With their hands still connected, Chloe had no choice but to follow. It only took them a few minutes to reach a small clearing, surrounded on all sides by oak trees that appeared older than Pemberley itself.

It was one of those oaks Chloe felt pressing against her back as Beca suddenly swivelled them around and pressed their mouths together. Beca’s tongue immediately slid into Chloe’s mouth, and the redhead had barely a second to wonder where the demure, shy woman had disappeared to.

Not that this wasn’t  _ very _ welcome…

She did not attempt to restrain her keening moan as she felt Beca’s fingers curling into her hair, tugging her head sideways to allow Beca’s mouth to track a hot path down the side of her throat, lips nipping and tongue flicking over the rapidly heating skin.

“God, I never want to stop doing this,” Beca moaned against Chloe’s clavicle, before pulling back. “Is this o-”

“Don’t stop.”

“Are you su-”

“Beca!” Chloe hissed with a frown.

“Right,” the brunette smiled sheepishly. Moments later, Chloe felt the brunette’s mouth on her throat again, while her nimble fingers undid the buttons of her shirt. She was surprised to feel a hand sliding into her shirt, taking a firm hold of her breast and immediately giving it a squeeze, thumb running over her nipple.

Her surprise only increased when she felt Beca’s hand taking a hold of the fabric still covering her breast, and harshly tugging it down to reveal the tender flesh. Beca’s mouth was immediately kissing and sucking down the swell of her breasts, and Chloe could do nothing but tangle her hands in Beca’s hair to keep her from moving away.

Beca sucked on her nipple before letting it slip from her mouth, and the crisp air washing over her breast sent goosebumps scattering over her flesh. Without delay, Beca moved to bare Chloe’s other breast as well, leaving the brassiere bunched up underneath them.

It was all so passionate, so intense, Chloe felt the heat pooling between her legs, making her shift her stance in search of some relief. 

With Beca’s hand on one breast, and her mouth on the other, Chloe’s head was swimming with the pleasure. She hardly noticed Beca’s  _ other _ hand, until it was on the button of her riding breeches, twisting it loose and tugging the zipper down with rapid, frantic jerks. 

And then Beca’s hand plunged into her breeches, and into her undergarment, and her fingers were sliding through the wetness, pressing and rubbing and testing and teasing, and Chloe could do nothing but throw her head back and stare up at the canopy of leaves above them.

She let out a particularly high-pitched moan when she felt one of Beca’s digits sliding a further down than it had so far, and ever-so carefully dipping into her entrance. When it was clear Chloe was not going to voice any objections, the finger retracted, before pushing in again, and after a few strokes, Beca settled on a steady rhythm.

Chloe took stock of her situation - both of her breasts attended to, one by Beca’s hand and the other being licked and nibbled by her lover’s mouth. Beca’s finger, rapidly plunging into the wet heat between her legs while the rest of her hand pressed up against her sensitive flesh, delivering that sweet, delicious friction she so craved…

With a long, guttural moan, Chloe felt her knees weakening as heat and pleasure crashed over her like a tidal wave, drowning out the outside world, making her forget everything around her but Beca, and her hands and mouth, and the sinful things she was doing to her right now.

By the time she began feeling like herself again, her breathing was laboured, and Beca had only just removed her hand from her breeches, giving her an uncertain smile. Chloe could almost see the apology forming inside the brunette’s mind. Deciding to stop her in her tracks, Chloe took a hold of her arms and reversed their positions, pushing Beca up against the tree none too subtly.

Beca looked momentarily dazed, and Chloe made use of the opportunity presented to her, palming both of Beca’s breasts through her shirt with a mischievous grin. She had never imagined their lovemaking could be like this. Before, it had been soft, romantic, and tender. This was passionate and bordering on rough, but she found herself enjoying it both in equal measures.

Kissing down the swell of Beca’s breasts, Chloe consciously decided to be adventurous today. They were, after all, treading new grounds already, so she might as well push them a little further. She brought her face level with Beca’s again, staring into her eyes as she undid the button and zipper on the brunette’s breeches. “I… I want to try something,” she smiled demurely.

“Anything…” Beca breathed softly, voice straining with desperation.

Chloe flashed her a bright grin, dropping down into a crouch as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of Beca’s breeches and underwear, pulling both of them down until they were bunched around her knees.

She hadn’t thought to prepare herself for the fact she would immediately be faced with the sight of Beca’s sex, mere inches from her face. In her eagerness, the brunette parted her legs as much as her breeches allowed for. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose and closing her eyes, Chloe pressed her mouth to the inside of Beca’s thigh, just above her knee. She immediately followed with another kiss a few inches higher, taking the soft flesh between her teeth in a playful nip. 

Beca was already breathing more heavily, and Chloe opened her eyes to look up at her through her lashes. “Chlo, what-”

“Shh,” Chloe grinned, before nipping at Beca’s thigh again, a little higher than before.

She figured that, by now, there could be no second-guessing as to what she was planning. Yet Beca let out a surprised yelp when Chloe finally reached her destination, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the warm, moist flesh at the junction of Beca’s thighs.

“Ohmygod,” Beca groaned, and Chloe could literally hear her head thumping backwards against the tree.

Pulling back a few inches and letting her tongue dart out and flick over her lips, Chloe let out a quiet moan at the taste - familiar from when she’d tasted it before, but stronger, better, and more intense.

Forgetting her bashfulness, she closed her eyes again, and ran her tongue through the wetness, letting out another moan as Beca’s juices coated her tongue. Her moan was entirely drawn out by the one Beca let out, which was loud enough to startle the redhead. 

Despite the sudden shock, Chloe refused to vacate her spot, running her tongue through Beca’s folds again, from the bottom where most of the wetness was gathered to the top, where she knew the brunette’s most sensitive spot to be found.

Opening her eyes again, she looked up at her lover through her lashes, finding Beca already looking down at her. “I can’t believe you are really doing this,” Beca moaned, tangling her fingers in Chloe’s hair. “I can’t believe it…”

Emboldened by the words and sounds that spilled from Beca’s lips, Chloe pulled back a little, still keeping her tongue connected to Beca’s flesh. Beca bit her lip as she watched Chloe’s audacious display of running her tongue over her sex, and her fingers tightened into her hair, leaving a thrilling sting in her scalp where her hair was pulled.

Chloe experimented for a few minutes, using her tongue for different patterns, varying the pressure she applied, and testing what spots garnered favourable reactions. 

“Oh, God, Chloe, please do not stop!” Beca suddenly yelped.

Knowing Beca’s moment to be closing in rapidly, Chloe took the brunette’s most sensitive little nub between her lips and suckled them, lavishing it with her tongue as she did so. At the exact same moment, she brought her hand up, pressing a single digit into her lover’s opening.

She continued her attentions as she felt Beca’s flesh fluttering and pulsing around her finger, until Beca’s hands went from keeping her pulled close to pushing her away. “No more, please, enough!” the brunette practically giggled, sliding down the tree to rest on her haunches.

Dropping backwards, Chloe laughed too, taking in their current appearance. Beca was crouched, back resting against the tree, with her breeches bunched around her knees, and she herself was sitting on the ground, with her breeches undone and her breasts still bared to the cool summer air.

“That was…” Beca breathed, finally opening her eyes and breathing rapidly.

“Amazing?” Chloe ventured. “Fantastic?”

“All that and so much more,” Beca chuckled. “And if you don’t put your breasts away from view, I might just jump you again.”

Feeling particularly saucy after their encounter just now, Chloe flashed her a smirk. “I might not be opposed,” she winked.

\--

Afternoon was almost shifting into evening by the time Bella carried them through the gates and up to Mitchell Manor again. Beca groaned when they saw Lord and Lady Mitchell stepping out the front door, waiting for them atop the steps.

“And?” Lord Mitchell asked as they dismounted. “How did it go?”

Lady Mitchell smiled slyly as she nudged her husband. “Listen to yourself, dear,” she admonished. “Look at them… Their clothes are disheveled, their hair is a mess, Rebecca has a love bite on her throat, there are leaves in their hairs…  _ Obviously _ it went rather well.”

Lord Mitchell awkwardly pulled at his collar, eyes shooting to and fro, anywhere except his daughter. “You are not implying…”

“They definitely had a tumble in the woods,” Lady Mitchell chuckled.

“Mom!” Beca hissed sharply. “Could you not embarrass us please?”

“Very well, very well. I see Chloe is wearing the ring we picked up in Lambton for you. I take it that means she said yes?”

“She did,” Chloe grinned, flashing them the ring.

“Congratulations are in order, then,” Lord Mitchell nodded. “But I do think you should head home soon. Your parents will begin to wonder about your whereabouts, soon.”

“Right,” Beca nodded, linking their arms together. “I will have your luggage delivered tomorrow, if that suits you?”

“Of course,” Chloe nodded. “What about the ring? What will my parents say?”

“I very deliberately picked a ring that could just as easily be a friendship ring. I imagine they will not even speak of it.”

“You should have a ring, too,” Chloe realized, taking Beca’s hand into her own and pressing a kiss to the ring-less fingers.

“We can head out to Lambton sometime, and you can pick something out for me,” Beca smiled. “We can pick wedding bands then, too.”

“It is so surreal,” Chloe smiled, resting her forehead against Beca’s. “The very notion of marrying you…”

Smiling tenderly, Beca pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

“When will I see you again?” Chloe asked, pulling away.

“Soon,” Beca grinned. “Very soon.”

\--

Chloe stifled a yawn as she placed her cutlery down. They had just finished dinner, and her father had been droning on about the family’s future all throughout dinner, making assumptions and sweeping statements every few minutes.

It had, all in all, been an evening like any other. Of course, Chloe had hardly been paying attention. Despite her best attempts to keep it from happening, her thoughts kept returning to the woods behind the Mitchell Estate, and the delicious sins she and Beca had committed there.

Luke, judging by the smirks he kept shooting her, knew exactly what was going on in Chloe’s head.

Their night was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, which was entirely uncommon to happen, unannounced, past seven in the evening. The four of them sat at the table awkwardly looking at one another, waiting for the doorman to come tell them who was at the door.

They all snapped their eyes to him as he stepped into the dining room with his head held low. “Sir, Lady Rebecca Mitchell is at the door, requesting-”

“Yes, yes, she can come in and see Chloe.”

“She is requesting to speak to you, sir,” the doorman muttered.

Now, Chloe had been taken by surprise a fair few times by Beca’s announcements. The time in London, where she had suddenly told her parents she would not be marrying Luke, and the time at the Mitchell’s dining room table, where she had confessed them to be sweethearts.

Biting her lip, Chloe’s mind wandered over the possibilities. Why would Beca come here tonight, asking to speak to her father? With the recent proposal in mind, there was one glaringly obvious reason Chloe could think of, but… no, surely not even Beca would be so brazen?

Who was she trying to fool, she thought to herself with her eyes cast to the ceiling. Of course Beca would be so brazen…

“Well, show her in, then!” Mr. Beale barked after a stunned silence.

Moments later, Beca appeared in the doorway, wearing one of her pretty dresses, and Chloe could only think about how much fun it would be to take it off of her. But, she noticed, this was  _ not _ Beca. Not  _ her _ Beca. This was Rebecca Mitchell, smiling politely, hands folded behind her back.

“Oh, I do apologize!” she exclaimed softly. “I hadn’t meant to interrupt dinner.”

“Not at all,” Mr. Beale shook his head. “We were long-finished. Chloe was just telling me how much she enjoyed spending the past two days with you.”

“Oh, she was?” Beca smiled, and Chloe could surmise the briefest flash of Beca’s smirk behind Rebecca’s immaculate mask. “I very much enjoyed our time spent together as well.”

“Good, good,” the man nodded. “Now, may I ask what brings you here?”

“Yes, of course,” Beca nodded swiftly, looking for a moment like she had forgotten why she had come in the first place. Her eyes briefly flicked to Chloe’s, and the redhead could easily see the question in them. Beca  _ knew _ that Chloe knew why she was here, and she gave her a chance to stop the brunette right now.

Chloe was aware of the implication of what was going to unfold here, tonight. She knew it would not be pretty. But stopping Beca now would be tantamount to denying her feelings for the brunette. Twisting the silver ring around her finger, she gave the smallest dip of her head.

“I have come here to ask for your blessing, sir,” Beca smiled, nervously, as soon as Chloe had given the go-ahead. 

“I do not understand,” Mr. Beale hummed. “I was under the impression you and Luke had decided not to pursue a relationship of a romantic nature? Though, I suppose it is not too late to undo that decision… No promises have been made to Father Posen, yet, so-”

“I do apologize for interrupting,” Beca spoke, biting her lip and looking genuinely sorry for cutting Mr. Beale’s musings off like that. “But I am afraid you do, indeed, not understand. I am here to ask for your blessing, like I said before. But I am not referring to your son.”

Her father frowned heavily, and Chloe could almost hear the workings of his brain. Still, it appeared he was entirely unable to reach the correct conclusion. “Then I am left wondering why you need my blessing at all,” he eventually grunted.

“Well, this is going to be fun,” Luke muttered silently from across the table.

“I am here to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, this is going to be fun," the author said at the end of her chapter...


	21. Chapter 21

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. 

Counting the ticking of the clock, Chloe knew exactly forty-seven seconds had passed without anyone speaking. She desperately wanted to close her eyes and shut the world out, to flee the room, the house, the village altogether.

Up to this point, Beca had always gotten away with her plots and schemes, but Chloe knew for certain she had pushed matters too far this time. She couldn’t regret that subtle nod, with which she had given Beca permission to proceed. Not really. Still, she really wished she could be anywhere but here while matters unfolded.

“Is this a jest?” Mr. Beale asked, voice dangerously low as he stared at Beca with narrowed eyes.

“Most assuredly not,” Beca responded earnestly, still smiling, looking far more calm than Chloe felt. “I assure you, sir, this is a matter of great importance to me. I love your daughter, and I am earnestly asking for your permission to marry her.”

“This is highly unusual,” Chloe heard her mother say. 

“I am aware,” Beca smiled in return. 

Chloe saw her mother looking at her, lips pursed and eyebrows drawn together. “Chloe, you are being terribly quiet under this most recent development in your friendship.”

Taking a deep breath, Chloe sat up straighter. Her desire to run was still present, but with everyone’s attention now on her, Chloe noticed the anxiety and insecurity flashing across Beca’s face. Seeing the brunette’s more vulnerable side ignited the desire to stand with Beca, figuratively if not literally, inside her. 

Prominently placing the hand with her engagement ring on the table’s surface, she stared her parents in their eyes as she carefully spoke the next words. “It’s not exactly a recent development, mother.”

“You mean to say-”

“Yes, father,” Chloe interrupted. “What Beca says is true, and the feeling is entirely mutual.”

“I realize I went about it in the wrong order,” Beca continued, smiling again, “with me proposing to Chloe before I came to ask for your blessing, but-”

“Get out.”

Chloe bit her lip at the tone of her father’s voice. It wasn’t loud, which made it all the worse. The two simple words were spoken lowly, but with as much venom in them as Chloe had ever heard in anyone’s voice. His face betrayed his emotions far more than his voice ever could, and Chloe felt something inside her stir at the look of absolute contempt he was regarding Beca with.

Beca, for her part, did not appear surprised. Rather than actually leaving, she let out an airy sigh. “I was afraid you might not take to this news very well,” she remarked with that ever-polite smile of hers. 

“I said, get out,” Mr. Beale repeated.

“Yes, momentarily,” Beca nodded, not looking fazed at all. “I came here out of respect for you, but I must confess that I had no intention of actually changing my plans, regardless of your blessing, or the lack thereof. Truth of the matter is, nothing you can do will enable you to keep me from your daughter.”

“Out, now!” Chloe’s father practically bellowed, droplets of saliva flying through the air.

With a dip of her head and a small curtsy, Beca turned on her heels and left the room. Something in her expression told Chloe the brunette was not yet done, however.

As soon as she had left the room, her father turned towards her, staring her down menacingly. “What is the meaning of this, Chloe?”

“I love her,” Chloe responded plainly. “It is hardly something I could control, now is it?”

“You’re confused,” her mother added, kinder than her father, if not much. “We will just keep you apart, and these confusing thoughts will fade, I assure you.”

“Hardly,” Chloe retorted, shocked by her own audacity. “I realize it must be difficult for you, with me not conforming to the image you have of me, but this is who I am, mother. You can keep me isolated for as long as you wish, but it will not change how I feel.”

“Well, we won’t know until we try,” her mother sniffed snobbishly. “Worst comes to pass, we can send you to a boarding school up north.”

Chloe shrugged, anger now mixing in with her desire to be with Beca. “And what would that accomplish, mother? I would simply run away and find my way back to Beca, or she would come and join me there.”

“Enough!” their father exclaimed loudly, slamming his fist on the table hard enough to topple his wife’s wine glass. “I have had enough,” he repeated after a deep, calming breath. “Chloe, I love you, but you are confused. You will put this nonsense out of your mind this instant.”

“And if I do not?” Chloe asked, stiff as a board.

“Then you are no daughter of mine,” she heard her father say. 

“Father!” Luke exclaimed, rising from his seat. “Surely-”

“Shut up, Lucas!” Mr. Beale snarled, getting up from his seat as well. “I know you, too, are shocked, but-”

“I’ve known for a while, father,” Luke interrupted, an unexpected show of solidarity. 

“And you did not think to tell us?” their mother asked, appalled.

“Oh, I do wonder why?” Luke uttered sarcastically. “Who would have thought you would take the news so well? Right?”

“Wait… That means, that time Chloe came home…” their mother mused, trailing off into silence.

“Don’t tell me,” Mr. Beale picked the same line of thinking up. “Don’t tell me you let that deviant  _ kiss _ you, Chloe!”

Figuring everything was going to hell in a handbasket anyway, Chloe did not think twice about throwing more oil on the proverbial fire. “I did let her kiss me,” she nodded defiantly. “Amongst many other things.”

“Chloe!” her mother gasped, affronted. 

“How dare you!” Mr. Beale practically roared, and for a moment Chloe thought the night would take a much uglier turn of events when he took a few steps towards her. His progress was interrupted by the chiming doorbell, startling all of them into silence for a moment.

Then, Chloe watched in horror as her father turned on his heels and stormed towards the front door. “I swear to God, if it is that damned temptress, I will personally beat those deviancies out of her!”

Chloe ran after him, reaching the hallway just in time to see him ripping the door open with a furious yell.

For the second time in a minute, everyone was entirely speechless. Chloe found some amusement in her father’s behaviour as he quickly straightened his jacket and righted his posture in front of Lord and Lady Mitchell.

Lord Mitchell was wearing one of his finest suits, his cane impatiently tapping the ground, and his hat held under his arm. Lady Mitchell, meanwhile, wore one of her most formal dresses, hair pinned up perfectly, showing off her pearl necklace and earrings. “Did we come at a bad time?” Lord Mitchell asked politely.

Her father withered under the look in their eyes. Chloe had gotten to know the Mitchells as kind, caring parents. Right now, however, they were the very epitome of intimidating nobility, and she could not blame her father for being at a loss for words. “No need to answer that, Thomas,” Lord Mitchell continued when no response was forthcoming. “I do think we have a few things to discuss. It would be best if you invite us in.”

“I am not letting  _ her _ into my home,” Mr. Beale spat, nodding towards Beca, who was patiently waiting behind her parents.

“Rebecca?” Lady Mitchell asked over her shoulder.

“It is fine, mother. I will wait out here for now.”

Not waiting to be invited in, the Mitchells stepped over the doorstep. “Let’s talk in your office, without the children present,” Lord Mitchell decided, gesturing for Mr. Beale to lead the way. 

“And have your daughter fornicate with mine again?” he asked weakly.

“Chloe, would you mind waiting in your room for the time being?”

“Of course,” she nodded, turning on her heels and heading upstairs without sparing her parents a second glance. 

By the time she reached her room, Beca was already waiting for her to open the window, comfortable perched on the tree branch in front of it. “I imagine that did not go quite as planned?” Chloe asked wryly as Beca climbed inside. 

Beca shrugged. “It could have gone better, but I did keep this possibility in mind. Hence my parents having accompanied me here.”

“So, now what?” 

“Come,” Beca smiled easily, opening the bedroom door and padding out into the hallway. “Oh, hello Luke. How are you doing with all this?”

“I was about to come ask Chloe the same thing, but I see I needn’t have bothered,” Luke smiled, leaning against the wall with a cocky smirk and his arms crossed. “Done a lot more than kissing, huh?”

“You told him?” Beca asked, turning back to Chloe, and looking more amused than offended when Chloe shrugged. “Well, no matter. We have a conversation to listen in on.”

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Luke asked, frowning now.

“My ideas usually are,” Beca smiled in return, and Chloe was glad that her remark did not hold any bite to it. 

Chloe dutifully followed Beca as they took up position outside her father’s office. “Let me stop you right there, Thomas,” she heard Lord Mitchell’s voice. “You cannot control how you feel about all this, but we are here to discuss this as  _ civilized _ folks. I will not sit here and listen to you insulting my daughter.”

There was a dragging silence, after which Chloe heard her father speaking. “So you are telling me the two of you have known about this dalliance?”

“Indeed,” Lady Mitchell replied easily. 

“And you are not troubled by this?”

“I do not see why we should,” Lord Mitchell sighed. “Love is a beautiful thing, even if it sometimes takes a different form or appearance from what we are used to. And even if I were troubled by this, it is not something I could change, even if I wanted to.”

“Your daughter has corrupted mine,” Chloe’s father practically sneered.

“That is one way to look at it,” Lord Mitchell responded calmly. “I prefer to think of our daughters making each other happy, but maybe that is just a matter of different perspectives.”

“No matter what perspective, I am not allowing my daughter to live in sin like that.”

“Ask yourself this, then,” Lord Mitchell queried calmly. “What are you willing to give up to keep that from happening?”

“How do you mean?”

Lord Mitchell let out a thoughtful hum. “I suppose, if you really wanted, you could  _ attempt _ to keep our daughters apart,” he conceded. “But at what cost? I know you do not care about my daughter’s happiness in life, but I most certainly do. And I can not see myself financially supporting the man who shattered my little girl’s dreams and hopes. Frank Attenborough in Lambton is looking to expand his business. I would be forced to finance his new clinic, rather than yours.”

“You would not-”

“I would,” Lord Mitchell interrupted. “And that would only be the beginning of it, I assure you. You see, our daughter is rather a strong-willed young lady. Should you cross her in this matter, I have no doubt she would see your reputation ruined in some way.”

“And you would allow this?” 

To Chloe’s surprise, she heard Lady Mitchell chuckling at that. “You ask that as if we would be able to stop her,” she remarked dryly. 

“So you would lose your clinic, your reputation, in all likelihood your house,” Lord Mitchell summed up. “Your son would lose his chance of engagement with Miss Posen, seeing as our daughter was the one to set that up, too.”

“But,” Lady Mitchell cut in sharply, “all that would be the least of your concern. After all, by denying your daughter her chance for love and happiness, you would most assuredly lose her, too. Now, ask yourself, what is more precious to you: society and its norms and values, or your own flesh and blood?”

There was a long silence, during which Chloe heard only Beca’s breathing, the warm breaths washing over her ear. 

“What did you have in mind, then?” she heard her father sigh after several silent minutes.

She was curious as to the Mitchells’ response, and turned towards Beca with confusion when the brunette tugged at her arm, leading her back to her bedroom. “We have heard all we need.”

“But what about the rest of their conversation?” Chloe whined.

Beca flashed her a quick grin. “Please, Chloe, it is like you do not know me at all. Did you really think I would let the terms be dictated by anyone but myself? Father knows what to ask for, what to demand, and what to arrange. Trust me, everything is going according to plan.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Now, we wait for them to come fetch us,” Beca grinned, taking a seat on the edge of Chloe’s bed. “How do you feel?”

“A little faint,” Chloe admitted with a weak smile. “I knew you were out-of-touch with what society considers normal behaviour, but I must confess I had not expected to see you here, asking for my hand in marriage. It is extraordinarily brazen, Beca, even for you.”

“I know,” Beca smiled sweetly. “But it is tradition, is it not? How could we ever have a proper marriage, if I had not asked for your father’s blessing.”

“He won’t give it, you know,” Chloe remarked with a sad sigh.

“I am willing to bet he will, even if he will not be happy about it.”

They lapsed into silence, Beca looking rather pensive. Chloe was about to ask what was on her mind when the brunette suddenly spoke up. 

“I hope you are not upset with me for everything I have done tonight,” she smiled uncertainly. “I do promise this was the last of my surprises. From here on out, we do everything together.”

“I am not upset,” Chloe smiled, running her hand across Beca’s arm. “I think it is romantic, that you were willing to put yourself out there like that. Still, I do think I have had enough surprises for the time being.”

They sat, silently, side by side for half an hour, after which there was a harsh rapping at her door. “Come in, father,” Chloe called, belatedly realizing Beca had made no move to vacate her spot. From the doorway, Mr. Beale stared at them, wide-eyed. He appeared mortally offended to find Beca in his daughter’s bedroom.

Beca, for her part, got up and smoothed out her skirts, before extending her hand to Chloe to help her up. “Did I not try to explain to you how it was impossible for you to keep me away from your daughter?” she asked with a polite, if somewhat self-satisfied smile. “Now, shall we head downstairs? You took your sweet time discussing our future, and we are ever so anxious to hear what you have decided.”

\--

It was beyond strange, sitting in the drawing room, all of them sipping their tea and refusing to be the first to speak. What was even stranger, Chloe thought, was how everyone seemed to be waiting for Beca to speak first, as if she was suddenly the official leader of their little group.

“Well,” Beca eventually smiled, crossing her legs and leaning back. “Shall we begin, then?”

Everyone’s attention shifted to Chloe’s father, who wriggled around in his seat and anxiously cleared his throat. “Might as well get this over with, yes,” he responded gruffly. “Chloe, I still do not agree with this nonsense.”

Beca sharply cleared her throat.

“That being said,” he continued quickly. “Your mother and I have, after some deliberation, decided to allow it, if you are certain this is what you want.”

“It is,” Chloe nodded, not even a second of hesitation. 

“We do have some stipulations to this situation,” her father continued. “We discussed them with Rebecca’s parents, and they have agreed to them.”

“I’m listening,” Chloe frowned.

“We will allow you to… marry her, in whatever way or capacity you intend to do so. That being said, we are not happy with this situation, and we would thus ask you to move out of this house.”

“You’re throwing-”

“The Mitchells have agreed to let you stay with them for the time being,” her mother piped in, wringing her hands. “We thought it would… alleviate tensions.”

Biting her lip, Chloe nodded. “I do think my staying here would turn rather unpleasant for all parties involved.”

“Exactly,” Mr. Beale nodded. “Our second stipulation is that you move away from Pemberley after this marriage of yours has come to pass. We are willing to allow this madness for your sake, but we will not have you rubbing it in everyone’s faces all the time.”

“We were planning to move away regardless,” Beca smiled easily, before taking another sip from her tea, as if they were discussing the weather. “Anything else?”

“We do not want  _ you _ in our home anymore,” Mr. Beale sneered towards Beca.

The brunette shrugged easily. “With Chloe moving out, there is very little reason for me to be here, either. I do not visit for your sparkling company, after all,” she grinned.

“Rebecca!” Lady Mitchell chided.

“I apologize, mother,” Beca smiled politely. “Mr. Beale, that was uncalled for, my  _ sincerest _ apologies.”

“Yes, well, apology accepted, I suppose.”

“Were there any more stipulations?” Beca asked with a small grin. “Not to hurry things along or anything, but someone just told me I’m not supposed to be here?”

“Oh, Rebecca,” Lady Mitchell sighed, dropping her face in her hands. “Why must you be so?”

\--

“So, this is it, then?” Luke asked from the doorway, surveying the many suitcases spread throughout the room. “You really are moving out.”

“They did not leave me much of a choice,” Chloe sighed, turning toward her brother. It felt strange, to pack her entire room - her entire life - into suitcases to be moved out. 

“I cannot believe Rebecca got father to allow this,” Luke smiled incredulously.

“I know what you mean, but I feel like it should not surprise us anymore by now,” Chloe grinned, taking her books from the shelves and stashing them away.

“I’ll miss you, sis.”

“It is literally less than an hour’s walk from here, Luke,” Chloe smiled. “You can come and visit, you know that.”

“Still, it won’t be the same without you here…”

“I know what you mean,” Chloe admitted. “But it really is better this way.”

“Need any help with this?” Luke asked, motioning to the mess spread out in the room. “Father sent me up to tell you the carriage just arrived…”

\--

Chloe felt thoroughly tired when she emerged from the carriage, a faint smile gracing her lips as she noticed Beca pacing back and forth in front of the door. “You made it!” she exclaimed the moment she noticed Chloe, rushing towards her.

“Of course I made it, pet.”

“Are you alright?” Beca asked, cupping her face in her hands and studying her face.

“Tired,” Chloe smiled weakly. “Other than that, I am fine, yes.”

“Chloe, you were essentially thrown out of your home by your parents… It would be normal if you  _ weren’t _ fine, you know that, right?”

Chloe shrugged, sporting a soft smile. “But I get to live with you now, pet. My parents and I have never been exceptionally close, and quite frankly, I do think I am better off living here. Does that make me a terrible person?”

“No, not at all,” Beca sighed, wrapping an arm around Chloe’s waist as she led her inside. 

“Welcome, Chloe,” Lord Beale smiled as they stepped inside. “We will have your luggage brought upstairs. I fear Beca’s room is not large enough to store all of it, so for the time being we will have everything packed into the room opposite the hallway - you can unpack at your leisure.”

“Thank you,” Chloe smiled. “It means a lot to me that you supported us like you did.”

“Of course, dear,” Lady Mitchell smiled easily. “That is what you do for family.”

“Come,” Beca smiled, linking their arms. “You look like you are about to fall asleep where you stand.”

“We will see you in the morning,” Beca’s parents smiled as Beca led Chloe upstairs and into her bedroom. Without thought, Chloe began to shed her dress, only stopping when she noticed Beca, frozen next to the door, hungrily staring at her.

“I apologize,” Beca muttered, turning her eyes away. “I know it is inappropriate for me to… Under the circumstances, I should not have looked, but…”

“Beca, it is fine,” Chloe chuckled. “You can watch me undress, I do not mind.”

Despite the brunette’s attempts to the contrary, Chloe could feel her eyes on her body several times as they got ready for bed. With a soft tug at her wrist, Chloe placed Beca in front of the vanity, taking up the hairbrush and untangling Beca’s hair. 

“You should wear your nightgown,” came Beca’s strangled voice. Looking down, Chloe realized she was entirely nude as she brushed Beca’s hair. Smiling, she shrugged. 

“I wasn’t planning to wear one tonight. Have you felt how hot and humid the air is tonight?”

She took her sweet time brushing Beca’s hair, smiling each time she saw the brunette’s eyes focused on her breasts through the mirror. After a while, she placed the hairbrush down and moved them to the bed, laying down on her side.

She immediately felt Beca’s body curling up against her back, the brunette’s slender arm coming to rest across her waist. “You must be exhausted,” Beca breathed against her neck. “Sleep well, Chlo.”

Smirking into the darkness, Chloe let her hand wander across her own hip, before twisting away from her own body and letting her fingers tickle down Beca’s lower abdomen, and further down until she felt wispy hairs tickling her fingertips.

  
“I’m not  _ that _ tired, yet.”


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up in Beca’s arms, with the brunette’s fingers tracing idle patterns across her bare shoulders and back, reminded Chloe once again of how wonderful life could be sometimes. She hadn’t been particularly overjoyed by her parents stipulating she move out if she wanted to be with Beca last night. Right now, however, she considered it one of her father’s better ideas.

She let out a deep, content sigh, signalling Beca she was awake. The brunette’s fingers didn’t falter one moment, though, continuing their intricate shapes across her back. “Sleep well, pet?”

“I certainly did,” Beca hummed, sounding about as relaxed as Chloe felt. “You?”

“Absolutely,” Chloe smiled, turning her head to face her lover. Her fiancée. “What time is it?”

“Early enough that we can remain in bed for the time being,” Beca grinned.

“Oh, really?” Chloe asked, biting her lip and raising a single eyebrow.

“Not like that!” Beca practically cackled. “I can’t feel my legs even now, after everything we did last night!”

“Oh shush you. You loved every second of it.”

“True,” Beca nodded. “And I’m not saying I’m not up for another round later… But I thought we could maybe discuss our future a little? I would like to tell you how I plan to go about everything, see if you agree…”

Chloe rolled onto her back to allow for easier conversation, Beca’s fingers immediately resuming their ministrations across her stomach and over her breasts. “If you want to talk, pet, you must stop that.”

“Or else?”

Chloe surged upwards, connecting their mouths and slipping her tongue past Beca’s lips in one smooth motion, all the while using her free hand to push Beca flat against the mattress. In the next second, she shifted her limbs to straddle the love of her life. “Or there will not be much talking this morning,” she purred seductively.

“As much as I would love that,” Beca muttered against Chloe’s lips, sounding like it physically hurt her to speak these words. “I really think we should talk.”

“Ouch,” Chloe chuckled. “Seems I’m not as good at seducing as I thought.”

“Oh, believe me,” Beca drawled. “I want nothing more than to let you have me here and now. But I value our long-term plans more than my physical satisfaction at this moment.”

Chloe grinned, dropping herself onto her side, next to Beca. “Well, I guess I can postpone the ‘having of Beca Mitchell’ for the time being… What did you want to talk about.”

“Basically just how I plan to shape our future in the coming few weeks,” Beca smiled, turning onto her side as well to face Chloe. “I was thinking we might head over to Lambton today. I know a jeweller there - it’s where your ring came from. We could go find a ring for me, and wedding bands for us both?”

“I’d very much like that, yes,” Chloe nodded, eyes twinkling brightly. “What is next?”

“Meeting with Father Posen and convincing him to lead our wedding ceremony,” Beca responded as if it were obvious.

“Beca, pet, a man of the church is never going to agree to this mad scheme of ours.”

“We can’t have a proper, albeit unofficial, marriage without a minister, Chloe,” Beca smiled. “I’m certain we can convince him to do it, especially since it won’t be official anyway.”

“I would express my doubts,” Chloe grinned. “But I know better than to doubt you by now. Still, I think it will be a most awkward exchange.”

“We can go see him Sunday, if you are up for it?”

“I don’t see why not,” Chloe nodded. “Putting it off will not make it any easier.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that, because I was hoping we could marry before the end of the summer,” Beca offered weakly, biting her lip in anticipation of Chloe’s response.

“That soon?” Chloe smiled broadly. “Not that I mind, but why the hurry?”

“Well, remember that pesky little dream of yours? I thought it might be nice to have our wedding out in nature. There are plenty of gorgeous fields around where we’ve gone with Bella. They are accessible enough for our guests to make it there, but away from prying and disapproving eyes, nonetheless.”

“Like my father’s,” Chloe sighed.

“Oh, I fully intend to invite your parents, Chloe. Whether or not they choose to come is entirely up to them.”

“After everything he said yesterday, you still want to invite him?”

“He’s your father, Chloe. I couldn’t possibly not.”

Chloe made sure to kiss Beca soundly following that statement, leaving them both a little breathless when they parted and she posed her next question. “This being such a small, out-of-the-way marriage ceremony, I imagine there will not be too much of a hassle organizing everything.”

“Mother is more than happy to help out with everything from flower arrangements to dresses and guest lists.”

“We are very lucky to have them in our corner,” Chloe whispered softly, fitting her head underneath Beca’s chin, cuddled up closely together. 

“We truly are, yes,” Beca hummed. “I was thinking of moving to London after our marriage, if you agree?”

“I’d like that,” Chloe agreed easily. “Though I do not think that London will be any more accepting of our deviant behaviour than my father has been.”

“That is the beautiful thing about London - no one knows us there. Everyone will just see two women, wearing wedding bands. They will have no reason to think us married to one another, most people do not make such connections easily. And should someone ask, we tell them our husbands are abroad for business.”

“You really did think of everything, did you not?” Chloe chuckled against Beca’s throat, her fingertips beginning to trace the edge of the brunette’s breast. “Anything else we need to discuss right this moment?”

“N-no, I think those were the most prudent points of discussion.”

“Good,” Chloe smiled sweetly, her hand coming to cup Beca’s breast and gently squeeze it. “I was getting a little impatient.”

She scooted a little down the mattress, bringing her face close to Beca’s breast. Looking up through her eyelashes, she ran her tongue over Beca’s nipple, before taking it into her mouth and suckling it.

“No matter how often we do this, I can never believe it is real,” Beca told her with a loving smile.

“Girls? Are you awake?”

“Yes, father,” Beca drawled while Chloe pressed her face into the supple flesh of the brunette’s breast to smother her laughter. 

“I was wondering whether you had plans for today?” Lord Mitchell asked from the other side of the door.

“I will require use of the carriage this afternoon,” Beca called back.

“We will discuss it over breakfast, then,” her father countered, making Beca groan.

“To be continued, pet,” Chloe smiled, pressing a loving kiss to the apple of her cheek as she gently flicked her nipple. “We have the rest of our lives ahead of us.”

\--

Chloe felt strange at the foreign breakfast table for exactly twenty seconds. It dawned on her that this was her new reality now - she would, in all likelihood, never have breakfast with her parents anymore, at the breakfast table she’d been seated at every morning for the past twenty-one years.

But Beca and her mother roped her into a conversation about fashion trends, and perhaps planning a trip to London for the three of them to go on a shopping spree without equal, and after a few minutes the redhead realized her life had grown so much better already.

She frowned when the atmosphere around them shifted, both of Beca’s parents placing their cutlery down and clearing their throats. A quick sideward glance at Beca revealed that the brunette noticed it, too, observing her parents with narrowed eyes, fork halfway towards her mouth, the piece of egg already having fallen off.

“Chloe, Henry and I feel like we owe you an apology.”

“I…” Chloe began, closing her mouth again at Barbara Mitchell’s raised hand. “By now, you know how intelligent Rebecca is, of course. You have experienced her ability to read people, and predict their behaviours, even manipulate them, first hand. Before she went over to your parents yesterday, we had a lengthy discussion, determining our strategy.”

“It was mostly Rebecca explaining the strategy,” Henry Mitchell supplied wryly. 

“True,” his wife nodded with a wistful smile. “We, of course, relied on her skills and did exactly as we were instructed. Yet we feel guilty, for it is because of us that you have been placed out of your childhood home, rather unceremoniously.”

“What my wife is trying to say,” Lord Mitchell sighed. “Is that we feel we may have done more harm than intended. We feel like we did not try hard enough to make your parents, your father especially, understand our views on your relationship.”

“If we had done a better job, last night might have unfolded differently.”

It was Chloe’s turn to raise a hand, both of their elders falling silent. 

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Chloe began softly. “But I assure you, there is absolutely nothing you need to feel guilty for. I know my father far better than any of you, better even than Beca, and there is no way he would  _ ever _ have accepted our relationship the way the two of you have done,” she told them with a smile. “It’s simply not the man he is. You did what you felt was best - what Beca felt was best - and I would gladly entrust my entire future to her capable hands.”

She smiled as Beca intertwined their fingers, softly squeezing her hand. 

“I would much rather you focus on the positive, not the negative. I cannot express how very grateful I am to you both. The way you have accepted our loving each other, the way you have accepted me into your family… It is something my own parents could never have done, and I think the same could be said for a great many parents all over the world.”

“Chloe is right,” Beca chimed in, their hands still joined. “Your acceptance of my quirks has always been exceptional,” she continued. “But despite that, even I could not predict how well you would take our relationship. You have not only accepted my machinations and manipulations, but you have even supported them when required. I cannot properly express how very blessed I feel for having parents who stand behind me so readily, regardless of my plotting, my deviancies, my decisions and emotions. You truly are the best parents I could have wished for.”

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Beca’s mother tearing up. Even her father, usually stoic and stately, sniffled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at his eyes, before handing it to his wife. “It means a lot to us to hear you say that, Rebecca,” he smiled weakly. “As for our support - it seems only natural we should support you in whatever way we can, and I assure you we have no intention of changing that.”

“I hadn’t thought you would,” Beca smiled. 

“So,” Henry Mitchell grunted, clearly wanting to change the subject. “What are your plans for the day, girls?”

“If you have no need for the carriage, we had hoped to make the trip to Lambton,” Beca smiled, ducking her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “I need a ring to match Chloe’s, and we were wanting to look at wedding bands.”

“Does Isaac know of your unusual arrangement?” her mother asked curiously.

“Not exactly,” Beca smiled, vaguely waving her hand around. “But it will be fine.”

“Well, just be careful,” Lord Mitchell nodded gruffly. “I have no doubt you know what you are doing, but I would hate for some small-minded jeweller to run amok.”

“I would also like to ask Gerard to deliver a letter for me,” Beca continued easily.

“Of course, M’lady,” a voice sounded from the corner, startling Chloe into turning around, noticing the burly servant in the corner. “To whom shall I be delivering?”

“Father Posen,” Beca answered, barely turning her head to face him. “And must you always lurk in the shadows behind me? A few more days and I will have forgotten what you look like entirely.”

“When my parents hired me to look after you, I was very clearly instructed not to get in your way,” the man spoke seriously, but Chloe could see the smile on his face. “Me being in front of you would-”

“Alright, alright, I have heard enough,” Beca sighed good-naturedly, turning her head a little more. 

Chloe couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped when the servant stepped sideways, out of Beca’s view, earning him a fond roll of her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Rebecca, are you certain this is a good idea?” Henry spoke, interrupting the playful moment. “You know I trust you, but I really am not certain you can convince Father Posen to see the world through your eyes.”

Again, Beca gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “Not to worry, father. I have a plan.”

“Ah, don’t you always?” Lady Mitchell sighed fondly. “Well, you have made up your mind, regardless. Nothing your father and I can do about it now.”

\--

The ride to Lambton took about two hours, and Chloe and Beca spent the time alternating between admiring the view outside the window, kissing each other senseless, and conversing. All in all, Chloe learned more and more about her future wife with every passing minute - childhood stories, hopes and dreams for the future, family relations, and even her fears and insecurities. 

Gerard respectfully knocked on the carriage door once they slowed to a stop. “Ladies? Are you… presentable?”

“Yes, Gerard,” Beca drawled, immediately after which the door opened.

Chloe grinned at the sight of the servant, keeping the carriage door between them, earning him an annoyed huff from his charge. “Come, my love,” Beca recovered quickly. “The jeweller is this way. Gerard, wait here for us, please?”

“Of course, M’lady.”

The walk to the jeweller only took a few minutes, and Chloe considered it would have been fine if it had taken ten times as long, too. All in all, she rather enjoyed walking around Lambton, arm looped through Beca’s, with no one around who knew them.

“Just to forewarn you,” Beca spoke as they stopped in front of their destination. “Isaac is the one that sold me your ring, and I did tell him it was an engagement ring. I am not entirely certain how he will respond when he spots it on your finger.”

“But knowing you, you have planned for every potential outcome,” Chloe smiled calmly.

Beca gave her a guilty smile, pushing the door open and motioning for Chloe to step in first. The redhead immediately recognized the man behind the counter - she vividly remembered Beca having been conversing with him after church, when Chloe had interrupted them with the frenzied news of having outed their secret to Luke.

“Ah, Lady Mitchell,” the man smiled. “How very lovely to see you again. I hadn’t expected to, so soon after your father picked up the-” he fell silent, and Chloe could literally see his eyes focussing on the ring on her finger, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. “I was under the impression I had sold you an engagement ring,” he muttered sourly.

“You had,” Beca smiled easily, not at all perturbed by his reaction, strolling up towards the counter with purpose. “And now we are here to find a matching ring for myself. It is not a secret you have the best selection, short of the stores in London, of course.”

The man perked up a little at Beca’s compliment, but his focus quickly shifted back to Chloe. “I must admit I do not quite understand why this lady is wearing the engagement ring you bought from me.”

“How very rude of me,” Beca practically gasped. “I had forgotten you have not been introduced. Chloe, this is Isaac Mansfield, the best jeweller you will find within a day’s worth of travel. Mr. Mansfield, allow me to introduce you to Lady Chloe Beale, my fiancée.”

Chloe dipped her head, smiling politely.

“I am confused,” Isaac Mansfield continued, eyes flitting between them. “How-”

“Did I mumble again?” Beca interrupted him, not unkindly, but eyes harder now than they had been before. “Sometimes I have the habit of speaking too softly, making it hard for others to understand me. Was that the case?”

“N-no, Lady Mitchell, not at all,” Mr. Mansfield stammered. “You spoke as eloquently as ever, I assure you. Yet-”

“You take offense in my fiancée being a woman?” Beca filled in his sentence. 

“Offense? No, no, certainly not. But you must admit, it is… um… highly unconventional.”

Beca shrugged, demeanour softening the slightest bit. “I have never been very fond of conventions. You knew this, seeing as you supported my plan to propose marriage myself, rather than wait for someone to ask me.”

“That is indeed true,” the jeweller nodded, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. “But for you to be marrying  _ her _ …”

“Is there something wrong with her?” Beca asked, eyes narrowing again. For a moment, Chloe was certain they would end up giving the jeweller a heart attack.

“No, no, your fiancée is lovely,” he was quick to assure them. “But-”

Beca raised her hands, interrupting him with a smile vastly different from her usual ones. This one was almost apologetic. “I get it, I get it,” she nodded. “I should have foreseen this would make you uncomfortable. I am sorry for putting you in this position, truly. We can take our business elsewhere.”

“No!” the man practically yelled. “I admit I was thrown for a loop, yes. But uncomfortable? No, no, of course not, Lady Mitchell. I like to think my services have never disappointed you, and would very much like to continue helping you and your family. Anything you need, I have it.”

“In that case,” Beca agreed, looking hesitant about it, “I suppose we will need a ring to match Chloe’s, as well as matching wedding bands.”

Mr. Mansfield directed them to a display off to the side, filled with rings of various kinds. “These three would match the one you picked best,” he informed them, pointing at three rings right next to each other, and Chloe had already made up her mind.

“That one,” she pointed, a gorgeous silver ring with a dark blue gemstone, large enough to be seen but small enough to be elegant, set in the middle. 

“Ah, an excellent choice, indeed,” Mr. Mansfield nodded. “A simple but elegant design fashioned out of silver, with a blue zircon set in the band. I can see why you might choose this one.”

“Why is that?” Beca asked, eyeing the ring. 

“The stone is the exact colour of your eyes,” Chloe smiled. “Just like mine reflects the colour of my own.”

Beca gave a decisive nod. “That one it will be then. And the wedding bands?”

Mr. Mansfield directed them to another display. “I have the traditional wedding bands over here,” he told them. “But seeing as these are unusual circumstances, I would understand if you’d prefer something less evidently a wedding band.”

“No,” Beca shook her head. “I think traditional is perfectly fine in this case. Chloe, what do you think?”

“I agree,” she nodded. “No one will connect the dots, as you said. I quite like these,” she smiled, pointing at a set of simple, golden wedding bands with tender vines engraved on their surface.”

Beca studied them for a moment. “Could we get our names and the date engraved on the inside?” Beca queried.

“Naturally,” the jeweller nodded. “As you know, we do charge a small fee for extra engravings, and you will need to provide a written copy of the text to prevent mistakes from being made.”

“Money is not an issue,” Beca waved his words away. “And I will see to it that the text is delivered for you once we have set a date. If you would be so kind as to keep these back for us, then?”

“I will place them in the vault,” Mansfield nodded. “Would I be correct in assuming you would like to take the silver zirconia ring with you now?”

“Quite,” Beca nodded. “Same size as usual, please.”

“Of course,” the man nodded eagerly. “I will need about an hour to get it ready for you.”

“We shall have lunch at Miss Bernadette’s,” Beca smiled. “We will return after. You can send the bill, as per usual.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Lady Mitchell,” Isaac Mansfield called after them as they left the shop. 

“The poor man,” Chloe chuckled as they stepped out into the sun again. “I honestly worried for his health there, for a little while.”

Beca pulled a face, turning down the street and linking their arms again. “He took it about as well as I expected. I counted on him valuing my money more than my personal affairs.”

“Speaking of money,” Chloe murmured hesitantly. “I will pay you back for the ring.”

“Don’t be daft,” Beca sighed.

“I’m not! I’m being serious, Beca. I have some money saved-”

Beca patted her hand softly. “I know you have some money, Chloe. But I have a lot more than you have, and I do not need you to pay for the ring. I’d much rather you spend some of your money on furnishings for our future home, or a nice vacation after we get married, perhaps.”

“Well, if you are certain,” Chloe conceded. “I do think some time away sounds nice.”

Beca nodded, eyes on the road ahead of them. “While we are on the tender topic of money,” she spoke, biting her lip before continuing. “There is the matter of your dowry.”

“Oh, good lord,” Chloe groaned, throwing her head back. “I can just imagine you stepping up to my father and demanding my dowry. Somehow, I do not think that would go over well.”

“Nevertheless, I fully intend to receive your dowry. It is, after all, money promised to you already. For him to keep it from you because he dislikes me is petty.”

“Petty is one of the many things my father tends to be,” Chloe told Beca as the brunette directed her to a small table out in the sun, at the edge of a terrace overlooking a meandering river. A matronly woman immediately sidled up to their table.

“Ah, Lady Rebecca, how lovely to see you again. And with a friend, no less,” she smiled. “Your usual?”

“Yes, please,” Beca nodded easily. “I recommend the poached eggs,” she smiled, shifting her attention to Chloe.

“I will have those, then,” Chloe smiled tightly. “And a hot cup of tea, please. Something fruity if you have it.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” the woman smiled, hurrying inside.

“So, my dowry,” Chloe sighed as the woman left them alone again. 

“I have upset you again,” Beca remarked. “I seem to make a habit of that nowadays.”

“Upset? Not quite,” Chloe shook her head. “But I just know you will antagonize father like this, and I really do not think we necessarily  _ need _ my dowry. I’m left wondering why it matters to you?”

“It matters,” Beca spoke calmly, “because we’d get your dowry if I were a man. All your life, your parents have been putting money off to the side, intending to use it to entice some upper-class gentleman into marrying you - not that any man with eyes or ears would need an added incentive, of course.”

“Flattery won’t get you out of this,” Chloe smiled.

“It is money they have saved with the intention of giving it to you and your partner in marriage. The fact you have chosen me over, say, Jesse Swanson, should not make a difference.”

“So you want to go see my father and ask about my dowry?”

Beca shook her head. “I intend to make him come see me, seeing as I’m not allowed into his house.”

“You really do like fighting the world, do you not?” Chloe remarked amusedly.

Beca shrugged, but did not deny it. 

“Very well, you have my permission to go through with this, even if I do not think it particularly wise.”

“I never claimed to be wise,” Beca smirked at her, turning her smile into a more polite one when the woman stopped by their table to place their orders in front of them. “If I know your father, he has amassed a sizable dowry for you, though. Seeing as he wanted so badly for you to marry into nobility.”

Chloe chuckled softly. “It should be, yes. It is ironic that my suitor is exactly what father always wanted for me, even better than Jesse Swanson in terms of social standing.”

“Too bad I am a woman, hm?” Beca smiled.

Chloe made a show of raking her eyes up and down Beca’s body, lingering on the swell of her breasts. 

“I don’t think that is too bad at all, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up for everyone: I'm away from home on business for an as of yet undetermined length of time. Even though I'm staying in a more-than-decent hotel in a major city in Europe, my internet is spotty at best. Normally, not that big of a deal, but literally all my writing is on my Google Drive, and if I don't have proper internet, I can't get any writing done.  
> So expect my updates to turn a little slower, and a little unpredictable, for a while.
> 
> HOWEVER!
> 
> To make up for that spottiness, I've uploaded the first bit of a short Bechloe story I had lying around as well, so go check out Backseat Romance while you wait for the hotel to fix my internet! ;)  
> Thanks for the support, guys, you mean the world to me! :3


	23. Chapter 23

The moment she stepped out of the carriage, she felt everyone’s eyes on her. Nevertheless, she linked her arm through Beca’s, and together they set off towards the steps leading into the church. With every step they took, Chloe became more aware of the whispering and the staring.

“We appear to have everyone’s attention,” Beca murmured, softly enough that only Chloe could hear it. 

“I had noticed,” Chloe sighed with a small frown. “It was to be expected, with my parents already being here without me, and me showing up with you and your parents, instead.”

“It will be the talk of the town for a few hours, and then everyone will tire of the subject,” Beca predicted casually. 

“I do hope you are right.”

“If it makes you feel better, you are free to join your parents,” Beca offered, somewhat hesitantly.

“I’d rather not,” Chloe shook her head faintly. “They made it rather clear they do not approve of me the way I am. It would be folly to join them, only to return home with you after.”

“I suppose that is true, yes,” Beca agreed. 

Stepping into the church, Chloe had to force herself to keep her chin up as they strolled down the center aisle, everyone already seated in the pews turning around to see who was entering. The whispers turned into louder murmurs when Chloe seated herself next to Beca, with Lord and Lady Mitchell choosing their seats on their daughter’s other side.

“I’m afraid you may have some explaining to do,” Lady Mitchell mused softly. “There will be questions, Rebecca.”

“It will be fine, mother,” Beca responded, her smile never leaving her face. “It’s nothing we cannot handle.”

Chloe twisted her head to the side, finding three faces already looking back at her. Her father’s face was contorted into an expression that could only be described as a sneer - it was a good thing the entire village was seated  _ behind _ them, because such an expression would be rather difficult to explain.

Whereas her father looked angry, her mother mostly appeared to be sad. It wasn’t the first time Chloe realized all of this had to be difficult for her mother, too. After all, she had little say in the entire matter - she had little say in any matter in the Beale household, after all. It had to be painful for her, watching her daughter sit with her ‘new’ family.

Luke was the only one who didn’t appear upset in any way. He threw her a roguish grin and a wink, using his hands to make lewd gestures behind their parents’ backs. Once Chloe was sufficiently flustered, Luke focused his attention to the front of the church to make heart-eyes at Aubrey Posen.

“Your brother’s a pig,” she heard Beca chuckle beside her.

“Beats the way father was looking at me,” Chloe sighed, letting her shoulders slump.

“I know, my sweet,” Beca murmured softly, running a hand up and down her arm. “Everything will be fine, though. Who knows, he might come around eventually.”

“And here I was, thinking you had this uncanny ability to read people,” Chloe drawled sarcastically.

“Don’t knock my very specific skills,” Beca smiled, before falling silent as Father Posen came in through a backdoor. 

“Welcome, everyone. It warms my heart to see my congregation coming together here once more. It has been a while since these pews were as full as they are this morning.”

Chloe kept her eyes firmly ahead as Father Posen launched into a remarkably wholesome sermon on the ties that bind them together as a community, on love, and friendship, and being good neighbours. 

It was a far cry from his usual sermons about responsibility, duty, and his favourite topic: sin.

Chloe lamented the fact she barely heard the man’s words, his entire sermon failing to register with her. The only thing on her mind was the appointment she and Beca had, immediately after the service. She was, once again, wondering how Beca had talked her into agreeing to this madness.

“And with that, we have reached the end of today’s gathering. I bid you all a good day, and remind you once more that my door is always open, should you need me. I hope to see you all gathered here again next Sunday, and until then I pray you all stay well and healthy.”

Father Posen’s words marked the end of the service, and people started rising from the pews, turning towards the back to exit the church and socialize out on the square in front - as they did every week.

“Good luck, darlings,” Lady Mitchell smiled as she and her husband turned to leave.

“Lady Mitchell,” Father Posen intoned, having made their way towards them. “Shall we move to my office?”

“Yes, please,” Beca nodded with her most polite smile. “Chloe will be joining us.”

“Very well,” Father Posen nodded, leading the way to a door off to the side, down the hallway, and into a spacious office, where he took a seat behind his desk.

Chloe swallowed heavily. Father Posen was an intimidating figure, with his stern countenance, his grey hair immaculately trimmed, and his grey eyes measuring them up in a way that unsettled Chloe greatly. 

Beca smoothed her skirts down and seated herself with the usual elegant grace of Lady Rebecca Mitchell. Following her example, Chloe took the only remaining seat. 

“Tea?” came Aubrey’s voice from behind them.

“Oh, yes, please,” Beca smiled over her shoulder.

“Thank you Aubrey,” Father Posen nodded.

They entertained some minor small talk, mostly about this morning’s service and the unusually bright weather they had been enjoying lately, until Aubrey served their tea and retreated from the room again, softly closing the door behind her. 

“So, then, Lady Mitchell. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

Beca daintily cleared her throat, shuffling in her seat for a moment. “Before we get to that, I must warn you it is somewhat unconventional.”

“I have been doing this work for going on twenty-five years,” Father Posen smiled. “I am certain you cannot possibly surprise me anymore.”

Chloe found herself biting her lower lip in anticipation as Beca opened her mouth to speak again. “In that case, we were hoping to enlist your services in fulfilling our marriage,” Beca spoke plainly, the polite smile never fading.

Father Posen raised his eyebrows for a second, narrowing his eyes the next. “Hm, odd. I was not aware of any engagements or long-running liaisons,” he eventually spoke, voice carefully measured. “I did of course hear you broke things off with Mr. Beale, and I had not heard anything of you getting together. As for Miss Beale herself - I was made aware of your father’s plans to bethrothe you to Jesse Swanson, but was told that would no longer come to pass, either.”

“You are, of course, correct on both counts,” Beca nodded. “I have no intention of marrying Luke, and Chloe has no intention of marrying Jesse.”

“Then you have most certainly lost me somewhere along the line,” Father Posen smiled kindly. “Care to elaborate?”

“The devil is in the details,” Beca smiled. “I spoke of only a single marriage.”

Whereas most people needed some time to fit the puzzle pieces together, Father Posen immediately nodded, leaning back in his chair as he pressed his fingertips together. “I may have been mistaken. It appears there  _ was _ still a surprise you could dish out.”

Beca leaned back in her seat as well, hands folded in her lap in a position that would appear demure, had she not been holding her chin high, meeting Father Posen’s gaze without any fear or anxiety.

“So the two of you intend to marry one another?” 

“That is correct,” Beca nodded.

“Miss Beale?” Father Posen asked. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Chloe leant forward in her chair, reaching for her tea with a sense of calmth she didn’t actually feel. “No need to make it sound as if I have been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, Father,” she spoke, soft but certain. “I assure you Rebecca speaks for the both of us.”

“This is all very controversial,” Father Posen sighed. “But, even if I was assured of the fact you two are entering into this union of your own free will-”

“If not our own, then whose?” Chloe interrupted. 

“I admit I have some trouble thinking of anyone at the moment,” Father Posen nodded solemnly. “Nevertheless, I must decline your request.”

“That is most unfortunate,” Beca sighed. “To think you did not even consider it…”

“It is not what you think, Lady Mitchell,” Father Posen sighed in return. “Even if I did not see any moral obstacles, there would be the technical ones. I needn’t point out you are both women, and two women cannot be married before the Crown.”

“We are aware of that,” Beca nodded, sipping from her tea. “And we are not asking to be married before the Crown. We know it would never be official - yet we still want to have a ceremony for us and those close to us.”

Without thinking about it, Chloe reached out to take Beca’s hand into her own. “We know this puts you in a somewhat difficult position,” she smiled apologetically. “But it really would mean the world to us.”

“We are not even asking to use your church,” Beca continued. “We plan to have the ceremony out on the fields beyond my parents’ estate.”

Father Posen sighed again, leaning back and rubbing a hand across his face for a few seconds. For a few moments, he looked so much older than he usually did. “I do not know what to say,” he admitted weakly. “I have never been in this position… What do your parents think of all this, Lady Mitchell? Do they even know?”

“They do,” Beca nodded. “My parents know of mine and Chloe’s romantic dalliance, and they fully support us.”

“And Ms. Beale?”

“I think you know the answer to that question, Father,” Chloe smiled sadly. “My parents are none too pleased with me at the moment.”

“A sentiment I can understand, I fear,” the older man nodded. 

“In the end, it hardly matters,” Beca spoke, voice less amicable than it had been so far. “Chloe and I love one another. Should that not be enough?”

“And for what it is worth,” Chloe chimed in. “My parents have given us their reluctant blessing. You would not be making enemies if you agree to our request.”

Again, Father Posen sighed deeply. “However you have managed to convince Mr. Beale to agree to this madhouse, I do not even want to know…”

Beca opened her mouth, but Father Posen raised his hand to cut her off. “None of that, Lady Mitchell. I am well aware of your ways with people. I do think you could charm a fish out of the water, if you so desired. Nevertheless…”

“I think you should do it.”

Beca and Chloe both twisted in their seats to face the voice behind them, finding Aubrey standing in the doorway. 

“Aubrey, my angel, what did I say about listening in?”

“I had my reasons,” Aubrey defended herself, arms crossed over her chest. “Nevertheless, I think you should do as they ask.”

With a good natured sigh, Father posed rested his elbows on his mahogany desk, giving his daughter his full attention. “And why might that be?”

Aubrey stepped into the office, and Chloe had to admire the way the blonde carried herself, her confidence practically tangible in the room. “Because they obviously love each other very much,” Aubrey told them with a smile. “They are both good people. When Beca ended things with Chloe’s brother, she opened the door for me to be with him, knowing I had fancied him for a while… And you know how beloved Chloe is around the village, father. Furthermore, they are not actually bringing harm to anyone, are they? They just want to be free to love each other… I do not think it is too much to ask for their love to be validated…”

Chloe sent Aubrey a grateful smile, which the blonde returned with a barely perceptible nod. Chloe’s attention shifted when Beca rose from her seat. 

“Thank you, Aubrey. That means a lot to me. Regardless, Father, we do not want to put you on the spot. We have some other business we need to attend to. I do hope you will at least consider our request, and maybe send me a letter when you have come to a decision?”

“Of course,” Father Posen nodded. “I shall send word before the week is through.”

“Thank you for your time, Father,” Chloe nodded, rising too. “We will be looking out for your letter, then.”

Declining Aubrey’s offer to show them out, Chloe linked her arm through Beca’s. They exited Father Posen’s study, and entered the main hall again, before stepping out into the sunlight and traipsing down the stairs.

They made their way to Beca’s parents, who naturally made their way out of the conversation they had been having. “How did it go, darling?”

Beca shrugged with a confident smile. “He will write to us once he has decided he will do it.”

“That is not exactly what he said, pet,” Chloe chided.

Beca grinned her usual charming grin. “Trust me, he’ll see things our way.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, making Beca break out in quiet laughter. Not long after, they were joined by more people wanting to get in Lord Mitchell’s graces. Every few seconds, Chloe noticed Beca’s eyes shooting off to the side, to where Chloe’s parents were standing by themselves. 

“Excuse us, please?” she smiled, dipping her head as she left the conversation, dragging Beca with her.

“What are we doing?” Beca asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Do you really think I did not see you looking at my father every five secons, Beca?” she asked fondly. “And since you are obviously dying to speak to him, we might as well do it here and now, where there are enough people around for him not to cause a scene.”

“Very clever,” Beca grinned. 

“I had a good teacher,” Chloe smiled in return, turning off to the side so they could make their way to Mr. Beale.

“Mr. Beale, Mrs. Beale,” Beca smiled as they reached their destination. “I do hope you have been keeping well?”

“Rebecca,” Mr. Beale responded, voice as dark as his expression.

“Manners, Henry!” his wife admonished.

“No, no, not at all,” Beca smiled politely. “We are to be family, after all.”

The only response that garnered was a sniff from Mr. Beale.

“So,  _ Henry _ ,” Beca continued with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Since you have given us your blessing, I feel there is one tiny little detail we still need to discuss.”

“And what might that be?” 

“Chloe’s dowry, of course,” Beca smiled.

Chloe feared for her father’s reaction for a few seconds, his eyes bulging as the vein in his forehead began throbbing visibly. Her mother’s calming hand on his arm seemed to reign him in, though.

“You have some nerve,” he practically spat. “To take my daughter from me, and then demand  _ money _ for it, too!”

“Beca did not  _ take _ me from you!” Chloe snapped in return. “You just failed to accept me for who I am! It is not our fault that you care more about what people think of you than you care about my happiness!”

“Chloe!” her mother chided harshly.

“No, mother,” Chloe fumed. “I am done with him making Beca out to be the bad guy in all this. She has been nothing but respectful and polite. She even asked for your blessing, knowing you would never willingly give it! She has accepted me for who I am,  _ father _ , in a way that you could not. That is why I had to choose between you and her, and that is why I chose her!”

“How dare you!” her father snarled.

“How dare I?” Chloe hissed. “How dare I?”

“Chloe, that is quite enough,” Mrs. Beale cut in sharply. 

“You’re right,” Chloe huffed. “We did not come here to argue. Father, you have been saving for my dowry for most of my life. I realize you do not wish for Beca to have this money, but nevertheless I am counting on receiving it.”

“And if I disagree?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “You did give us your blessing, did you not? I do not see how you could deny us my dowry without losing face.”

“You forget no one knows about this sham marriage of yours,” her father sneered.

“That can quite easily be rectified,” Chloe responded plainly. “Unlike you, I am not ashamed of it. If you want, I can go around the square right now, showing everyone my ring?”

“No need for hysterics,” Mrs. Beale interrupted. “We will discuss the matter of your dowry more later, if you do not mind?”

“I do not see how we could come to an arrangement today,” Beca smiled, ever polite. “Shall we expect a letter, then?”

Mrs. Beale gave a sharp nod, and Mr. Beale mirrored the movement after a few tense seconds. “Very good,” Beca nodded, too. “Have a pleasant day, then.”

They watched as Chloe’s parents turned and walked off the square. “That was not entirely how I had it planned out,” Beca mused softly, clearly amused.

“I know,” Chloe sighed. “I lost my temper, I apologize.”

“No, not at all,” Beca shook her head. “It is unhealthy to keep everything pent up. While I do not necessarily think it was the most prudent course of action, I can hardly fault you for it. It was rather… Let me just say I did not mind you defending my honour,” she finished with a wink.

“Hey you lovebirds,” Luke’s voice came from behind them. “I do not know what you did, but you certainly upset daddy-dearest.”

“Beca thought it a good idea to inquire after my dowry,” Chloe smiled fondly.

Luke laughed boisterously. “I admire your courage, Rebecca,” he said with a tip to an imaginary hat. “I cannot think of anyone quite so bold as you.”

Beca shrugged humbly. “How is life at the Beale Estate after everything?”

Luke rubbed the side of his nose. “The house is very quiet without you, Chloe,” he smiled wanly. “Mother and Father have not quite forgiven me for choosing your side, so we do not speak a lot. Mother does not quite agree with father, either, I think… But you know how she is…”

“It is such a shame things have gotten so out of hand,” Chloe lamented quietly, smiling as Luke placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re not to blame for that, Chloe. You’re just choosing your own path, which is the  _ only _ way to lead your life. Don’t forget that.”

“I cannot believe I’m saying this,” Beca drawled sarcastically. “But your brother appears to be right, for a change.”

“Don’t mind her,” Chloe chuckled at Luke’s affronted expression. “She is pulling your leg.”

“Oh, before I forget,” Beca piped up. “Your lovely Miss Posen knows of our torrid affair, now. So you can be honest with her from here on out.”

“How did that happen?” Luke asked, looking bewildered.

“Oh, she overheard us discussing our marriage with Father Posen,” Chloe explained airily.

“You went to Father Posen?!”

“Lady Mitchell? Ms. Beale?” a clerk cleared his throat behind them. “Father Posen asked me to deliver this letter to you.”

“That is much faster than I had anticipated,” Beca mused, lips pursed.

Chloe took the letter from the clerk, who immediately excused himself. Opening the envelope, Chloe quickly let her eyes skim over the neat handwriting, Beca reading over her shoulder.

_ Dear Lady Mitchell, Ms. Beale, _

_ Today’s conversation was rather an unexpected one, I must confess. Perhaps it was because of that, I did not handle the situation as I should have. I did, for example, never clarify that I do not take offense to your relationship personally, and wish you all the best in the future. _

_ My daughter is quite an avid champion for your cause, and we have spoken for some time, during which she used the words of my own sermons against me - a jarring experience, I assure you. _

_ She did open my eyes on the matter, though. While I can not officially unite you in holy matrimony, I am willing to preside over the ceremony in any capacity you require of me - we can schedule a meeting to discuss specifics at a later date. _

_ Once again, I wish you the best in the trying times ahead of you. _

_ Signed, _

_ Bartholomew Posen _

“I must admit I did not see that coming,” Chloe grinned, letting Beca take the letter. 

“I shan’t say I told you so,” Beca gloated good-naturedly. 

“But you did tell me so,” Chloe sighed. “I know, pet. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, does anyone else think things are going a little *too* smoothly for our lady-lovin' ladies...? ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am, and I've been working on this chapter for 4 hours straight. I'm too tired to beta it right now, so if it's riddled with mistakes, I'm sorry, I'll fix them ASAP. Now I just want to sleep

“So, you have, somehow, managed to win Father Posen for your cause,” Lady Mitchell remarked casually during breakfast the following day.

“We have,” Beca nodded, and Chloe noticed she really did try not to look too smug about it. 

“At this rate, it shan’t be long before the entire kingdom knows,” Lord Mitchell sighed, although he did not look like it really bothered him all too much. “Pray tell, what is the next step of your grand scheme?”

Beca placed her cutlery down, wiping her mouth on her napkin before waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. “There’s only the matter of Chloe’s dowry we need to attend to,” she responded casually.

Lord Mitchell sighed audibly. “I would tell you to pick your battles more wisely, but I won’t,” he told them with a resigned shake of his head.

“That would be a waste of time and energy,” Lady Mitchell added with a small nod.

“True,” Beca nodded. “Everything else we need to handle is… basically all of the wedding preparations. You will be helping, mother?”

“Indeed,” Lady Mitchell nodded. “It should not be too much work, considering you’re planning to keep it small. First and foremost, we will need to plan a trip to London. Just the three of us, I would think…”

Lord Mitchell nodded pensively. “I do not think I would be much help picking wedding dresses,” he agreed good-naturedly. 

“Then it is settled. Girls, if you want we can leave later today? I will take care of our accommodations.”

Beca glanced sideways, making eye contact with Chloe, who nodded in agreement. “Why not? We do not have anything better planned, do we?”

“Fair enough,” Beca smiled. “Thank you, mother.”

“Anything for my daughters,” Lady Mitchell smiled, after which she took a sip from her tea as if she hadn’t just made Chloe cry.

\--

Packing was a brief but chaotic affair, with garments of both herself and Beca being strewn around the room when they were done. Neither of them knew exactly how long they would be gone for, so they had made sure to pack ample of everything, without going entirely overboard.

Truth be told, Chloe had no idea if she had packed enough, or far too little. Or maybe just enough, she honestly could not tell.

When they followed the servants with their suitcases downstairs, they found Lady Mitchell waiting near the front door. “Well, that certainly took you long enough,” the woman tutted. “The carriage is ready to leave, if the two of you are as well.”

Lord Mitchell was standing outside, talking to the coachman. “Ah, there the ladies are,” he smiled, turning around and extending his arms. “Come, darling, give your old man a hug goodbye!”

Beca rolled her eyes fondly, letting her father wrap her up in a big hug, which lasted for a solid ten seconds, after which the brunette began squirming from his grip. “Don’t do anything I would not do,” he cautioned. “London is a big place and-”

“And I have been there before and know what I am doing,” Beca interrupted with a cocky grin. “Not to worry, father.”

“Fine, fine,” he conceded. “Chloe, dear, you get a goodbye hug too, if it does not make you too uncomfortable.”

Chloe smiled widely. “Not at all!” she chirped, easily stepping into the hug. She felt more loved, and accepted in this new family than she had even felt with her biological family - none of whom were very affectionate. After a full minute, Lord Mitchell let go of her and stepped back. “See, Rebecca? That is how you are supposed to act during a hug. None of that squirming you always get up to.”

“Chloe is a more patient woman than I am,” Beca nodded. “This should not come as a surprise.”

Beca and Chloe climbed into the carriage, getting comfortable while Beca’s parents said their goodbyes. A few minutes later, the older woman joined them in the carriage, and shortly after they shook into motion and rattled down the cobblestones, the hooves of the horses clicking in a steady rhythm.

“Beca, pet, you might as well close your eyes and go to sleep,” Chloe smiled. “We both know you want to.”

“And it will happen somewhere down the line, regardless,” Lady Mitchell smiled.

“It’s inevitable,” Chloe nodded.

“Well, since the two of you insist,” Beca nodded, stretching leisurely, and moving to rest her head in Chloe’s lap. “Wake me up when we get to London?”

“I don’t think even you can sleep that long, so shortly after having started the day,” Chloe admonished with a grin.

“Watch me.”

\--

Chloe averted her eyes from the window for the umpteenth time, looking down to admire Beca’s face. In sleep, she looked so utterly peaceful, her breathing calm and relaxed, and all the worries and responsibilities of the day having fallen off her shoulders. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. 

“I really cannot fathom how my husband did not notice the two of you being in love, with you making such faces at each other all the time,” Lady Mitchell remarked airily.

“I was rather blind to it myself, for a while,” Chloe shrugged. “I guess it’s just so… so unorthodox. I knew she meant a lot to me, of course, but I never even considered the notion I might… well, you understand…”

“You are very good for her, though,” Lady Mitchell smiled gently. “Even her father could see you made her happy… Happier than we had seen her for a long time, to be honest. Ever since she hit puberty, she had started drawing away, hiding behind her mannerisms and her machinations. When she started courting you, in her own, unconventional ways, it was like… Like something lit a spark in her - it is what told me there was something special going on.”

“She was very brave,” Chloe mused out loud. “To make such a move, to put herself out there in hopes of capturing my interest… To think she just about outright told me I was ‘her type,’ and that I only thought that we’d be a perfect match, if only I had been born a boy…”

Lady Mitchell chuckled. “Brave? Yes, certainly. Then again, I do not think she really had much of a choice… I really do not think she considered the possibility of not pursuing you romantically. After all-”

“She always gets what she wants,” Chloe nodded. “Which apparently includes me, and an eight-hour nap all the way to London.”

She looked out the window again, seeing the river Thames winding besides them, and the grey mass of the City of London ahead of them. “I imagine we will be arriving shortly.”

“Fifteen minutes, give or take a few,” Lady Mitchell agreed. “We should consider waking her up now, lest she be in a foul mood in front of the hotel staff.”

“We could not have that, indeed,” Chloe smiled indulgently, running her fingers through Beca’s hair and giving a soft tug. To her immense mortification, Beca let out a soft moan. She felt her cheeks heating, and her eyes flicked up to Lady Mitchell across from her. The older woman was studiously looking out the window, but Chloe noticed the tips of her ears turning red, too.

“Beca, love, wake up,” Chloe cooed, keeping her hands clear from Beca’s hair and instead nudging her cheek.

“Lemme sleep,” Beca murmured, turning her face towards Chloe’s stomach and trying to bury herself deeper into the warmth.

“We’re almost in London, pet,” Chloe continued, nudging the brunette’s shoulder. “Come, wake up.”

“Alright, alright,” Beca grumbled, opening her eyes and moving to sit upright. Chloe was amazed how easily Beca switched from adorably asleep to woken-up and ladylike again. “How long before we- What is going on?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Chloe responded.

“You’re blushing,” Beca pointed out, eyes narrowing slightly. “As is mother.”

“It is nothing, child,” the older woman responded, voice too airy.

“That is your fibbing voice, mother,” Beca remarked. “And you are not making eye-contact, either.”

“Please, Beca, can you just drop it?” Chloe asked, squeezing her hand.

“But-”

“I really think you should drop it,” Chloe interrupted, firmly, as she gave Beca her most intense look.

“I see,” Beca mumbled. “How much longer before we get to the hotel, mother?”

“About ten minutes, I estimate,” Lady Mitchell smiled, only now averting her eyes from the window. “Slept well, then?”

“Quite,” Beca nodded, after which they all fell into silence. Chloe watched the Thames rolling by, and then they were suddenly surrounded by buildings again. It happened so quickly, it was almost as if the city materialized around them. A few minutes later, the carriage rocked to a halt, and the coachman knocked on the door. 

“M’lady, we have arrived.”

They opened the door, stepping outside. Chloe immediately realized they were at the same hotel as the one they had stayed at last time. The staff recognized them immediately, moving in to take their luggage as they were ushered inside.

“Lady Mitchell,” the host nodded politely. “Your rooms have been prepared. Two rooms, if I am not mistaken?”

“Indeed,” Lady Mitchell nodded. “The girls will be sharing a room. We would like to use dinner at seven. I need to be woken up tomorrow morning, at eight, as well.”

“Very well, m’lady.”

“One more thing,” she continued, assuring her of the man’s attention. “And I cannot stress this enough… The girls are not to be disturbed under  _ any _ circumstances.”

“Of course,” the host nodded. “I shall make sure everyone is instructed accordingly. Shall I show you to your rooms?”

“Please do.”

\--

“Mother was very particular about us not being disturbed,” was the first thing Beca spoke as she closed the door to their room. 

“Naturally,” Chloe answered. “She’s hardly a fool, Beca.”

“What do you mean?”

“Must I really spell it out for you?”

“Apparently.”

“Your mother is, most certainly, entirely aware of the fact we will be um… having sex.”

Chloe grinned at the blush furiously spreading itself across Beca’s throat and face. “Will we, though?” the brunette asked, sheepishly.

Chloe allowed a sly smile to creep across her face. “Oh, most assuredly.”

Beca’s expression was priceless - at first, she appeared entirely shocked, then she shifted to immensely pleased, immediately after which it turned into an unprecedented eagerness.

“Now?” 

“Now,” Chloe grinned, hands already reaching out to the bindings of Beca’s dress. “And later, too.”

“I like the way you think,” Beca muttered as Chloe’s fingers untied the laces keeping her bodice in place. Her own fingers were already tugging at Chloe’s bodice, haphazardly removing it. 

“Well, someone is lacking her usual patience,” Chloe teased. 

“Can you really blame me?” Beca grunted, fingers moving to tug harder, until the bodice finally slackened. “I’ve been wanting to peel you out of this dress all day.”

“You’ve been sleeping all day,” Chloe laughed quietly.

“Which does not disprove my earlier statement,” Beca grinned.

With a few deft tugs, Chloe loosened Beca’s bodice, and a few more sharp jerks saw the dress pooled to the floor. Seconds later, Beca’s shift and unmentionables were on the floor too. Chloe shamelessly let her eyes rove down Beca’s body, taking in the curve of her breasts, the pink pertness of her nipples, her smooth stomach, the trimmed hair at the apex of her thigh, and the immaculate, smooth skin of her legs. “I can’t believe all this is mine,” Chloe breathed quietly.

“It is,” Beca confirmed, taking Chloe’s hand and moving it to rest over her breast. “All yours.”

Chloe pulled the final ties of her dress with her free hand, letting it fall down with a little shimmy of her hips. Beca’s eyes immediately snapped downwards, and Chloe once again felt that wave of empowerment at the look of absolute rapture on Beca’s face. 

She closed her eyes with a throaty moan when she felt one of Beca’s hands trialing through her pubes, before sliding through the wetness a few inches lower, and then, in one fluent motion, two fingers pushed deep inside her, making her bite down on her lip.

She spread her legs a little further, giving her lover more space to work with. At the same time, she slid her arms over her shoulders, giving herself something to hold onto as Beca’s fingers began moving in and out, not at all slowly. 

“Maybe… Maybe we should lay down for this,” Chloe breathed harshly.

“No,” Beca grunted. “I want you like this, right here and right now.”

Chloe gave a mute nod, eyes slipping closed again. She felt Beca’s fingers curling inside her with every thrust, and then she felt her tongue running over the heated skin of her throat. She angled her head back, freeing up as much skin as possible. Immediately, Beca softly bit down on Chloe’s pulse point, making the redhead let out a restrained whimper.

“You make such exquisite sounds,” Beca husked, after which her tongue lavished the spot and chased away the sting. Chloe let out a louder whimper when Beca’s free hand came up to cover her right breast, fingers tugging and pinching at her nipple.

She rested her forehead on Beca’s shoulder, already feeling that familiar feeling building inside her. “Beca, Becs, I’m-”

She felt the brunette nodding rapidly, her fingers moving faster and faster, and then her thumb began stroking over her most sensitive spot, and suddenly Chloe had to muffle her scream in Beca’s shoulder, lest the entire building might figure out  _ exactly _ what was happening in room two-o-three.

It took her a few minutes to regain her breath. When she finally felt like she could stand without Beca supporting her again, she opened her eyes, whimpering as Beca pulled her fingers out of her heated sex. Feeling unusually bold, she took Beca’s hand, moving her slick fingers to her lips.

She watched Beca’s eyes widen as Chloe opened her mouth, slipping Beca’s index finger in, and using her tongue to clean her own wetness off it. Next, she took Beca’s middle finger and repeated the process, smiling as Beca literally began to tremble from holding herself back.

Taking the finger from her mouth, she took Beca’s hand in her own and led her towards the bed. She sat down, Beca positioned between her legs, and immediately took one of Beca’s exquisitely stiffened nipple into her mouth, suckling it as she flicked it with her tongue. “Chloe, baby, please, I need-”

Chloe nodded, scooting further up the bed and dropping down onto her back. Beca looked down at her quizzically. “Come here,” she smiled, motioning for Beca to join her. When Beca moved to lay down next to her, she stopped her with a soft hand to her shoulder. “No, not like that,” she smiled.

“Then… how?”

“I… I want you to sit on my face,” Chloe told her, voice not nearly as steady or confident as she would have liked.

Beca stared down at her for a long time, expression entirely blank. Then, as if the sun suddenly broke through the clouds, she smiled radiantly, ducking down to crash their lips together. “I love you so much,” she panted as they parted, the taste of Beca’s tongue still on Chloe’s lips.

Taking stock of their positions, Beca seemed to be puzzling out how they were going to do this. With soft nudges, Chloe had her move her knees to both sides of her head. She could not deny that the view - Beca’s sex right in front of her face, and higher up the sensual outline of her breasts - was magnificent. 

“So I just um… lower myself?” Beca asked, hands coming to grip the headboard.

“That is the idea, yes,” Chloe grinned. 

Beca did just that, and as soon as she did, Chloe ran her tongue in a broad stroke over the entirety of Beca’s sex, making her let out a loud moan. She would tell Beca to be more quiet, but the gentle weight against her mouth made it all but impossible to form words, so instead, she lapped at her again, before using her tongue to run quick circles around Beca’s sensitive bundle of nerves.

In this position, she had her hands free. She brought one of them up to take a hold of Beca’s breast, squeezing it firmly while her other hand did the same with Beca’s derriere, firmly grasping the soft and pliable flesh.

“Oh, don’t stop, Chlo,” Beca whined, grinding herself harder against the redhead’s mouth. “God, that’s so good!”

Chloe flicked her tongue lower, tasting the wetness gathered at Beca’s entrance. Teasingly, she used the tip of her tongue to enter her lover, earning her a loud gasp, and another firm, downward roll of the brunette’s hips. “Oh, yes,” Beca hissed, head thrown back.

After a few more thrusts of her tongue, Chloe moved back to lap at Beca’s most sensitive spot, and after a few licks she felt the tensing of muscles in Beca’s thighs. A few seconds later, Beca seemed to press down her entire weight against Chloe’s mouth, and the redhead felt the quivering of her sex against her mouth, easing up at the licking, continuing in a more gentle manner. She hoped Beca was not being too loud, but could not possibly tell with the brunette’s thighs clamping together, covering both of her ears. 

It seemed to last forever before Beca realized she was all but smothering Chloe, and moved off of her - to Chloe’s immense disappointment, really. 

“Chloe, are you alright? I did not hurt you, did I?” Beca asked as she laid down next to her. 

Chloe let out a long, happy sigh. “That was amazing!” she grinned.

“You’re telling me,” Beca grinned in return. “You are amazing.”

“I love you, pet,” Chloe smiled, feeling her eyelids drooping.

“I love you, too, my sweet.”

\--

The moment they stepped through the door, Chloe found herself surrounded by lace, tulle, chiffon, satin and charmeuse on all sides. The dresses around her were predominantly white - obviously - but there were a few less conventional options available as well. Further in the back, she noticed dresses that were, probably, meant for bridesmaids, in all kinds of summery colours.

“Ladies, welcome to Bloomfeld’s Bridal Boutique,” a matronly woman smiled when she noticed them entering. “How may we be of service, today?”

Lady Mitchell stepped forward, gesturing at both Chloe and Beca. “We will require wedding dresses for my daughter and niece.”

“Of course,” the woman nodded. “And what, if I may ask, are we looking for?”

“I will leave the specifics to them,” Lady Mitchell told her. “But they will obviously be wed in white.”

“Of course,” the woman nodded, as if to think anything else would be an affront. “I hate to bring it up, but what budget are we working with?”

“Money is not an issue,” Lady Mitchell sniffed, almost haughtily. “Nothing but the best for both of them. They will be having a joint wedding to the Chadwick boys,” she continued in a tone that implied the saleswoman better know who the ‘Chadwick boys’ were. “So we can’t be stingy on any aspect of the wedding.”

“I understand,” the woman nodded, waving at a woman in the back. “Beth, come help out here,” she called. These lovely cousins need dresses for a joint wedding of some importance. 

Beth had to be the other woman’s sister, judging by their similarities. She smiled at Chloe, holding out her hand. “Well, then, why don’t you and I look over here, while Darla takes your cousin to peruse the dresses out there. That way, you can both look around without being influenced by each other’s opinions.”

Lady Mitchell nodded, looking at her watch for a moment. “I have a few errands to return, but I will be back within the next hour,” she told them. “I imagine you will be far from done by then, but please take your time.”

Beth led Chloe down an aisle filled with white. “So, what kind of wedding is this going to be?” the woman asked. “Traditional?”

“Oh, um… Not really,” Chloe stammered. “Not at all, actually,” she added with some mirth. “If all goes well, it will all be very… informal. I was hoping for my dress to reflect that, but not too much, if that makes sense?”

“You look like a girl who has already made up her mind,” Beth smiled. “Tell me, what did you have in mind?”

Thinking back to her dream - that wonderful dream in which she had been about to marry Beca - Chloe began describing the wedding dress she had been wearing. With every word, she grew more enthusiastic, and the woman kept nodding, spurring her on as she moved from rack to rack, piling dresses on a large table.

Somewhere in the back, Chloe heard Beca and her saleswoman shuffling around, muffled voices moving from one side to the other.

“Well, I think we have picked enough to work with for now,” the shopkeeper told her contentedly. “Let’s try a few of these on, shall we?”

Chloe nodded eagerly, stepping into a secluded section of the shop, and taking off her dress while Beth pulled the curtain, secluding them from the rest of the shop. “Which one first?” 

“The one with the lace sleeves, please,” Chloe responded, nodding as the woman seamlessly picked the right dress from the pile. Fifteen minutes later, Chloe looked at herself in the large mirror. She instantly knew this dress was not the right pick. Nevertheless, she found herself inexplicably moved by the image of herself in a wedding dress. With some effort, she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Your face tells me we can put this one back in its place,” Beth smiled with resignation.”

“Sorry,” Chloe grimaced. 

“Not at all, deary,” Beth shook her head. “You only get married once, and we will not have you do it in a dress you are not as in love with as you are with your future husband.”

“That might be an impossible task,” Chloe grinned, mind flashing to Beca - specifically a very naked Beca sitting on her face last night.

“That smitten, hm?” Beth smiled conspiratorially. “He must be something else, then.”

“Oh, definitely,” Chloe nodded. “Can I try the one with the high collar, next?”

“But of course.”

\--

Chloe had lost count, but she was fairly certain she had tried on more than fifteen dresses already. The clock on the wall told her they had been at this for a solid three hours - and to think she had thought Lady Mitchell ridiculous, when she had told them they should take an entire day for finding dresses. The older woman had returned half an hour ago, checking in on both of them.

Chloe had overheard her instructing the shopkeepers to keep her and Beca apart, spinning a tale about the two of them being fickle, and her not wanting them to pick dresses similar to one another’s because that was  _ exactly _ what they always did. 

She hated the idea of not seeing Beca’s dress, but she loved the way Lady Mitchell had, cleverly, ensured a certain element of tradition for their wedding. After all, a groom was never to see his bride in her dress before the wedding - so neither would she and Beca.

With a weary sigh, Chloe opened the curtain again, taking in her reflection. She took a startled gasp, instantly knowing  _ this _ dress was the one she needed to have.

“And that,” Beth grinned, “is how we sell a wedding dress.”

“It’s beautiful,” Chloe murmured. 

“At the risk of insulting your cousin,” Beth smiled widely, “I do think you will be the prettiest bride anyone will ever have seen.”

Chloe let her eyes wander over the dress again. The strapless bodice with subtle floral pattern hugged her curves nicely, and two bands of floral chiffon wrapped around her upper arms. Just above her hips, the bodice flared out in soft waves of satin and chiffon. It didn’t flare as much as many traditional dresses did, but still enough to make it a gorgeous gown. In the front, the fabric formed an inverted ‘V’, further accentuating the flare of the dress, and making it stand out from all the other dresses Chloe had tried on.

“Shall we call your aunt in for her approval?” Beth asked.

“Yes, please.”

Moments later, Lady Mitchell popped in behind the curtain. Much like Chloe, she gasped upon seeing her, hands clasping over her heart. “Oh, Chloe, dear, you look… You look absolutely wonderful!”

“Thank you,” Chloe smiled with a dip of her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s a little large, though…”

“That is hardly a problem,” Beth smiled. “I will take your measurements, and we will have it tailored to perfection in time for your wedding. Your aunt told us you’ll be marrying before the summer is through?”

“That is the idea, yes,” Chloe confirmed. 

“I shall leave you to it, again,” Lady Mitchell smiled. 

Chloe took the dress off, before stepping onto a stool and letting Beth take each and every measurement of her body - the length of her legs, the width of her hips, the circumference of her chest, the width of her shoulders, the length from her shoulders to her ankles, and everything else one could possibly need.

It took a little over an hour, with the saleswoman jotting everything down meticulously. When they were done, and Chloe was dressed in her own garments again, they made their way to the main area of the store. Shortly before reaching it, something caught Chloe’s eye. “Can I have a quick look?”

“Naturally,” Beth smiled.

Chloe made her way to a section off to the side, where several white umbrellas were lined up. Some were simple white fabric, while others were frilly monstrosities. Chloe’s eye, however, had fallen on one that appeared to be made of white lace, with intricate patterns adorning its surface. “Did my aunt tell you our wedding would be outside?”

“Indeed, she mentioned something of the likes,” Beth nodded. “Am I correct in assuming we shall add this one to your ensemble, then?”

“Yes, please,” Chloe nodded.

Back near the entrance of the store, Chloe was surprised to find Beca and her mother already waiting for them. “Took you long enough,” the brunette smirked. 

“Rebecca!” her mother admonished. “That’s no way to speak to your… cousin.”

“You are right, mother. I apologize, Chloe. Did you find something to your liking?”

“I did, yes,” Chloe nodded with a brilliant smile. “Did you?”

“Oh, certainly,” Beca grinned. “I think you will like it, too.”

“Let’s just hope your future husbands like them, as well,” Lady Mitchell cut in sharply. “Rebecca, why do you not take Chloe along on that errand of yours while I finish up here?”

“Yes, mother,” Beca nodded, linking her arm through Chloe’s and leading her outside.

“Mother insisted we honour tradition and not see each other’s dresses until the wedding day,” Beca groused as they stepped outside. “Now I will be wondering about it all day long…”

“I think it’s romantic,” Chloe decided with a grin, playfully nudging Beca. “Now, what is this mystery errand we are running?”

“It’s better to show you,” Beca smiled, leading them down the road and round the corner. They walked like that for several quiet minutes, and Chloe once again fell in love with the City of London - where no one knew them, and no one bothered them.

After a pleasant stroll, Beca stopped them in front of a four-story building. With some amusement, Chloe noticed the Lady-Rebecca-persona taking control again. She briefly wondered why, until she noticed the doorman looking at them.

“Good afternoon,” Beca told him, nose held high. “Lady Rebecca Mitchell. I have an appointment.”

The man nodded respectfully, opening the door for them. “Of course. Mister Starrick should be waiting for you.”

They made their way inside, where they found themselves surrounded by Londoners who were - rather obviously - quite rich. They were immediately approached by a gentleman in a fine suit. “Lady Mitchell?”

“Indeed,” Beca confirmed.

“Follow me, please,” the man - Mr. Starrick? - smiled. 

He led them up the stairs to the top floor, stopping them in a small corridor, with one door on either side. With a flourish, he produced two keys, handing them to Beca. “Take your time. I will be down at the front desk if you need me.”

Once the man had left down the stairs again, Beca peered at the keys, picking one and unlocking the door on their left. She motioned for Chloe to step inside, following closely behind her. Chloe looked around in awe. They were standing in a penthouse apartment, which obviously covered half the floor - she was willing to bet the mirror image of this apartment was on the other side of the corridor, covering the other half. 

Her attention was immediately drawn to the large windows, through which the sun shone into the room, which offered a gorgeous view of the river Thames below. “Beca, what are we looking at?”

“Home,” the brunette smiled tentatively. “Or, at least, it could be… If we want it to.”

“You mean…”

“This place is for sale,” Beca explained. “As is the apartment across the hall, actually. Father found them through a contact of his, and he thought we might be interested… We hadn’t really discussed our moving here in-depth, but we agreed on London… We could live here, together, without arousing too much suspicion…”

“Two women living together wouldn’t cause suspicion?”

Beca shrugged. “We’re sisters-in-law,” she explained. “Our husbands are abroad for business - basically all the time. We live right across from each other, but since they are never around, we get lonely, so we keep each other company. No one would think to look twice,” she smiled.

“You’ve given this some thought,” Chloe chuckled. 

“It’s what I do,” Beca shrugged.

“But are you really suggesting buying both of the apartments?”

Beca shrugged again. “Father offered to pitch in, of course. They are small enough to be affordable - by our standards. But not so large as to make people wonder how our husbands are paying for them.”

“What, exactly, are our husbands doing abroad?” Chloe questioned.

“They co-own a trading venture,” Beca responded after a few seconds of thought. “My husband specializes in spices and tea. Yours focuses more on cloth and jewelry - silk, satin, gemstones. Together, they managed to build a successful business, and once they paid off their loans - which they obviously arranged with my father - they were able to pay for these apartments.”

“I see,” Chloe mused.

“They love us very much,” Beca continued. “Obviously, they really do. But, deep down, we both know they love their business - and the adventure - more than they love us. We’re just very lovable accessories, which explains why they are not around very often. Still, their earnings allow us a very comfortable lifestyle.”

“How long did you need to think that up?” Chloe laughed.

“I literally improvised all that just now,” Beca admitted, face scrunched adorably. “Was it that bad?”

“No, it all makes sense. There are some more questions we will need answers to, of course…”

“Such as?”

“What is your husband’s name?”

“Um… Zebediah.”

“Zebediah?” Chloe cackled. 

“You’re laughing,” Beca grinned, “but your husband is called Bazzle.”

“Bazzle?” Chloe cackled even louder. “Bazzle Beale?”

“Uh-huh,” Beca nodded. “I am not even joking. Zebediah Mitchell and Bazzle Beale. Together, they founded Bazzle & Mitchell Trading Company six years ago.”

“Does that company actually exist?” Chloe asked, eyes widening.

“Not yet,” Beca smiled. “Father will have it registered before we get married. Just to make sure there is something there, should anyone think to look.”

“Is the ‘Bazzle’ part still negotiable, at least?” 

“That… depends.”

“Oh?”

Beca stepped closer, her lips practically brushing against the shell of Chloe’s air. “Do I get to sit on your face again tonight?” she husked.

Chloe nearly swallowed her tongue at Beca’s words. After a few seconds, she managed to give a mute nod. 

“Hm, then I guess we can change Bazzle into Arthur.”

\--

It was a little past midnight when the carriage halted in front of the Mitchell Estate. With all their business in London concluded for the time being, they had opted to return home today, rather than spending another night at the hotel. They had slept away most of the journey, and even now Chloe felt sluggish from the long journey.

Lord Mitchell, wearing slippers and a robe, was waiting for them in the hallway when they entered, hugging both of them, before kissing his wife. They were about to say goodnight and turn in when the doorbell rang.

“Whoever would come at the door at this time?” Lady Mitchell inquired. Her husband shrugged, expression clearly conveying he had not been expecting any visitors, either.

He moved to open the door, the women watching on from behind him. 

Chloe figured she  _ should _ have been surprised to find her father standing on the Mitchell doorstep. But she really wasn’t. Even though she didn’t know why he was here, it made perfect sense that it was him, disturbing this household at such an ungodly hour.

“M’lord,” he nodded gruffly. “I’m here to speak to our daughters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: Snowflake19-things. I promise not to bite! :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my! Another chapter? Already?  
> Why, yes, indeed!   
> It's a wee bit shorter than usual, but I hope you'll enjoy in nonetheless!

“M’lord,” he nodded gruffly. “I’m here to speak to our daughters.”

Lord Mitchell made a show of checking the time on his pocket watch, pursing his lips and sighing deeply. “At this time of night? I must say that’s highly unorthodox, Mr. Beale. Surely, it can wait until the morning?”

“It cannot,” Chloe’s father grunted. “And I hardly think this is the most unorthodox thing to be happening around here lately, now is it?”

“Still, I must insist you return tomorrow,” Lord Mitchell countered, blocking the entrance with his body. Off to the side, Chloe noticed several burly servants stepping into the hallway. “The ladies have had a long day.”

“Let him in, father,” Beca spoke, voice crystal clear. 

“Rebecca-”

“He knows we have been traveling all day,” Beca continued. “And he is hoping to put that to his advantage. He thinks that, with us being tired, he will be able to pull one over on me. Please show him to the drawing room,” she instructed the servants. “We will be with you shortly, sir.”

Not sparing Mr. Beale another glance, Beca linked her arm through Chloe’s and calmly led her out of the hallway and up the stairs. “I imagine this is about the dowry,” Chloe sighed.

Beca hummed softly. “Among other things, I am certain. I do think we may have vexed your father to his limit… I think this is his final play, so to speak.”

“What will you do, then?” Chloe asked softly, stopping them and turning Beca to face her.

“Whatever I need,” Beca shrugged, before biting her lip. “Whatever you will allow me to.”

Chloe considered those words for a moment, before stepping forward and softly pressing her lips to Beca’s. “I trust you to do what’s right. You have my full support. You always do.”

“That…” Beca muttered, smiling bashfully. “That means more to me than you can possibly imagine… But I cannot promise tonight’s encounter will not end… unpleasantly.”

“I would be surprised if it did,” Chloe sighed. “It started unpleasantly, so I cannot see how it would end any differently. We are, after all, speaking of my father.”

With a final nod, Beca turned them back around again, moving towards the drawing room. When they entered, they found Mr. Beale, stiff as a board, sitting at the table. “I had expected to be offered something to drink, at least,” the man grunted.

Beca smiled sweetly. “I am so sorry to hear you find our hospitality lacking during your unannounced visit past midnight. I’m afraid all the servants are asleep, as should we be, I might add. Why do we not cut the pleasantries and just get down to business?”

“I would speak to you alone,” Mr. Beale dictated.

“We are staying,” Lord Mitchell immediately cut in from the other side of the room. 

“ _ We _ are not leaving our daughters to fend for themselves,” Lady Mitchell chimed in.

Beca nodded slowly. “As you hear, they will be staying. That being said, I will request they refrain from mixing into the conversation, if that makes you feel better.”

At Mr. Beale’s reluctant nod, Beca seated herself across the table, and Chloe pulled out a chair, placing it dangerously close to Beca’s and sitting down by her side, close enough that their sides brushed. She didn’t miss her father’s disapproving glare.

“Well?” Beca urged him on, when he remained quiet.

“I have come to discuss Chloe’s dowry.”

“We suspected as much,” Chloe replied with disdain evident in her voice.

“Chloe, for the love of God, why do you not open your eyes?” Mr. Beale suddenly spat. “Can you not see how she has bewitched you? It is not too late to repent, to undo this mistake. You are throwing your life away!”

Chloe felt Beca stiffen next to her, even if her outside facade never faltered. Without second-guessing herself, she turned sideways, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Beca’s mouth. “It is not me who needs to open their eyes, father.”

“The dowry?” Beca continued urging him on, voice carefully neutral.

“I have come to the realization that I cannot, in good standing, allow you to marry my daughter and not offer you her dowry.”

“A sensible realization,” Beca nodded. 

“That being said,” Mr. Beale continued on hardily. “I can set certain… stipulations.”

“As you say,” Beca nodded again. “We are all ears.”

Mr. Beale took a deep, steadying breath. “I will allow you to marry my daughter and run off with the money… But I cannot allow you to defile her good graces. You will get the dowry if you swear not to consummate the marriage.”

Chloe had nothing but admiration for Beca, who managed to keep her face entirely neutral. She heard Lady Mitchell snickering in the back of the room, and before she realized it, she herself was laughing boisterously. “Oh, Father!” she exclaimed. “I’m afeared that ship has long since sailed.”

Chloe watched her father’s eyes bulging. “You mean to say-”

“I have given Beca my virginity,” Chloe spoke slowly and clearly. “As she has given hers to me.”

“Naturally, you never expected us to agree to this ludicrous demand,” Beca added. “It seems to me you merely opened with this stipulation to soften us up for the  _ actual _ stipulation. You are, of course, free to correct me if I am mistaken.”

“I cannot believe you laid your hands on my daughter,” Mr. Beale snarled.

“Not just her hands,” Chloe snickered quietly, earning her a nudge from Beca.

“Perhaps, my sweet, now is not the best time for that?” she smiled crookedly.

“As you say,” Chloe admitted, pressing another kiss to Beca’s cheek. “I shall try to refrain from being inappropriate again,” she grinned.

“You are adorable,” Beca sighed with a fond roll of her eyes, before turning serious again and facing Mr. Beale. “Now, where were we?”

“My next stipulation,” the older man spoke slowly, voice carefully measured, “is rather simple. You can have Chloe’s dowry, provided you move away from Pemberley and never show your face in this region again.”

“Our moving away had already been established as a stipulation for your blessing,” Chloe offered up. She turned to face Beca when she felt a hand squeezing her arm.

“Your father is stipulating we do not return, though,” Beca spoke carefully. “Ever.”

“That is correct.”

“Do you really despise us so much,” Beca sighed, “that you would send your daughter away like that? To take from her the possibility of seeing her mother and brother?”

Mr. Beale didn’t respond to the question, but his expression told them everything they needed to know.

“It is now clear to me,” Beca continued, “why you have come here tonight, all by your lonesome. Tell me, Mr. Beale… Does your wife know you intend to take her daughter away from her for the rest of her life?”

“My wife does what she’s told,” Mr. Beale spat. “You could take a lesson from that.”

“I do exactly what my fiancée tells me to,” Beca shrugged. “So that is a moot point. Regardless, I do not think your wife is so vehemently opposed to our union she would condone the decision you have made tonight.”

Chloe felt Beca turning towards her. For the first time, she saw conflict behind Beca’s immaculate mask - clearly, Beca wasn’t certain whether she could accept the stipulation her father had set before them. With an air of finality, Chloe gave a small nod - there wasn’t a thing she would not give up if it allowed her to spend her life with Beca.

Beside her, the brunette sighed audibly, turning to face Mr. Beale again. “Very well,” she eventually relented. “We shall be married within a few weeks, after which we will move to London, as previously agreed upon. That being said, you can keep Chloe’s dowry… Unlike you, I cannot find it in myself to hurt the ones I care about like that… We shall come to visit Pemberley however often we desire.”

Chloe felt her heart swell up within her chest. She knew how much the dowry meant for Beca - not the money, but the principle behind it. For the brunette to just let it go, in favour of making the decision that would make Chloe happiest, meant the world for her. 

“Beca, pet, I just thought of something,” Chloe murmured, sidling up even closer to Beca. “Remember when I told you about Mr. Mortimer?”

“The shopkeeper?” Beca asked, clearly baffled by the sudden change in subject.

“Yes,” Chloe nodded. “I think it would be nice to invite him to our wedding. I know we said we would keep it small and private, but…”

Chloe saw the shift in Beca’s expression when she caught on to Chloe’s plan.

“You mustn’t!” Mr. Beale objected. “We’d be ruined!”

Beca wavered for a moment. “I had been considering inviting the Swansons,” she spoke after a few moments. “It would be somewhat of a social faux-pass if we were not to…”

“I imagine Jesse will bring Stacie along, too,” Chloe nodded.

“And then we need to invite her parents, too,” Lady Mitchell chimed in from behind them. “My, my, I think I shall need to have more invitations printed…”

“What about Mr. Turnbull?” Lord Mitchell asked, referring to the head of the shopkeeper’s union. “He has been a longtime friend of the family…”

“Oh, he is most assuredly welcome, too!” Chloe smiled brightly.

“You can’t do this,” Mr. Beale’s weak voice croaked.

“Oh, watch us,” Chloe glared, getting up from her seat and resting the palms of her hands on the table, leaning forward. “Unlike you, Beca and I are not in the slightest ashamed of our relationship. So far, you appear to be the only one taking issue with it. I mean, even Father Posen supports us.”

In the blink of an eye, Mr. Beale got to his feet as well, his chair falling to the floor. Before he could say or do anything, Beca was up on her feet as well. “I would hate for you to overstay your welcome, Mr. Beale,” she spoke, voice so eerily calm, and filled with nothing but icy disdain, it made the man flinch backwards.

Remembering himself, he dusted off his jacket, nodding twice. “Very well. Very well. I see the two of you cannot be reasoned with…” Shaking his head in apparent disappointment, he turned towards Beca’s parents. “I hope you’re proud of yourself,” she sneered.

“Oh, quite,” Lord Mitchell smiled amicably. “The fact that my daughter has such outstanding moral standards, and is able to outsmart a man like yourself at every turn, never fails to brighten my day.”

“These gentlemen will show you out,” Beca gestured towards three burly men, who had evidently been waiting outside for their sign to enter. “I bid you a goodnight, Mr. Beale. I do think it unlikely we will see each other again.”

\--

It was over an hour later when Beca and Chloe finally found themselves in their room. With the excitement of her father’s visit having come and gone now, Chloe felt the tiredness setting in. Nevertheless, she smiled brightly as she led Beca to the vanity and began undoing the intricate hairdo.

“So, no dowry,” she smiled when she took the hairbrush to hand and began running it through Beca’s hair, slowly and carefully. 

“No dowry,” Beca confirmed. “The price was too high.”

“I would have done it, you know?” Chloe murmured softly.

“I could not possibly ask you to leave your entire life behind for some coin and my pride.”

“You needn’t even have asked me,” Chloe continued. “I know the principle behind the dowry meant a lot to you… I would have supported you in whichever choice you might have taken.”

“I know,” Beca smiled. “And I love you for that… But it wouldn’t make you happy, so I never really had a choice. You are the most important part of my life - not my pride, or your dowry, or anyone’s opinion of us…”

Canting Beca’s head backwards, Chloe ducked down to press a kiss to those sweet lips of hers. “You’re the best part of my life, too.”

“You surprised me today,” Beca grinned suddenly. “Kissing me in front of your father? So scandalous… And then you began speaking of our bedroom activities… I almost stayed in it!”

“I might have gone into a lot more detail if you had not stopped me,” Chloe grinned bashfully. “Scandalous or not.”

“As fun as that might have been to witness, I do not think it would have been very wise.”

“No, probably not,” Chloe admitted sheepishly. “But that is why I have you. You make the wise decisions for both of us. I’ll just be the impulsive brat,” she grinned wickedly. With those words, she let the fingers of her hand creep down the front of Beca’s dress, snugly sliding underneath the fabric and between her breasts, tickling at the sensitive skin there.

“Chloe, it is almost three o’clock,” Beca sighed.

“Does that mean I should stop?”

“... No.”

\--

Chloe couldn’t help the guilty little smile during breakfast the following morning. Morning being an arguable part of the event, seeing as it was past noon already. Nevertheless, the four of them found themselves sitting around the breakfast table in their sleepwear, looking entirely haggard.

Clearly, this was uncommon in the Mitchell household - when Lord Mitchell had walked in wearing his robe, one of the servants had asked if he needed to fetch Dr. Beale. That statement, needless to say, was followed with a rather vocal outburst - first of all, none of them were ill, and second, even if they were on their deathbed, Dr. Beale was not to be sent for. 

“Um, excuse me?” one of the servants ventured from the doorway. “I carry a letter for Miss Beale? It’s from Mr. Beale.”

“Burn it,” Chloe responded casually, waving the letter away.

“Um, Mr. Lucas Beale,” the servant continued.

“Oh!” Chloe gasped. “My apologies,” she smiled, taking the letter from the servant, who clearly didn’t know how to handle this weird situation.

_ Dearest sister, _

_ I assure you I knew nothing of Father’s plan to ambush you late last night. Had I known, I would have tried to get word to you, so that you might have been forewarned. I can only hope it was not too unpleasant an experience. But, knowing our father, it must have been… right? _

_ There is a terrible row going here as I write this letter - after much persuasion, mother and I finally got father to disclose the content of your meeting last night. Mother is now quite furious - it appears she does not share father’s complete disdain for you. For him to send you away without the possibility of ever returning has quite upset her. _

_ I, too, cannot believe he would ask something like that of you. I cannot express how happy I am to hear you and Rebecca have opted not to take his money… I would miss you dearly, and I think Rebecca is even beginning to grow on me… Sort of. I spoke about the two of you at length with Aubrey, I do hope you do not mind too much. She suggested we might go out together some time, the four of us. I will leave that up to you and Rebecca, of course, but I think it might be nice. _

_ Just know that mother and I do not share father’s views on your relationship. I am perfectly fine with it (now), and I think mother, like me, just needs some time to come to terms with the peculiarity of the situation… I hold out hope she might still come around. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon, _

_ Always remaining,  _

_ Your loving brother, _

_ Luke _

Without a word, Chloe passed the letter over to Beca, who’s eyes flashed to and fro as she took in the words. With a small smile, she folded the letter again and returned it to Chloe. “It was as I expected then,” she smiled. “Mrs. Beale was  _ not _ aware of her husband’s demands last night.”

“That is wonderful to hear,” Lady Mitchell smiled, too. “Makes me very thankful to be living on the other side of the valley, though. It must be a battlefield out there right now…”

“I imagine so, yes,” Chloe smiled widely. “What did you think of Luke’s idea, Beca?”

“Oh, yes, that could be fun,” the brunette nodded. “We can swing by the church later today, see if Ms. Posen is available to see us.”

“I was hoping to go over a few of your wedding details too, today,” Lady Mitchell told them. “We need to start thinking about invitations, flower arrangements, and an actual place to keep the ceremony…”

“That… sounds like a lot of work,” Beca hedged carefully.

“Well, you did propose, sweetheart,” Lord Mitchell told her. “I distinctly remember we told you to slow down a little, because it might not have been the best idea you’d ever had.”

“And you were wrong about that,” Beca grinned. “I just wanted to put that out there for your contemplation.”

Lord Mitchell sighed theatrically. “I was going to offer my assistance in the preparations, but-”

“You’re the best father any girl could wish for. I love you so much, father. You only come in second place because I have Chloe, and I’d rather marry her than you, but… Do I need to continue sweet-talking?”

“No, please stop,” Lord Mitchell laughed. “It is starting to scare me a little.”

“Good, because I’d run out of compliments,” Beca grinned cheekily.

“Be nice, pet,” Chloe admonished. “You’re both wonderful parents. Ignore this little imp, please,” she told Beca’s parents, running her hands up and down Beca’s arm. “She doesn’t know what she’s saying. Lack of sleep.”

“Oh, you definitely kept me awake last night, yes,” Beca blurted out.

“Beca!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who hasn't seen it yet --> I've posted a picture of Chloe's wedding dress on my Tumblr. Obviously, when the time comes, I'll post one of Beca's dress, too. So, go check it out at Snowflake19-things @ Tumblr. And, while you're there, shoot me a message or whatever. I love hearing from you guys! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold up! Before you get all psyched about a new chapter, let me temper your expectations a little:  
> This chapter has been an absolute drag. I've literally been working on it for over a month, and it has been kicking me up and down the curb the entire time. I am unhappy with this chapter, and I've tried everything I could to change it.
> 
> But I'm still unhappy with it. Rather than wasting more time into something it obviously doesn't want to be, I decided to just post it and focus on making the next chapter much better.
> 
> So, with that in mind: I hope you enjoy!(?)

“Well then, shall we?” Beca asked, lips pursed as she put her teacup back down on the saucer on her father’s desk. Chloe sipped her tea, still piping hot, while both of Beca’s parents nodded, pulling out sheets of paper from drawers.

“We have made a succinct list,” Lord Mitchell smiled, placing a stack of papers on the desk. “This should, if we are not mistaken, be everything we need to take care of for your wedding and your lives after that.”

Beca eyed the papers warily, before letting out an airy sigh. “Well, if that be the case, we best get to work.”

“Quite,” Lady Mitchell nodded, small smile gracing her lips. “First on the list: venue.”

Beca nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, indeed. We have decided on the field yonder, behind the estate. Father knows the one I mean, I think?”

Lord Mitchell nodded. “Yes, it’s a suitable plot. We’ll have someone cut the grass somewhat shorter, and maybe ensure the trail leading there is a little more accessible.”

“We can have dinner here, at the house,” Lady Mitchell added. “We can’t have our guests leave on an empty stomach, of course.”

“That sounds lovely,” Chloe nodded.

“It does mean we need to settle on a menu,” Lady Mitchell followed up immediately. “Taking any dietary restrictions into account - which means we need to settle on the guest list, first.”

“One thing at a time, mother,” Beca admonished gently. “Guest list, then. Naturally, the two of you will be attending, as well as Luke and Aubrey,” Beca summed up. 

“We were going to keep it all very hush-hush,” Chloe added in with a small frown. “But we did promise father to make it a grand affair… But only if that does not make your lives more difficult.”

“Not at all, dear,” Lord Mitchell nodded, reaching for an empty piece of paper. “As long as we do not go over, say, two-hundred people for the ceremony, and a hundred for the banquet, we shall be fine.”

“I do not know that many people,” Chloe admitted sheepishly.

“But I do,” Beca grinned. “Let’s invite Aunt Eldred.”

“She would have to come a long way… But it has been almost a year since we last saw your sister,” Lord Mitchell muttered pensively. “It might be nice.”

“If we invite Eldred, we need to invite Anna as well,” Lady Mitchell added, writing it all down on the paper her husband handed her. “And your brothers, of course.”

“Indeed,” Beca nodded. “Mr. Mortimer from the village is to be invited, as well as the Swansons, of course. If Jesse Swanson wishes to bring Stacie, the rest of her family is to be invited as well. Most importantly, of course, is the invitation to Chloe’s parents.”

“Even if they will decline,” Chloe added with a sigh.

“We still need to invite them, love,” Beca told her fondly.

“I know, I know…”

“With this grand an affair, we will need a little more time to plan it all than we had originally envisioned,” Lord Mitchell decided, looking over the papers.

“That is quite fine,” Beca agreed easily. “Autumn is still a long way off.”

“Well, we will invite the standard family friends,” Lord Mitchell nodded to himself, “as well as your additions, seeing as it is your wedding, obviously.”

Lady Mitchell checked something on her list, humming thoughtfully. “Dresses are being taken care of as we speak and should arrive in about a week’s time,” she told them. “And you have made arrangements for the rings, Rebecca?”

“Yes, mother, we have.”

“Splendid. That brings us to the invitations.”

“They are just invitations,” Beca pointed out dryly. “What is there to say about those?”

“Oh, you sweet girl,” Lady Mitchell tutted, pulling out a hefty book. “Have a look at these examples, and pick a stationary and font you like. We can make some minor adjustments to the lay-out, and provided we settle on something today, we can send the design in and have them printed before the week is through.”

“That soon?” Chloe asked.

“I have a few friends with businesses that owe me some favours,” Lord Mitchell smiled easily. “Might I recommend phrasing the text in a somewhat ambiguous way? It might not be the best idea to send invitations announcing the wedding of Rebecca Mitchell to Miss Chloe Beale quite so openly.”

“Right,” Beca nodded thoughtfully, flipping page after page of the book, with Chloe looking over her shoulder. “Perhaps something along the lines of ‘Lady Rebecca Mitchell and Miss Chloe Beale cordially invite you to their wedding, to be held at et cetera, et cetera?”

“Yes, that should be fine,” Lord Mitchell agreed. 

“It is also certain to cause some commotion when unsuspecting guests figure out they are marrying each other,” Lady Mitchell sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Might we not be better off making it clear from the start?”

“Not if we want to have our normal life in London,” Beca pointed out. “Those wedding invitations are going to be all over the place, mother. People will save them, tuck them away in some old box, and inevitably, they will turn up to haunt us.”

“Very well, we will just have to handle any crises that rear up during your wedding day.”

There was a long, awkward silence, no one knowing what to say for a while. Eventually, Lady Mitchell cleared her throat, smiling again. “So, the official will be Father Posen,” she continued. “I assume you will be meeting with him, discussing what he will and will not say?”

“Indeed,” Beca nodded, before turning to Chloe. “Will we write our own vows?”

Chloe gave a single, decisive nod, because there really could be no other option. She’d read and heard her fair share of wedding vows, over the years, and none of them seemed applicable to their situation. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Excellent, we will discuss that with Father Posen as well, then,” Beca nodded. “What is next on your list, mother?”

“Flower arrangements and the bridal bouquet.”

“Right,” Beca frowned. “I shall leave that up to you and Chloe, if you do not mind.”

“No roses,” Chloe stipulated. “Those are too generic. Other than that, I’m thinking of summer colours for the flower arrangements. The bridal bouquet should be predominantly white, with splashes of whatever colours feature in the arrangements.”

“Clearly, you have given this some thought,” Lady Mitchell smiled, making notes. “We know a good florist a few villages over. He and his wife will be delighted with the commission.”

“That brings us to the ceremony itself,” Lord Mitchell continued where his wife left off. “Have you discussed how you would like to see things happen?”

“Yes,” Beca nodded. “Chloe will be walking down the aisle, I’ll be waiting up front.”

Chloe nodded, because they had easily agreed on this. “Which brings me to a rather important matter,” Chloe piped up, biting her lip for a moment. “Seeing as my father cannot be relied upon to walk me down the aisle, I had hoped you would be willing to take that upon yourself.”

Lord Mitchell looked genuinely taken aback at Chloe’s request. His face soon morphed from complete surprise to subdued delight, leaning forward and taking Chloe’s hand into his own. “I would be very honoured, dear,” he smiled, smiling watery.

“I will be asking Luke to fulfill the role of Best Man,” Beca told her parents, earning her an approving nod. “We are hoping Aubrey will be the Maid of Honour in this particularly unorthodox ceremony.”

“We will be asking them over dinner tonight,” Chloe added.

“I think that sounds like a lovely idea, girls,” Lady Mitchell smiled, nodding approvingly. 

“Are there more matters to attend to, mother?” Beca asked, looking at the clock.

“Have more important matters to attend to than planning your own wedding, Rebecca?” Lady Mitchell chided.

“No, mother,” Beca responded with a dip of her head. “Of course not.”

“Good,” Lady Mitchell smiled smugly. “What flavor of cake should we order?”

Beca let her head drop backwards with an aggravated groan. Smiling, and shaking head fondly, Chloe ran her hand up and down the brunette’s arm. “Just a little longer, pet. Cakes, let’s do two smaller ones. One chocolate, one fruity, maybe strawberry?”

“What she said,” Beca sighed, bobbing her head. 

“Music?” Lady Mitchell asked next.

“Traditional during the ceremony,” Chloe decided for the both of them. “If we are having a get-together afterwards, a small band would be nice.”

“Very well,” the older woman nodded. “Next up is-”

“I hate to interrupt,” Chloe smiled apologetically. “But I do think Beca is quite done for today. Would you terribly mind if we continue this tomorrow?”

“Yes, thank you,” Beca rushed out, already getting to her feet. 

“Very well,” Lord Mitchell nodded. “I have a feeling we would not be getting anywhere further today. Once our lovely daughter gets in a mood-”

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Chloe smiled gracefully, rising from her seat. “Come, pet. I think you’ve earned yourself a nice long nap.”

\--

“Sweetheart, I’m really not that tired,” Beca complained as Chloe led her up the stairs to their bedroom.

“I know, pet,” Chloe grinned, giving a tug on the brunette’s wrist.

“Then why are you dragging me to the bed- Oh!” Beca suddenly gasped, finally catching on. 

“That took you long enough,” Chloe smiled over her shoulder, pushing the door open and pulling Beca in. She bumped her hip against the door, pushing it closed, and immediately turned around to take Beca into her arms. The brunette let out a chiming laugh, throwing her head back as Chloe literally dragged her over to the bed.

Chloe revelled in the giddy sound her lover made, but she liked it even more when the laughter turned into a strangled gasp as Chloe’s fingers harshly tugged at the laces of Beca’s bodice. With three deft tugs at the laces, she managed to loosen Beca’s corset enough to push her hand into the garment, taking a hold of Beca’s breast through the thin fabric of her shift.

As Beca leaned into her touch, Chloe dropped their weight onto the bed, never removing her hand from the soft flesh she was palming. With a few more sharp tugs, Chloe managed to pull Beca’s entire dress away, leaving her in her shift of plain white cotton. Before she had a chance to reach out, Beca whipped it over her head and tossed it on the floor next to the bed, leaving herself entirely bared for Chloe’s eyes.

“Oh, Beca,” Chloe sighed, running the tips of her fingers over the pale, soft flesh of the brunette’s breasts. “You are a sight to behold.”

“Take off that dress of yours and let me behold a few sights myself,” Beca grinned roguishly. 

Sitting back and reluctantly removing her hands from Beca’s body, Chloe tugged at her own laces until her corset fell away. Beca was quick to take over, pulling at the cloth to remove all the barriers between them. A few seconds later, they were both naked and in each other’s arms.

She felt Beca’s warm, smooth hands gliding over her back, and lower, coming to rest on her bottom, where her slender fingers took a firm hold of her flesh, pulling her in closer. Following the movement Beca instigated, Chloe pressed her centre down against Beca’s thigh, rubbing herself against the brunette’s strong muscles, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“I shan’t ever get enough of this,” Chloe smiled, voice already breathy as she rubbed herself over Beca’s leg. 

“Nor I,” Beca smiled up at her, bringing one hand from Chloe’s behind to her breast, massaging the supple flesh with a look of wonder. 

Shifting her knee, Chloe pressed it against Beca’s centre, and instantly the brunette began swiveling her hips against Chloe the same way she was rubbing herself against Beca. They continued like that, slowly pleasuring themselves against each other. Chloe leant down, connecting their mouths and allowing Beca to lick into her mouth in a way that was absolutely sinful.

Chloe hummed into their kiss, slowing the movements of their hips down to a leisurely crawl. “Easy, pet. We’ve got  _ hours _ before we need to prepare for dinner. Today, I want to take my time with you,” she smiled once their mouths parted.

“Patience has never quite been my strongest trait,” Beca grinned, hand already moving to settle between Chloe’s legs. 

Feeling Beca’s fingers rubbing just the right way, Chloe let out a happy sigh. “I cannot believe we are to be married soon,” she smiled down. “To spend the rest of our lives together, like this…”

Beca grinned up at her, one hand between Chloe’s legs and the other on her breast. “Yes, indeed… We have a lot to look forward to, do we not?”

“Hm, that we do,” Chloe agreed easily, before leaning down and capturing Beca’s mouth in a needy kiss. 

\--

“I cannot believe we are going to be late,” Chloe groaned as the carriage slowly rolled down the street. “I cannot believe you made us be late, Beca!”

“I made us late?” Beca balked, sliding several pins into her hair. “I made us late? I distinctly remember you being the one saying we had enough time!”

“We  _ did _ have enough time,” Chloe sighed with a roll of her eyes. “I also said for one more round, pet. Besides, you were the one who refused to get off of me.”

Beca huffed quietly. “For what it is worth, I did not hear you complaining, dear.”

“How could I complain with you sitting on my face?” Chloe drawled, betting at her lips with a tissue to remove the excess lipstick. 

“If you had stopped moaning, I’d have taken the hint,” Beca drawled in return.

“Oh, please,” Chloe grinned. “You couldn’t even hear me over the sound of your own moaning.”

“That is so untrue!” Beca laughed softly, taking the tissue from Chloe and mirroring her actions. “I wasn’t that loud.”

“You were,” Chloe nodded earnestly. “And you made us late.”

“Fine. Very well,” Beca sighed, crumpling the tissue and depositing it. “I made us late.”

“I am just as much to blame, pet,” Chloe smiled.

“Oh, now you take the blame?” Beca laughed, leaving Chloe to respond with a mere shrug. “Do you think they will be terribly upset at our tardiness?”

“Not Luke,” Chloe responded immediately. “He could not care less… Aubrey, on the other hand, seems like the type to be rather serious about punctuality.”

“Yes, that seems about right,” Beca nodded in agreement. 

Chloe looked out the window, seeing the church coming up just ahead, and Father Posen’s small cottage next to it. In the setting sun, she could make out a lone figure standing in front of the abode.

Once the carriage rocked to a full stop, Chloe opened the door and stepped out, extending her hand to help Beca out as well. Luke greeted them with a warm smile. “Chloe, Rebecca,” he nodded. “I am so glad you invited us out to dinner tonight.”

“It seemed a good idea when you proposed it,” Beca smiled politely. “We do appear to be one person short, if I am not mistaken?”

Luke sighed irritably, looking back at the house. “Yes, I had hoped you would find yourself delayed for some reason. Aubrey is still in the process of getting ready. She… She might be a while, yet.”

“And here I was,” Beca grinned at Chloe, “thinking  _ I _ made us be late.”

Chloe fondly rolled her eyes, ignoring Beca’s subtle jab. 

“You are a little late,” Luke nodded, glancing at his pocket watch. “Not that it matters, of course.”

“Wedding planning is taking rather a lot out of us,” Chloe smiled. “Beca here needed a brief nap to get through the day.”

“Understandable,” Luke nodded. “I can only imagine how much of a hassle it all is.”

“Just wait until we start planning our wedding, sweetheart,” Aubrey spoke from the doorway. “I promise you will be able to imagine it quite well, then.”

“Good evening, Miss Posen,” Beca smiled with a dip of her head.

“Oh, can we please just drop the formalities?” Aubrey smiled as she joined them. “Dinner is going to be insufferable if I have to call you Lady Mitchell all night.”

“Fair enough,” Beca smiled in return, opening the door to the carriage. “Aubrey, Luke, after you.”

“Why, thank you Rebecca,” Aubrey smiled, lifting her dress to step into the carriage, pointedly ignoring Luke’s outstretched hand. “I know you are trying very hard to be on your best behaviour, sweetheart, but I am perfectly capable of entering a carriage without your assistance.”

“Duly noted,” Luke smiled easily, climbing in behind her and sitting down next to her. 

“And here I was thinking we were the only ones defying the roles society expected of us,” Chloe smiled as she sat herself down across from Aubrey.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. “I would not go so far as to marry another woman, but I certainly do not need a man to fawn over me all hours of the day.”

“Quite so,” Beca agreed, tapping the window to let their coachman know he could leave. Seconds later, the carriage set into motion again, rattling down the street. 

“So, ladies, where will we be dining tonight?” Luke asked after a brief spell of silence. 

“A nice restaurant, somewhat out of the way,” Beca responded. “It shouldn’t take more than half an hour to reach it, and there will be no prying eyes who know our faces.”

“How is mother?” Chloe asked.

“She’s managing,” Luke sighed. “The situation is… It isn’t easy on her, I suppose. She’s torn between being a good wife and a good mother - a decision I imagine she never imagined needing to make.”

Chloe nodded with pursed lips, regretting the fact she was pushing her mother into such a position.

“Father is fuming, of course. He thought that your dowry would make a good bargaining chip, something that could turn the situation in his favour again. He was flabbergasted when you dismissed it so readily.”

“He really does not know me very well, then,” Beca sighed with a frown. “He must have known money could not possibly pressure me into altering my course.”

“He’s not thinking rationally,” Aubrey piped up. “I overheard a conversation between him and my own father, in his office. Well… To call it a conversation might be a little presumptuous - he was mostly screaming his head off. I don’t think it’s an exaggeration to say he hates you, Rebecca.”

“Hm, that is not entirely unsurprising. I am not an easy person to like,” the brunette shrugged.

“I do not think that is entirely true,” Aubrey smiled kindly. “But Mr. Beale feels as if you have stolen his daughter, and turned everyone against him in the process. Chloe, Luke, your parents, even my father and I - you should have heard him when father explained he would be overseeing your wedding… I was this close to calling for help,” she shuddered visibly.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Beca frowned empathically.

“Oh, no need for that,” Aubrey dismissed her statement. “Father wasn’t impressed.”

“Father Posen seems like a hard man to impress,” Chloe smiled.

“I suppose, in a way, he is,” Aubrey nodded. “Then again, in a way, most fathers are, no?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe mused. “I do think I managed to impress father rather resoundingly… If not entirely in the positive sense.”

“That you have, sister dearest, that you have.”

\--

“Mitchell, party of four,” Chloe smiled at the hostess, feeling a strange thrill at using Beca’s name as if it were her own. 

The hostess nodded, leading them to a sizeable table in the far corner, already set for four. “Here are your menus,” she smiled, handing them a stack of leather-bound menus. “Can I get you something to drink before you order?”

“A bottle of your finest wine, please,” Beca smiled. 

As the hostess left them with the assurance their drink of choice would be delivered momentarily, they seated themselves around the table. “Needless to say, tonight is on our expenses,” Chloe smiled at her brother and his fiancee. 

“I would object to that,” Aubrey shrugged with pursed lips. “Had I been rich enough to actually pay for more than the first course in this establishment.”

“We did not mean to flaunt our wealth,” Beca winced.

“Oh, no, by all means, flaunt away,” Aubrey smiled easily. “This is my first time in a restaurant of such repute. I intend to make the most of it.”

“As well you should,” Chloe nodded, taking up the menu and perusing the options.

“My French is not nearly good enough to decipher this menu,” Luke grunted as he followed Chloe’s example, peering at the menu in some consternation. “What is… Buuf Bur-”

“ _ Boeuf Bourguignon _ ,” Beca interrupted flawlessly. “It’s a beef stew with red wine, mushrooms and bacon.”

Chloe sent a quick glance to her side, eyes wide.

“And the fourth entry?” Aubrey asked.

“The  _ Dauphinoise _ ?” Beca asked, looking at her menu. “Potatoes, cream and cheese. Generally with garlic and thyme.”

Aubrey hummed approvingly. Just as Beca opened her mouth again, Chloe grasped her hand, entwining their fingers. “No more French, pet,” she muttered. “Lest I need to drag you to the ladies’ room.”

“Chloe!” Luke and Beca hissed in tandem. “Show some decorum!” Beca added in a harsh whisper.

“I must confess, it did sound rather enticing,” Aubrey grinned.

“Rebecca, I swear to all that I hold dear - if you turn Aubrey the way you turned my sister, I will never forgive you.”

“Not to worry, sweetheart,” Aubrey smiled, huddling up against his arm, hands grasping his biceps. “I am currently, and will remain, an admirer of the male physique.”

“That is a relief,” Luke breathed out slowly.

“Which is not to say you should not improve on your French,” Aubrey added cheekily, earning her a round of silent laughter from the women opposite the table.

“Rest assured, Luke, I have no intention of taking Aubrey from you. Chloe is the only woman I need in my life. No offense, Aubrey.”

“None taken,” the blonde replied easily. “I could never be with a woman like that, regardless. I must confess I do not entirely understand how you can appear the female form over that of a man.”

“Breasts,” Beca replied just as easily. “I am rather fond of breasts.”

“Interesting,” Aubrey hummed as Luke hid his face behind his hands and Chloe uncomfortably shifted in her seat. “I never considered that. I do suppose there is an appeal to them - Luke rather likes mine, after all.”

“Aubrey, my love, maybe this isn’t-”

“I am left to wonder, though,” Aubrey continued, ignoring Luke entirely. “How do two women love each other?”

“Not unlike a man and woman, I imagine,” Beca responded, smiling as the hostess stopped at their table and presented the bottle to them. “Yes, marvelous, thank you.”

“Are you ready to order?” 

“I do believe so, yes,” Beca nodded, ignoring the unease around the table. “The  _ boeuf bourguignon _ , twice, I believe,” she continued, watching as Luke gave a faint nod. “And the  _ dauphinaise _ for Miss Posen?” 

Aubrey, too, nodded. “Chloe?”

“Um, I’ll have the beef stew as well, thank you,” Chloe squeaked. 

Once the hostess left their table again, Aubrey breathed out an airy sigh. “Not unlike a man and woman, you say,” she continued their earlier conversation, ignoring the groans from the two Beales. “But it would appear to me there are some anatomical inequities to take into consideration.”

“Oh, you meant the physical aspect of our relation,” Beca nodded. “Well, you are, of course, correct. Neither of us has a penis, meaning-”

“Okay!” Luke hissed. “That is  _ quite _ enough.”

“Please try not to be so sensitive about genitals, sweetheart,” Aubrey muttered almost absent-minded. “Rebecca, please continue.”

“We mostly use our hands,” the brunette continued smoothly. “And of course we use our mouths to-”

“Pet, I do not think this is a suitable topic for the dining table,” Chloe interrupted, voice both sharp and somewhat amused. “Least of all a  _ public _ dining table.”

“I was merely satisfying her curiosity,” Beca defended herself with an impish smile, eyes darting towards Luke, who had his hands in front of his face. 

“If Aubrey really desires to know the specifics, we can discuss them at a more private time and place,” Chloe responded decidedly. 

“Which would not be nearly as much fun,” Aubrey grinned, pulling one of Luke’s hands from his face. “Are you doing quite alright there?”

“I cannot believe you two,” Luke groaned. “It is like you were raised in a barn.”

“Ironically, I was raised in a church, and she in a mansion,” Aubrey rebuked cheekily. “So, Rebecca, you were saying hands and mouths? How would that work?”

Chloe sent a sharp glance sideways, earning her an indulgent smile from the brunette. “Ah, I do believe we should change the subject. I can only vex my future wife so much in one evening, I’m afraid.”

“It would seem you have a better handle on her than I do on mine, Chloe,” Luke sighed.

“Of course she does, sweetheart,” Aubrey smiled affectionately. “She’s a woman.”

As the two blondes were preoccupied with one another, Chloe covertly nudged Beca’s arm. With a small nod, the brunette cleared her throat, centering their conversation again. “Not to worry, Luke, we are quite done embarrassing you. We do, actually, have a more serious matter we would like to discuss.”

“Well, by all means, then,” Luke nodded, straightening in his seat.

“I imagine it has not escaped your attention that I am to marry your sister soon,” she smiled, earning her a playful huff. “I was wondering - hoping, actually - whether you might fancy being my best man for the ceremony.”

“Me?” Luke asked incredulously.

“Indeed,” Beca nodded. “I am, however, aware of the fact this would land you in some hot water with your father. I would, therefore, understand if you decline - for that reason or any other, really. I did want to give you the opportunity-”

“Of course I will, Rebecca,” Luke nodded, not even letting her finish the rambling explanation. “I’d be honoured. I mean, I never imagined it, would not have, even if I had given it any measure of thought, but… Yes, I’d be honoured.”

“Grand,” Beca smiled. “You shan’t have to do too much, of course. Mostly, you will be standing at the front, and we will need your signature on our very unofficial wedding certificate.”

Chloe smiled as she bore witness to the weird bonding that instantly seemed to happen between the two of them. It had been Beca’s idea, of course, to ask Luke. When she had proposed the idea, she had explained it was a symbolic burying of the hatchet just as much as it was a positive way to start their future.

“Aubrey,” Chloe cleared her throat. “We hardly know each other, but there appears to be little doubt that we will become family in the foreseeable future. Luke is, of all my relatives, the one I hold dearest… I could not be happier that he found a loving woman who accepts him, faults and all.”

Aubrey nodded expectantly, not interrupting.

“If you are to marry him, you shall become my sister-in-law. And, while, as I said before, I hardly know you… I do not think I could have wished for a better fit. Despite the unusual circumstances presented to you, you defended Beca and I, our relationship, to your father… You accepted us, and our… quirks. Therefore, I think you ought to be my Maid of Honour, should you be amenable to that idea.”

Everyone seemed astonished when Aubrey suddenly got to her feet, rounded the table, and pulled Chloe from her seat. Before she knew what was happening, Aubrey pulled her into a tight hug, her arms coming to rest on her back as she squeezed tightly. On instinct, Chloe brought her arms up, holding the blonde. 

When they pulled away, Chloe was surprised to see Aubrey’s eyes watering. “Of course, Chloe,” the blonde nodded with a small sniffle. “I have never had close friends. I never considered the possibility of having a sister… But I would be so honoured to consider you family… And I have nothing but respect for the two of you, braving all these hardships in the name of love… Carving out your own place in the world, everyone else be damned...”

“Not everyone,” Beca smiled earnestly. “Only those who cannot accept us for who we are.”

Aubrey nodded in understanding, taking her seat again. For a moment, there was a silence around the table, no one knowing how to break it. Then, Aubrey suddenly gasped. “Dresses!” she whispered. “Have you picked dresses yet?”

Luke groaned, covering his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Aubrey’s. “Will we be discussing dresses for the rest of the evening?”

“Not at all,” Beca smiled in understanding. “Chloe and I have our dresses picked. Aubrey, if you want you can come visit, and we can discuss some options for your dress, as well. Luke, of course, has a fitting suit on hand for occasions as these.”

Chloe grinned at Luke’s expression, which very clearly expressed he did, in fact, not have a fitting suit on hand. With an airy sigh, Beca shrugged. “I guess we shall have to discuss tuxedos for the rest of the evening, then, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! I'm Snowflake19-things and you can hit me up for anything! Ideas? Yes. Prompts? Bring 'em. Idle chatter about your day? Yes, please. Gushing about how insanely hot Anna Kendrick is? Count me in!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poof. Surprise update.  
> Bet you lot didn't see that coming, huh? :3

Chloe smiled to herself when she heard the insistent rapping at their bedroom door. She’d been waiting for it a few minutes now - Lady Mitchell was nothing if not punctual. “Come now, pet,” she smiled, rubbing her hand up and down Beca’s arm. “We have a busy day ahead of us, but we’re almost done. I know you care little for the planning of our wedding, and I have shielded you from it as much as I could these past two weeks, but-”

“I know, I know,” Beca sighed, pushing up into a sitting position and stretching her limbs. “And I am eternally grateful for that. I do realize I need to be present today, though. I just don’t see why mother has to insist on starting at this god-forsaken hour of the day.”

“It’s eight o’clock, pet,” Chloe grinned. “It’s a perfectly normal time to start your day.”

Beca grunted something unintelligible, lifting herself off the bed and bonelessly dropping onto the chair in front of the vanity. Chloe smiled fondly as she, too, got out, easily accepting the hair brush Beca was handing her. “Gosh, you’re so needy,” she needled her fancée. 

“Shut up,” Beca grumbled. “You love brushing my hair every morning.”

“Hm, I do,” Chloe admitted easily, lapsing into silence as she began pulling the brush through Beca’s unruly chocolate-brown tresses.

“Chloe, my love, I do hope you realize my lack of involvement in the planning of our wedding day is not indicative of my desire to be married to you,” Beca suddenly spoke up, startling Chloe out of their usual morning routine.

“Of course,” Chloe smiled, because she never had thought Beca  _ didn’t _ want to marry her. 

“I want nothing more than to be your wife, and for you to be mine,” Beca continued rapidly. Apparently, this matter had been on her mind for a while. “I just do not care much for all the nitty-gritty details like cake flavours, seating charts and flower arrangements.”

“I know, pet,” Chloe continued to smile. “And it really is okay. I know that you and your father have been busy preparing for our lives after the wedding, and I love the amount of thought and planning you have put into that. I’m more than happy to arrange our actual wedding with your mother.”

“How did you know father and I have been working on that?” 

“You left some letters from my supposed husband out in the open a few days ago,” Chloe smiled bashfully. “I noticed they were addressed to me, but did not remember receiving any letters, so I read them. Apparently, my beloved Arthur is in India right now. One of the masts of his ship was heavily damaged in a storm, and they can’t resume their journey until it has been repaired. Might take months…”

Beca gave a playful grin at her through their reflection in the mirror. “Father and I thought it wise to have some correspondence ready, just in case someone becomes too suspicious of two women living together in London without their husbands present. We have about ten letters, from both our husbands, with similar reasons as to why they cannot return home swiftly.”

“Very clever,” Chloe nodded, continuing her brushing of Beca’s hair again. “I can see you put a lot of thought into this endeavour.”

Beca hummed, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Chloe’s touch. “Mitchell & Beale Trading Company has also been registered as an actual business. Father managed to find an official who was willing to sign it into the ledgers without the proper paperwork being submitted - for the right price, of course.”

“Ah, bribing city officials,” Chloe sighed fondly. “That does sound like the family I would want to marry into, yes.”

“We have also acquired the two apartments we went to see when last we were in London,” Beca continued casually. “They are ready for us to move into them whenever we so desire, Mr. Starrick is holding the keys for us until then.”

“My, my, it appears you have been quite busy, then,” Chloe grinned, placing the hairbrush off to the side and running her hands through Beca’s hair. “How would you like it today?”

“Up, please,” Beca sighed. “I won’t have it being in the way all day.”

“Sensible, as always.”

\--

Descending the stairs was like walking into a menagerie. 

The entire ground floor of the Mitchell home was a flurry of busyness, people milling about with boxes and bouquets and carts filled with chinaware. A cacophony of sounds - yelling people, clinking silverware, and several pieces of music being played at the same time - made it almost impossible for Chloe to hear herself think.

And, at the very centre of it all stood Lady Mitchell, directing the entire process like a general on a battlefield. “Ah, girls, you have risen,” she smiled as she spotted them. “We have a busy day ahead of us.”

“It would seem so,” Beca nodded with a grimace. “Tell us what to do, oh great leader of wedding planning.”

“Your dresses are due to arrive any moment now,” Lady Mitchell started. “The seamstress will be overseeing the final fitting and any last-minute changes that need to be made. I cannot stress enough how very upset I will be when I find out you’ve gone behind my back to sneak a peek at one another.”

“We would not dream of it,” Chloe smiled, before side-eyeing Beca. “Well… I wouldn’t, at least.”

“As much as it pains me, I will refrain from giving in to the urge,” Beca smiled sweetly. 

“We have several bands lined up outside, ready to perform some of their oeuvre. One of you will need to listen and decide which one we will hire.”

“I think you should handle that, pet,” Chloe grinned, knowing Beca would find it the least arduous task on her mother’s list. 

“Right,” Beca nodded, catching on quickly. “I’d best be off, then. I will return when we have reached a decision.”

“Chloe, follow me, please,” Lady Mitchell continued after nodding her agreement to her daughter. “I’ll need you to approve the cake - two local pastry chefs have made samples for us. After that, we’ll go over the dinner menu and flower arrangements.”

Chloe trailed behind the woman, who barked orders at random people as they passed them by. “The first RSVPs have come back, as well, so we can start on the seating chart as well. Miss Posen wrote she will be coming by in the afternoon to try on her dress and go over the ceremony. I imagine she will be bringing your brother, as well.”

“Well, you were right about it being a busy day,” Chloe smiled as they stepped into the kitchen - which was a complete mess - and looked at an assortment of cake slices. “Go ahead and try all of them,” Lady Mitchell smiled. “We will pick the two you like the most.”

Chloe did exactly that, taking a single bite form each slice - wondering how  _ this _ was now her life: sampling wedding cakes with Lady Mitchell, her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

“Oh, I almost forgot, we are expecting some of our relativer to arrive in Pemberley early in the evening,” Lady Mitchell remarked airily. “They are, of course, very eager to meet Rebecca’s future husband.”

The words, spoken so casually, almost made Chloe die of cake-inhalation. Once she’d coughed a few times and managed to properly swallow the bite she had been breathing in, she looked up at the older woman. “They do not know about… um… me?”

“Not yet,” Lady Mitchell responded with a small shake of her head. “Should make for an interesting evening, if nothing else.”

“Any indication on how they will take the news,” Chloe asked as she pointed at the two cakes she wanted at her wedding. 

Lady Mitchell immediately set them apart, waving over the pastry chef and pointing at them, before walking off without another word. “Better than your father,” she shrugged. “But presumably not as well as my husband and I.”

“That is saying absolutely nothing,” Chloe remarked. “You literally took the worst and the best responses possible.”

“Most of them will be fine,” Lady Mitchell clarified, “even if they may need a little time to get used to it. There are only one or two relatives that we should be wary of, but even if they do not take to it well, there is hardly anything they can do to change it, now is there?”

“I just hope it will all go smoothly,” Chloe sighed as they made their way outside, where a veritable jungle of colourful flowers had been erected. “We went with whites and summery colours, as you requested,” Lady Mitchell explained, gesturing towards the many different bouquets and arrangements. “The florists should be around here somewhere, just point them in the right direction, they’re quite capable at their craft. Come find me when you are done, I will probably be in the kitchen, or my husband’s office.”

Chloe nodded, weaving through the many different arrangements that had been displayed around the garden. It wasn’t long until one of the florists spotted her, a kindly old lady, who accompanied her, noting down each and every request, comment, or alteration Chloe mentioned with eager nods.

Once Chloe was confident everything would be as they needed it to be, she thanked the florist and made her way inside again. She found Lady Mitchell in the office, as had been predicted, with several menus on the desk and a large sheet of paper on the wall behind her, the seating arrangement drawn out in great detail. 

“Ah, Chloe, there you are,” the woman smiled. “Why don’t you have a look at these and see which you prefer,” she told her, pointing at the stack of menus on the desk. “I’ll start writing down our relatives on the seating chart - I know exactly who needs to be kept away from who.”

Looking over the menus, Chloe immediately decided which she preferred. “I’d like to pick the menu where we give our guests the choice between meat or fish for the main course,” she spoke up. “But that will be much more taxing on the kitchen, so maybe-”

“No, no, none of that,” Lady Mitchell interrupted her. “This is your special day! My girls are only getting married once, and we will not spare any expenses. If you want the larger menu, that is the one we will have. We will just hire extra help for the kitchen to make it all work.”

“You really are going above and beyond,” Chloe smiled. “Thank you.”

“It’s absolutely nothing, my dear.”

“I’m inclined to disagree,” Beca spoke up from the doorway. “You really are the most amazing parents I could have wished for.”

“Ah, Rebecca. Sorted the music out, then?”

“Indeed, mother,” the brunette nodded. “And now my fiancée and I are needed upstairs. Our dresses have arrived, and the seamstresses are quite anxious to get us in them.”

“Well, if that be the case, do not let me keep you, girls. Shoo! Off you go!”

\--

Chloe had just laced up her regular dress again, the wedding dress neatly folded and packed into the box in which it had arrived, when there was a knock at her door. “Are you decent?” Beca’s voice asked.

“I’m not wearing my wedding dress, which is about the only thing that matters, I would think,” Chloe laughed in return, smiling at Beca’s grin as the brunette stepped into the room. 

“Ah, here I was, hoping to catch you in a state of undress,” the brunette pouted.

“Well,” Chloe grinned, “you could always cause a state of undress,” she winked.

“As enticing as that sounds, Aubrey and Luke have just arrived. I imagine they might not be in favour of that idea.”

“Ah, most unfortunate,” Chloe sighed. “It shall have to wait until tonight, then.”

“I can barely wait,” Beca grinned excitedly.

“I will try to make it worth the wait for you, pet,” Chloe smiled fondly, linking their arms together and stepping out into the hallway.

Beca led them down the hallway and into one of the spare bedrooms, which had been turned into a massive dressing room for the occasion. Luke and Aubrey were already waiting for them, staring at two canvas bags hanging from the racks that had been set up near the window. 

“Good afternoon,” Beca smiled. “Thank you for coming out here today.”

“Of course,” Aubrey smiled, fingers running over the bag. “Is this it?”

“That would be your dress, yes,” Chloe smiled. “If you’d like to try it on, we can call in a seamstress to make any alterations, in case they are needed. You can get dressed behind the curtains,” she continued, pulling the curtains on one side closed. “Luke, we also took the liberty of arranging a tuxedo for you. I think we got the size right, but you better try it on, all the same.”

Chloe was in the motion of pulling a second certain closed for her brother when Beca took a hold of her arm. “I doubt that’s needed, my sweet. They can change together.”

“But-”

“They have obviously seen each other naked before,” Beca drawled with some amusement. “And I really doubt your brother will be able to get into a tuxedo without a woman’s help…”

“She’s not wrong about the first part,” Luke shrugged with a roguish smile.

“Nor the second, sweetheart,” Aubrey grinned, taking a hold of his shirt and pulling him behind the curtain.

“No canoodling!” Chloe called weakly.

“Or at least give us some warning if that is your intention,” Beca chuckled. 

“Why? So you could give us some privacy?” Luke asked, voice muffled as he was probably pulling his shirt over his head.

“No, I was planning to drag your sister behind the other curtain for some canoodling of our own,” Beca grinned, winking at Beca as they heard a loud thump behind the curtain.

“Great, thank you, Rebecca. You made the poor sod trip over his own feet,” came Aubrey’s exasperated sigh.

“Oops,” Beca shrugged easily. “I am sorry.”

“Liar,” came three voices in unison, making Beca break out into a brief fit of laughter.

Chloe and Beca patiently waited for the other two to finish dressing. Occasionally, they would hear Aubrey telling Luke to fix something, to straighten his tie or to properly tie his shoelaces, making the women snicker quietly.

It took almost fifteen minutes before they pulled the curtain aside again, both of them wearing silly grins. Chloe and Beca instantly broke out into smiles as well at the sight.

“My, my, my, don’t you look sharp, Mr. Beale,” Beca grinned, adding a little whistle as she stepped forward to inspect Luke’s tuxedo. “You will be wearing a hat, of course,” she remarked.

“Of course,” Luke nodded, holding out his arms as Beca inspected his outfit. 

“Were there no gloves?” Beca asked, eyes narrowed. “There should have been gloves, too.”

“No gloves,” Aubrey responded in Luke’s stead. 

“Hm, I will have to inquire about that, then,” Beca nodded to herself, smoothing out the tailcoat. “How do you feel, Luke?”

“Like I am about to attend a fancy wedding,” Luke smiled, running his hands over the lapels of his coat and fluffing up the handkerchief in his pocket. “I do not think I’ve ever worn something this expensive.”

“Which is saying something, because your family is ten times as rich as mine,” Aubrey remarked. 

“And mine is twenty time as rich as theirs,” Beca remarked off-handedly. “No offense, of course. Money is just that. Money.”

“That is something only someone with a lot of money would say,” Aubrey argued.

“You are not wrong,” Beca agreed. “Do not mistake my words for ignorance or ungratefulness. I know I am entitled, and I realize that cannot be said for anyone.”

“I do not think you are entitled, as long as you are aware of your position in life,” Aubrey shrugged. 

“Enough philosophy,” Luke interrupted. “How’s the suit?”

“You look sharp enough to be my best man, Mr. Beale,” Beca smiled, giving his tie a soft tug. 

Turning towards Aubrey, Chloe let her eyes wander over the dress as critically as she could. 

It was rather a summer dress, reaching down a little past Aubrey’s knees. The colour was a bright blue, which would go well with the flowers in Chloe’s bouquet, the redhead now realized. It was made of silk, flowing down smoothly, and embroidered with lace flowers in a slightly darker shade of blue. “How does it fit?” she asked, running her fingers over Aubrey’s back, smoothing the fabric.

“Like a glove, for the most part,” Aubrey nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. “There is a little something going on over here, off the shoulders, I think?”

Focusing her attention on the area Aubrey pointed out, Chloe noticed a few crinkles around the seam. “Hm, quite right, yes,” she nodded. “Beca, pet, go fetch the seamstress if you would.”

With a nod and a mock salute, Beca did as she was told, earning her strange looks from Aubrey and Luke both. “She’s entirely different from what I expected when we first met,” Luke smiled as Beca closed the door behind her.

“Well, when you first met her, you thought  _ you _ would be the one to marry her, not me,” Chloe shrugged, continuing to inspect Aubrey’s dress. 

“I also thought she was the perfect picture of sophisticated grace, and the very embodiment of a virtuous lady.”

“So you were wrong on all three counts,” Chloe grinned. “Seems about right. Not to mention the fact you thought she was taking advantage of me with her unwanted advances...”

“How was I supposed to know my baby sister welcomed such deviant behaviour?” Luke asked, voice laced with humor.

“Oh, please,” Aubrey sighed. “You need only have opened your eyes.”

“You mean to tell me you knew?” Luke asked, affronted.

“Knew? No, of course I did not know,” Aubrey responded with a shake of her head. “I certainly suspected  _ something _ was going on, though. Then again, I imagine you were too busy staring at me to see Rebecca staring at your sister like a lion would an antelope.”

“That’s a very unflattering comparison,” Beca chuckled as she entered the room again, the seamstress following right behind her and immediately moving up to Aubrey with a cushion filled with pins and needles. “Albeit not entirely incorrect, I imagine.”

“You do realize you just insinuated you looked at my sister like you wanted to eat her, right?” Luke huffed.

“I did, indeed,” Beca grinned cheekily.

“That does not make sense at all,” Luke argued with an exasperated chuckle.

“It makes more sense than you think,” Beca kept grinning.

“Beca,” Chloe sighed warningly.

“Am I missing something?” Luke asked, scratching his neck.

“Remember dinner two weeks ago?” Beca asked, grin still in place.

“Rebecca,” Chloe warned again.

Surprisingly, Aubrey was the one to speak up. “I think she is referencing the brief education on love-making between two women,” she remarked dryly. “She did say they used their mouths.”

Luke’s brows knitted together in apparent confusion.

“Down there, sweetheart,” Aubrey sighed with some amusement. “They use their mouths down there.”

Now Luke’s eyes grew wide as saucers, cheeks flushing crimson as he turned to face the window.

“Let the record reflect I attempted to put a stop to this,” Chloe shrugged wearily. 

“Surely, you are only jesting,” Luke groaned weakly.

“Well, no,” Chloe admitted sheepishly. “It is not untrue, but-”

“I think I have heard enough,” Luke interrupted her. “That is… not something I needed to know.”

“I, on the other hand, am intrigued,” Aubrey smiled slyly. “Ouch!”

“Oh, I do apologize, my dear,” the seamstress stammered, face beet-red. 

“No, ma’am, we need to be the ones apologizing,” Beca sighed. “We spoke quite too freely in your presence.”

“Not at all, dear. You youngsters take life by the horns. It certainly sounds like you are all having a grand old time. Far better than my husband and I ever had it, I imagine. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will come by later to make the final adjustments to the dress. It is only a minor alteration.”

“Great, thank you,” Chloe smiled as the woman packed up her tools and left the room again.

“I do think you should hear them out about this, Luke,” Aubrey continued seamlessly. “You do, after all, have a mouth, too.”

\--

It felt strange, Chloe wondered to herself, to stand with Beca and her parents as they watched the carriage rattling down the driveway. While Lady Mitchell had told her not to worry about it, earlier today, Chloe wasn’t blind to the tense undercurrent that seemed to surround them now.

“Father, I do want to apologize in advance,” Beca spoke quietly. “But I cannot promise tonight will not turn… unpleasant.”

“Quite so,” Lord Mitchell grunted just as quietly. “And while I would prefer stirring up any drama, I would feel remiss if I did not remind you of the fact that you have our full support. Both of you have our full support.”

The carriage stopped in front of them, and Chloe watched as two men and two women stepped out. The two women could, by their looks, only be sisters of Lady Mitchell, and they hurriedly made their way over, the three women joining in a brief hug.

“Ah, Barbara, it has been far too long!” the eldest of the women spoke, looking like she was about ten years older than Lady Mitchell herself. 

“I always forget how clean the air is out here,” the younger one smiled, looking around. “We really must visit more often.”

“You know you are always welcome,” Lord Mitchell smiled, engaging in brief hugs and kissing their cheeks. 

“Rebecca, you little thing, stop hiding behind your parents and come greet your aunties!”

“I am hardly hiding,” Beca smiled easily, hugging both women briefly. “It is lovely to see you again, Aunt Isabel, Aunt Victoria.”

By now, the two men had joined them, shaking hands and briefly hugging the women. “Uncle John, Uncle Roger,” Beca greeted them, shaking their hands the way a man would. 

“I see you are still as headstrong as ever, young lady,” the older man smiled approvingly. “That is good, that is good. Don’t let the world get you down, puddin’”

“Now, where is this husband of yours?” Aunt Isabel asked excitedly.

“Allow me to introduce you to Miss Chloe Beale,” Beca smiled easily, pulling Chloe forward a little. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, dear,” Beca’s aunt smiled politely. “But Rebecca, love, we really would like to meet your fiance.”

Beca smiled patiently, and Chloe saw the soft squeeze Lord Mitchell gave to her shoulder. “Allow me to repeat, Aunt Victoria. Meet Miss Chloe Beale.”

All their guests looked at them quizzically, a long-stretching silence settling over them like a heavy blanket. “I do not think we understand,” one of Beca’s uncles - Chloe couldn’t remember their names - spoke gruffly after a while.

“I am marrying a woman, Uncle John,” Beca stated, firm and certain. “Chloe and I are to be married. To one another, in case I had not yet made that evidently clear.”

The silence continued to last, and Chloe had nothing but respect for the patient determination with which Beca faced her family now. She followed her example, standing there with a polite smile and not averting her eyes, even as she was mentally panicking.

“You support this?” the elder aunt asked, the question being directed at Beca’s mother.

“Henry and I have given our blessing to this union, yes,” Lady Mitchell smiled, almost daring anyone to go against her. “Rebecca and Chloe have our full support.”

“And you two are certain this will make you happy in life?” one of Beca’s uncles asked, attention focused on Beca and Chloe, who both nodded with quiet determination.

“Well, then who are we to make a fuss over it?” the younger aunt laughed airily. “Although I must say this is entirely unexpected.”

“We understand,” Beca nodded. “It was not exactly what we had planned for our future before meeting one another, either. But we fell in love, and… Well, here we are, I suppose.”

“Indeed,” Beca’s uncle smiled, being the first to step forward and pull Chloe into a brief hug. “Welcome to the family, Chloe Beale. As long as you make an honest woman of that rascal over here, we will be happy to have you.”

“I will try my best, sir, but I can hardly make any promises,” Chloe laughed nervously.

“Oh, I like her already,” Aunt Victoria smiled. “I will need all the details about how this arrangement came to be. Oh, have Edda and James arrived yet?”

Just then, a horse whinnied in the distance, drawing everyone’s attention to the carriage rolling down the driveway. “Oh, speak of the devil,” Lord Mitchell muttered darkly.

“This is going to be fun,” Aunt Victoria smiled, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Good luck, girls. I imagine you shall need it.”

Chloe gulped audibly, giving Beca a grateful smile when the brunette took her hand and pressed a quick kiss to it. They waited as the carriage rattled towards them, coming to a far too abrupt halt in front of them. Almost immediately, a man stepped out, looking around haughtily. 

“Henry, for the love of God, you really need to do something about that road out there. How can you expect to welcome visitors like this.”

“You are the first to bring this to my attention, brother,” Lord Mitchell responded curtly. “How was your journey?”

“Dreadful, of course,” the man huffed, not bothering to help his wife out of the carriage. “Making us come all the way out here. The devil to it, I tell you!”

“Now, now,” Lady Mitchell sussed. “No need for such strong language.”

“Right, right, apologies,” the man grunted, not looking apologetic at all. “Rebecca, child, come give your uncle a kiss.”

Beca stepped forward, daintily holding out her hand to be taken by her uncle. “A lady does not go around kissing men at a whim, uncle,” Lady Rebecca Mitchell responded, chin held high.

“I suppose you’ve been taught well enough,” Uncle James nodded for a moment, kissing Beca’s hand briefly. Beca immediately stepped past him, wrapping her arms around her aunt for a moment and kissing her cheek.

“Aunt Edda, it is good to see you again. We do not see you nearly often enough.”

“Oh, you know how it is, love,” the woman smiled weakly. “Your uncle so dislikes traveling to these parts…”

“Enough of that prattling, women,” Aunt James nearly barked. “Where’s the groom-to-be?”

Beca took up position next to Chloe again, taking her hand into her own. “Uncle James, Aunt Edda, allow me to introduce you to Miss Chloe Beale,” she spoke clearly and confidently. “Who is to be my bride in the upcoming wedding ceremony.”

Silence settled over them once more, everyone anxiously waiting to see how the newcomers would react to the news. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Uncle James barked.

“James, please-” his wife pleaded quietly.

“Silence, woman!” he snapped. “Explain yourselves.”

Beca jutted her chin up a little higher. “I do think my statement was self-explanatory. Chloe and I are to be married.”

Uncle James continued looking at them, from one face to another, until it apparently sunk in that they were not saying this in jest. Closing his eyes, he gave a faint shake of his head. “Henry, my little brother…” he sighed. “I always knew you were soft… Never did I expect you would make such a mess of it, though. I must confess I am impressed with your ineptitude at parenthood.”

Beca opened her mouth, undoubtedly having a sharp rebuke at the ready, but her uncle cut her off. “And the two of you,” he spat. “You should be ashamed of yourself. You are going against nature, and the Devil have your souls for it!”

Sniffing haughtily, Beca took a small step forward. “You may insult me all you want,” she spoke, clearly enunciated and sharp as steel. “But I will not stand here and listen quietly as you insult both my father and my fiancée.”

“It simply isn’t right,” Uncle James spat again, before literally spitting in front of Beca’s feet. Chloe gasped at the very rudeness of it all.

“You might be right,” Beca nodded, eyes narrowed in a way Chloe recognized all too well. “You do know so  _ very _ well what is and is not right, after all.”

“What is that supposed to mean, girl?”

“Oh, nothing,” Beca smiled acidly, waving her hand about in a dismissive gesture. “I am certain it is quite natural for men to lay with women who are not their wives. Especially during those long business trips out of town.”

“What are you talking about, child?!” Uncle James practically snarled, eyes wide and flighty.

“Do you not remember?” Beca asked, canting her head. “We visited you in London quite often, when you were there for business. I always did think it strange we never met at your hotel. Instead, we’d always meet at a  _ different _ hotel, where there would not be a room under your name.”

“That’s not-”

“You simply mustn’t deny it,” Beca interrupted him. “I checked, not once but at least four times. You would be surprised how willing hotel clerks - especially the men - are to help a young lady who has lost her room key.”

“James…” Lord Mitchell groaned behind them.

“That does not prove a thing!” James snapped.

“True,” Beca nodded. “But it was enough for me to start paying attention. It was painfully obvious, once I did. You positively  _ reeked _ of cheap women’s perfume each and every time. Not the refined scents Aunt Edda prefers, but the ones cheap enough to buy by the dozens… I find it a little upsetting, I must confess, how you apparently did not bathe after your escapades. You never know what those women are carrying, uncle dearest.”

“James, tell me she is wrong,” Aunt Edda demanded, stepping up to him. “Tell me it isn’t so.”

“Mind your own business, woman!” he barked, pulling his arm away from her. 

“How dare you scrutinize my behaviour, when you are standing here declaring you will marry a woman, you little harlot!”

Lady Mitchell cried out, but settled down when Beca raised her hand. “I shall not lower myself to name-calling, Uncle James. As I said, you are free to insult me as much as you like, I could really not care less. But you insulted my father, accused him of poor parenting, and you insulted the love of my life, and that, I simply cannot find it in me to overlook.”

“I do not give a rat’s arse-”

“I really think you should leave now,” Beca interrupted him again, voice sharp and cold. “Aunt Edda, you are free to stay, if you wish. Your husband’s faults are not yours to bear.”

“Henry, is this how you run your household? You let your daughter dictate your life?”

Lord Mitchell stepped up to them. “My daughter and I share a very similar opinion. I do not mind what you think of my parenting in the slightest. But you have insulted my daughter, and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law, so I do, in fact, think you should vacate the premises.”

James looked from his brother to his niece, before turning to his wife. “Come, we shall be heading home.”

“You never told me she was wrong,” Aunt Edda stated, voice stronger now than it had before. “James, tell me Rebecca is wrong.”

“Yes, okay, she is wrong, God darn it all!”

“We have been married for twelve years, James. Do not think I cannot see when you lie to me,” Aunt Edda sniffled, a tear rolling down her eye. “You go on home. I shall join you after the wedding, and then we will speak more of this.”

As the carriage rolled away from the house again, Beca stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her aunt. “That was profoundly unpleasant,” she muttered. “I truly am sorry all that came out the way it did.”

“How long have you known, child?” Aunt Edda asked, tears now rolling freely.

“A few years,” Beca admitted after a little while.

“And did you know?” Aunt Edda asked Beca’s parents.

“No, we did not,” Lord Mitchell sighed. “Rebecca neglected sharing this with us, as well.”

“Ah, nothing we can do about it now, is there?” Aunt Edda sighed tiredly, wiping her eyes. “I think I would like a stiff drink, and maybe some stories of young love to lift my spirits.”

“Well, come inside, then,” Beca smiled. “Chloe and I can provide both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake19-things @ Tumblr. Come talk to me about... about anything, really. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour! :3


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe pulled the curtain aside a few inches, squinting at the sunlight beaming into the room. The scene beneath her window was heart-warming. The road toward the house was filled with carriages, people spilling out of them and mingling in the bright sunlight.

To think all of these people were here for her marriage was surreal.

To think all of these people were here to watch her marry  _ Beca _ was unimaginable. 

Then again, a good many of them did not know what they were walking into. The invitations had been written in such a way it was not immediately obvious Chloe would be marrying Beca. She imagined most of the guests down below were expecting to see the both of them marry a young, dashing groom.

She could only hope that Luke, Aubrey, and Beca’s family would soften most of the guests up before the actual ceremony. This was, after all, supposed to be her perfect day, and her marriage descending into a round of fisticuffs was most assuredly not on the schedule.

Her smile grew a little brighter when she noticed Mr. Mortimer stepping out of one of the carriages, carrying a large parcel under his arm, as well as a smaller one in his other hand. It truly looked like the entirety of Pemberley had made it out here.

Her attention was drawn away from the window by a knock on the bedroom door. Knowing everyone was having a busy day, and Beca was most certainly not allowed to visit her right now, it could really only be Aubrey. “Come on in!”

Aubrey cracked the door open, slipping in and quickly closing it behind her. “Ah, good, your hair and make-up is all done,” Aubrey smiled. “You look radiant, Chloe.”

“Thank you,” Chloe smiled. “I  _ feel _ radiant. I will feel even better in my wedding gown, though. I imagine that is why you are here?”

“To help you into your dress, yes,” Aubrey nodded, smiling brightly. “Before that, however, you have a visitor.”

“It better not be Beca,” Chloe sighed with a wicked grin. “You know her mother will stay in it if we defy her orders. Beca is not to see me until I walk down the aisle.”

“Rest assured, it is not your beloved,” Aubrey grinned, almost immediately sobering. “It is your mother.”

“My… mother?” Chloe asked, taken aback. “She’s  _ here _ ?”

“Right outside the door,” Aubrey nodded. “She asks to see you.”

“Very well,” Chloe nodded, lips pursed. “I would like you to stay too, though. Just in case?”

Aubrey nodded, making her way back to the door and opening it, stepping aside to let Mrs. Beale into the room. The woman looked like she had aged ten years since Chloe had last seen her, and even her make-up couldn’t hide the pallor of her face. 

“Mother,” Chloe stated, hands folded in front of her. 

“Chloe,” her mother smiled weakly. “I… I am sorry to disturb you on your wedding day.”

With pursed lips, Chloe raised her eyebrow, using the lingering silence to spur her mother into speaking again. “You look nice,” her mother croaked out, lips trembling.

“Thank you,” Chloe replied calmly. “I doubt you came all the way to tell me so, however.”

“Quite right,” her mother nodded. “I… we received your invitation,” the older woman continued. “I cannot conceive why you would send us one, however.”

“Not to do so would have been a social faux-pas,” Chloe explained with a frown. “And Beca would not stand for such rudeness.”

“Rebecca,” Mrs. Beale sighed. “She is something else, is she not?”

“She is everything,” Chloe told her, calm and earnest. “She is my entire world.”

“I can see that now,” Mrs. Beale nodded. “I truly wish your father and I had what you and Rebecca have. I thought we did, once…”

“Did he come here, too?” Chloe asked, eyes flitting toward the window. 

“No,” Mrs. Beale shook her head. “He is at home, wallowing in his disappointment and anger. He could not possibly be compelled to be here.”

“All the better,” Chloe nodded. “While we did indeed send you the invite, I do not have any desire for father to be here.”

“Chloe…” her mother sighed. “I’m… I am so sorry. I will not tell you that I understand how you can love her, but I can see that you do. And I regret everything that has happened since we discovered it. I have been worthless as a mother lately… Your happiness should always have been my top priority, but I let my devotion to your father stand in the way of that… Our ignorance… Our inability to see clearly… It drove you away from us. We are to blame for that, and I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you, Chloe.”

Watching the tears rolling down her mother’s cheeks, Chloe realized her mother’s words were heartfelt. Unfolding her hands, she took a step forward, opening her arms and wrapping them around her mother, who sunk into the embrace. “Now, now, mother,” Chloe cooed gently. “Come now, there is no need for this. We can leave this behind us, mother.”

Stepping out of the embrace, her mother took a hold of her shoulders and held her at arms’ length. “Look at you, my child,” she smiled with watery eyes. “You have grown up so much in such a short time... “

“I am still who I always was, mother,” Chloe smiled. “Will you be attending the ceremony?”

“If you allow it,” her mother nodded. 

“Naturally. We will make sure a seat is kept for you, mother. Now, my perception of time might be off, but I do think I should begin getting dressed for the occasion.”

“You should indeed,” Aubrey spoke from the far corner. “If I might be so bold as to suggest it, Chloe… Getting you into your wedding gown seems like a task better fitted for two.”

“Mother?” Chloe asked, catching on to Aubrey’s intent. “How do you feel about helping Aubrey in getting me dressed?”

“I… I would love nothing more, child,” her mother smiled, looking at the dress on the mannequin. “Thank you.”

\--

It had been a bit of a task, getting into her wedding gown. Still, looking at her reflection in the mirror, Chloe considered herself the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. She could not believe that she really, truly, was going to be marrying Rebecca Mitchell.

Her mother and Aubrey had left an hour ago. Chloe had asked Aubrey to make sure her mother would have a seat in the front row, something Lady Mitchell would undoubtedly have prepared for. Still, Chloe had wanted them to stay a little longer. 

Standing here, alone, in front of the mirror, she felt  _ so much _ , yet found herself without a way to express it. She felt like she could cry from joy, scream from excitement, and jump out of her own skin from the nervosity she was feeling.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take it any longer, she noticed something white appearing underneath her door. Bending down to pick it up, Chloe found herself holding a white envelope, her name written on it in Beca’s elegant handwriting.

_ My dearest, most beloved Chloe, _

_ I cannot believe we are about to get married to one another! When you read this, it should only be an hour longer - oh, how I long for tomorrow (which is today for you, mind you, I wrote this last night)!! I cannot express how happy I am right now. _

_ I feel so blessed to have you, and call you mine, Chloe Beale. _

_ I am just writing you this letter to express those feelings. Knowing you, you are feeling all this and more, and by now you will in all likelihood be alone and wanting something to distract you from the infernal waiting. That is what this letter is for, and I can only hope it helps a little. _

_ I did, after all, defy my mother’s wishes to deliver this to you. Even now, I already find it impossible to resist the urge to open the door and sneak a peek at you in your wedding dress. I have no doubt you will look like a dream come true - you always do - but I cannot wait to see it with my eyes.  _

_ My life has changed so much these past few weeks, Chloe. And it is to change even more after our marriage. I just know we are going to make each other so happy, and we are going to live such happy, loving and full lives, all the married men and women will be green with envy. I just know it! _

_ I’m rambling now, because I really have nothing to say that I have not already expressed a dozen times before. Really, I am just trying to pass the time, for I cannot sleep out of sheer excitement! _

_ Oh- you are calling for me to come back to bed! _

_ With all the love in the world, yours forever and ever, _

_ Beca _

With tears in her eyes, Chloe folded the letter, placing it in the drawer of her nightstand, with every other letter Beca had ever written her, neatly bundled. A quick look at the clock told her Beca had been successful in distracting her for a while.

It wouldn’t be much longer before Lord Mitchell would come by to escort her down. With that knowledge, she sat herself down at her vanity, wiping at her eyes and thinking to herself how Beca had managed to give her  _ another _ way to spend the time by messing up her mascara.

\--

It wasn’t much longer until there was another knock at her door. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was, indeed, time to make her way downstairs and out into the field where the ceremony was to be held. Opening the door, she found Aubrey, looking absolutely pretty in her dress, and Lord Mitchell, wearing the finest suit Chloe had ever seen.

No expenses had been spared, and while Lord Mitchell had a wardrobe full of fine suits, he and his wife had made a trip to London themselves, acquiring new outfits for the occasion. 

“Are you ready?” Aubrey asked with a radiant grin.

Chloe’s throat felt as if a small animal had made its nest there, so she settled on nodding. Aubrey seemed to understand, squeezing her hand as she handed her the bouquet of white lilies and roses.

“How is everyone?” Chloe asked a few minutes later, seated in a small, open carriage that was being pulled towards the field by Bella and Treble.

“Mostly excited,” Lord Mitchell informed her. “There were some shocked reactions when your guests found out why they were here, exactly, but nothing too major. Your brother has been a great help in keeping everyone calm, as has Father Posen.”

“That’s good,” Chloe nodded. “I was afeared a riot might break out because of us.”

“People are loving the excitement of it all,” Aubrey smiled easily. “I have no doubt that they will be gossiping about this event for weeks to come. It’s the most enthralling event to happen here in Pemberley in ages.”

“They can gossip as much as they want,” Chloe smiled too, looking at the green trees and shrubbery along the path. “This time tomorrow, Beca and I will be on our way to London… Starting our new life.”

“And by the time you will get around to visiting us here, everything will have calmed down,” Lord Mitchell smiled confidently. “I must admit, I can scarcely believe you and Rebecca have managed to pull this off the way you have.”

Chloe smiled demurely. “We should all know by now, Beca always gets what she wants. I’m just lucky it was me she wanted.”

“For what it is worth,” Lord Mitchell smiled, bringing the carriage to a slow halt. “I do believe Rebecca to be equally as lucky.”

Stepping out of the carriage, Chloe turned around, wrapping her arms around Lord Mitchell, smiling into his jacket as his hands landed between her shoulders. “Come now, we mustn’t keep your guests waiting.”

“Or your wife-to-be,” Aubrey smirked playfully. “Imagine her reaction if you leave her waiting at the altar.”

Linking her arm through Lord Mitchell’s, Chloe followed him until they were standing in the shade of a small group of trees, breath catching in her throat again. The field in front of them was green as could be, with colourful wildflowers dotted around the grass. In the middle of the field stood a large arch of white flowers, under which a small dais was created.

Several rows of white folding chairs were lined up in front of the dais, and it truly did look like all of Pemberley had come out to bear witness to their union. Chloe easily recognized her mother, Mr. Mortimer, Jesse Swanson and his parents, Stacie Conrad and her father, and many others - some of whom she only knew by face.

It was as if someone had reached into her mind and taken the dream she’d had back in London, and then brought it to life right in front of her. She already felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Most breathtaking of all, however, was Beca.

She was wearing a slim-fitting white gown, simple and basic, without sleeves. It was adorned with white lace in what appeared to be a floral motive, and she had her veil pushed back, revealing an absolutely gorgeous smile, and curling brown tresses, and if she had not already been in love, Chloe would have fallen head over heels this very moment.

She was standing on the dais, next to Father Posen who was wearing his soutane, even though they had told him there was no need for him to use any symbols of his religion if doing so would offend him or his flock. The little book underneath his arm had to be the Holy Bible, and the fact he brought it meant so much to Chloe.

She was uncertain how long they stood there, in the shade of the trees, just outside of everyone’s view, merely observing the scene before them. Her attention was so focused on Beca, Chloe visibly startled when the band began playing Wagner’s Bridal Chorus.

The moment everyone’s heads turned around, Chloe was forced into motion by Lord Mitchell stepping forward. She was idly aware of Chloe trailing behind her, much too focused on Beca and the look of absolute wonder on her face.

As it had in her dream, Beca’s expression left absolutely no doubt about her feelings for Chloe, and by now she had lost count of how often she had felt loved by this woman before her. Still, it seemed that even now, Beca’s expressions of love could reach new depths, moving a part of Chloe’s soul she hadn’t even been aware of until now. 

She smiled at the stunned gasps from the crowd, all but ignoring everyone’s smiles and waves in favour of keeping her eyes on the beautiful bride standing next to the altar, waiting for Chloe to join her. It took them almost two full minutes to reach the steps to the dais, where Lord Mitchell pressed a kiss upon her forehead and turned around to sit next to his wife. Lifting the skirt of her dress, Chloe ascended the few steps, coming to a stop in front of Beca, whose eyes were as watery as her own.

“Do you need a moment, or shall I start us off?” Father Posen asked, his voice kind and soft, quiet enough that only they would hear it. 

“No, let us begin,” Beca spoke, voice choked, and smiling brightly through her tears. “Unless you disagree?”

“I do not,” Chloe responded, voice equally as weak.

“Very well,” Father Posen nodded quietly, before raising his voice. “Dearly beloved! We are gathered here, on this beautiful summer’s day, to bear witness to the union between Lady Rebecca Victoria Mitchell, and Miss Chloe Beale,” he started the ceremony. 

“Indeed, you heard correctly,” he continued with a solemn nod. “A union between two women, I see you all wondering. And, indeed, it is quite out of the ordinary. I shall not deny that I had my reservations about being here today, when these two women first approached me. The Lord would surely frown upon this, I thought to myself. The Crown will never officiate such a union, I knew to be true. But the more I pondered, the more I realized we are not here for the Crown, and the Lord could never frown upon this day

For is it not the Holy Book that tells us: ‘Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins?’ And none here present can deny that there is true love between these two young women, who have overcome many obstacles to reach this point in their journey, and who have stood by one another’s side through it all.

Thus, I have decided I ought to be here, for they are, as you are, a part of my flock, and their love is something as beautiful and pure as any other I have officiated in my many years here in Pemberley. These young women, who are beloved by their family and the community surrounding them, who have always stood at the ready with a helping hand, an open purse, a listening ear… I do think these young women deserve nothing more than the happiness I can see shining in their eyes this very moment!”

The gathered guests remained quiet, and for a moment Chloe expected someone to call them out as a sham, to end this beautiful dream and bring it all thundering down in razor-sharp shards. But everyone remained quiet, waiting for Father Posen to continue.

“Ladies, this brings us to your wedding vows. Rebecca, I would ask you to begin.”

Beca bit her bottom lip for a moment, giving a determined nod and taking Chloe’s hands into her own. “Chloe…” she started, voice stronger now. “I cannot tell you how often I have imagined this day. Long before I met you, I dreamt of having this - my wedding day. My partner in these dreams was always a woman, but she was always faceless. A blank slate. A mannequin wearing a pretty dress. For there was no one in my life with whom I could even  _ imagine _ having this.

I believed, with all my heart, that I was destined to be alone for the remainder of my days. I had even made peace with it, to an extent. After all, how could a woman even consider being with me, loving me, romantically? But when I met you, that night I visited your home and saw you on the stairs… When I saw you, I was no longer at peace with a future without you in it. When I conversed with you, after a mere few sentences, my mind came alive with images of possible futures.

Since that night, I have spent many a night pondering ways to win your affections. The risk of losing everything never seemed worth it before, but for you, I was willing to throw everything I owned and everyone I loved aside. There simply was no fibre in my being that could exist without you in my life… And I consider myself the luckiest, most fortunate woman in the galaxy… While it has taken us some time, we have reached a point I had never imagined possible, but dreamt of all my life. 

To be allowed to spend the rest of my life with you… That is a joy greater than I deserve - greater than anyone deserves, and I will endeavour for the rest of my life, to be worthy of the love with which you bless me.”

As Beca finished speaking, Chloe took a deep breath. At Father Posen’s nod, she began reciting her own vows. “Beca… To say that you have turned my world upside down would be a gross understatement. You walked into my life with a confidence and certainty that I could only ever be envious of. I cannot express how much I admire you - the way you risked everything and went out on a limb, hoping beyond hope that your feelings might be returned… That is something I could never do.

I have been so lucky to have you with me on this insane journey. Had you not been there, opening my eyes a little bit with every hour I spent in your vicinity, I would most assuredly have ended up marrying a husband I did not love, and my life would have been a sad shell of what it is now.

Never, in my wildest dreams, could I have envisioned myself marrying another woman. But now that I am here - we are here - I cannot bring myself to envision anything different. You have gone above and beyond, facing and conquering every obstacle in your path, to win my heart and bring us here… And I vow that I shall do the same for the rest of our lives. I vow that I will fight for  _ us _ , that I will never take you for granted, and that I shall be brave on the journey that is our life, as you have been brave on the journey that was our courtship.”

Feeling a tear running down her cheek, Chloe smiled at the hiccough that escaped Beca as she openly cried, their hands squeezed together. Feeling a touch at her elbow, she turned around to find Aubrey handing her a handkerchief, which she used to dab at her eyes. When she turned around again, Beca was doing the same with the handkerchief from Luke’s pocket. 

“Beautiful words, beautifully spoken,” Father Posen smiled, stepping forward again. “Mr. Beale, Ms. Posen, the rings, if you’d please?”

Aubrey and Luke both stepped up next to Father Posen, carrying a small pillow with two beautiful golden wedding bands resting on them, engraved with tender vines. Chloe knew their names and the date to be engraved on the inside. Carefully and with trembling fingers, Chloe took the ring from the pillow, turning to face Beca again. 

“Before we continue, a warning,” Father Posen continued. “We are here today to officiate your love, but this does not come without consequences and responsibilities. While the Crown will never see you as spouses, everyone here gathered will. A marriage is a binding union, and it brings responsibilities.”

Beca nodded, and Father Posen nodded in return, continuing. “Do you both swear, upon this Holy Bible, to love and cherish one another for the remainder of your days?”

Placing their hands on the Bible, Beca and Chloe both nodded. “I do.”

“And do you swear that you will love your partner, and only your partner, in the way a good wife may be expected to do?”

“I do,” they both nodded again.

“And do you swear to remain fateful, and stand by one another’s side, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Taking a deep breath, they nodded again. “We do.”

“Then there remains but one hurdle,” Father Posen smiled. “If anyone sees any reason why these two women should not be wed in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Chloe startled at Father Posen’s words, wondering why-ever he had thought it a good idea not to omit this particular part of the wedding ceremony. As her heartbeat picked up however, everything remained entirely silent. A quick look at the gathered guests showed nothing but supportive faces on the first few rows, and excited and intrigued expressions behind that. No one looked disgusted or affronted, however, and that was a miracle in and of itself.

“It would appear that, by some miracle, no objections to this union have been raised,” Father Posen smiled. “Lady Rebecca, I would invite you to place the ring upon Chloe’s finger now.”

Taking Chloe’s hand into her own, Beca looked adorably focused when she slipped the wedding band over Chloe’s finger. When it was done, she looked up, and she looked so excited and eager and  _ happy _ that Chloe’s heart burst with affection.

“Miss Chloe, I would now invite you to return the favour.”

Nodding, Chloe took a firmer hold of Beca’s hand with one hand, and the ring with her other. Beca’s fingers looked so pretty and dainty, and Chloe could only imagine how much better that one finger would look with their wedding band snuggly sitting around it. 

A second later, she needn’t imagine it any longer. Beca wiggled her fingers playfully, both of them looking at their joined hands. “I cannot believe this is real,” Beca whispered.

“It is,” Chloe smiled brilliantly, looking into her eyes. “It really, really is.”

“Now, with all the official hurdles taken,” Father Posen interrupted their moment. “I pronounce you to be wedded as wives in holy matrimony. You may kiss the… bride,” he smiled.

After all the secrecy they had been forced to endure, it felt surreal when Chloe took Beca’s face into her hands, cradling it gently as she leaned in. She closed her eyes as their lips pressed together, and wasn’t at all surprised when Beca leaned in just a little further to deepen the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go, guys!! *sniff*


	29. Chapter 29

After having spent weeks living in secrecy, hiding her feelings for Beca, hiding their relationship and their adoration for one another, it felt so very peculiar to be kissing those soft, pliable lips in front of their community.

Beca, of course, had the audacity to continue leaning in, deepening their kiss into something that was beginning to border on inappropriate, even for a wedding setting. With a fond smile gracing her lips, Chloe pulled back, still holding Beca’s hands in her own, her finger idly tracing the cold metal of her wedding band.

This was her  _ wife _ . They were  _ married _ .

“I know we just said this,” she whispered, Beca’s eyes immediately snapping to her own. “But I can scarcely believe you are really my wife. 

“I feel exactly the same,” Beca confided bashfully, pearly white teeth showing through her excited grin. “You are so very precious, Chloe… And that I can now call you my own… I cannot express how blessed I feel that you chose to go along with my folly.”

“There was never a choice, Beca,” Chloe smiled, squeezing her hand and turning to face the crowd gathered in front of them. Just when they did, Father Posen stepped forward and spoke again.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Lady Rebecca and Lady Chloe thank you all for attending their wedding ceremony, and invite you all cordially to spend the remainder of the day at the Mitchell Estate - there will be food and drink, games and merriment, and ample opportunity to pass the newlyweds your best wishes. I thus invite you all to make your way to the carriages in an orderly fashion.”

Chloe returned the smiles and waves of their guests as everyone rose from their seats and began walking back to the other end of the field, where a queue of carriages was waiting to bring everyone back to the mansion. At the very back stood a majestic open carriage with four horses - white as snow - mounted in front of it, and Chloe teared up at the mere notion of joining Beca to ride home in that carriage.

Beca, her  _ wife _ . To whom she was  _ married _ . 

“Father Posen, thank you so much for your words today,” Beca smiled softly, shaking the older man’s hand. “It really has meant the world to me - to us, both - that you were willing to come out here today. And the invitation to join us at the Manor goes for you, as well. It goes without saying.”

“I shall most certainly mingle for a while,” Father Posen smiled kindly. “I must say I am impressed with the resilience of my flock - your admirable but audacious actions barely seem to have made a splash.”

“I am rather certain there will be plenty of splashes,” Chloe smiled. “Over the coming few days, people will think about this and form opinions, and there will be gossip. But who would find it in themselves to disturb a wedding ceremony thrown by the Mitchells?”

“Ah, those words certainly ring true,” Father Posen nodded. “You were leaving for London in the next few days, I believe?”

“Indeed we are,” Chloe nodded with a smile. “But we shall visit regularly, so you shan’t be rid of us that easily.”

“No, I would think not,” Father Posen chuckled. “Pemberley would be rather a dreary place if it were not for your antics. Now, if you’d excuse me, I do think your family wants to speak to you, and I need to find myself a carriage before they have all left.”

Turning around, they did indeed find Mrs. Beale and Luke, as well as Lord and Lady Mitchell, patiently waiting in front of the dais. 

As Father Posen stepped away, Chloe noticed Lady Mitchell nudging her mother, who hesitantly stepped forward. It was all too evident that she still felt out of place, and Chloe could not be more grateful towards the Mitchells for being so welcoming.

“Mrs. Beale!” Beca beamed, lifting her skirts and descending the few steps of the dais towards her. “Words cannot express how happy I am that you decided to join us today!”

And just like that, Beca was embracing Chloe’s mother as if there had never been any ill-will between them. “Lady Rebecca,” Mrs. Beale stammered. “I… Thank you, for allowing me to be a part of your big day, despite everything that occurred before.”

“Nonsense,” Beca smiled, stepping out of the embrace again. “My issues were with your husband - no offense. You have always been welcome, and I am just glad to see that you chose to be here and support us. I know it means a lot to me, and even more to Chloe.”

“I… Thank you, Lady Rebecca,” Mrs. Beale muttered, bowing her head. “And I apologize for my harsh words before. I let my husband dictate my actions, even when, deep down, I knew it was wrong to do so.”

“I accept your apology,” Beca smiled easily, giving a small shrug. “I cannot blame you. I truly do believe Chloe could get me to do the craziest things if she put her mind to it. Perhaps you were wrong to act the way you did, but I cannot consider it wrong to support your spouse, and I think we will leave it at that.”

Mrs. Beale nodded again, and Chloe watched as her mother thanked Beca again, before turning her way. “Chloe, darling, I know I have apologized to you before the ceremony, so I will merely thank you again for allowing me to be here. To see you up there, so happy and so very obviously in love… Even though I may not understand it, I would be a fool not to see it. And, as your mother, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy in life.”

“Thank you, mother,” Chloe smiled, hugging her mother tightly. “Will you be at the Manor?”

“If you’d have me,” she nodded.

“Naturally,” Lady Mitchell smiled. “You can join our carriage, we have ample space.”

Mrs. Beale stepped aside, making room for the Mitchells to hug them both. “Ah, girls, to see young love burning so brightly,” Lord Mitchell smiled, teary-eyed. “Your vows were a thing of beauty, capitalizing on your importance to one another… You’re both growing into beautiful and wise young women, and I am proud to have been able to bear witness to your journey.”

“Thank you, father,” Beca smiled brightly. “Not just for your words, but for all of your help during our journey. For accepting us, for helping us set everything up for our future. There were so many things I simply could not have arranged myself.”

“Nonsense, dear,” Lord Mitchell chuckled. “Had I not been here to help you, you would have found another way to arrange matters to your liking. I know you better than to think you would have given up.”

“And mother, thank you, as well,” Beca continued fondly. “For accepting us, and for helping us plan out our wedding to this extent. While father is right in saying I would have been able to arrange for our future, I really could not have stomached arranging this perfect wedding ceremony without you.”

“She barely managed to stomach the little part she had to play in it now,” Chloe grinned impishly, shooting her wife - her  _ wife _ \- a wink.

  
  


“Come,” Beca smiled, taking Chloe’s hand into her own. “The carriages await, and I have the feeling our guests are eager to speak to us, rather than about us. Not to mention the servants have been instructed to hold off on serving the food and drink until we’ve arrived.”

“If that be the case, we best hurry,” Chloe agreed. “We shall see you at the house, then.”

Linking their arms together, Beca led them to the white-horse carriage, easily climbing in and helping Chloe get in after her. “Wedding dresses really are quite impractical, are they not?” she grinned.

“Yes, but you do look ever so gorgeous in yours, so I cannot find it in myself to mind,” Chloe grinned in response, pressing her lips to Beca’s cheek. “Oh, I wish I could capture this moment and keep it for the rest of my life.”

“While I understand that desire,” Beca smiled as the carriage rocked into motion. “There really is no need. We have our entire lives ahead of us, Chloe, and there are going to be endless moments of love and joy between us. I cherish today, and I always will, but I also eagerly anticipate the rest of our lives.”

“That is a breathtakingly beautiful way to look at life,” Chloe smiled softly, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.

“Is there any other way to look at life when you have Chloe Beale as your wife?” Beca grinned, entwining their hands and running her finger over the wedding band. “I’m going to be saying that a lot more.”

“Saying what? Wife?”

“Exactly that,” Beca confirmed.

“I’ve been thinking it to myself this whole time,” Chloe admitted tenderly. “You’re my wife, and I am your wife. We’re married, Beca.  _ Married _ .”

“I know!” Beca laughed. “Isn’t it the craziest thing ever?”

“It is all that and more.”

\--

When they arrived at the house, servants were already waiting to help them out of the carriage and take it away to be stalled with the rest of the carriages. Beca and Chloe were led inside, and to the back of the house, where the largely unused ballroom was located. 

When they entered, Chloe noticed the doors off to the side had been opened, making the ballroom feel as if it was intricately linked with the backyard. Before she could think about it more, she and Beca were led to the highest table and seated at its center.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Lord Mitchell boomed, silencing everyone seated at the tables around the ballroom. “Before we begin the festivities proper, I would like to say a few words. It will not have escaped anyone’s attention that Chloe and Rebecca are both women,” he smiled wryly. “And that their union is rather a controversial one. I, too, was baffled by this, initially. When Rebecca told me of their romantic involvement one night, over what was supposed to be a quiet family dinner, I rather literally fled from the room.

But as I was walking around the gardens, my mind went over all the interactions between these two young women. And I began to realize how much my daughter doted on Chloe. I began to realize how Chloe was such a positive influence on my daughter, being the only one to draw her out of her shell and allow her to be herself again. I realized how well these two young women treated one another, and then I realized they seemed to me a better couple than many a married couple I had seen together.

I will readily confess that I truly do believe Rebecca dotes on Chloe more than I ever have doted on my own wife. I will readily confess that I believe Chloe to be a better match for Rebecca than any man I might have set her up with. And the fact that you are all gathered here, accepting this marriage as a factual truth, tells me I am not the only one to see this. 

I propose a toast, to Rebecca and Chloe, and the innumerable days of happiness ahead of them!”

There was a round of toasts and cheers and murmurs, and then Lord Mitchell sat down and Luke got to his feet, smiling winsomely. 

“I know, I know,” he spoke loudly enough to be heard over the murmurs. “I do promise this is the final speech, after which you are all allowed to eat and drink and dance and be merry. But a wedding is not a wedding without some proper speeches.

Many of you will remember that, not too long ago, I was engaged to Lady Rebecca Mitchell. The woman who is now sitting up there, who married my sister, was originally slated to be my wife. To her credit, she was entirely forthcoming about her plan to break off our engagement before it were to come to fruition, and rather easily sussed out that I had feelings for another, as well.

Over time, we spoke, and I began to deduct what was going on. And I will readily admit, I was not in favour of this development at all. I considered my little sister a victim of Rebecca’s unorthodox and unhealthy advances, and I have, repeatedly, made this known to Chloe.

But it was Chloe, my soft-spoken, accepting, demure little sister, who told me to mind my own business, for I had no idea what I was speaking of. It was my little sister who told me that she continued seeking out Rebecca, knowing of her intentions. And not in spite of her intentions, but  _ because _ of her intentions. To see my little sister grow into a confident woman, who knew exactly what she wanted from life, was a sight to behold, and something I was entirely unprepared for. 

It goes to show, however, that Chloe and Rebecca really are made for one another. The Lord works in mysterious ways, we are told, and I believe this here is a perfect example of that statement. I want to finish my speech wishing you both nothing but the best for the remainder of your days, and if anyone ever gives you any grief, do let me know,” he finished with an exaggerated wink.

As everyone applauded the speech, servants began carrying the two wedding cakes inside. Chloe was swept up in a flurry of movement and excitement, cutting the cake and feeding the first bite of it to her wife - her  _ Wife! _ \- while simultaneously taking a bite of her own from the piece Beca offered her.

With all the official parts of the ceremony now dealt with and out of the way, Chloe and Beca made their way over to their table. Chloe knew all too well that they would be interrupted at least seventeen times, but she was positively starving and really needed something to eat right about now. 

She hadn’t been able to even start her breakfast this morning with all the jittery nerves upsetting her system. Her guests were lovely, Chloe found, because they had the decency not to approach her until she’d finished her slice of cake, as well as some of the small snacks splayed out on a platter on their table.

Surprisingly, it was Mr. Mortimer, the old gentleman running the shop where Chloe always bought her art supplies, who approached them first. “Ladies,” he smiled kindly. “It is not often I am included in social gatherings like these anymore. I truly am grateful for your invitation, and to bear witness for this love you so evidently carry for one another.”

“Thank you, Mr. Mortimer,” Chloe smiled. “I could not possibly have not invited you. I have been a frequent visitor at your store since I was a little girl, have I not?”

“That you have indeed,” Mr. Mortimer smiled. “And so much has changed since then, has it not? Well, I just wanted to offer my congratulations to you both, I am very happy for you. Whenever you get around to your gifts, bear in mind mine is rather heavy.”

With a motion of his arm, he brought Chloe attention to a table at the far back she hadn’t even seen before - it was positively laden with gifts of various sizes and shapes and the idea so many people had brought them something - even if it were merely a token gift - filled her with warmth. “Thank you, Mr. Mortimer.”

Shaking their hands, the man shuffled back to his seat, where he seemed to be enjoying an animated conversation with Father Posen and the local Constable.

Many more of the townspeople found their way to their table, offering kind words and encouragement, often with veiled questions on how this peculiar relationship came to be - questions they both pointedly ignored. There would already be plenty of gossip once they were out of earshot, Chloe had little doubt of that. There really wasn’t a need to feed the flames of their curiosity.

Their evening continued with music, more food, merriment, excited conversations and dancing for many hours. And, while Chloe was having the time of her life, she was also beginning to tire from all the excitement. Beca, attentive as she always was, easily led her outside, to one of the tables set out in the garden, where they enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet.

“Chloe?”

“Mother,” Chloe smiled.

“Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Beca smiled seamlessly. “Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Beale?”

“Yes, quite,” Chloe’s mother nodded with a pleased smile. “I um… I have something I wanted to give you. Both of you.” Reaching behind her, she presented them with a small box, no larger than her hand.

Accepting the gift and eagerly tearing the wrapping away, Chloe took the lid off the box. “It’s… a key?”

“Very observant,” Beca drawled.

“It is the key to a cottage that belonged to my parents,” Mrs. Beale revealed. “Just outside of Dover, near the sea. It has been in the family for a long time, but you know how your father dislikes traveling, so we’ve only been there once since we got married. There’s a kind lady living close by who takes care of the upkeep, so it should be presentable. I thought… I thought you two might put the cottage to better use than I ever have. A place to retreat to if the bustle of London gets too much, or just if you want to spend some time away, just the two of you.”

“Mother I…” Chloe stammered. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Beale,” Beca smiled, rising to wrap her arms around the older woman. “It really means a lot. This is, perhaps, the most thoughtful gift anyone could have given us.”

“Won’t father know you gave this to us?” Chloe asked, worrying her bottom lip.

“Oh, please,” Mrs. Beale smiled weakly. “That key has been collecting dust in the drawer of my vanity for over two decades. I doubt he even remembers it exists at this point. Best to keep it like that, I imagine. I am sorry to say he still has not come to terms with your romantic involvement.”

“We hadn’t expected him to,” Beca told her with a wan smile. “Still, having you here is more than we had dared hope for. Again, thank you for this precious gift. I am certain we will put it to good use.”

\--

“Thank the Lord,” Beca groaned as the final carriage rattled down the driveway. 

Chloe heartily agreed with that statement. She was beyond grateful to everyone who had come out to their wedding, and she had such an amazing day celebrating their love among all their friends, family, and acquaintances. 

But it was some time past midnight now, and she was beyond relieved that the last of their guests had finally found their way to the carriages to return home.

She was exhausted.

“Why don’t you girls go and get some sleep,” Lady Mitchell smiled, looking as tired as Chloe felt. “We will instruct the servants and then retire, too.”

“Thank you, mother,” Beca smiled through a stifled yawn. “I am honestly not even certain I’ll make it up the stairs.”

Chloe linked their arms together, turning towards the stairs before whispering in Beca’s ear. “I’ll make it worth your while if you  _ do _ manage to make it upstairs.”

She couldn’t suppress the giggle that escaped when Beca’s pace instantly doubled, and she all but bounded up the steps toward their bedroom. The moment she opened it, however, she froze in her tracks. There, against their bed, stood the finished portrait of Lady Rebecca Mitchell - the very same portrait Chloe had started working on what felt like an eternity ago.

“You… finished it,” Beca mused, taking in the painting of her own likeness.

“I did,” Chloe smiled, closing the door behind them.

“But I didn’t even pose for you again,” Beca stammered, bewildered.

“Oh, pet,” Chloe smiled, stepping closer and taking Beca’s face in her hands. “Every time I close my eyes, I see your face. I know it by heart - the slope of your nose, the curve of your lips, the colour of your eyes… Capturing your likeness on the canvas was child’s play, even if capturing your radiance was all but impossible.”

Watching a tear trickle down Beca’s cheek, Chloe gently wiped it away.

“Whatever did I do in life to deserve such an angel as yourself?” Beca asked breathlessly.

“I ask myself the same thing every morning when I wake up next to you, and every night when I fall asleep with you in my arms.”

Carefully turning Beca around, Chloe began helping her wife out of her dress, carefully carrying it over towards the closet, taking one of the hangers. “Your mother will never forgive us if we do not put this away properly,” she smiled over her shoulder, taking in the sight of her very naked wife.

It took a little longer to get out of her own dress, but ten minutes later, that one, too, was hanging off the rack, ready to be cleaned and put away in storage. Taking Beca’s hand into her own, she led her wife to the vanity, sitting her down and beginning to sort out her hair.

She wasn’t oblivious to Beca’s eyes, checking her out through the mirror, nor was she shy about using the mirror to admire Beca’s flawless female form. After a few minutes, she reached over Beca’s shoulder, her breast pressing into her wife’s shoulder as she picked up the hairbrush.

The groan Beca let out was only a sinful prelude to what was yet to come, and they were both aware of it. Slowly, Chloe began pulling the brush through Beca’s hair, her free hand occasionally wandering over the slope of Beca’s shoulder, or the sharp edge of her clavicle, and, once, even down to the plump flesh of her breast, fingers teasingly circling a rapidly stiffening tip.

When Beca’s hair hung in smooth waves again, Chloe tapped her shoulder playfully, smiling brightly as Beca got to her feet and pushed her down onto the stool, beginning to pull the many pins and clips from Chloe’s hair. “It feels strange, for our roles to be reversed like this,” Beca murmured quietly, putting all the accessories aside and reaching for the hairbrush with the exact same move Chloe used before.

Chloe bit back the moan that was threatening to spill from her lips as she felt the soft flesh of Beca’s breast against her back, repeatedly brushing over her skin as Beca pulled the brush through her hair, untangling the fiery mess.

“As much as I am enjoying this,” she breathed quietly. “I really think we need to move this to the bed.”

Beca nodded with an excited grin, putting the hairbrush away and taking Chloe’s hands into her own, pulling her up from the stool with enough force for Chloe to literally tumble into her wife’s arms. The moment she felt their breasts pressing together, Beca’s arms came to encircle her and her hands came to rest at the small of her back as Beca’s mouth captured her own in a sloppy, hungry kiss.

Chloe did not bother restraining the moan that formed in her throat when Beca’s tongue easily slipped past her lips, finding Chloe’s with a moan of her own. With one hand firmly in Beca’s hair, and the other firmly on her backside, Chloe made sure to keep their bodies flush together, their skin touching from top to bottom, even when Beca began slowly leading them backwards, towards the bed, without ever breaking their kiss. 

It wasn’t until Beca let herself literally fall backwards onto the bed that Chloe broke away from their kiss, instead latching onto Beca’s throat and running her tongue over the sensitive skin there, kissing, licking and nibbling her way down, and grinning as Beca already started writhing underneath her.

She gasped when Beca took a firm hold of her buttocks, pulling and squeezing at her flesh just when Chloe’s mouth began trailing up the slope of her breast, her hand following a similar path downward towards Beca’s other breast.

There was a brief jostling, and Chloe felt one of the hands vacating her behind, the other still pawing at her flesh as if Beca’s life depended on it. Chloe took a deep breath as she reached her first destination of tonight, her tongue peeking out to flick Beca’s nipple. That deep breath turned into a strangled hiccup when she felt Beca’s hand cupping her sex at the exact same moment.

Her fingers weren’t moving yet, but they were present, the pressure just enough to offer up a promise of things yet to come. Wrapping her lips around Beca’s nipple, she suckled the stiff peak into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue and groaning as she felt Beca’s fingers parting her folds and running through the wetness already gathered between her legs.

Letting the nipple slip from her mouth with a sinfully wet sound, Chloe scooted up to kiss her wife again, shifting so that she could move her own hand - the one not currently grasping at Beca’s breast and toying with her nipple - between Beca’s legs as well, mirroring the exact motions going on between her own legs.

“I can’t believe we get to do this for the rest of our lives,” Beca grinned excitedly, and the sight was so endearing, Chloe felt tears threatening to well up. The last thing she wanted now, however, was to burst out into a crying fit, just when Beca’s fingers were teasing at her entrance. So, instead, she hungrily captured Beca’s mouth with her own, easily sinking two fingers deep inside her as she pinched her nipple at the same time, earning her a strangled groan and yelp.

She felt Beca’s fingers settling between her own legs, no longer exploring idly, but focusing in on that one special spot where she needed those fingers the most. When she felt Beca’s slender digits setting on a steady rhythm of very small, rapid circles, Chloe’s brain stopped functioning. It felt so good that she was just laying there, on top of Beca, without doing anything other than twitching the fingers that were inside Beca.

“I love you, so much, Chloe,” Beca whispered into her hair, and then the entire world seemed to fade away as Chloe’s climax instantly rose, crested, and washed over her in staggering waves of pure bliss, forcing her to tense every muscle in her body as Beca’s fingers slowed their rhythm, but didn’t stop entirely.

“I… love you… too,” she panted after a full minute of recovering, wholly out of breath and finally feeling like her body belonged to herself again. Rolling sideways, she turned onto her back, playfully patting Beca’s leg. “Come on, pet. I know you want to,” she grinned, turning into a full-fledged smile as Beca excitedly scrambled onto her knees.

In a fluent, well-practiced move, Beca swung her leg over Chloe to plant her knee on the other side, before scooting forward and hovering her sex just above Chloe. She, meanwhile, hooked her arms around Beca’s thighs, her hands taking a firm hold of the plump flesh of Beca’s buttocks, using it to draw her wife closer to her mouth, until her world consisted of nothing but Beca’s center.

Running her tongue through Beca’s folds felt a lot like coming home, and they both moaned from the first contact until the flick of Beca’s sensitive bundle of nerves a few seconds later. Chloe knew how much Beca loved this position, but it didn’t leave her entirely unaffected, either. To see Beca from this viewpoint, and to have Beca’s hands in her hair while she had her mouth between her legs - it truly was something out of this world.

“Oh, I-” Beca gasped. “That’s so good, love. Don’t stop.”

Chloe repeated the motion, slowly, again and again, reveling in every shift of Beca’s hips. After a few minutes, she merely extended her tongue, letting Beca dictate her own rhythm, grinding herself against Chloe’s mouth in a way that was both sinful and sinfully amazing.

She knew from the sounds her wife was making that Beca was close. Deciding to regain some control, she suckled Beca’s sensitive nub between her lips, rapidly flicking her tongue over it as she sunk two fingers deep inside her.

Instantly, Beca let out a loud squeal - which would probably overheard, Chloe realized without caring too much about it - and Chloe felt her flesh in and against her mouth quivering until Beca’s entire body relaxed, and she allowed herself to slump sideways, landing in a crumpled heap between their sheets.

“I love you, too, pet,” Chloe grinned, moving to hug Beca close and press her lips to the side of her throat. 


	30. Chapter 30

Standing in the doorway, huddled together to fit underneath the umbrella that protected them from the pouring rain, Chloe and Beca watched the men heaving large boxes out of the carriages and into the building.

“Careful with that!” Beca called out. “That is my china. Before you jostle it too much, remember it is worth more than your yearly wages!”

Chloe bit her lip, keeping quiet. She knew, of course, that they were playing a role right now. They were the rich, pampered wives of international traders, and that brought certain expectations. 

“Would you hurry along!” she called out, not too unkindly. “Those dresses come all the way from the East. They mustn’t get wet!”

They turned as a figure came out of the building, cowering under an umbrella of his own. “Ladies, apologies for my tardiness-”

“Apology accepted,” Beca sniffed.

“Welcome to London, Mrs. Mitchell,” he smiled at Chloe. “Mrs. Beale,” he nodded towards Beca. “Shall I oversee the unpacking of your goods? You should not be made to wait out here in the cold and the rain.”

“Quite right,” Beca nodded. “What say you, Chloe?”

“It is frightfully cold,” she sighed exaggeratedly. “Would you be so kind, Mr. Starrick?”

“But of course,” the man confirmed with a dip of his head. “I shall ensure nothing is lost or damaged. You head up to your new homes and begin settling in.”

Making their way up the stairs, Chloe pressed a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek when she was certain there was no one around. They spent the next three hours directing the movers, ensuring all their furniture ended up where they wanted it, until they had two fully furnished apartments.

“Are you certain you need no more help?” Mr. Starrick asked as the carriages rattled down the street. 

“Yes, quite certain,” Chloe smiled. “You have been nothing short of grand, good sir. I do not know how we would have gotten through this without you, what with our husbands not being here and all…”

“Yes, speaking of,” Mr. Starrick cleared his throat. “When shall I expect to meet Mr. Beale and Mr. Mitchell.”

Beca let out a sigh that was mostly ladylike, and only slightly aggravated. “Not anytime soon, I am afraid.”

“Nothing serious, I hope?”

“They wrote to us a few days ago,” Chloe explained, lying through her teeth. “Their ship is undergoing repairs in Bonne Esperance. Apparently, they got caught in a storm.”

“They fear it might be some time before they can sail out again,” Beca sighed. “Hence us having to take this move upon ourselves. Chloe speaks true, you have been a great help, Mr. Starrick. Now, if you would please excuse me, I am feeling rather tired.”

“It has been a very long day,” Chloe nodded with an apologetic smile, lifting her skirts in a polite curtsy. “Mr. Starrick,” she smiled by ways of goodbye. She made a small show of stepping into the apartment on the right, just as Beca opened the door to the left. Once both doors had closed, Chloe listened to the receding footfalls of Mr. Starrick, which echoed as he descended the stairs.

Opening her door again, she found Beca already having her door slightly ajar, allowing her to slip into  _ their _ apartment. “I thought he’d never leave,” Beca sighed, already busy in the kitchen, having a pot of tea running.

“Yes, he might turn out to be a problem if he continues to be so helpful and interested,” Chloe nodded, moving up behind Beca and wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist.

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it,” Beca hummed easily. “First, we drink tea. Then, we have a home to decorate.”

It felt strange, Chloe reflected as she lowered herself onto the couch, smiling at Beca as she placed their cups of tea on the table in front of her. It felt strange that this was now her life. This was their home, hers and Beca’s, to do with as they pleased.

This was their life, here in London, close to the Thames. Far away from family and friends and anyone else who had attended their wedding. Far away, but still within easy traveling distance. Too far away to feel like being smothered, but close enough to reach out whenever they felt they might desire to do so.

“Does this feel strange?” Beca asked out of the blue, looking around the room as if she could literally see Chloe’s thoughts floating around them.

“Yes,” Chloe smiled, softly blowing on her tea. “But in a good way. And it is to be expected, is it not? A new city, a new home, an entirely different life from the one we left behind…”

“Do you think we did the right thing?”

“Whatever do you mean, Beca?”

“This,” her wife gestured around them. “Leaving Pemberley, lying about our husbands…”

“Of course we did the right thing,” Chloe smiled easily, not a doubt in her mind. “It is not like you to second-guess your decisions, pet.”

“I know… it’s just…”

“We could not have remained in Pemberley, you know that,” Chloe pointed out. “Even if my father hadn’t set that as a stipulation to his blessing, everyone would forever be meddling in our business. And having our husbands was a necessity to facilitate our living together the way we do now. As you said, in time, people will lose interest, and if they do not, we can handle the situations as they come.”

“You are right, of course,” Beca smiled, leaning into her side. “Whatever would I do without you, hm?”

“You would probably be sitting in your room, reading one of those scandalous romance novels of yours,” Chloe teased.

“Speaking of which, I have a new one I think you might like,” Beca piped up. “It’s about a brunette and a redhead, one of whom is adorably oblivious to the other’s affections towards her.”

“Sounds like a familiar story,” Chloe smiled, sipping her tea. “Leave it on my nightstand?”

\--

“I must admit I was worried when your mother told us about a kindly old woman living nearby,” Beca hummed as their carriage rocked to a halt. “They tend to be the curious and snooping kind, in my experience.”

“Yes, well…” Chloe smiled. “When she said she lived nearby, I did not imagine a twenty-minute carriage ride between her home and our cottage, either.”

“Indeed,” Beca nodded. “She did seem very happy about someone coming by to spend time here again, it seemed.”

“Would you not be, if you spent two decades doing the upkeep of a place that no one ever visited?”

“I imagine I would, yes,” Beca admitted, hopping out the carriage and helping Chloe down as well. “This place really is in the middle of nowhere.”

“Hm, the sea should be a few minutes in that direction,” Chloe remarked, pointing into the thick fog. “We might be able to see it from the cottage, if the mist lets up.”

“Until then, we have plenty of other things to do, I would imagine,” Beca smiled slyly, hoisting their bag from the carriage as Chloe procured the key and opened the door. 

Stepping into the cottage, Chloe made a mental note to thank the lady that had taken care of the place. She had expected dust everywhere, moldy curtains and a thick, heavy atmosphere inside. Instead, everything was clean, and the cottage smelled fresh, as if the windows had regularly been opened to let in some air. 

“This place is much nicer than I expected,” Beca remarked, doing a quick lap around the room. “I do believe it is almost as nice as our apartment in London.”

“But here, we do not have prying neighbours,” Chloe smiled.

“Nor in London,” Beca remarked with a casual shrug. 

True enough, after a few weeks, their neighbours in London had lost interest. While there were still polite inquiries into their husbands, they were only that: polite inquiries. Chloe had come to realize no one cared enough about them to dig into their private affairs, and would just as easily walk past them, pretending not to have noticed them. And she and Beca were entirely fine with that - preferred it, even.

“True, our neighbours are not that nosy anymore,” Chloe smiled. “But they would still take note if you were screaming my name in the middle of the night,” she continued with a wicked smirk. “And here, no one will hear.”

Beca’s mouth quirked into a grin as well. “It would be nice not needing to be quiet, for a change.”

“Shall we unpack first?”

Chloe watched Beca’s eyes flicking towards the door that would, presumably, lead to the bedroom. A second later, they flicked towards the couch. “No… No, I think we shall not.”

Smiling innocently, Chloe folded her hands behind her back. “Really? Shall I make us tea, then?” she grinned.

“No, you shan’t,” Beca smiled, stepping up closer. Then, with a lightning-quick movement, she grabbed a hold of Chloe’s waist and pulled her in, their mouths crashing together and her tongue instantly sliding into Chloe’s mouth, hot and eager.

No matter how often they did this, it never failed to make Chloe’s knees weak. In a practiced move, Chloe slipped her hand onto Beca’s back, blindly beginning to undo the laces of her dress. At the same time, she felt her own corset slackening, meaning Beca’s hands were already working on the little hooks at her own back.

“It has been far too long since I’ve seen you naked,” Beca breathed hotly, lips brushing over Chloe’s as she spoke the words.

“You literally saw it this morning when we got out of bed,” Chloe remarked with an amused huff, before gasping at her dress falling away. 

“Indeed I did,” Beca nodded, nose now running over the side of Chloe’s throat. “As I said, far too long.”

“My, my, aren’t you the incorrigible little minx?” 

“Guilty as charged, my love,” Beca smiled, before pressing her lips to Chloe’s throat and kissing her way down. Her hands, meanwhile, pawed at the fabric until Chloe felt her dress pooling around her feet. Without a care in the world, she allowed herself to drop backwards onto the couch, Beca smoothly following suit.

A second later, there were hands covering her breasts, tickling over sensitive flesh, before palming them more firmly, offering firmer squeezes, and making Chloe groan with want. “Beca, pet, we can do slow and teasing later,” she breathed hotly. “I need your hand down there,” she urged, taking a hold of one of her wife’s wrists and moving it between her legs. 

Once Beca’s hand was where she needed it, Chloe let go of her wrist, instead taking the firm weight of Beca’s breasts in her hands, running the pads of her thumbs over her stiffening nipples, and reveling in the way Beca’s eyes fluttered shut and she snared her bottom lip between her teeth. 

By now, they were so finely attuned to one another’s bodies that they always seemed to know exactly what the other craved. Chloe groaned loudly and uninhibitedly when Beca’s finger ran rapid circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. A few seconds later, the finger disappeared and two fingers plunged into her heat. “Oh, yes, Beca!” she moaned, squeezing her wife’s breasts to spur her on. 

She threw her head back when Beca’s fingers began moving in and out in a steady rhythm. As much as she was enjoying this, however, she really craved the touches from before. A quick peek at Beca’s face confirmed Chloe’s suspicions - Beca was entirely aware of what she was doing.

“You are such a brat,” she accused fondly. 

“What? Me?” Beca gasped, fingers slowing. “Whatever did I do wrong?”

“Beca, pet, I swear on our marriage, if you don’t stop this monkey business of yours, I’ll…”

“Yes?”

“Please, just…”

“Very well, my love,” Beca smiled, her grin turning from mischievous to loving. “I shan’t be such a pest.”

Instantly, her fingers picked up their pace again, pumping in and out at a rapid pace. With a small turn of her wrist, Chloe gasped, her wife’s thumb now rubbing up against her most sensitive spot in the most delicious of ways. “Oh, yes, just like that!” she crooned.

“You are such a sight,” Beca marveled above her, fingers never letting up. “I shan’t ever tire of this.”

“Oh, keep going!” Chloe gasped, her back already arching. “Yes, right there, don’t stop!”

“Yes, my love,” Beca cooed. “Just let go.”

Chloe did just that, letting her climax wash over her in all of its radiant glory. With no one around to hear them, Chloe, for a change, had no worries about remaining quiet during their lovemaking. As such, she freely allowed the shriek to rip from her throat, ignoring how stupidly smug Beca looked about it.

“Keep looking at me like that and I shall not be returning the favour,” she groaned as she regained her breath.

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like you are entirely too proud of yourself right now,” Chloe remarked dryly, rolling her eyes.

“Rolling your eyes is not appropriate for a lady, Mrs. Mitchell,” Beca grinned, carefully settling her weight atop of Chloe, their skin touching from their feet to their shoulders.

“Well, I do apologize, Mrs. Beale,” Chloe smiled crookedly. “For I have many more unladylike things that I plan to do.”

“Oh, I am intrigued,” Beca smiled, letting out a yelp when Chloe turned them around, leaving Beca on her back.

Kissing her way down Beca’s throat, Chloe covered the fair skin of her breasts with kisses, before languidly running her tongue over Beca’s left nipple, knowing that Beca was watching her every move. Moving over to the right, she wrapped her lips around Beca’s stiffened peak and suckled it, using her tongue to flick the sensitive skin repeatedly.

“I really do adore you when you are being so very unladylike,” Beca groaned lowly, running her hand through Chloe’s hair, disheveling it in the process.

With a knowing smile, Chloe let Beca’s nipple slip from between her lips, kissing down her stomach, until she found herself running her nose through Beca’s short pubic hair. “Are you enjoying yourself down there, my love?” Beca asked fondly.

“Indeed I am,” Chloe hummed. “What about you?”

“Very much so,” Beca responded instantly. “You have my permission to continue.”

“How unexpected,” Chloe drawled sarcastically.

“Sarcasm isn’t befitting for a lady, Chloe Mitchell,” Beca grinned down at her, pushing up on her elbows as Chloe lifted her legs. 

“Neither is this,” Chloe grinned, immediately latching her mouth onto Beca’s sex and running her tongue through the soaked folds, earning her a sharp gasp and a ragged moan. Settling down comfortably, Chloe continued running her tongue up and down Beca’s folds, not leaving a single spot uncherished. 

Beca let out a stream of moans and hisses as Chloe continued, never settling her tongue where she knew Beca would crave it most. Instead, she sunk a single digit into her wife, groaning at the wet heat enveloping her finger. 

“More, Chloe, please,” Beca asked, her voice a pitiful whine. 

“I’m sorry pet, I can’t hear you,” Chloe grinned, pumping her finger in and out slowly. “What was that?”

“I said more,” Beca groaned, palming her own breast. “Please, my love…”

“Not so fun when you are on the receiving end of the brattiness, is it?” Chloe continued to grin, before taking pity on her wife and wrapping her lips around her clitoris, suckling it gently the way she had suckled Beca’s nipple mere minutes ago.

“Oh, goodness, yes, that’s so good!” Beca moaned, making Chloe rather happy there weren’t any neighbours to hear them today. “Keep going like that, love.”

Briefly, she considered teasing Beca a little more. But, she had to admit, Beca had brought her to climax quite rapidly, so it would only be fair to return the favour. Never ceasing her suckling, Chloe let her tongue land on the sensitive nub between her lips as well, grinding it in quick circles. Two minutes later, Beca’s hips lifted from the couch in a series of wild bucks. 

Chloe had been down here so often, experienced this so much, she knew exactly what to expect, moving with every thrust and swivel of Beca’s hips, not letting the bundle of nerves slip from between her lips until Beca literally cried out for her to stop.

Crawling up from between Beca’s legs, Chloe draped herself over her wife as if she were a living, breathing blanket - something Beca would never admit she enjoyed, but Chloe knew better. 

They remained like that, Beca’s fingers tracing idle patterns over the bare skin of Chloe’s back, for half an hour. “How is this our life?” Beca eventually mused.

“I haven’t the foggiest idea,” Chloe murmured sleepily. “I do think your dogged persistence in pursuing me romantically might have something to do with it, though.”

“Ah, so you are saying I am to blame for this, then?”

“Indeed,” Chloe yawned, muffling the gesture against Beca’s shoulder. “And I could not be more grateful.”

\--

“Do you feel a little strange?” Chloe asked as their carriage rolled down Pemberley’s main street. “It feels odd to be back here…”

“It does feel strange, yes,” Beca nodded with an understanding smile. “Somehow, I feel at home, while also feeling so entirely out of place… How long have we been away?”

“Almost three months,” Chloe muttered after a few seconds of thought. “Feels like it has been so much longer.”

“That it does,” Beca nodded. “We are almost there now.”

“Are you certain we should not have written ahead?” Chloe asked, worrying her bottom lip. “What if we inconvenience your parents?”

“Chloe, they are my  _ parents _ . Our visiting them could never be an inconvenience to them, and if it were, somehow, we would find a place to stay somewhere else.”

“Still… To barge in on Father Posen’s service like this-”

“We are not doing anything of the sort, my love,” Beca assured her. “We may have moved away, but we will always be a part of his flock, he said so himself. I rather do think he will be pleased to have us attending. It will be nice to see everyone again.”

The carriages came to a stop at the edge of the main square, and without allowing herself a moment’s hesitation, Chloe opened the door and hopped out, extending her hand to help Beca. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she felt the eyes of the villagers on her - many of whom were already gathering in front of the church.

Linking her arm through Beca’s, she set off towards the church, smiling and nodding at everyone who greeted them. It wasn’t until they reached the steps of the church’s stairs that they saw their first, truly familiar face. “Father Posen,” Chloe smiled with a reverent dip of her head.

“Mrs. Beale and Mrs. Mitchell,” the older man smiled brilliantly. “No one had told me to expect you today!”

“That would be because no one knew to expect us,” Chloe smiled in return. “I do hope you can fit us in somewhere.”

“Naturally, you are always welcome here,” he nodded earnestly. “How is your life in London?”

“It is everything we hoped for,” Beca replied with a subdued smile. “Although I must admit it does not quite have the charm of Pemberley Valley.”

“I can only imagine. You should head inside,” he smiled conspiratorially. “Your parents are inside. Also, you are cluttering up the doorway, and as happy as we all are to have you, I doubt my flock would like to remain outside for the remainder of the day.”

“Oh, our apologies,” Chloe yelped, stepping into the church. “We shall not take up any more of your time, Father.”

“Rebecca!” a loud voice boomed as soon as they stepped into the church proper, and then Lord Mitchell came hurrying down the aisle, his wife closely behind him, and before she could prepare herself, both Chloe and Beca were wrapped into a loving family hug. “Chloe, so good to see you both!”

“Why did you not write ahead?” Lady Mitchell asked excitedly. “We would have made preparations.”

“More importantly, how long are you staying?” Lord Mitchell continued, leading them towards the front of the church. “Shall we have a room made ready for you?”

“If it is not too much trouble?”

“Never, my darlings,” Lady Mitchell smiled fondly.

“Told you,” Beca muttered smugly.

“Oh, hush you,” Chloe whispered back with a soft nudge to her wife’s ribs.

“Chloe, Rebecca,” a demure voice sounded from behind them. 

“Mother!” Chloe beamed, whirling around and wrapping her arms around her mother’s frail frame. “It is so lovely to see you!”

“Indeed, a lovely surprise,” her mother smiled, carefully returning the hug, as if, even now, she wasn’t certain she was allowed to. When Chloe stepped back, her mother seemed lost for a moment, but Beca easily stepped forward, taking her own turn to hug her. 

“How have you been?” Beca asked, voice soft and full of concern.

“Well enough, my dear.”

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud clearing of a throat, and Chloe felt ice forming in her veins. She’d known her father would be here, of course, but she had foolishly hoped that their paths would, somehow, not come to cross.

“Father,” she acknowledged his presence with a simple nod.

Her father looked at her with a look of barely veiled disgust and contempt, which only grew in force when his eyes flicked over to Beca, who stood next to her, smiling politely with her hands clasped in front of her.

“You have some gall, showing your face here, in God’s house,” her father spat. “Prancing in here, flaunting your devianty like that. It’s disgusting.”

From the corner of her eyes, Chloe noticed Beca taking a small step forward. Making a decision for herself, she raised her hand, keeping Beca from doing anything more. 

“I am sorry you feel that way, Father,” Chloe told him. “But I must tell you not to seek out confrontation again.”

“How dare you tell me what to do-”

“Enough, father!” Chloe snapped. “You have fought us on this every step of the way. And at every twist and turn, you lost. Not once did you manage to convince us, outsmart us, or keep us from pursuing our dreams. Have you not learned anything from all your failings up to this point?”

Seeing the vein in her father’s forehead bulging dangerously, Chloe pressed on. “You tell us we are not welcome in this house of God. Now, you weren’t there, so allow me to inform you of this: Rebecca and I are  _ married _ , father. We were married before God, by none other than Father Posen himself, before the eyes of this entire congregation. And you know what? Not one of them raised an objection - not even when Father Posen invited them to.”

Her father looked like he was about to say something, or shout something, perhaps, but Chloe shut him up by raising her hand. She had rarely felt so empowered - somehow, she only now realized how Beca must have felt so often. “None of that. You made it your business to keep me from being with Rebecca, and you failed at that. You failed to be there for your daughter, you failed to accept me for who I was. I refuse to listen to your opinions on the matter, for you are but a single leaf of dissent in an entire forest of acceptance. The entire village celebrated our union with us, and their opinions drown out your folly in its entirety.”

“And with those words, I do think this matter closed,” another voice followed Chloe’s, Father Posen stepping up next to them. “Mr. Beale, my church is a place of love and acceptance, where everyone is welcome. It is not my place to mind the relationship between you and your daughter, but I must ask that you refrain from spewing hate and venom while under my God-given roof.”

“And what if I cannot?” he sneered, face beet-red and contorted in anger.

“If that be the case, it is with a heavy heart I suggest you leave my church, to return with a clearer mind and heart at a later time.”

“You are throwing me out of the church?” he bellowed.

“Indeed I am,” Father Posen nodded solemnly. “I would ask you not to make a scene of it, of course. Let us retain some tact in the matter. It would forever sadden me if we needed to see you  _ escorted _ out.”

Chloe watched as her father looked around him, finding little to no support. With a final huff, he pushed past the Mitchells and stomped down the aisle towards the exit. “Come,” he called over his shoulder, beckoning his wife to follow him.

“No, I rather think I will be staying,” Chloe heard her mother state, voice quivering but determined. 

For a moment, Chloe was certain her father would come back and get physical. But then, he let out an aggravated growl, and made his way outside, the heavy oaken doors closing behind him.

“Now then, with that unpleasantness out of the way, I suggest you all take your seats,” Father Posen intoned. “I had a sermon prepared for today, but I think, in light of these developments, I shall take a different route. Today, I will share with you some words on acceptance.”

Chloe settled on the front row, her mother next to her on one side, and Beca on the other, with Lord and Lady Mitchell sitting next to her. Strangely, it wasn’t until she left the church, three hours later, feeling remarkably light, that she realised she had not yet seen Luke - or Aubrey, for that matter.

Just as she realized it, she saw them making their way over towards them. “Chloe, Rebecca!” Luke smiled, giving them both a brief hug before stepping aside to allow Aubrey to hug them as well. “This is a marvelous surprise!”

“We missed you during the service,” Beca smiled politely. “I was afraid we would not see you at all.”

“We were in the back,” Aubrey explained. “We came in a little late, I’m afeared. We had some business that we needed to take care of.”

“I see,” Beca smiled. 

“Shall we tell them?” Aubrey asked Luke, who nodded. At his nod, Aubrey took an envelope from her bag, handing it to them.

“What might this be?” Chloe asked, having a fairly good idea.

“It is an invitation,” Luke told them, sounding nervous.

“To our wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, big thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It has been a long and wild ride, and when I began writing it, I had no idea where we were going to end up. I cannot express how much all of your kudos and comments have meant to me! I am sad beyond words to say goodbye to this universe, but I have no more stories to tell about Lady Rebecca and Miss Chloe.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr, I'm Snowflake19-things


End file.
